Junior Marauders
by HpFreak20
Summary: Haven't you wondered why there are blank pages at the end of the deathly hallows? I strung together piece after piece of hidden clues from the Harry Potter books, then I copied down the hidden story that gets revealed when you right down the answers in the back of the book. I won't tell you what to write though, figure it out yourself but here is the story.
1. WARNING

_Warning! This includes Characters coming back from the dead, Character death, 'time travel', **c**__**hanges in personalities,**__ smart Harry, smart characters, **extreme anger and jealously** (for Dean and Lavender), soul bondings, Hinny, Romione, Nuna, Draco and Astoria pairings, **bad Lavender, bad Dean,** Sirius/Amelia Bones, Remus/Tonks, James/Lily, Dumbledore/McGonagall, pet snake, horcrux hunting, Petunia/Severus, and__many others! If you don't have an interest in any of these, I suggest you not read this story!_

**_Before comenting on how much of an ass this Harry is, I would apriciate it if you would continue reading! Hopefully he will get better after Chapter 6!_**

**_I also note that people think of how awful snape was compared to James and Sirius and it is noted Harry eyes will metaphorically open to this fact as well. As for how weak willed I made Sirius, and others, because of Harry's rage. Sirius was just afraid of losing the one thing he had left of James at the time so he broke easily._**

**_I MUST WARN YOU! EXTREME MARAUDER BASHING UNTIL CHAPTER 6(if all goes as planned) PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND STOP AFTER 6 IF YOU STILL HATE MY STORY!_**

(Warning doesn't count as Chapter)


	2. Sirius

**Haven't you ever wondered what all these blank pages are for? I mean it is the end of the book. Isn't it? Well that's what you thought wasn't it? Let me and me alone tell you, you were wrong. What you are currently reading happens to be the guide to the new story I have already published. If you were to go back through my series you will find hints and hidden clues to how to get here. But I guess since you are reading this now, you found my secrets. I will hereby give you a high honor Congratulations by telling you where to find my next story. It is on the next page. Read on and good luck.**

**-J.K. Rowling**

I have taken the liberty to copy the story down for you. It took me a while to find out how to do this. So I hope you enjoy this.

This is the lost thirty-eighth chapter of the Deathly Hallows:

All was well. Until he put down his hand and turned around. Everything faded into total darkness. In the country of Surrey, in a town named of Little Whinging, at a normal street named Privet Drive, in the normal house of number four was completely normal… almost. The mantelpiece and walls were lined with pictures of a normal family of three. The weird thing was this house had four occupants. This other occupant was short and scrawny with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. This small ten year old boy had just woken up from the most amazing dream he has ever had, strange, sad, extremely painful and completely mental, but still amazing.

This is the beginning of the revealed story.

He had woken from a glorious dream of a letter that changed his life forever. The best part was he remembered every detail of it. He then remembered today could be the day that everything changes at the zoo. He knew he had to test it so he stood up and put on his biggest clothes and he thought of something. He mutter the spell and his clothes resized to fit him. Silently celebrating he stepped out of his cupboard and went to the kitchen and did some simple spells on the old pots and pans to only allow him to use them. Then he did some spells on everything to stop anyone or anything to hurt him with them. Then he went back to the cupboard and sat down at lost in thought. After 15 minutes he stood and went to the kitchen. And got our all the supplies he knew he would need, but when he went to open the bacon he heard his aunt beat on the door of the unoccupied cupboard saying "Up! Get Up! Now!" Then she came into the kitchen and was shocked to see him there. Before she could say Harry piped up with a nice soft but still loud enough for her to hear "Would you like me to cook, not burn, the bacon to ensure that Dudley's birthday is perfect?" he had seen all of this. From this morning on.

Petunia stood there with an open mouth, she couldn't think of anything to say. It was a polite question and it summarized what she was going to say. She closed her mouth, pursed her lips and said "Yes, that's right."

She was shocked to say the least but it took everything she had to not cry after he said "Right away Petunia, anything you ask I will do."

He came over with three perfectly sized portions, half a portion to Petunia's plate, six to Vernon's, and seven and a half to Dudley. She couldn't figure out why him being polite bothered her today. Then it hit her, he was just like Lily, kind, polite, all in all a good person. Her face had sadness and regret plastered all over it like it had been there forever, it felt like she had been hiding her real feelings for that long.

"Tuney, what's wrong? Are you alright?" said Harry unconsciously flipping the bacon. He knew his mum used to call Petunia, Tuney. He also knew Lily asked Petunia this when she scowled when her and James arrived at her wedding. Her wedding was the last time Petunia had seen Lily alive. Petunia remembered this right at the second Harry cast Muggle-repelling and Silencing wards around the kitchen..

"Harry!" she said starting to bawl "I'm s-s-sorry-y-y Harry!" she all but screamed.

"It's ok Aunt Petunia. I understand." said Harry softly as if not to scare her.

"I have to t-tell you something a-about w-w-what you are." she said as if Harry would hurt her.

"You don't have to. I know I'm a wizard."Then tears started to come when he remembered who he could lose because he is a wizard. "And I know what happened to m-mum and d-dad. I had a dream of my future last night, it was very… informative… and awful."

"Harry! I'm so sorry! I should have told you! I shouldn't have let that… that MONSTER I call my HUSBAND hurt you. We have to leave! Without Vernon!" she shouted and flinched at the word husband.

"You don't have to do that, if you don't have to. It's fine, really. I'm used to it." said Harry glumly.

"Yes we do! It is WRONG what we have done to you! You deserve better! I shouldn't have let him do that! I owe more than that to Lily! To you! It pains me, more pain than you will ever know!"

"You're WRONG! That dream was vivid i could feel the pain of it all! All the lives that we lost! My honorary Uncle! His Wife! My Brother in Law! The best headmaster ever! The best professor ever! Even my GODFATHER!" shrieked Harry.

"mmmm-mmm I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I didn't know! I made many mistakes! Who doesn't?!" shrieked Petunia.

"I know people who have made many mistakes, some bigger than others. Like one ending with my godfather sitting in a prison for the last 9 years…" said Harry quietly with an idea to visit one of his favorite houses.

"In your dream you must have done magic, can you make me invisible without a wand?"

He cast a silent Disillusionment Charm on her and said "Okay you're invisible now"

"Thank you, Harry. Do you mind putting that one… that one… and this one… in the car?" she said gesturing to boxes around the room.

"I'll get it. Is that it?"

"No when you are done make a list of what YOU want to do today of get today and I'll see what I can do."

"Wow! Thank you!" he said.

Petunia went to her closet silently and opened and grabbed 2 suitcases and a duffel bag. She loaded a bunch of her clothes into one suitcase and loaded all the expensive jewelry into it as well. She put all the money in the room into the duffel bag. She then proceeded to Dudley's room and stuffed his clothes into another suitcase and put in one game and one movie. She went downstairs and went through the sitting room's hiding places and took all the money, then the same with the kitchen. She put all the things in the car and came back and went to Dudley's room and told him to get up, get dressed and come down ready to leave in 5 minutes. He agreed sourly but otherwise didn't say anything. She went down and saw Harry putting the s on Galleons for a wand, he then took off the charm because he heard her. She saw that a trip to Diagon Alley was first, naturally. But then what he wrote next surprised her it read Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Why go there?" she asked hesitantly, kind of not wanting to know.

"I have friends there and people who will understand, plus I need to do this to get Sirius Black, my godfather, out of Azkaban."

"hhhhhh Oh my goodness! That's where he is?!" shrilled Petunia

"Yes, and for something he didn't do." he said bitterly as Dudley walked down the steps. Then Petunia said happily "Alright lets go!"

"I woke up dad for you he should be down shortly." said Dudley proud of himself.

Both Harry and Petunia's bulged out eyes met for a moment before Harry grabbed his list then they proceeded to drag Dudley to the car and speed off. After about a minute Petunia, tired of hearing Dudley whine about no breakfast, muttered to Harry "shut him up" and he said "hex or charm"

"Charm for now…" she said as a small smirk appeared at her lips.

* * *

After a long but quiet car ride they arrived. "Finally" she said and then she turned to Harry and jerked her head slightly to Dudley. He removed the charm and said or rather screamed at Dudley.

"Okay, don't say a word to anyone I don't say you can! No mouthing off! Never ever touch ANYTHING! Be polite!" after that she reached into the duffle bag and pulled out £200 and said "Alright lets go!"

They quietly entered the Leaky Cauldron and slipped past the crowd and went to the wall. After hitting the brick they went to Gringotts and exchanged the money to Galleons.

Harry walked out with the forty Galleons, and walked to Ollivander's. He walked in paid for his wand and walked out then walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Hedwig. He then went to Scribbulus Writing Implements to get loads of parchment, ink, and quills. He figured it would look weird to his relatives and all of the magical world if a ten year old boy set out a patronus. It would also draw attention to him and he didn't want that. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, in Diagon Alley. Oh how they would celebrate. He pulled out of his thoughts and stared at the parchment, deciding what to right. He then quickly scribbled out a note that read:

_Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_I'd like to have my key to my vault at Gringotts, and my dad's cloak. Not to be rude or anything but I require to talk to you today at the Burrow, home of the Weasleys. Perhaps around one or so and if you would please inform Molly and Arthur, I will personally be attending. I have extremely important matters to discuss. Including a dark secret of Voldemort and Sirius Black. I would like to thank you and selfishly ask another favor of housing when I get there, it isn't what you think. Petunia, her son, Dudley, and I need to find a residence and I know you had blood wards around the old house. Thank you very very much._

_Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter Family_

He was going for mature approach. His body couldn't contain all of his emotions so he was going to try to come off as mature to a mentor of his. He sent that to Albus with Hedwig and then went to the car with Petunia and a note with very detailed directions to the Burrow.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore read over the note, extremely confused. How did little, 10 year old, Harry Potter know things about the wizarding world his guardians didn't? Why did he know it in the first place? His guardians were said to hate magic. Heir of the Potter Family, how did he know how to make that sound, well, adultlike and official. How did he know Albus' full name? How does he already know about Voldemort and Sirius Black? Did he really know something about them that Albus didn't? He couldn't wait to find out. Albus Dumbledore quickly stood from his chair and into his back room. He went to a shelf that had a folded cloak and a key on it. He quickly stowed the two in his cloak and sent the owl back to harry. He then flooed to the Weasley's house. He informed them what Harry requested. Arthur heard the name 'Harry Potter,' that was then quickly followed by 'Wants to talk to us here.', hearing this, Arthur was quick to rush his children up to their rooms to change. He told them to go swimming for a while.

No sooner did the back door shut, then there was a knock at the front door. Harry.

* * *

Petunia and Dudley stayed in the car when they got there. Petunia, choosing to occupy herself with the crossword puzzle from the paper and Dudley, miraculously, chose to be quiet and brood over why this was the worst birthday ever. They were going weird places, seeing weird things and it was all Harry's fault.

Albus was there with Molly and Arthur in the kitchen. He knocked on the door and Albus opened the door and said "Harry! How good to see you it has been far too long! Come in Come in! Sit! Here is your key and cloak by the way."

After Harry pocketed the key and cloak he sat and turned to Arthur and said "Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley formally a Prewett! How good to see you again… I'll get there in a moment." He added after seeing their confused faces."So Professor, where do we start?"

"How about where you just said again. I imagine they haven't seen you since you were one, maybe not even then." he said.

"Alright this may sound strange but, I had an interesting dream about my future until the year 2017." he started. That was very surprising to them. "In the dream sometimes it was awful but it had it's moments one of which I would like to talk to you about. And please don't be afraid if I tell you how my dream went, most of your children did just fine." He ended with a half smile. Every took a while to process this, then Molly perked up, mostly registering the last part.

"Awwww. Who did my little Ron end up with? And Ginny?!" said Molly happily.

"Ron ends up with his seven year bestfriend of both of us, we were like brothers. Hermione Granger, she is in our year, she is a muggle-born and extremely brilliant. As for Ginny…."

"Oooo! Who? Please tell us!" she said happily. She was at the edge of her seat and practically bouncing.

"I will if you don't give any indication whatsoever that you know and you won't help. Do I have your word?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes of course just tell me!" said Molly. She almost slid off her seat.

He started grinning widely. Remembering all the times they had in the dream together. "Well who does she idolize now? The boy-who-lived? Or the Chosen One? Along those lines."

"You?! Oh my MERLIN! That is amazing! She loves you!" said Molly bouncing now.

"I know and gladly the feelings are mutual. But I will keep quiet for now." He said somewhat sadley.

"Now Harry, please you said about Sirius Black and Voldemort's secret as I recall. Even a house for you relatives?" said a grinning Dumbledore.

"Oh.. um.. yes I'm starting with the house I suppose. This morning I was talking with Petunia and she broke down into tears. After she calmed down, she gathered all the money in the house and some of her clothes and left with me and Dudley. She and Dudley now don't have anywhere to stay. I was hoping you could help them out, I'll pay of course." he said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see what I can do." he said. "Now, Voldemort and Sirius Black." he said.

"I guess out of the two then, Voldemort's secret because well it is easier to explain. I know it is strange, but well I'm gonna just come out with it. Voldemort has seven horcruxes… seven. I am one of them, Salazar Slytherin's locket is one located at 12 Grimmauld Place right now, one and so is Helga Hufflepuff's cup located in the Lestrange's vault the last time I saw it that is, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in the room of requirement, a diary at Malfoy Manor, a ring at the Gaunt house, and snake Voldemort has not yet made, but if I stay away from a certain zoo today, he won't make it."

To say that Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore were shocked was an understatement beyond compare. "I do know how to destroy them, Fiendfyre and the venom of a basilisk. And I myself can get rid of six while I am hoping Professor Snape will help me with, well, me."

"Wow Harry this dream is very… informative." stated Dumbledore with a dazed look.

"Yes because I can stop people from dying this time. Including yourself Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, Remus, one of the Weasley boys and to many others." said Harry a bit bitterly, the tears were going to start leaking but he stopped them. Though he saw the shocked faces of everyone.

"Who was it?" said Molly almost in tears.

"I will not directly tell you. However out of all your children he will be the first one I will hug so keep that in mind."

"O-Okay." said Molly silently crying. Not only because of one of her children but because she knew the rest of the people on Harry's list.

"It is alright Mrs. Weasley I'm gonna make sure he lives this time. That they all do. And trust me I do know of one other person who took his death worse than both of you combined." He said gesturing to the head Weasley's. "You will figure it out when I finally get to hug him again! It feels like it really is 2017! I can't wait to see them!"

"Harry, you said something about Sirius Black." stated Dumbledore calmly although he truly looks like he was going to cry. Showing emotion, that was new.

"Um right yeah." he said then he looked directly at Mr. Weasley and said "Is Ron and Ginny outside?"

"Yes" said Mr. Weasley completely puzzled.

"Scabbers" Harry spat the name. "Where is he?"

"Here, do you want me to go fetch him? Percy sent him home because he refused to eat and is getting skinnier. Ron's been caring for him so he is in his room." he asked.

"If you don't mind I'll do it." he saw their faces looking at him strangely "I lived here for a while during the summers, so I know where the rooms are." He finished."Ron's room is under the attic. It is also orange. Go Cannons" he said sarcastically. Harry ran up the stairs feeling so wonderful. He reached Ron's room and opened the door and went to the cage and grabbed the rats cage, with the filthy traitor sleeping inside. He bounded down the steps so quietly even though he was running and said "Professor, would you please with the Weasleys' permission of course, take us all to the Ministry of Magic? More specifically to Barty Crouch or Cornelius Fudge? It is urgent" asked Harry very politely.

Arthur, Molly, and Dumbledore were confused but silently agreed. They used the floo and ended up in Barty Crouch's office.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped threw last and said "Ah Mr. Crouch sorry to drop in but Harry here said it was urgent."

"Oh yes yes please of course." said Barty looking strangely at them until he saw Harry and said "Merlin's beard! Harry, as in Harry Potter? The second most powerful wizard in the world? The Boy-Who-Lived?!"

Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur all opened their mouths to say something. Molly to scold him, Arthur to make piece after Molly's scolding and Dumbledore to say something wisely to get him over his shock and to shut him up nicely. But Harry beat them to it.

"Yes the Harry Potter. The second most powerful wizard in the world and the boy-who-lived. And sorry for saying this but you are extremely lucky I don't hex you right now as lets say 'accidental magic'!" shouted a furious but almost calm Harry.

Everyone looked shocked at his outburst especially Crouch. "I'm very sorry Mr. Potter for my outburst and whatever else I did to make you dislike me so much already."

"You mean like locking someone in Azkaban when they are innocent. And without even a trial?" said Harry silently fuming.

"What are you talking about when have I ever done that?" said Crouch exasperated.

"9 years ago! With my own godfather! Who is innocent! And I have proof right here in this cage!" said Harry holding up Scabbers. "This is an animagus."

"There hasn't been a registered animagus rat in over two centuries." said Crouch as a matter of fact.

"Good for you! He isn't registered." said Harry "Watch" and Harry cast the spell to change him back after locking the door and putting up portkey and apparition wards. Silently and wandlessly because that was still in his back pocket. Peter then changed into himself and everyone in the room was shocked except Harry.

"See, this is Peter Pettigrew. Missing a finger and if you will allow me I will give him this" he said as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of what he knew was Veritaserum. After everyone nodded Harry made Peter swallow it and he said to Peter "Who was the Potter secret keeper?"

"Me, Peter Pettigrew."

"So you killed the 12 muggles and framed Sirius Black?"

"Yes"

Now Mr. Crouch have you heard enough?" said Harry

"Hold on" said Barty turning to Peter "Did you tell the Dark Lord where the Potter's were living?"

"Yes, but then the dark lord fail before I could get my reward of joining their ranks."

"Are you an illegal animagus."

"Yes I am a rat that has been lately named Scabbers." said Peter

"You are Wormtail, the marauder, Yes?" asked Harry

"I was but Moony and Padfoot will not forgive me since I betrayed Prongs." said Peter in a monotone voice.

"Do you mind if I talk to Peter completely alone for a minute or two?" asked Harry "Don't worry I'll give you my wand."

"Alright but only a minute so hurry up and do NOT kill him." said Crouch sternly.

"I wouldn't. Dead, the truth lies with him and Sirius would have to stay in Azkaban." Harry said adding a smirk as soon as they turned away. As they left the office he replaced the locking spell and put a silencing charm so powerful Dumbledore couldn't break it when he tried. Harry knew he tried to do that because he figured out he can tell where magic is and when it is used, not only see it but feel it too. 'Cool!' he thought.

'Imperio' he thought as he turned his hand on Peter. Then he said quietly "You will go willingly to Azkaban and tell the truth for the rest of your life. You will escape from Azkaban and revive your master in the Graveyard by the Gaunt House, only after he is mortal. You will enter my name under a different school to ensure I am in the Triwizard tournament. You will do a complex potion in the Graveyard using the blood of Mr. Barty Crouch Sr he will not die and you will stop the Dark Lord from doing so. After you aid me kill Voldemort, you will stun all present death eaters and demand for each of you the dementors kiss." As soon as he was done Peter stood there and Harry muttered "Stupefy." and then put magical binds on him. Then silently lifted the charm and opened the door and invited them back in and Mr. Weasley looked absolutely horrified and said "What did you do to him?!"

Harry looked it did look like Peter was dead and thought he may have used too much force in his Stunner.

"Oh he does look dead doesn't he?" They all nodded so Harry continued with "Sorry must have put more force into my stunner...whoops." Everyone looked relieved at his statement so he continued. It hadn't sunk in with the wandless magic yet. "I believe his plus all of ours on just what happened is enough for me to be able to get Sirius out of that horrid place?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, if we all proceed to Mr. Fudge's office we can show him and give Peter a one way ticket to Azkaban. And Sirius can return." said Barty and they walked in to the door of Fudge's office. Dumbledore gave Harry back his wand on the way so he was able to levitate Peter.

* * *

Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Enter" they heard rather loudly from the other side of the door. On the other end of the door Fudge gaped at the almost random group of people to enter his office. He gasped at who he saw with them who was now being levitated by a man….young boy, to young for a wand even. His gasp became more audible when he say who the young boy was. Hair, little, green eyes...scar! It can't be him. Can it? Powerful yes extra-ordinary yes, image of his father yes, his mum's eyes yes, scar yes! It is him! Thought Cornelius.

Before he could stop himself he said "Why is the great Harry Potter levitating the poor man who was killed by the traitor to his parents?"

What he saw next was Harry put his wand down and flash to his side in his face and snarled "DO NOT INSULT MY GODFATHER! AND THIS PIECE OF CRAP ISN'T DEAD OR INNOCENT! YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE TO KEEP CONCENTRATION TO KEEP HIM UP AND I'M TRYING TOO HARD TO SUPPRESS THE URGE TO DO IT OR YOU WOULD BE AT THE BAD END OF MY HEXES!"

Fudge visibly flinched and backed away from the raw magic pouring off of Harry and the words from his mouth. He didn't bother making a comment about insulting the minister. But truth be told he was deathly afraid of this 10 year old boy as of now.

Mr. Weasley spoke smoothly "Harry, he didn't know. Sirius will be out soon enough. Just keep your calm and take this anger off on a tree back at the burrow or something." At these word Harry visibly relaxed and the magic dulled so much only Fudge could feel it.

"W-what is going on here?" said Fudge at the same time Barty took his wand and pressed it to his head and took out a memory and did a simple, to Harry, spell to project it as they rewatched the visit to Mr. Crouch's office.

"Harry, Dumbledore will you please come to Azkaban with me? I believe there is a need to free and innocent man and to lock up a guilty one." said Fudge sighing in defeat after the memory was over.

"YES!" Harry said immediately and Dumbledore merely nodded with a genuine smile on his lips. He was almost as excited as Harry. One of his favorite students, though he wouldn't admit it outloud, was not guilty of betraying his best friend, another favorite student. Harry could actually enjoy his godfather.

"Tell my cousin and aunt not to wait any longer, that I will be back in a few hours with Sirius and they can do something fun." said Harry before they apparated to the ferry to Azkaban with Pettigrew floating behind them. They boarded the ferry and when they got their the captain said "How long will you be there Minister? And How many will be coming back?" "30 minutes and 4 of us, do not attack when you see Sirius Black coming back he is innocent."

"Okay minister, I won't" Jared said, smiling lightly. He knew Sirius Black from school.

* * *

When they went in two guards took them to a cell to put Pettigrew in, everyone 'accidently' forgot to put the anti-animagus wards up. Then they put Harry in the middle with adults surrounding him when they walked down a hall filled with Death Eaters. Then they got to Sirius' cell and he addresses the minister in a rough and tired voice but still with honor and sanity,"Good afternoon Minister! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I bring good news!" he said simply.

"Oh?" asked Sirius. "Like what? Did you find me a girlfriend?" he asked trying to peer over him.

"No, You have been released because of some boy, very strange boy but you may like him for more that the reason of him releasing you."

At these word Sirius brightened up a bunch,"So you believe me when I say I am innocent now? Hmmm, I'd like to know who opened your eyes, no offence. But alright, who is it?"

Crouch turned around and motioned the still hidden Harry forward. He stepped forward in front of Sirius and said excitedly, "Hey Sirius!"

"HARRY!" he said extremely excited now.

"Calm down, I knew I was good looking and all, but really calm down. You don't have to shout over it." said Harry.

"Just like your father you are. Even the looks! Not the eyes of course, they were your mums. So much to do, people to visit. Remus! Is he still around? If he is you must meet him! He will be sure to love you, and be surprised no doubt." He rambled on excitedly.

"Calm down Padfoot! Merlin, quit rambling. We will get to see him. And I haven't seen him but I know who Moony is!" said Harry smirking.

"OH MY MERLIN! A MINI PRONGS!" said Sirius really loud. He was truly ginning. It was a bit obscured though, as he had his face pressed against the bar.

"Thank you now come on, Padfoot. We have loads to do and not long to do it!" said Harry silently removing the wards he had placed around cells in the dream as Head Auror. Then he opened the door and gestured for him to get out.

"How in Merlin's Beard did you do that? You know how to unlock the door? You didn't wave a wand or say anything!" said Padfoot.

"I consider myself a mini Moony too, and wandless and non verbal magic? I can do it. Plus if you know what to do than it is so easy to get out." Then he turned his head because he felt slit pricks in his brain and said to the imprisoned Death Eaters.

"Not to mention my Occlumency shields are probably the best in the world! Yeah I'm looking at you LESTRANGE! DOLOHOV!" they coward in their cells and the pricking stopped. Then he felt a major pricking. And turned to face Dumbledore sensing he was cauze of the pricking. Harry laughed looking into Dumbledore's eyes "Having any luck?" Then the pricking got harder until it stopped and Dumbledore just stared at him "That was magnificent! He truly has the best shields I have ever seen! I couldn't get through them! They were so strong! Amazing! You have to be the best Wizard in the world! My shields are no where close to that! Very unique! Most are just walls, you have a small defenceless wall and a maze behind it!"

"Saying you get through the maze there is also a Hungarian Horntail that you have to ride out of, land, and then maneuver your way around a large lake, and the mermaids will let you though saying you make it to them, from there you go to Hogwarts and have to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and then figure out how to get into the Chamber of Secrets and defeat a basilisk." he said. He arranged it that his 4th year self would have been able to do it, but not even Albus Dumbledore could.

"That is extra ordinary!" said Dumbledore. "Will you try to get though mine?" he asked.

Harry cast the spell without warning and study the shields for a second before immediately getting through the weakest point in them, what he was thinking now, and seeing loads of memories before he pulled out smiling. Dumbledore stood there gaping at him. Harry smiled and Dumbledore's astonishment was back.

"You truly are the greatest sorcerer in the world! You broke my shields almost immediately… by the way why did you hesitate?"

"I wanted to look at them first, to see how strong they were? Find the weakest point, Want me to try again, sir?"

"Sure!" said Dumbledore a bit enthusiastically.

Harry went in again and went in immediately went in and saw loads of memories until he pulled out smirking widely.

"You did it didn't you? Oh, godson of mine!" spoke Sirius after watching this whole exchange in wonder watching just how powerful his godson is. He hugged him fiercely. "Can't breath" Harry choked out and Sirius let go "Sorry," he whispered.

"Yes immediately!" said Dumbledore. Fudge just watched in awe, Dumbledore was just beaten by a 10 year old boy who got his godfather out of jail. Dumbledore was worried though, one of the memories he just saw was witnessing the prophecy.

* * *

Then, after leaving the floor full of Death Eaters, they arrived at a small office where they filled out all of the paper work even giving Sirius custody of Harry. Sirius was to be awarded a lot of money for Barty and Fudge's mistake. They started making their way past the dementors. Harry was limply holding his wand by his side while Fudge and Dumbledore gaped at Harry's patronus. Harry wouldn't give Sirius time to gap so he started to talk.

"So Padfoot, I need to ask you to remain calm on the off chance my relatives are still at the Burrow. My Aunt and Dudley are there, so don't flip on them." he spoke hesitantly.

"Why would I freak out?" asked Sirius.

Harry gulped and walked ahead a bit and lifted up his shirt and spun around twice. Sirius gasped. All the scars, bruises and scabs. Then Harry rolled up his sleeves to expose more.

"There are more under my pants." said Harry softly.

Sirius left out a murderous growl imitating his animagus form. "What did they do to you?" he got out between growls.

"Vernon tried to beat my 'freakishness' out of me. Petunia never beat me though, but she was being abused as well. Dudley, their boy, was raised to the likings of Vernon so he didn't know any better." said Harry.

"How many times? Starting at what age?" Sirius growled out.

"Too many to count, and the earliest I can remember is two." replied Harry calmly.

Sirius all but howled. Harry chuckled, "Aw don't get your old knickers in a twist, I was used to it. Plus I'm alright now and we are away from Vernon." said Harry.

Sirius just looked at him, "You know I'm gonna eat my hat if you don't get into Gryffindor." said Sirius after a moment.

"Alright I'll keep you to it."

"Wait you don't expect to be in Gryffindor?"

"Well, it depends." he said, "But you never know."

"Alrighty then." said Sirius, "But tell me something. How did you know I was innocent?"

"I'm going to leave the answer alone for now but, lets just say Intuition." said Harry. "James Potter and Sirius Black, Head Marauders, classic pranksters, best friends, roommates, brothers. Why betray him after all those years? It is amazing everyone else believed you betrayed him." replied Harry.

"Oh look, a smart one we have here." said Sirius smirking.

"It wouldn't be hard to figure out that you wouldn't be bad. I mean you ran away from a dark house full of death eaters and ended up on the doorstep of Potter Manor at 3 am. A lot. I mean really, what evil person does that? Truly I don't think the wizarding world has a half a brain to share." said Harry.

"You really are a genius. I can't believe no one thought of this before now. I can understand Moony though. I mean I did think he was the spy. How stupid I was." he said glumly.

"He thought it was you and no one even suspected Peter. I guess you were all pretty stupid but Sirius say it was Remus or anyone other than Peter as the spy, that plan probably would've worked."

"You give me too much credit. It is my fault your parents were taken from you. I as good as killed them."

"Not really, like I said, the plan would have worked if that coward hadn't been foolish enough to go to Voldemort. And plus did you want them dead?" he asked.

"No of course not." said Sirius immediately.

"Then it wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's. He is the idiot that tried killing off the Potter line. Backfired didn't it." he said nugging his arm into Sirius.

"Of course it did, Potters break the rules. It is kind of your job. Death includes the rules." he replied.

"Yes that and chasing red heads." replied Harry.

"Ohhh lady friends?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah lady friends, plan on getting any?" said Harry looking at him with raised eyebrows and an expectant expression that told him he did want an answer. Sirius blushed a bit. Harry smirked "Take that as a yes."

They arrived at the ferry and Sirius greeted the person. "Hey Jared." he said.

"Hey Sirius, you know when you got here you didn't strike me as a criminal."

"Thanks Jared. But no offence, I hope to never see you again." laughed Sirius.

"None taken, quite frankly I don't want to see you again either. Go enjoy yourself."

* * *

At the apparation point, Fudge left to go back to the Ministry, but only after a goodbye and a very forced apology. The three remaining apparated to the Burrow. They smelt what was cooking. Molly must have been cooking.

"Wow! That smells g- what is that muggle car doing here?" asked Sirius.

"O wow my relatives are still here… But the car is empty." Then they saw Arthur open the door and dash the ten feet between them and the door to Sirius and said "Sirius! It's been too long! Come in have food! It's Molly's cooking! Harry, Dumbledore come in!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Very sorry, Hogwarts has loads of paper work to be finished, I promise to catch up soon!" said Dumbledore as he left. Harry and Sirius walked in with Sirius arm over Harry's shoulder. They walked in and the first thing Harry saw was Ginny. They made eye contact before he made himself turn to Ron. He waved to them and looked to Molly who gestured him to the seat in between Ginny and Sirius. He shot Mrs. Weasley a grateful look.

She returned with a smile. Then, before anyone could say anything about the exchange, she said " You two need more food in you!" gesturing to Sirius and Harry they smiled the same smiled, as Ginny scooted closer. He smiled even bigger and so did Sirius because he noticed too. Molly Weasley, the best cooker in the world, laid out a nice lunch. Chicken and Ham pies, not to mention the treacle tart and homemade fudge for dessert.

After the best meal they all had in a while especially Harry and Sirius, seeing as prison food wasn't very good and Harry couldn't remember what he had for his last real meal. Then Petunia, who had been invited in by Molly for the meal earlier, said to Harry "We are going to motel tonight and are looking for houses soon, are you coming with us or going with Sirius or the Weasleys?"

"If he doesn't mind I'll go with Sirius." said Harry. Then Sirius who was two feet away, afraid to distance himself from Harry, heard and said "He can come with me!"

"Great!" Harry said as he turned to Petunia "I will walk you out."

When they got out there Harry said "Tuney, I hope I can see you soon. I don't know when Padfoot will give me up for a minute." he said smiling then he hugged her and said "This is long over due, and it is from mum too."

Petunia sniffled and let go as Harry summoned his things, it wasn't much. Just Dudley's cast offs, his parchment, quills, and ink. Not to mention owl treats and a cage. "Thank you Harry, I do love you." "love you too Tuney" Harry said smiling.

Dudley was still confused so he just waved slightly and got in the car.

* * *

In a graveyard in a deserted town two people stirred slightly in their grave. It would have been so strange to people who knew what they looked like when they died, they seemed to still be aging. Instead of the young age of 21, they now looked to be 31, what they would have been had they not died. It would have been a strange sight, if anyone could see through 6 feet of dirt and the top of a 2 person coffin.


	3. I Need a Hug

Harry went in with his feather light stuff, the cage was heavy for his small body, and put it where Mrs. Weasley showed him. They were then invited to the sitting room where Ron and Ginny were already with Mr. Weasley. The three sat down and began to relay the story of how everything went down, except for the dream and horcruxes for Ron and most importantly Ginny. When they were done talking Sirius stood and went to the door and said

"Come on Harry, we should go to Grimmauld Place." Sirius feeling they had already overstayed their welcome. He did barely know the Weasleys, just from the order.

"No" said Mrs. Weasley sternly "You cannot go there! It has vile things riddled with Dark Magic!"

"But, I live there." said Sirius knowing it was his now even though Potter Manor would have been better.

"You two must stay here!" said Mrs. Weasley

"At least clean it first," piped in Mr. Weasley "That horrible stuff makes everything dreadful. Plus I am supposed to start raids soon we can get your house too."

"But thats my only home." said Sirius sadley.

Then Ginny abruptly stood up and went straight to Mrs. Weasley and said so low only Molly could hear "Please make them stay! Sirius is nice! And so is that boy! He is quite cute too. What's his name mummy?"

"His name is Harry dear, Harry Potter." chuckled Mrs. Weasley as she saw first shock then awe then embarrassment flash on her youngest child's face.

Harry seeing her face change realised she had found out who he is… finally. He had been watching her closely since he got there, getting to see for the 'first' time all her little quirks. He recognized some that she kept and some she grew out of. He could see the recognition in her face so he walked to her lightly and she spun sensing stronger magic she had ever felt before from even Dumbledore approach her. She blushed extremly at Harry and he said "Hi"

"Hi" then she turned and said "I'll be in bed." At these words Harry smirked and remembered this from their days as newlyweds, on their honeymoon. He caught himself a bit in time to see her leave the room and then he zoned out again.

"Me- too" said Ron stifling a yawn. Sirius, Arthur and Molly were looking at Harry though, as he was lost in his thoughts about Ginny. Then when the children were out of earshot Sirius looked more at his face, he recognized it and then it hit him and he blurted out excitedly "I know that face! Someone is daydreaming about a red-head! It's the same face your father always wore!"

Harry blushed even more when he came back to reality. While Padfoot snickered. Then Harry started to tell him about the dream and horcruxes, It took him a while but still did not going into details, just saying he had it. Then leave it to Padfoot to ask the stupid questions.

"So did I or Moony end up with any ladies?" he said smirking at the idea of Moony getting a girl.

"Yes, Moony did actually, and they got married and had a child. You know her actually." said Harry not saying who.

"W-what about me did I at least hook up with anyone?" said Padfoot in utter astonishment, not only did he not say anything about him having any ladies over but MOONY?

At this Harry's eyes started stinging and getting… wet? While he said "You escaped Azkaban when people thought you were guilty, then you spent a year on the run and then one more year at Grimmauld Place and you didn't ever find out you were dubbed innocent…"

"Wait, what do you mean by never found out?" said Sirius, really confused, he was trying to figure this out. Harry had been smiles all day until it came to the dream, then his face was completely expressionless. A mask, he was hiding something, anger, maybe pain.

At this Harry flung himself onto Sirius while crying slightly, then harder "I'm so sorry! So s-sorry.. m' sorry…you d-d-d-d…" He stopped when Sirius pulled him closer, thinking of why Harry would change what happened, then it hit him and he couldn't stop from saying it "I d-died? Aww Harry! I'm sorry I was probably be a noble git wasn't I? Huh?"

Even though tears we still streaming his face, Harry chuckled "Yes, you were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, in the Department of Mysteries during my fifth year, and you got kind of cocky because you were winning and she hit you with a spell… I don't remember which most likely a stunner and you fell through the Death Vale. It was all my fault! If it hadn't been for me we wouldn't have been there in the first place! I would've died if not for Remus, I wanted to go after you!" Sirius was shocked, not by how he died but the last sentence shocked him. Then seeing that in his face he added sadly "I didn't know it was the Death Vale, I started to run to it. To pull you out and Remus held me back."

"Oh! Harry! I'm a bloody Idiot! But it wasn't your fault." said Sirius. Molly didn't have the heart to scold the language, she now understood why Harry's eyes looked like that of an old man and not of a ten year old boy.

After a moment of hugging and crying they slowly pulled apart and Sirius said "Now, I'd like to sleep, in a real bed. If you want, I really need to find Moony eventually, you can come."

"I'd love too! I think we should help him, with the girl situation anyway."said Harry. His tears and all traces of them were gone and the only emotion Harry was wearing now was a sly look.

"What did it take to convince him last time?" said Padfoot as his inner jokester came out.

"Not much… just me, all the Weasley's, the Order, McGonagall, and words from Dumbledore, plus some." said Harry smiling with all his will.

"Oh Moony! How long did he take to cave in a few days?"

"Like a few months." said Harry.

"Please tell me who this crazy girl is? You said I know her!" he said enthusiastically, but then muttered as if not for Harry to hear even though he did "Better not be Amelia."

"Hahaha it isn't Madame Bones! But as for Moony's girl, you actually like her! And strangely you are related to her!" said Harry very close to rolling on the floor with laughter.

"So what if I do like Amelia?! And who is it? I hate my family! Cept' you, of course." said Sirius.

"I knew it!" said Harry trying to figure out how to set them up before either dies. "Remember Andy and Ted?"

"Gross! Please tell me he didn't marry little Dora!" said Padfoot already knowing the answer.

"What's wrong with that?!" screamed Harry a bit jokingly "She is like my sister! And I know I'm like that to them! I became their child's godfather! He lived with me after the Battle of Hogwarts when t-t-th-they d-d-d-di-die-died!" Harry said, his mood dropped significantly as he finished his sentence. He was cryinging slightly, again. And immediately Sirius was there hugging him and trying to calm him down. Harry hated being little again, his body can't cope with all the emotions.

* * *

James was looking down on this sad scene having heard of the dream already. He knew something strange is going own he felt his vision slipping slightly. Lily at the same time was doing the same thing.

* * *

Harry and Sirius talked about everything. Mostly about the fun things they have done in their life, Sirius did most of the talking. Even though Harry knew almost everything according to the standards now, he still didn't know how 4 teenagers managed to make the Marauders Map. So they talked a lot about that on the 4th and 5th day. Harry began to test those charms they did. He was still 10, he could do them legally.

* * *

On the 7th day of being at the Potter Manor, thanks to Sirius being technically in charge of his vault until Harry is of age and the key was there, they still hadn't visited Moony and the got an owl from the Minister saying he would like to know when they plan to make an appearance in public so he could do a prophet on them.

Harry was still hugging Sirius, since he started crying for the 3rd time. He was thinking of the dead, mostly from the had grown to control his emotions in the dream but that doesn't mean that it still hurt, having all that pain for no reason, it was just a dream. They were all her now, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin, S…. "SNAPE" Harry said out loud.

Sirius was startled not only by the sudden outburst but the name. "W-what?" said Sirius.

Harry jumped away towards his parchment, then changing direction to the door, and said quickly "I need to talk to him! What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch he got from Harry "7:30"

"Good! I'll be back, hopefully soon? Would you like to come with me to visit Sev?" asked Harry quickly.

"Just like your mum, dang I thought you were Marauder Material! But sure I'd love a 'chat' with old Snivellus!" grinned Sirius with an evil look in his eye.

"DO NOT EVER CALL HIM THAT!" Harry said turning around sharply. He inched toward Sirius fuming.

"How would you feel if you knew he called your mum a 'mudblood'? Hmmm?" said Sirius trying to hit him with the mean to your dead and beloved parents card.

"I WOULD FEEL FINE! I ALREADY KNEW HE DID THAT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I TOLD YOU HE TRIED TO PROTECT ME FOR 7 YEARS?! THAT HE BECAME A SPY FOR THE LIGHT WHEN VOLDEMORT WENT AFTER US! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU HE LOVED MY MUM! THAT'S WHY HE'D-DIED! FOR THE SAME REASON AS MUM! LOVE!" shrieked Harry. He was now playing the protected the godson you would die for card.

"I- I da- ummm." stuttered Sirius visibly taking 10 steps back from the raw power coming, or rather rolling off of him. Worse than the heat from lava yet filled with hatred and ice.

"Now I'm leaving, come with me or don't. But if you do don't say one bad thing about him or you will feel what happens when I lose my temper." said Harry pure venom in his voice.

Sirius meekly nodded and silently followed.

* * *

James was still watching happily knowing Sirius did just fine for being in Azkaban. Lily was watch with a small smile. The past week had been wonderful for the reunited duo of pranksters.

Both frowned instantly when Harry jumped and said Snape. Both very confused on why Harry would want to visit him. Then Lily beamed when he said Sev, her nickname for him. She beamed bigger when Sirius said Snivellus and Harry defended him. At the same time James frown sinking into a fast scowl. Lily's smirk quickly turned into tears of sadness with a hint of joy at what Harry was saying about the dream. Her tears grew at the last few lines. By now James was fuming, not as much as Harry was but enough. How dare Snape make her cry! How dear he? Wait he loved her! I'm gonna kill him! They are mine! I may be thankful he help Harry but that's it he is in love with a dead MARRIED women! She is mine! I MARRIED HER! I TOOK HER! SHE HAD MY CHILD! THERE IS THE PROOF! The sight was fading a little more.

* * *

They ran down the steps to the fireplace. Then threw the powder down and said "Number 2, Spinner's End, Cokeworth." then he stuck his head in to see Severus sitting in a chair in front of the fire with a book. He looked up and said "Potter?"At first he thought it was James and then he say Lily's eyes and realized that must be Harry. Grown up.

"Sir, Sorry I interrupted but, would you mind if I came over in a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Yes Potter. I'd imagine you are asking for more than one? Yes." Snape sneered.

"Yes sir, if you are okay with it?"

"Yes I'm fine with it." he scowled. Politeness? He was probably coming over to set off a prank.

"See you in a minute then, I need to speak with my chaperon I guess you could call him." Harry said chaperon with a note of disgust.

Before Severus could ask who Harry's head disappeared. That made him scowl much more. Just like his father! he thought bitterly.

* * *

"Now, Padfoot. Behave, because he doesn't know it is going to be you and I think it would help if you were nice to him." said Harry, reminding Sirius of McGonagall.

"Why should I?" said Sirius defensively.

"You know how I said the last thing in my dream was 2017 at King's Cross?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well on that day James Sirius Potter was going into his second year as my oldest son," said Harry proudly as Sirius beamed, so Harry continued. "My middle child and last son before my 8 year old daughter, Lily Luna, was starting off for his first year. Do you know what his name was?"

"No of course not."

"Albus Severus Potter" said Harry in a fatherly like proud tone, he was secretly most proud of Al but he could never say it outloud. He was brave. He was smart, and he was pretty much just like Harry, without a wild side for pranks. Sirius just gaped at him.

"You- you named him that." said Sirius.

"Yes I did! He helped me and when dad couldn't he was there for mum. So I am grateful, plus as bad as he may seem he changed enough to try to help me, mum, and even dad. He died a hero's death by the hands of Voldemort himself. So be nice or don't talk and don't go. He has always had the potential to be a better person but he was blinded by defending himself from you and James, then it escalated to revenge, not that I blame him of course ." he said James a bitter tone that unknown to him made his dad wince when he heard.

"Fine I'll try." said Sirius truthfully. He still remembered the threat of Harry's 'bad side' if he misbehaved. He still couldn't believe Harry would name a kid of his James Sirius and have a kid bearing the name of Severus, even if it was just a middle name.

* * *

Then they went through the floo to Severus' house. Harry first then Sirius. Snape put his hand out jerkily to Harry while sneering before Sirius got through, so Harry shook it. Then when Sirius stumbled a bit but landed gracefully.

"Hello Severus." said Sirius nice and sincere. He really wanted to try to be nice and to hear Harry out.

"Hello" then he glanced at Harry who smiled slightly.

"So Sev, I'll get down to the point because I know you don't like me. I need to Thank you for something." said Harry

Snape was taken aback. Sev? Lily's nickname? It was! He knows I despise him and he want to say thank you? I'm dreaming. "For what?" he asked after a moment.

"For caring, about mum. For loving her, being her best friend. For having the heart to be there for her even if it meant the daily torture from my disgrace I call a father and his friends." James winced again. "And for being you. Having enough nerve to standing your ground with my father. All of the stuff they" he shot a glance at Sirius "did to you. I apologize on their" he shot Sirius another look. "behalf."

"I second this." said Sirius quietly but loud enough to hear.

Snape was utterly silent and surprised, first for him to apologize but for Sirius to second it? Wow. He is like Lils' he even convinced Sirius to be nice AND to APOLOGIZE! He is a good kid, definitely not his fathers, except for looks. He even called his father a disgrace! I think I may like this kid.

"Alright, I accept." said Sev slowly.

If he thought he was shocked before this was so much farther. Harry had run up and hugged him. He hadn't actually expected him to accept it, or not hex Sirius while he was at it.

"This is from mum too, you know." said Harry softly.

Severus did something he never done in his life. He cried and hugged Harry back. "Thank you! You do not know how much this means."

"You know she would have forgiven you right? All she would have to do now, say she were alive watching this burst into tears if she wasn't already. And I know how you feel about her, I know how you feel. You loved her and tried to help her."

Snape nodded and Sirius bowed his head. After all those years he had still loved Lily and Sirius acknowledged that now. He accepted it because now it didn't matter, they weren't coming back and Snape couldn't have gotten Lily over James' dead body body, even literally.

* * *

James had calmed down during this a bit while the sight was still blurring slightly, but more so because he was crying. It hurt to know his own son thought him a disgrace. He was happy and proud, his son was so right. He convinced his best friend to apologize to their enemy and he accepted. Snape even cried. James knew now he could forgive Snivellus, Severus, he corrected himself. Harry was right of course. He was so right, James was a disgrace and was wrong. He just couldn't figure out why he hadn't realized sooner. Then he thought of it, he had never tried. He was going to apologize to him because no matter how much it hurt James knew he was wrong. Everything he had done was over a prejudice of houses and over a sight of a boy just like his own. Beaten, abused, and not loved by the ones who 'cared' for him.

Lils of course was bawling saying "I should've forgiven him… should've … could've… Harry…James…Sev…Sirius…Remus."

* * *

Then the vision blurred completely for both. Then with a crack they appeared in Snape's house in the sitting room with Harry, Severus, and Sirius. Everyone drew their wands and Harry broke the silence.

"M-m-mum?" he said through tears he was shedding from making Sev cry. Lily stepped toward him, he moved back because he still didn't know if it was them. At the same time Sirius and Sev stepped forward slightly to protect him, even though he would do just fine on his own. Severus hastily wiped off his face and kept glancing from Harry to Sirius then back to the dead couple. Harry slowly wiped off his face.

"If you are who you look like, Prove it." said Sirius. His voice was monotone, he wanted so much for them to be real, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. His best friend, no his brother, was dead and so was his wife.

"I am James Charlus Potter, half of the founders of the Marauders and one fourth of the group. Moony is werewolf," he said eyeing Harry "and is the reason we became illegal animagus. I will transform because you can't fake those." he said. Then he changed and stepped forward but the three still stepped back. James changed back and Lily stepped forward to join her husband.

"I am Lily Rose Evans, January 30, 1960 and when I was little my sister said I was a freak. More specifically she said said, 'Your a freak'. So I said back, 'I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say.' Then she said 'That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy ... weirdos, that's what you two are...' So I said 'You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you.'" she finished. Snape knew it was right, she had cried about this by him a few times.

And Harry knowing they were them, stepped out and hugged James, lightly, but Lily, tightly. Until Lily said "Don't kill… the undead!" so Harry let go.

"We need to go see Moony and Tuney when we are done here!" said Harry.

Then, the hurt James, the beaming but crying Lily, and Harry all turned at the same time to see Snape in even more shock and trying to dry of his face. When Harry ran up to him and said "You forgave us and brought them back! Thank you! Please there must be a way I can repay you! What do you want? Anything!" said Harry crying again. This time, he didn't curse his small body for the emotions and he didn't try to contain it, he would have blubbered like this even if he was a grown man and his parents came back.

After Snape eyeing Harry and then the now undead Potters, he made up his mind. He could see the way James was watching his son, Harry was showing more affection to him over his own father. Snape actually felt two things he rarely felt, guilt and then he had a surge of proudness. Someone loved him. "All I want is for this" he said as he walked Harry over to his parent then squatted before him to be eye level. Then he continued "family to be happy and whole. Is that to much to ask?" It was so strange, Snape being warm and nice and encouraging the Potters to be together, with James of all people. For once he truly felt bad for the bloke. His son likes me more than him.

Lily jumped onto him and hugged him, he started to hug back saw James pained neutral face and then stopped his hands to motion in Harry, James, and even Sirius. They all came and had one big hug. Then Snape let go abruptly.

"Alright, OUT!" he said in mock outrage.

"Alright Sev! See you soon!" said Harry. He was laughing because he was so used to Snapes rath and actually missed it.

"Yeah I know Harry, but remember at school I am Professor Snape." Then he tuned to James "And you Potter! Call me Sev please, if you want. Anything but Snivellus. That name is for the enemy us. The old us not us, I hope…" he drawled.

"I've never been so… confused in my life. But okay… Sev." He said with a wink. "Just please stay away from my girl… that way. Be friends, plus I sincerely apologize. I was a right git and it was horrible what I did to you. I was completely absurd and immature." he said the last part looking down.

Snape frowned "You really are stupid aren't you?" He chuckled "She married you and your child! Yet I am honored, you think I had a chance! That is truly funny. Plus apology accepted, it isn't like I can hate you but be happy around Harry and Lily." he said as he messed up Harry's unruly hair. Man was he acting weird, it is like them coming back just brought him out of his giant shell of hate and welcomed him to the open world of happiness.

James grinned "Alright Sev! I already knew I was stupid. You knew that. Heck we all knew it!" he laughed.

"See you soon Sev, but the some of the world needs to know we are back! We may be busy but you can come over later." said Lily staring at the two men. It so wasn't like them!

"Kay, Lily see you later"

Then the happy family and Sirius left. They went to the Burrow. When Harry walked into the kitchen he found the Weasleys having breakfast and realized it was only 8:00. He stopped in the doorway. Molly stood up. She started bustling about the kitchen.

"What did you do this morning?" she asked.

"We took a trip." said Harry plainly.

"Did you have a nice trip? Where did you go?" she asked.

"Severus Snape's house and trust me that was the best trip in the world." Harry replied. Harry and Sirius were still blocking the other Potters.

"Why is that?" said Arthur looking at Sirius accusingly.

"I didn't do anything! Actually Snape just caused us all to have the happiest day of our lives. Including his!"

"What are you talking about?" said Molly. That's when both Harry and Sirius did a side-step and Molly ran, bursting into tears, to Lily. Ron and Ginny were staring at the two new people and Arthur sat frozen. Then he stood and said "T-t-that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible " said Harry. He looked so lovingly at them, mostly Lily. He wasn't proud of his father, he had to work to own that. "Not with love anyways." Then said quickly "Sorry but I will be right back." Then he added when the adults all opened their mouths "Alone."

* * *

Harry went to the sitting room and took some floo powder stepped in and whispered "The Den" then arrived at Lupins small place. Lupin came from the small kitchen with his wand out. When he saw Harry he said "Name?"

"Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, and godchild of Sirius Black. Or son of Prongs and godchild of Padfoot. Good morning Moony." Harry was trying to hold back his emotions but this little body wasn't really equipt yet.

"Oh my! Its been too long!" he said pretty much running to Harry. "Look how far you've grown! You look like your father so much. Mothers eyes of course."

"Yes, I know." Harry replied. He was blushing a bit at Remus.

"What brings you here. Good news I hope!" said Remus excitedly. Gesturing for Harry to sit in a seat while Remus sat across from him, on the very edge of the seat.

"Yes good news. It will start out a little sour though."

"Great" said Remus sarcastically. Harry grinned at him but then thought of what he was about to say and he wiped the smile off his face.

"Alright, now of course you know all about Peter Pettigrew." Harry spat.

"Yes and I am so sad to say that S-Sirius k-killed him." stuttered out Remus. Remus looked as his thoughts revolved around the memories, James and Lily dead, Sirius being locked up, Peter's finger.

"No he didn't" Harry then continued to explain the true story and about the dream and the horcruxes and about a the past week.

"Wow! Wait, so you are telling me Sirius is out? How am I supposed to believe you?" said Remus looking at this child accusingly.

"Wait I'm not done. Earlier I used my, um, power against Sirius, because I let off magical energy when I am frustrated. By doing that I got him to second my apology to Snape on behalf of the wrongdoings the select few of the Marauders have done." Remus was looking at Harry like he was a Merlin. "He forgave them. So I hugged him, making him hug back and he even cried a little." Remus quickly sliding off his chair, Harry was up in a flash putting him back in his chair and sitting back down chuckling.

"If you thought that was cool. You should see what him forgiving us, and crying did."

"What?" said Remus like someone was telling him he inherited millions of dollars.

"Well people came back from… the beyond I guess."

"Death?!... Dead people came back… who?" said Remus utterly astonished. He had no clue where this was going, or if he was the child and godchild of a Marauder, if his leg was being pulled.

"I think it would be easier to look for yourself, come back to the Burrow with me." said Harry standing. Remus followed more confused but more excited than he has ever been.

* * *

They flooed back to the Burrow and Harry stopped before heading to the kitchen.

"Now this will be shocking. I guarantee it. So please calm down and bit and before you ask we already asked them questions only they will know. Oh and by the way Sirius is with them."

"Um… Yeah okay. Can we see them all now?" he said trying to look around the boy.

"Yes come on." Harry entered the kitchen first smirking then Remus came in Harry had to hold onto him before he fell over.

"MOONY" said Padfoot, Prongs and Lily.

Remus looked at Harry then back to the Lily, James and Sirius then back to Harry. Harry was smiling, no he was beaming, looking like the happiest boy… man alive. His eyes looked old a scarred for life yet now sparkle covered certain scars. Something about his eyes tells me this didn't happen in the dream right now…. or ever.

"This never happened in the dream did it, with your parents. Did it?" said Remus quietly.

"No, and Sirius didn't get out of Azkaban until my third year, he had to escape and then he died in my fifth year and they waited until my sixth year to say he was innocent." said Harry sadly. The scars in his eyes opening again, the eyes. Gateway to the soul. Remus smiled affectionately and hugged Harry. Remus' shirt now getting wet. He is crying? But this is supposed to be happy. Maybe he remembers something in his dream. Then it hit him. It hit him hard, it wasn't hard to figure out. The scars explained it all, so he hugged Harry tighter while whispering in his ear. He had probably seen death, known so many to dies and most likely saw most of it."Can I ask, at least, how did I die Harry?"

Harry's scar filled eyes suggested this was an awful memory for him.

"It wasn't just me was it?" said Remus his eyes stinging seeing how much this hurt Harry. His scars seemed to be small but noticeable, he noticed how they would expand and contract but now more than one was open. He was always good at this, telling when someone was upset through their eyes. Eyes are windows to the soul.

"N-n-no, one of Molly's boys, a bunch of people really. At the Battle of Hogwarts. I saw you and y-y-you and y-y-y-our…."

"My what?" said Remus upset and now confused, What did he have? His wand? His coat? He did have a hamster at one point in his life but it died.

"Your wife! She left your kid with her mom and came to find you and she found you! I heard she watched you die! I don't think she didn't really put up a fight. She had nothing to really to live for anymore. She let Bellatrix kill her!" said Harry in one breath, falling to his knees sobbing.

In a flash all the adults were sitting next to him trying to calm him down. The two small Weasleys left the room, but not before glancing at him worriedly. Ginny the most. Remus started to cry, hysterically. I had a wife? And she loved me enough to die with me? I had a kid? I must have loved her. Or I wouldn't have put her through that. Harry seems to have liked her enough to bawl over her too. Maybe I already know her. Maybe I don't, do I want to put her through that again? I don't even know who it is and I'm trying to make a life decision for her! Remus came back to reality to hear Harry murmuring "Remus… Tonks… Teddy… Colin…Hedwig… Lavender… Alastor" He said these names over and over again. Ignoring the name of any Weasley's Molly noted. He just kept repeating them and thinking of how he dealt with them last time to calm himself down.

"Who is Tonks?" asked Remus seeming to only pick up the Tonk and Teddy, he felt like he had heard the name Tonks before, he just couldn't figure out where. "Who is Teddy?

Harry looked at him his eyes sparkling slightly and he said slowly "Teddy is your kid, Edward Remus Lupin. You made me his godfather and after you and To-… your wife died, and eventually so did one of your in-laws. He became my first kid." said Harry. He was thinking of Teddy, how much he was like his dad. And Tonks. Smart, quiet, a metamorphmagus, clumsy and the list goes on and on.

"But you didn't answer my first question. Who is Tonks?" said Remus swimming in the pleasure the name brought when he said it. This also confused him.

"M-my cousin." said Sirius, answering carefully, "One of the only ones I actually like."

Harry smiled at remembering Tonks. She was a lot more to him then just Sirius' cousin. She was a friend, his sister almost, and above all she was Remus' soulmate.

"Oh" said Remus. Tonks…. Tonks…. Tonks… TONKS…Why can't I get her off my mind? I don't even know her! But I want to. "NO I DON'T!" said Remus out loud, he put his hand over his mouth. He then blush furiously at his outburst. A blush that could make any Weasley proud.

"What are you thinking of Moony?" said James.

Remus smiling from hearing his best friend's voice again, then grimaced when he thought of what he was thinking of again and muttered "Tonks."

"What was that Remus?" said Lily.

Remus wouldn't answer so Harry looked around and then back to Remus. "I heard him, or at least heard what you were thinking," Remus looked up to Harry with a scared looking face. "So you can tell them or I can your choice, but judging from your face it is going to have to me. God, that is all you will think about now isn't it? I can hear it, over and over again. Rather convenient maybe you won't be so daft this time. He rather smartly said-" "TONKS" interrupted Remus loudly "That name it runs through my head at 20 kilometer a minute! I don't even know what she looks like!"

Harry smiled triumphantly and rose and everyone else quickly followed. He put his wand to his head, cleared his tears and duplicated the memories of Tonks and took one from his head. He was careful to make sure the memories didn't include Remus and if it was he was Harry blurred his face. Then he projected it. Everyone watched where he had projected it. Tonks. Tonks. Tonks. Blurry Remus and Tonks. Tonks. Tonks. Tonks. Tonks' face flashed. Then she spock "Wotcher" then it changed and she breathed one word "Remus." The next was her say three words "Remus John Lupin!" Then the memory ended.

At the last ones Remus' insides had melted. He felt like a puddle. He looked down, with a Weasley blush, to make sure he wasn't a puddle. She is beautiful! I lover her! She said my name! "She said my name!" he blurted out. His blush went redder if that was even possible.

Harry chuckled "YOU LOVE HER!" Remus' face grew even redder. "No I don't that is ridiculous! I don't even know her!" said Remus.

"Hey, did you know there is a part of your brain that recognizes your soul mate and things about them?" said Lily, almost randomly. Almost. She was testing something something that Harry caught on quickly.

"Hmmm. Hey Remus! What's is Tonk's first name?" he said while smirking widely.

"Nymphadora! She hates it, that's why she goes as her surname." said Remus then he blushed at his immediate response "Oh dear! Where did that come from?!"

Everyone burst into laughter. "So you figured out who Teddy's mum is then? Who your WIFE is?" said Harry emphasizing words in that for effect.

Remus sputtered and blanched. "B-B-But I-I c-c-can't! I-I m-mean I-I w-w-won't."

"Oh Moony! You think you have a choice! Do you want me to go get her? Or are you going to be daft again? Should I bring her to meet you?" laughed Harry.

"NO! NO DON'T! I CAN'T DO IT! IT ISN'T RIGHT!" screamed Remus, rather desperately.

"Okay then fine, be daft. Come on Sirius. I'm not putting up with this again." said Harry. Sirius knowing exactly what Harry was planning nodded enthusiastically.

"W-where are you going?" said Remus suddenly scared again.

"Apparently to go see someone who is none of your concern." said Harry cooley.

"NO!" screamed Remus who had followed everyone to the sitting room.


	4. Love

But it was too late they both had flooed to the Tonk's house. Remus sank onto the floor. James ran to him and sat down beside him. So did Lily meeting the pleading look on his face. She sat right in front of Remus and she said to him "Why don't you want to see her?"

"I-I think I love her. It wouldn't be right for me, for her… I could hurt her, kill her even."

"Moony! You have to see her again! You know everything about her already! It is fate, destiny all that crap from Divination! Don't you remember that day at King's cross going into 3rd year. We were all allowed to hold her, she was crying. Sirius first and no reaction, then Peter nothing, then me nothing. But when you got to hold her she shut up immediately! She even started to giggle! Then the whistle blew and you handed her back to Andy and she bawled louder than before! Can't you tell that means something!"

Remus just looked at him. "What about my wedding reception? Sirius was drunkenly dancing with a laughing Amelia until she left, I was dancing with Lily, and you were sitting with Andromeda and Ted. A 6 year old Tonks was watching you from Ted's lap until she jumped up and sat on your lap. She said 'Dance' so you got up and she stood on your shoes as you slow danced around the room. Couldn't you hear her giggle? I think it broke Sirius out of his drunken state as she giggled. No one could hear what you were actually saying to her over her giggles." said James laughing at them memory, his eyes sparkled like they used to.

"I kept telling her my toes hurt, she didn't weigh much and they didn't really hurt but she found it funny. Thats when I picked her up and told her she was short. She just laughed harder. I started singing quietly, and apparently I was so bad, it was hilarious." He chuckled still looking down. Remus looked up, smiled and then stood up and said "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will love you Remus! She would be mental not too!" said Lily standing up.

"But-" he was cut off by Harry reemerging from the fireplace, that was the easiest discussion all week. Not many questions. Remus wiped his face off and then Sirius Andy and Ted emerged. Then the most beautiful thing he had ever seen literally fell out of the fireplace. Even though Remus was farthest from the fireplace, he was the first person there and he caught her. She stood up and locked eyes with her and just like the memory she breathed one word. "Remus"

"Nymphadora." Andy and Ted stared at her wondering two things. How she remembered his name and when she was going to slap him for using her first name.

But instead they did something no one had expected, except Harry. At the same time they both leaned in and kissed each other lightly. When they were done Remus looked at her so lovingly and she returned it. "I love you" they both said and Sirius wolfwhistled.

They started to talk more about the dream, but they didn't say anything about marriage or Teddy just that they got together. Remus was thankful for that, he didn't want to scare her.

* * *

When they were done it was a little before lunch and Remus and Tonks went to the Weasley's back porch and sat on the swing. Tonks cuddled up on Remus' lap and he hugged her close. Both feeling warm and happy and whole. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, it faded at what he was thinking of and she felt his unease and snuggled closer into him. He sighed. This isn't going to work. he thought.

"You know, Tonks. You deserve someone young and lively and exciting and someone with enough money to take care of you. Someone who isn't a werewolf." he said after a while. He had been thinking of the wrong things with her instead of the right.

"But I want you." she said looking to him.

"Thats the problem." he said. His eyes were the tunnel through his perfectly place face mask of emotions. He didn't want to say that as much as she didn't want him to.

Tonks narrowed her eyes "I want you! I don't bloody care what you have or don't have. I don't care what you are! I want you! I have since that day in King's Cross when you were 13, I wanted you even more at the reception when I was 6. Yes I remember that! It is my first clear memories. Ever since then I knew who I wanted! Even ask mum! My first word was Moony! I am positive if you went into my room right now all you would see is pictures I drew of your face, and the words Remus and Moony on everything!" said Tonks out of breath. She was going to continue until she saw the pain in his eyes. She stood up and looked at him again he looked in even more pain so she went back in the house, him coming too. She came into the house fuming. She went to the kitchen and sat down heavily in between her parents where Sirius was going to sit.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Remus is trying to talk me out of liking him." huffed Tonks as she sank lower into her chair. All eyes turned on Remus. Harry burst into laughter. Sirius started to laugh remembering what it took Remus to admit his feelings for Tonks. Everyone stared at them.

"HEY! I WANT IN ON THE JOKE!" said James rather loud.

"MOONY! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" barked Sirius.

After they finished laughing. Harry said slowly "Remus! You aren't going to win you tried this before! Let me guess the I'm too old, too poor, to dangerous and a werewolf thing? You deserve someone younger, more lively, and vibrant." mused Harry.

Tonks huffed and nodded.

"What made him admit it?" asked James. He was completely intrigued now, he knew how strong Moony's will is.

"Oh well, the usual. Just me, the Weasley's, the Order, McGonagall, an extremely angry French girl named Fleur who was angry enough to take over caring for Bill over Mrs. Weasley, scary girl that one is, some words from Dumbledore, and some more. Might I add a very angry Molly Weasley, on more than 1 occasion."

Molly blushed as everyone in the room shuddered. She was scary when angered.

"Oh" said Remus quietly. Everyone except Remus burst into laughter. He wasn't focusing on anything except Tonk's musical laughter that he didn't hear James saying "So Moony, are you going to except that she loves you and you love her and you want to be together or are you going to be a miserable git?"

He also didn't see Sirius getting up until he was slapped in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" said Remus rubbing his head.

"James asked you a question and since we have been trying, and failing I might add, to get your attention away from Dora's face." said Sirius smirking his classical smirk.

"Oh...right...sorry." said Remus blushing. "What did you ask?" he asked glancing at James.

"Umm… I said, So Moony, are you going to except that she loves you and you love her and you want to be together or are you going to be a miserable git?" said James looking at his scowling wife wearily. Remus would have laughed if the situation wasn't so bad.

"Oh…" then he looked at the door and just walked to it "I need some air."

"I saw this coming. I already put up wards he will have to walk a mile and a half just to apparate or portkey out of here." said Harry triumphantly. Tonks stood and went outside too.

* * *

Outside Remus was standing by the trees. She ran after him and she turned him to face her. She looked in his eyes and saw love. It was so plain to her, she saw right through it to see all the love there. "Remus, I know you love me." she said

"N-no I d-d-don't" said Remus trying to pull away but she had a death grip on him that just tightened.

"I can see it in your eyes." said Tonks and she leaned in to kiss him and he pulled back slightly but she just continued forward. She kissed him and he kissed her back, passionately. "Now tell me you didn't feel anything, or that you didn't want to do that."

He pulled her close, he was close to losing his resolve, and whispered "But I don't want to lie to you. It isn't nice. I don't deserve you though and I'm too dangerous for this."

She stepped back, scowling fiercely. What he just said went against everything she knew about love. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Love isn't about deserving someone! It is about two imperfect people coming together for one perfect thing, Love! For Merlin's sake Remus! What did you do when I fell out of the fireplace!? You flashed across the room and caught me! Then we kissed! If Sirius fell out of the fireplace you wouldn't run to catch him and kiss him! You would watch him fall and laugh! What did we both say to each other after that? I love you! I know you weren't lying."

Remus looked at her knowing she was right. "Alright, you've got a point. But I could hurt you! Kill you or bite you! That would be worse for me than you! How could I live with myself if that happened!"

Tonks looked and saw the fear and sorrow in his eyes.

"Then keep your head! The wolfsbane potion!" she pleaded.

"I can't pay for the ingredients all the time." He said sadley.

"I'll pay for them! I truly don't care! I learn to be an animagus! It doesn't matter as long as we are together!" pleaded Tonks raising her voice slightly while her hair changed to yellow.

He ignored her statement and looked at hair picked up a strand and said "Yellow?"

"It does that when I really need something."

"What do you need? Something to eat? Anything! I'll get it." said Remus now worried. He was extremely confused at these new feelings, he felt protective and he didn't know why but he knew he would make sure she was perfectly spoiled all the time even if it meant he was living in a box.

"You" she said "I need you. Remus"

He stared at her seeing nothing but love in those dark brown eyes of hers. After a minute he stepped even closer to her, he wasn't going to win anyways. Plus, she wanted him, he would have to give in. She was the only one who wanted him. He knew, right there and then that she would be the only one he would ever want. She was perfect to him, but it wasn't as if he had any options anyways.

"Look something we have in common." he said a bit seductively.

She shuddered and gasped when he kissed her, but she recovered quickly. She deepened the kiss with her teasing tongue and he pushed her to a tree then pulled away.

"You little tease!" he said.

"mmm-hhmm" she hummed as she grazed her lips against his neck.

"Come on let's go back before they come looking or I do something I shouldn't be doing."

She giggled but agreed. "Later." she winked.

Andy stood from inside the house at that moment and said "We are leaving tell Tonks to come home when she wants or don't. We don't care."

"Right, she is fine with Remus, let her go with him." said Ted. Ah young love.

* * *

Then they flooed home right before the front door opened. Remus and Tonks walked in holding hands and beaming. Everyone stood and applauded. They blushed and sat down at the table.

"Well that's better than months of people bugging you to admit you like her isn't it Moony?" someone said.

Remus merely smiled and nodded while staring at Tonks. Remus had wasted enough time as it is and he was going to memorize her face and everything about her. He still might lose her one day, and he was going to spend his time wisely.

Harry stood and said "I'm gonna go… upstairs." said Harry. Then Harry darted upstairs to Ron's door. He knocked and a loud voice said "Come in"

Harry walked in to see Ron and Ginny playing chess, she saw him and blushed then turned back to the game. He walked over to Ron and sat down next to him on the floor.

They sat there in silence while Ron quickly beat Ginny, she had put up a good fight but she was taking comments from Harry and blushing simultaneously so Harry would wink and she would mess up causing him to laugh. He wasn't really talking but he was enjoying himself. He had forgotten how shy Ginny had been around him, he vowed to change that. When he was done having fun that is.

When they were done Ron turned to Harry and said "Hey"

"Hey, you mind if I play?"

"No.. umm Ginny?"

She stood up and gracefully to the door, until she nicked her foot on a chocolate frog box. She recovered and caught herself, while blushing so much Harry was almost certain her face was going to exploded for the amount of blood in her cheeks. She moved out of the room so Harry sat down on the bed. Then they started the game so Harry thought this would be as good of time as any. He started to tell Ron about the dream. "A week ago, I had a dream." he started, "This dream was from the day I had it to September 1st of 2017." he said.

Ron gaped at him, "2017!" he said.

"Yeah, I was at Kings Cross station." he said. "With my children." he said.

"Children?" Ron asked.

"Yes, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter." he said. "You were there, with your children as well, Rose and Hugo." he said. Ron's eyes widened. "You had been my best mate since we first saw each other on the Hogwarts express, 1991." he said. "You and later we befriended a life long friend and what I'd be proud to call my sister. Hermione Granger." he said smiling as he remembered his 'sister'. "She was with us, with her two children." he said.

"What were their names?" he asked.

"Alright I don't want you to freak out." he said.

"Why would I freak out?" he asked. "They are just names."

"Not these names, they mean something, to you."

"Why?" he asked. "Me?"

"Yes, their names, Rose and Hugo Weasley." he said. Ron stared at him, "But, those were my kids' names!" he said. "She was my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, and you loved her dearly. She was amazing and at some points, you didn't trust me because you thought I might date her." he said. "But my heart, it always belonged to someone else." his thoughts moved to Ginny. "Who?" asked Ron.

"Again, don't flip out. I let you beat me up if you want, I was willing last time too." he said.

"Alright," said Ron, "Who is it?"

"Ginny." he sighed thinking back to what he was doing to her during the chess game.

"M-my sister?" he asked.

"Yep." he said.

"Bloody Hell!" he said. "Well better you than anyone else I guess." he said. Harry smiled. "So, Hermione, she may seem a bit stuck up or full of herself. She is a know it all by the way, but trust me it comes in handy."

"Alright, but what does she like?" asked Ron.

"Books, how about we talk someone into going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Harry.

"Wait for what?" said Ron confused.

"Books. So I was thinking we could pick up our school books and Hogwarts: A History, she loves that book."

"Oh… I don't even like reading." said Ron sadley.

"Neither did I but she changed us and really she was the only reason we passed our classes." said Harry blushing.

"Oh um, remember any essays? I want to practice." said Ron. He found out his future wife, hopefully, loved to read, he was going to get into the academic thing.

Harry gasped, and all but shouted "EVEN IN THE DREAM YOU NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Yeah but if it makes me better then she probably does hers really good, we can spend more time together." said Ron his Weasley blush coming strong.

"GOOD! You guys didn't get together until seventh year… it was awful really. All the meaningless fights." said Harry.

Ron smiled then they sat down and Harry summoned and duplicated his parchment, quills and ink.

"WOW YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND DIDN'T RAISE YOUR WAND AND YOU DID ADVANCED SPELLS!" shouted Ron.

"Yeah something I picked up from the dream, I'll teach you it one day." said Harry. Ron grinned, this was going to be good.

* * *

They finished all of the first and second year essays. They finished practice ones that were excellent too. All in all they looked like pages in a book. Perfect, all details included, written to the best of their ability, or anyones really.

Sirius came up, "Alright Junior Marauders- nevermind you are working for fun." he said scowling.

"Getting ahead on school work. 1st and 2nd year work is finished. Tomorrow we can continue, unless we go to Diagon Alley." winked Harry.

"Brilliant! No school work equals more time playing pranks." said Padfoot. "Marauders!"

"Or we could do what you did, spend time with the ladies!" said Harry playfully.

"One week with you and I rubbed off! Wonderful your dad should be proud! Speaking of this lets go the dinner is ready!"

"FOOD!" said Ron.

They went down the stairs to sit at the table, Ron by Sirius and Harry on Sirius' other side conveniently by Ginny, again. She blushed and did the butter dish thing again. Harry just smiled, he hoped he got one of those valentines from her next year as well.

After Dinner Harry went to the sitting room with the rest of the people when everyone sat down he went to say something but was cut off by Ron. \"Hey mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I want to go get some books." he said.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny gaped at him. Like he said, he wasn't known to read.

"Me too." said Harry. Now it was Sirius and James' turn to gaped. After hearing the story from Sirius both thought they wanted to go to Zonko's. Meanwhile Lily and Remus were beaming and Tonks was just staring at Remus' smile, mesmerized, she thought it was wonderful and she silently promised to see it more often.

"So can we go?" asked Ron. "I want to get Hogwarts: A History and what was the other ones Harry?"

"Um, Magical Drafts and Potions, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration." he said ticking off his fingers.

"Yeah and Quidditch Through the Ages And Fantastic Beasts and where to find them." added Ron.

"What got you into books?" said Arthur.

Ron pointed to Harry who pointed to Remus who was pointing at Lily who was pointing back to Remus. Everyone laughed at this.

"Why do you want those books?" said Molly

"The ones I said are going to be our First year books, Hogwarts: A History is a good read for almost everything on Hogwarts, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them will come of use for Defence, Care of Magical Creatures and other things, and Quidditch is good to find out information on Quidditch, strategies, and moves." said Harry with a tone with factuality.

"Wow, okay. We'll see what we can do." said Molly.

"We've got it Molly. Don't argue either we have like 20 times as much as the Malfoys and we are the richest people in the World. We truly don't need it so if we can help we will." Lily pleaded.

"98 times sweety." said James looking at his wife. He smiled at his wife, at one time it was 20, in school that is. Now it was just collecting interest and his investments in Diagon Alley were still raking it in from his knowledge. "And growing." he said.

Everyone gaped at them and all the Potter's blushed.

"Wait, we don't have our key." said James.

"And we don't know who got it when we died." said Lily.

Harry leaned forward and pulled the key from his back pocket. With the cloak also. The room watched him. James saw the cloak before the key.

"You have my cloak! Use that how we did!" he gestured to the Marauders smirking.

"Wasn't really planning to use it to sneak off to the library." said Harry, then he blushed he had done that once.

James groaned, "You did that once didn't you." he said. Harry nodded.

Then they saw the key, as Harry held it up. "I had asked Dumbledore for these two, I knew I would need them." They beamed at him for thinking of something logical.

"So we meet here to go tomorrow at what time?" asked Ron.

"Seven? We eat breakfast, then go?" asked Arthur.

Everyone agreed. Then got up to leave. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and the Potters went to Potter Manor.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the massive sitting room of Potter Manor. Sirius launched his owl out the door. It was the notice to the Minister that he was going out in public. He also briefly described that James and Lily were back due to 'unforeseen circumstances'.

"I know I shouldn't ask as the timeline is already screwed up, but who should we avoid so we don't end up dead?" asked Remus.

Harry pointed to Tonks and Sirius "Bellatrix Lestrange." and then he pointed to Remus "Antonin Dolohov" They all nodded and he continued whiled sitting back in his chair."I requested for Antonin the Dementors kiss, which they agreed to when I told them he killed a close friend of the Chosen One who defeated Voldemort, and for Bellatrix, lets just say try to kill the youngest Weasley and you die." he growled the last part, his Ginny.

"Harry you didn't!" said Lily. Potters and redheads she mused.

"No, I was heading to Voldemort but I changed direction when I saw that. I was going to but Molly beat me to it." grumbled Harry. He really wanted to do it. Revenge! Everyone gasped.

"NO, Molly killed someone?" said Lily.

"She had already lost F- one of her children, Bella taunted her by say 'What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as, and she said the already deceased Weasley's name so she replied 'You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!' and not 10 seconds later Bellatrix was dead. You guys should know, war changes people." said Harry.

Everyone was gaping at him again. "As for Rookwood, the killer of the Weasley, his closest brother made sure he didn't survive, but I think Mr. Weasley helped as well." They were gaping even more now.

"Who was it? And the closest brother and the dead one?" said Lily "We won't tell them."

"W-w-well the d-d-dead brother was Fred and the closests brother was of course his twin, George."

They gasped. "George lost his twin? That must have been awful." said Tonks her hair turned turquoise.

Harry couldn't help but laugh they all looked at him like he lost it.

"S-s-sorry, the hair reminded me of someone. But yes it was awful." said Harry still chuckling.

"Blue Hair? Another Metamorphmagus? Who?" said Tonks. Harry froze. He looked at Remus for help and he shrugged.

"Do you want me to tell her or do you?" said Harry.

"I'll say the basics, you can do details."

"Good" said Harry relieved. He absolutely hated the concept of repeating every bloody thing he saw.

Remus turned to Tonks. "In Harry's dream we did more than… umm, get together. We got married, and had a baby." said Remus looking into the pure joy in her eyes. He smiled seeing this.

"W-what was it's name?" she said to Remus.

"Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy for short, like your dad." said Remus smiling.

Tonks went to tears, she wasn't ever one to do this, Remus frowned and said "You're disappointed,d-don't cry, no no." he whispered as he tried to make her stop "Don't c-c-cr-cry, it d-d-doesn't have to happen." he said still trying to stop the tears. He did like the idea of having a child but not if it made her unhappy.

She giggled, much to Remus confusion. "I'm not sad, or disappointed. They are tears of joy. Remus."

Remus just looked at her in awe, she wanted a child! With him! Tonks saw all the joy almost literally shining in his eyes. She loved it, He wants a baby! she thought. I may just make that happen, soon. She internally grinned at the idea. Definitely more than once. If she got anymore excited she would start bouncing in her seat.

Lily was crying at the pure love and romance in the situation. Harry was beaming, he could hear how similar their thoughts were, ah legilimency. James and Sirius were staring at Remus both not knowing where this was coming from. Remus was good with the ladies? Or a lady they corrected. Wow.

Remus smiled and snogged her senseless. Lily smiled through the tears, Harry's smile grew larger, he could feel the bliss coming from not only their thoughts but also in the air, and James and Sirius' eyes were as big as teacups.

When they were done, Remus sat up and stared at Tonks. Her hair turned bright red just like her face did when she saw the others looking at them.

"Oi! Don't you have anything else to do!?" said Tonks.

Lily dragged James and Harry up, by the ears. They of course started to protest and then shut up when she squeezed the ears tighter. But Sirius stayed "Nope, I think I'll watch, seems Mr. Responsible loses the right to his name when you are around."

Remus blushed. He was definitely right.

"Sirius! LEAVE! NOW!" said Tonks rather loud. Her voice was stern but that isn't what gave it the scary effect. It was her hair. It changed to look as if it was on fire. That was a scary look for her. Sirius stood up, stuck out his tongue and left the room. When he was out Remus stood up. Tonks was confused and a bit hurt.

"W-w-where are you going?" said Tonks.

Remus turned around to face her, he saw the hurt clearly in her brown eyes, so he quickly replied,trying to defuse the hurt, "I was wondering whether we might pick our rooms?"

His attempt at something soothing only increased the tension. Tonks got scared, I have never done anything more than snogging! I don't want to do this stuff until I'm married!

Remus saw her scared face and quickly said "I don't want to do that till I'm married."

She relaxed and stood up. He kissed her passionately but briefly. Then they went to the door and opened it to the kitchen where everyone was standing.

"It is getting late, we should pick our rooms." said Remus.

"We were already talking about it, they agreed we get the master suit. Harry is getting the room next to us. And you get to pick your own rooms." said James.

Sirius picked the room on Harry's other side and Remus and Tonks picked a room with unbreakable furniture for Tonks' sake, he was glad they did as she tripped over the bed leg when she entered. It was about three rooms down from James and Lily's room was.

They all said their goodnights or in Sirius' case he told Remus and Tonks that they shouldn't do anything 'extreme' yet while laughing and went to bed. Almost everyone fell asleep immediately. Almost.

In Remus and Tonks' room. Both were slightly, uncomfortable, Tonks only recently turning 18 and her taking her NEWTS a bit early, she got out of school earlier. Remus being 31 and not knowing what to do around this spunky 18 year just stood there.

"I-I'll just go." said Remus walking to the door, away from Tonks who just sat down on the bed across the room.

She was in the doorway in a flash. "NO" she shrieked almost in tears, he wanted to leave? "Please Remus."

"But you're only 18! I'm 31! It is weird! And not right! I'm old enough to be your father!" said Remus quickly. He had a sly idea, this could be the last time out of this for her.

"You are not old enough to be my father! Unless you did something to my mum at the age of 12 that I don't know about! Fine it may be weird but we've apparently done a lot more than sleep in the same bed if we had a child!" hissed Tonks crossing her arms, she knew she would win.

"B-B-but that's different!" said Remus, dang, that didn't work. "Now please move. I wish to leave." he lied out, it was extremely evident in his controlled tone that slipped on the last word.

"I'll let you go, if you can tell the truth and say you don't love me." said Tonks.

Remus sighed, but he knew she didn't have to ask, he loved her and there was no way he could maneuver from it or avoid it. "But, Dora!" pleaded Remus.

"Remus John Lupin!" the name came out of a random place in her brain, "Don't argue with me!" she said.

He shuddered when his full name rolled out of her mouth. Then she went over to the bed and laid down. She patted beside her, gesturing for him to lay. It was like gravity, he didn't give himself permission to go to her but he did anyways. When he kicked off his shoes he climbed into bed beside her and just stared at her. Then he sat up and took off her shoes and put them by his. He layed back down and they looked into each others eyes. He could tell, right there and right then. He was never even attempt to send her away, she was going to be his. I am not going to mark her though. he thought. That would be a punishment. Or a death penalty.

They stayed like this for a while, eyes locked, mouths almost drooling for each other, the look of utter love in their eyes. Until Dora said "Is it strange that I finally saw you again after two brief encounters when I was little. We have spent less than a day with each other, and we kissed and now we are sleeping in the same bed?"

"mmm- yeah, but it is alright because of one thing." said Remus, breathing in her delicious smells. Not only did they appeal to Moony but also to Remus. Him fighting with her was long gone now, he was now fighting with Moony for control.

"What would that be Mr. Lupin?" asked Dora playfully.

"Three words, that's all. They don't seem complicated but the feelings attached to it are extremely dangerous and extremely confusing but still the best thing in the world." said Remus knowing the words are true but not knowing where they came from because his brain was filled with her aroma.

"What would these magical words be?" said Dora giggling slightly.

"Hmmmm maybe I love you? Sounds right. I love you, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks." said Remus now starring in her dark brown eyes.

She was almost in tears again but stopped because she knew Remus would freak out again. But still replied by sticking her mouth behind his ear and saying "I love you too, Remus John Lupin." she kissed behind his ear and nibbled his ear lobe.

"Mmmm… Dora." said Remus. He then saw his opportunity and buried his nose into her hair. "You smell like… chocolate, coconut, and bubblegum." said Remus inhaling again.

"Strange combination. but the coconut is my shampoo, as for the others I don't know." she replied. At the combination it should have been hard to tell what they were.

"It may be a strange, but it smells wonderful!" said Remus nuzzling farther in, to her neck. "It's the best thing in the world, it smells so good."

Tonks giggled then, she grabbed his head and pulled him out of her neck. He groaned. "Oh the best thing in the world huh? I think we can do better. How about this?"

She kissed him, with more passion than the other kisses, they groaned in happiness into each other's mouths. Dora bit his lip slightly. He obliged and suddenly both tongues were extremely busy. After a few minutes Remus pulled back, much to Dora's disappointment.

"That was much better than the smell, you taste better." said Remus. Dora suddenly had the urge to morph, she had these sometimes. Like when she was laughing or when she felt like she had stayed a certain way to long. So instead of change her hair or something, she let her face and natural hair color return so she no longer looked like a metamorphmagus, she was Dora. Plain and simply Dora.

Remus stared at the beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed goddess in front of him. She was perfect. Just perfect. "You're you! Aren't you? Not morphed at all?" said Remus.

She nodded, blushing, looking down, her hair already morphing back. Then Remus pulled her head up to look at him. He shook his head.

"It's good! I love it! As much as I love the pink, this is better." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Y-y-you l-like it?" she asked.

"How ridiculous! It is beautiful! Perfect! Just like your personality!" said Remus. Marveling at her hair, it looked much like his was before they greys had started in.

Dora couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to cry again.

"NO! Don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you, change back if you want." Remus howled earnestly, trying frantically to whip away her tears. "Don't cry, please."

She calmed down with the pleading that was coating the Please. "It was tears of joy Remus, no one has really ever complimented my real face, that's why I don't show it. That's why I cried, because the person who means most to me loves it."

"O-of course I love it! It is yours! I love everything about you! Your smell, your adorable face, your clumsiness, and most of all the wonderful feeling of your lips on mine."

She started to tear up again. Remus wiped them, now catching on. Tears of Joy.

Dora calmed down and kissed Remus for a while, then she pulled back and layed her head on his chest. He rapped her up and layed with her. Both falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Amy, no don't die! Don't go!" Sirius shouted.

Amelia turned to glare at him.

"I love you!" he said. "Please."

"No you don't, I'm just another shag em' n leave em' like the rest of the girls. Don't you call me Amy eather it is Amelia." she spat.

"I admit, that is what I aimed for but you refused! It tuned me on! And I fell for you! 5th year! Remember that? When I spiked the teachers cups with Firewhiskey? I did that to ours too. When you found out you drank it when mostly everyone else refused! You thought it was funny! After that I knew you were the one!"

"Whatever, you would never mean it! Goodbye Sirius!" she said as she turned whipping her hair around her.

"No don't go! He is behind the door! He wants to kill you! Voldemort!"

She ignored him opened the door, then two revolting words and a sickly green light, Sirius woke up crying. "I have to find her!" he croaked.

He looked to the clock. 5 AM "Ugg, I'll just go to the... Library." He got out of bed got ready and went to the Library, still crying slightly. He didn't know why he wanted to go to the Library, he just did. There he met Harry.

"H-Harry? What are you doing up?"

Harry jumped, "Had a nightmare. You?"

"Same it was about Amy. How about you?" he said wiping away his tears.

"Ginny."

"Ginny? As in the Weasley girl? Ahh… so she is the redhead you were day dreaming of?"

"Yeah, I have my reasons." he said blushing.

"What may the great Padfoot, ask what entitles you to do what your dad did for 7 years of his life?"

"Well dad did it first, and plus in the dream I married her." Harry said beaming.

"Oh, I forgot about that." said Padfoot frowning. Sirius came over and sat down, "Whatcha ya workin on?"

"Oh I was actually doing plans to make a 'little' group called the Junior Marauders. You gave me an idea when you came up for Ron and I. I designed new maps and some cool trunks. I know most of the spells to make the modifications possible. So I took pieces of parchment, 18 to be exact and I just finished them, for now. When they are programed you can use them. And even add new helpful enchantments on them it has jinxes in place for people, that are not the one of the owners to be jinxed. As for the trunks I'm going to need some before I can work on them."

Sirius was looking on at the plans. "This is bloody brilliant!" he replied after a few minutes.

"Great, would you mind helping? There is always room for improvement!"

"Do I have to?" he asked when Harry pointed to the books.

* * *

After an hour and a half everyone else woke up, and came out to the Library, looking for them. When they entered they all gasped they saw Harry writing out like a stack of notes. But what really shocked them was Sirius reading and writing more notes with a book open beside him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Padfoot?" said everyone in unison.

Neither looked up, they were too focused.

James came over to see what they were working on. He saw some papers scattered everywhere all with the heading Junior Marauders and then 18 perfectly folded papers in a line. "What are you guys working on."

Both Sirius and Harry jumped then looked at him then Lily, Remus and Tonks.

"Stuff for organizing a rather larger group than ours, called the Junior Marauders." said Sirius proudly.

"Hmmm… good idea. But you guys better get ready it is 6:30" said Remus stepping forward.

"Wow we have been here an hour and a half Padfoot!" said Harry jumping up gathering, all the papers efficiently and in an order as if they had invisible numbers on them.

Everyone gaped at them "Sirius worked the whole time?" said Lily.

"Yes he has been helping by looking for good charms in those." said Harry jabbing a thumb to two giant piles of large books that silently levitated and moved to a different table.

"Wow, so you guys didn't apparently hear us the first time, so what have you done with Padfoot?" said Dora.

"He still here, I told him the Marauders clearly say on the map Purveyors of Aids to magical mischief makers. Meaning he had to help." said Harry.

Everyone smiled, they knew he was right.

"Alright Diagon Alley till ten then King's Cross then the Burrow then possibly here?" said Harry.

"Yep" everyone said.

They all flooed to the Burrow to meet Molly and Arthur in the kitchen with Ginny standing up. Molly was in the middle of a sentence "Ginny, dear, go get R-" but she stopped seeing the guests.

"Oh, Ginny was just going to get Ron, Harry go with her?" said Molly smirking along with Sirius and Arthur while Harry beamed and Ginny blushed.

They walked to the stairs, Harry backed up "Ladies first" he said, she blushed even more. Harry stared at her little bum most of the way up. They went up, up, up and even farther up, neither speaking. They got to Ron's room. She opened the door to Ron. "OI RON! WE HAVE COMPANY!" she yelled.

He stirred, but no more, Ginny yelled again. Nothing. Harry walked over bent down and spoke in his ear "Ron, today we get to get our things to impress Hermione." Ron's eyes flew open at the last word. Both boys grinned simultaneously. Ginny stepped outside the door as Ron got changed and when he was ready the three raced downstairs. They all sat beside each other and ate having random conversations often ending in giggling. When it was eight and everyone was done, they went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

They parted ways for different vaults the Potters going to theirs and Weasley's going to theirs, and Sirius to his, Remus and Dora stayed in the Lobby to wait, already having some pocket money. When Lily came up her pockets bulged and she said to Griphook, "Good morning Griphook, when it pleases you will you take 6000 Galleons out of the Potter vault and transfer 3000 to the Weasley vault, the other 3000 to the Lupin vault." Griphook nodded and finish the transaction. Then Lily came back to Remus and Dora and she sat down. Then the Weasleys and Sirius came back. After a little while Harry and James came back laughing. No one noticed the newly placed rings on their fingers, Harry a traditional Potter family ring, James a Potter ring and a wedding ring. In Harry's pocket however was a different set of rings. They belonged to his grandparents. These were the rings he wore from his wedding day on.

James came over to Lily and held out his right which Lily handed him her left, he took it and slipped on her ring they had to put in there before they were killed. She smiled. Really big. She kissed him and his smile grew into a classic Potter grin, it had mischief joy and laughter in went out of Gringotts and went directly to Flourish and Blotts. They bought two of everything. Everything meaning The Standard, Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, and Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, and Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot.

Sirius said one word to make them walk off in a different direction from going towards the Leaky Cauldron to Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment. "Trunks"

They went into Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment and Harry walked up to the counter. "Harry Potter? SIRIUS? JAMES? LILY?" said Wiseacre whipping out his wand.

"Yes it it us, and before you panic Sirius is innocent, and yes we are back." James said.

"How?" he spluttered.

"Let's just say the unthinkable action came with us the unthinkable reaction." said Lily.

"Yes, yes now what do you want, remember you own half this store so everything is 50% off to you." he said eyeing the Weasley's.

"Sirius, how many trunks do we need for the Junior Marauders?"

"15"

"We need 15 black trunks, and engraved." said James and he passed a paper over with this on it:

_Each need engraved, engravings below._

_H.P._

_G.W._

_R.W_

_H.G._

_L.L._

_N.L._

_F.W._

_G.W._

_J.P._

_L.P._

_R.L._

_N.T._

_S.B._

_A.B._

Others leave blank. All of these need to be able to automatically change when they do."

"Sounds, okay each chest is normally 12 Galleons so that would be 6 each and there are 15 so 90 Galleons. Charge to your account?"

"Yes please." said Lily.

"Alright they will be done in 40 minutes."

"Thank you." said Lily before turning to everyone "Anywhere else?"

"Can we go to Ollivanders?" said Ron.

"The wand chooses the wizard." said Harry. "Performance is low with other wands."

"Sure." said Molly after a moment of consideration.

Everyone parted, Lily, James, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stayed.

"Hey Remus, why don't we go to the Apothecary?" said Lily.

"I-I don't have any money."

"I'm paying this time, so lets go!" she said grabbing Remus and Tonks knowing she couldn't, and wouldn't, separate them.

James, Sirius, and Harry were the only one's left.

"So… about the Junior Marauders…" James said "Have you done it before?"

"No but I did something similar, that spread to all the house but Slytherin, called Dumbledore's Army, or the D.A. for short. I trained them, they were kind of the mini Order of the Phoenix."

"Mmmh, Love to talk but do you mind if I go to the Ministry… I'll be back soon, probably by 10:30, I'll just apparate to King's Cross." said Sirius standing up and walking to the door.

"Sure" said Harry smirking. "Good Luck. If it goes well I expect to see her there."

"I'll try!" said Sirius barking out a laugh.

After he left, James scooted closer to Harry. Harry glanced at him warily, he still wasn't proud of his father.

"I know I was wrong you know." said James after a moment.

"Good." Harry grunted.

James looked down, "Now that I think about it, I can see every detail of everything I have ever done. And it was wrong." he said.

Harry nodded. James continued "Every time I would chase after your mum, wasted. They were all arrogant, stupid, and selfish. Every time I would insult Severus, with a prejudice, a nerve, and it was unfair because if I treated everyone who was mistreated, abused, and with no one to love them they way I treated him. I would have to treat you like that."

Harry looked to his dad. He was right.

"I don't deserve her. She has a pure heart. She has never done anything wrong. I don't know why Lily has stayed with me. I am a bloody git, a dangerous one who produces famous babies that ultimately get us killed because I didn't protect her enough. After everything I did wrong with her, the least I could have done was to protect her." he said. He was crying now, he had failed her and Harry so much.

"You didn't fail her, or me." said Harry. He had heard what his father had thought, and what he was thinking now. "You did splendidly. She loves you, ya know. I can hear all of your thoughts. When she looks at you, I can hear how much she thinks about you. She loves you, she knows you didn't fail her or me. You had tried. I'd imagine you have no clue as to what I hear around dementors? 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' You tried to protect us. I hear mum most though because I was closest to her. How she pleads for me to be spared. I haven't ever told anyone this but right before Voldemort kills her, I heard her last words. Everyone thinks her last words were 'Not Harry please… I'll do anything' but I heard what she whispered after that. Right before she died. It was the most heartbreaking and Earth shattering words for me to hear. 'I always loved you James Potter. Always.' Then she was gone." said Harry looking at his father. James was muttering "Always? Did she mean it? First year?" over and over again.

After awhile he shut up and leaned forward, a smirk coming to his face as he turned to Harry. "Soo… this redhead, you told me of, Who is she?" said James raising his eyebrows.

"Mhhh. You have seen her loads already, you just haven't realised it."

"The Weasley girl? With 6 older brothers. My son, my son! You are in so much trouble!" said James smirking.

"It wasn't that bad especially when, one wasn't really into teasing at the time, ones my best mate, one was being an idiot, one was out taming Dragons, and another was keeping and annoyingly close watch, but the annoyingly close watch one soon dropped it after a scolding from his wife and a argument with me."

"But that's five." James said recounting.

"Yeah, at the battle, where Remus and Tonks died, so did…" Harry dropped his tone for the one word then went back to normal whispering "Fred… died remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry." he said quickly.

"Sss fine." said Harry brushing him off.

"Was she your first girlfriend?" said James.

"No, I dating a girl a year above me, Cho Chang. But I'd rather die than do that again." said Harry shuddering. "That was bloody awful. It ruined our friendship, when we split. But I think it was better that way, letting people know that I wasn't really looking for someone pretty, I was looking for personality. She was full of herself too. It was annoying."

James chuckled "Yes, it sounds good. So how long did it take you to convince her? Ginny I mean."

"Actually, I didn't. She has been in love with me since the story of the Boy-Who-Lived came about. Her first word was 'hero' meaning me. It was me being an idiot. We got together after I kissed her in front of all of Gryffindor in my sixth year."

"The whole Gryffindor house?" aske James astonished.

"Yeah, Severus was a git to me in the dream, he gave me detention during the game that could win the House Cup, we won thanks to Ginny replacing me as Seeker. I came into the middle of the celebration and she ran and hugged me, I pulled back and kissed her." said Harry lost in thoughts.

"Wow, so there was still what? The second most protective brother still in school watching?"

"Yeah but he let me do it."

"Why?" James said in shock

"Celebration, plus he said it was better her having me than anyone else."

"Wow! You cheat! It took me forever to get Lily to go out with me! She said a number of times she was go out with the Giant Squid before me!"

Harry laughed. Then Lily, Remus and Tonks came back. "Yes it did take him forever." said Lily.

"Ahh… so how was your date with the Giant Squid mum?"

She scowled "Wouldn't know. This 'thing' got to make the move before the squid did."

"Rude! You agreed! You could have waited for the squid!" said James in mock hurt.

"Alright, but what would you be doing? Standing at the shore waiting to stun the squid."

"Maybe." he said. "Or I could have been inside, snogging everyone!"

Lily laughed "Alright you got me, maybe you aren't that bad."

"Better not be, I mean I gave you that ring, and him" said James using one hand to point to the wedding ring on her hand and the other to point to Harry.

"Alright, fine, I love you." she said lightly.

"Hmmm. Love you too."

"Get a room!" Harry said when they started moving in for a snog.

"Alright, we will use yours." said James.

"You do know that I know 12 times as many spells as you, Correct?"

James stopped and shrunk back into his chair. "Yes" he muttered.

Harry, Remus, Dora, and even Lily laughed "Darn, I wanted to prove it." said Harry.

"Us too." said the rest. Harry checked his watch, he had time.

"I'm going to go shop some," he said standing up and leaving.


	5. Thats a Start

He saw Ginny standing outside Ollivanders. He told Mrs. Weasley he would be taking Ginny for a walk. She allowed it and Ginny followed him. He took her to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There he saw Cho Chang looking at some gear in the corner. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Ginny frowned. Harry then saw stuff out of the corner of his eye and he headed in that direction, conveniently away from Cho. Ginny found her own things to look at, that wasn't far from him.

Cho came over to Harry and said. "Hello."

"Hi." he said.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am." he said.

"Im, Cho, Cho Chang. I was just wondering, maybe you'd like to go get some ice cream with me?" she asked.

Harry looked over to her, "I have to stay with Ginny." he said, hoping she would get the hint that no, he didn't want to go anywhere with her.

"Maybe later then?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe." he said, no go away.

Cho smiled, thinking that was a yes.Still dumb. he noted.  


Ginny was glaring heavily at the rack she was looking at, she could hear every word of the conversation. Harry walked over to her, inwardly celebrating about her expression, "Find something you like?" he asked.

She nodded a yes, it's a quidditch store, how could you not? "What is it?" he asked.

She pointed to the rack in front of her, mini figurines of the Holyhead Harpies. He smiled and walked away. She did too after a bit. Harry swooped back around and got each of the seven mini figures with 7 brooms. Then he swept over to the Canons side and did the same with their figurines. He paid for them quietly. He then put her 'present' behind his back. "Find something?" he asked.

"No." she said moving to the next rack. Then she turned to him, "All finished?" she asked. He replied with a "Only if you are." she glanced at the rack of mini figs then nodded, "All done." she said.

He smiled and walked out with her, under the watchful eye of a Ravenclaw.

When they were outside he steered her to the ice cream shop and sat her down. He insisted on buying her ice cream. She smiled in thanks and sat down. He sat across from her and quietly set the bag down. The he watched her eat. She blushed the whole time. When she was done he put his closed hands on the table and slowly opened them to reveal the box mini figures in one hand and a box of brooms in the other. Her eyes widened as he slide them across the table to her. "Harry!" she said.

"I saw you looking at them." he said shrugging. "Plus out of all the things in the store to look at, not even a broom you look for mini figurines, I thought Why not?"

"I can't accept these!" she said blushing a dark pink. "It was bad enough you bought me ice cream!"

"Too bad, you're taking the mini figurines. Mostly because I figured it might not look as weird if I bought Ron a set for the cannons." he said.

She oogled the boxes before saying "No, I still can't accept this."

"Like I said, too bad. You are taking them." he said smiling. "It is the least I can do for a pretty redhead like yourself."

She blushed heavily, darker than her hair. She grabbed the boxes, "Thank you." she said. That compliment right there, made her mother's wrath worth it.

She put the boxes carefully into her pocket and let Harry take her down the alley to a jewelry store. He lead her inside and told her to pick something. "I insist, a gorgeous girl needs something to remind herself her complimenter." he said. She rolled her eyes while blushing madly and picked out a small ring that had a fake but shinny green gem on top. It did go well with his eyes. She pointed to it and the clerk pulled it out of the case, "30 knuts." he said. Harry handed the knuts over and he slid the cute ring onto Ginny's right hand, both of their hand were extremely warm and they tingled with something other magical energy, nervousness, or even love. Both kind of looked at each other before she grinned to him, "You are very kind." she said as they walked out of the store.

He merely smiled. "No really, you compliment me when you don't have to, and buy me things." she said. "You have a pure heart to match your very pretty face." she said blushing when she realized she had actually told him that.

He grinned, "No problem." he said. "The pleasure is all mine, I need something to make sure this beautiful lady in front of me is satisfied. Plus if I get you nice things and treat you right, I'll get more time with such a beauty." he said. They entered Wiseacres and sat down, Ginny was blushing madly. Then the rest of the Weasley's came back with the makeshift list Harry made earlier for the school supplies. Molly looked to her blushing daughter and asked her what she had in her now bulging pockets. She showed her the mini figurines. "Where did you get the money for those?" she asked her.

"I got them for her Mrs. Weasley." said Harry. He leaned over and whispered, "Ex girlfriend from the dream and was pretty much re asking me out. Jealous, who was practically growling at the rack she was looking at." he chuckled lightly, "The girl was talking to me, so I thought since Ginny didn't do anything to her, how about I buy her something." he explained.

Molly grinned, "Alright dear." she said. Harry whispered, "I also got Ron some so it wouldn't look as weird."

Molly nodded after a moment. Harry grabbed the bag and handed it to Ron. He looked at Harry and then he opened the bag and pulled out the mini figures. "Wow!" he said. "Thanks Harry!" he said oogily at his already best mate and then his boxes.

Then at last in came Wiseacre "They are done."

Harry shrunk them down and handed them to James who put some charms on them and stuck them in a small pouch he had. They walked out and went into the Leaky Cauldron, laughing. So of course everyone finally saw Lily and James.

"THE POTTERS!" were heard all over the pub. They quickly ran to the exit. They flooed to King's Cross, it was 10:15.

* * *

At the Ministry Sirius went to the main desk in the Atrium. "I would like to see Amelia Bones, I sent my patronus this morning."

The lady looked up, "Lord Black, you may go in now. Step into the lift and go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

He nodded "Thank you." he bowed, customary for a Lord of a Noble house.

He walked to the lift, a few minutes later he was walking down level two.

"I am here to see Amelia." he said. The assistant continues writing in the book.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, as you can see she has a clear schedule today except for the time block for now." She nodded and looked up after reading the name.

"You may go in Lord Black." He bowed again and walked to the door. He knocked, "Enter."

He opened the door and shut it behind him. "Lord Black, sit down please." she stated motioning for him to sit.

He sat, "Can we get past the formalities, Amelia? You have a clear schedule today. So we can talk personal not professional." he said.

She nodded, "Alright Sirius." she said. Sirius winced, she used to call him Siri. It all went down that night at James reception, he had proposed and she refused and left.

"I am sorry, you know. I wasn't thinking, I was drunk but I meant every word I said, about loving you. I have never settled down and thats what I wanted, even if I was drunk I could remember what I wanted."

She looked down, she was zoning out remembering everything. Sirius sat there waiting for her to come back to reality. He would be waiting a while and he knew that, it wasn't long or affectionate but it was completely and utterly stupid. He could figure out what to say with his time.

_*Flashback*_

_She was dancing with a drunk Sirius. They could hear giggling behind them as Remus danced with a little Tonks. It was James and Lily Potter's small wedding reception. Amelia felt like she was floating, in school her and Sirius had skillfully and gracefully danced around each other, both unconsciously falling for each other. Neither of them had yet to admit it and she knew they probably wouldn't they were both stubborn, if she wasn't going to he wasn't. She decided she was going to say something to him, when he was sober that is. She was planning it when the drunk Sirius pulled her closer. She didn't object which him in his drunken stupor, he took as encouragement. He leaned down and kissed her neck, making her gasped._

_"I love you Amelia Bones. Have since fourth year." he murmured. "You should be mine."_

_She looked at him, surely he can't be forming a coherent thought, he was drunk! But drunk people tell the truth. She knew that, she had blurted out to Remus and James about her liking Sirius when she got drunk on a Hogsmeade day at school. The first time she had actually said about it, but she wasn't lying either._

_He kissed right below her ear, she gasped again and moaned softly. He waved his wand, for being drunk the silencing charm worked. He bit her earlobe and she moaned. He chuckled and pulled back and said simply. "I love you so much. Marry Me, Amelia."_

_She looked repulsed, he confessed his love for her and then asked her to marriage, they hadn't even gone on a date! Or kissed on the lips! She was actually very tempted to say yes. But she wasn't drunk, so she thought it through. __"If you expect that to work you are mistaken." she said._

_"It will work because I will marry you. Tonight." he said as his hand moved to her butt. He grinned stupidly at her._

_He just wants me for the sex! He doesn't actually want me! She stepped back and slapped him across the face. She left in tears. That was what really got him out of his stupor. He watched her leave and frowned, he just made the biggest mistake of his life right then. He decided he would cry about it later, now he needed to get more drunk._

_*End of Flashback*_

She came back to reality and Sirius continued.

"Look I'm not asking to be married right here right now. I just want another chance, at a relationship."

"Sirius... I don't-"

"How do you think I can do a patronus?" he interrupted her.

She furrowed her brow and shrugged, "How?" she asked. She was curious as to what he could say about his patronus of all things, that was so important he interrupted her sentence and was a very big change of subject.

"I use the memories of us being together, like at Hogsmeade and stuff. I was truly happy there." he said. "With you was when I was most happy, I can remember all of it, every breath taking second we spent together."

"Sirius." she whispered awestruck, how wasn't that taken from him by the dementors? He said breathtaking, meaning he liked it as much as I did.

"If your going to reject me just say it." he said looking down.

"I'm not, I was so depressed when you were imprisoned. I couldn't help but think if I had accepted your proposal, you wouldn't have gotten locked up." she admitted as her eyes clouded over.

His head snapped up, "Why I got imprisoned was my own fault."

"Yeah but if we were engaged you may not have ran after him because you had something to come back to." she cried out as the first tear fell from her eye.

"You maybe right, but what I did was extremely wrong. I should have waited, done it like a classic down on one knee. Not drunk. Actually was in a relationship with you. Actually had a ring…" he trailed. He stood up and walked around the desk to her now standing figure.

"Siri" she whispered as she hugged him.My nickname! That's a good sign! A really good sign! he thought. "I do love you. The reason I didn't accept was when you put your hand on my butt. I thought you only wanted me for sex, not me." she said.

"I love you too! Love you, not sex. I put my hand on your butt, I actually thought it would help. I have never had sex before by the way." he said.

She gasped, "But those girls?" she asked. "They said-"

"Said they did because of memory charms and if you can get one girl to say she did the rest believe her and they claim they have just to prove something or whatever. So then, I became the sex god of the school and James was right up there with me, I just never denied it. I'm pretty sure James did the same thing too, he loved Lily like I loved you. So we just saved ourselves." he said.

She smiled through her tears, "How do you remember all this?" she asked.

"One of the only things the dementors couldn't take from me. My love for you because it wasn't a happy thought because of what I did." he said hugging her closer.

She cried harder, "At least something good came out of my refusal, you wouldn't forget about me." she sobbed into him.

"Shhh, don't cry. I'd never forget about you. Never, no matter what happens. You are a permanent mark in my heart." he whispered. "Just please do me something."

"Anything." she said immediately.

"Be mine." he said. "Be my girl." he said.

"Yeah" she said. "Of course, I love you." She snuffled and wiped her nose. He wiped her tears.

"I love you too."

"If I promise to be yours will you promise something for me?" she asked as she looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Don't ever leave me." she whispered.

"I promise to never leave you." he said. His eyes sparkled with love. "So, Madame Bones, I hear you have a free schedule. I happen to know soon a bunch of nutters will be heading to King's Cross soon. Care to join me?" he asked in a mock respectable tone.

She nodded, "How is your godson?" she asked.

"Great, he is the one who got me out actually." he said grinning.

"Wow impressive." she said. "I never believed you did it, but really not many people believed me when I would argue you were innocent. I tried to get you a trial so many times but everyone was so convinced you were guilty. Now I'm allowed to say I told you so to everyone, when you go out in public. Or if you visit me."

He laughed, "So stubborn." he said. She grinned, "You know it." she laughed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the fireplace.

"More than most." he said. "Another reason to love you."

She grinned, "Come on you dog." she cooed. Then she stopped and said "I was offered a job that I can to on the go, that I don't have to be here 24/7." she said. "If you would like, I'll take it. Then I can spend more time with you, that is if you don't mind my niece coming with me."

"I don't mind at all, if you stay at Potter Manor, then she will have friends. Harry, and sometimes the Weasleys." he said. She grinned, this was going to be great!

* * *

When the Diagon Alley shoppers got there they saw a curly black haired, grey eyes, sort of cute guy with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Harry ran up to Sirius.

"Madame Bones! So did you accompany Sirius here for any particular reason?" he said excitedly.

She blushed "Yes, he convinced me to be his girlfriend."

Harry and Sirius high-fived."You did it!" said Harry as everyone caught up.

"This is Amelia, Amy, Bones. My girlfriend." he introduced even though they all knew who she was.

"Amy!" said Lily.

"Lils! Y-Your b-back?" said Amy, she seemed to take shock well.

"Yes! Thanks to Sev, Harry and Sirius." she said while hugging her.

"Oh… so James, you came too?" she asked smirking.

"Like I could stay away." he said winking.

They talked for the next 43 minutes. Then they heard a slight rumbling. Harry perked up immediately. 'Fred' he thought. Molly and Arthur remembered what he said about who ever died is who he hugged first. It wasn't Bill, Ron or Ginny. He would have hugged one of them by now and he won't see Bill. Thought Molly.

Soon 4 redheads walked of the train. James, Sirius, and Arthur walked over to help with the luggage. With Amelia who was listening as she had yet to hear of the dream.

When they got back over they had heard the whole story, about the dream, they parents coming back and such. Harry walked up to the twins and Molly and Arthur gasped. Harry looked at them, picked out Fred quickly and hugged them. Molly started to sob, and Arthur started to cry a little too. Harry quickly hugged George and Charlie, his last year was that year (like Nymphadora, but he didn't graduate early like her). He then shook Percy's hand, knowing that's what he prefered. Harry then quickly walked over to Molly and Arthur. The adults caught the expressions on their faces before the rest of the boys did so they blocked their way of seeing them as Harry took over.

"It's okay, they are both here. Fred is alive, and he always will be. You will get to watch him grow up. Right beside George in more than spirit. He's fine we are all alright. There won't be a battle. I'm going to end it before he gets the chance to start one." Harry said so only they could hear.

"You're not going to be alone, we will help." said Arthur as he started to clear off his face.

"I know, but trust me most of this can be done and should be done alone." said Harry."Please, just keep the Weasley's out of it." said Harry a bit teary eyed, but he held them back. "I can't lose any of them again."

Molly nodded and tried to clean herself up. They stood up and Harry used a spell and cleaned them all up completely.

Thankfully James and Sirius distracted the boys a while ago so they weren't suspicious.

Then they all went to the Burrow. There Lily suggested they go to Potter Manor after the boys put their things in their room, they agreed. Amelia stopped by her house to collect Susan and some temporary things for the both of them. She quickly explained how they were going to Potter Manor, where Harry Potter was, and she explained about the strange dream and how Lily and James were back.

* * *

Susan felt that lurch in her stomach that came from apparation, she stared at what was supposed to be called a Manor, but she looked around and didn't see anything. Then, as if, out of nowhere, a man walked out to them. He hugged and kissed her aunt Amelia on the cheek, she realized, this must be her aunts new boyfriend, Sirius Black. Ex- mass murder, proven innocent after spending 9 years wasted in Azkaban, according to her aunt. All because he was thought to betray his best friends, and was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but after the right person. He had been framed, looking at the man in front of her who had sparkling eyes and still a bit of a gaunt shadow on his face, she would believe he didn't do it. He doesn't look to be someone who would pass information to You-know-who.

"Hello, Susan." he said merrily. Yeah, he is innocent.  she thought as he shook her hand.

"Hello." she replied. "You don't look crazy." she said glancing at her now blushing aunt. Sirius looked to Amelia with an amused expression, "You told her I was crazy?" he asked.

"No she didn't, she just said you spent 9 years in Azkaban, that place is supposed to make you go crazy." she said.

"Can't go anywhere you already are." said Amelia.

Sirius scowled in a playful manner at them, "But no, I'm not exactly classified as crazy."

"Why did the dementors effect you then?" she asked confused.

"They did, it was just that they couldn't take away most of my good memories because of things I have done made them sour memories." he said. "Like knowing I was innocent, because of what happened, it wasn't a happy memory and they couldn't take them from me. I still could form easy thoughts and things that weren't good so the dementors didn't drive me insane like the rest of the prisoners." he finished. She stared at him, "Then how do you remember aunt Amelia? Are those not happy memories?" she asked.

Sirius glanced to Amelia worriedly before he turned back to Susan, "They were, but then I did what most men do, I made a mistake and the memories became sour. So I remember them now, but as a positive thing." he said.

Susan nodded and he passed her a piece of paper, "Read it, memorize it, don't forget it." he said. She looked at the paper,

_Potter Manor is located in the middle of the Galloway Forest Park, UK._

She gave the paper back and it disintegrated, she looked over and saw a big house that just appeared out of nowhere. She had heard about this park, it was supposed to be very pretty, and what she had seen when she had first got there it was. This house, for as big as it is, it fits in perfectly. She stared at it, it was very pretty. Not to mention it was full of life, "I thought you said someone hasn't lived here in 10 years?" she asked.

"They haven't." said Sirius.

"But, wouldn't it have worn a bit? Magical or not?" she asked.

"Not with house elves." he said. She tilted her head and looked at it. "Like it?" he asked.

She nodded, "I thought Galloway was a preserved park for muggles?" she asked.

"It is supposed to be, but the potters already owned it, the whole thing, so long ago they agreed with some of the knowing muggles that muggles could come to parts of it. But they agreed that the Potters would put up wards and muggles could look as some of the wonders, while they would get confused and refuse to go any farther because of the wards." said Sirius gazing at his home, since he was 17.

"So muggles don't know this house is out here?"

"Nope and with luck, they never will." he said.

"Cool."

They all walked into the wards then and Sirius asked her, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflepuff." she said.

"Really? You sound more like a Ravenclaw to me?" he asked.

She nodded. He shrugged, "If I recall, your family was in Hufflepuff?" he asked.

She nodded, "Except Amelia of course, brilliant Gryffindor you were." he said. Amelia blushed, the hat had tried to put her in Ravenclaw, but it decided she would find who she needed in Gryffindor.

Sirius grabbed Amelia's hand as they walked back to the Manor. Susan thought this house was perfect, it had one of those mythical cobblestone pathways leading up to the door. It looked to be perfectly symmetrical, and it had white walls, that had natural darker patches that made it look great. Then she neared the big fountain it had the potter family crest, the Gryffindor crest, and strangely the peverell crest. She studied coat of arms at one point, just because she was bored. So she recognized them. On top there was a lion that if you looked closely you could see a slight carving of a symbol in the lion's eyes. She frowned, but kept on walking, she could ask James later. If he isn't busy that is. Sirius led them inside the house and Amelia listened as he pointed out rooms, Amelia went back to a door and pointed to it. "That's my room." he said. She nodded, "If you want it have it I'll move." he said.

"No, you stay there." she said. Then she winked, "I'll join you." she said. He raised his eyebrows, winked and grinned. Susan picked a room that was close to them, but not right next to it. Amelia emptied her stuff she brought in a undetected extended bag. What was left was Susans so she brought the bag to her room. She went back to Sirius' room and she kissed him, "Do you want me to expand the room, and put in another bed or.." Sirius trailed off looking around the room.

"Hmmm, I think the one bed will do just fine if you don't mind." she said.

"I don't mind, but are you sure, you can always back out later."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well we did just officially get together this morning, I don't want to push you."

"Trust me, you don't have to push me to let me sleep in that bed with you." she said. "You don't really have to push me to do anything, not with you anyway."

He smiled, "If you're sure."

"I couldn't be anymore sure." she said. He nodded.

* * *

Susan gingerly emptied her bag, and carefully placed things around the room, she grabbed her muggle notebook and pencil and started off down the hall. "Hello." she heard midway down the hall, making her jump. She spun around and saw who she assumed was Harry Potter. He hair was parted, you could see his scar. His green eyes were behind the circle rimmed glasses. "Hi." she said to the head poking out of the room.

"Look for something specific?" he asked.

"Your father, I have questions about the house." she said.

"Ahh, first floor, back door, check outside. Probably by the Quidditch pitch." he said.

"Thanks." she said. He smiled and went back into the room he was in and closed the door. She went down the steps, to the first floor, found the back door and went outside. She looked around and saw a bunch of redheads. She looked up and saw some were on brooms. She scanned the red heads and quickly found 3 girls. She walked closer and saw one with Green eyes, Lily. "Hello." she said. Lily looked over at the new voice, "Hello, you must be Susan." she said shaking her hand. Susan nodded, "Do you think I could talk to your husband?" she asked pointed to the black haired boy on a broom. Lily nodded and then shouted, "Oi! Potter! Get down here!"

James landed quickly. "You'd think you would stop say Potter to get me to do things, Potter." he said to her. She smiled and gestured to Susan. "Susan?" he asked. She nodded, "Nice to meet you." he said. Lily then walked away, "I was wondering if maybe you could tell me about the house, Mr. Potter." she said.

"Call me James, and sure." he said. They started to walk to the front, "Specifically the fountain." she said. He nodded as they approached the fountain. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"The crests, at the bottom. I understand the Potter one and I'm guessing since the Potters are descendants from Gryffindor, that makes sense but this one here." she said pointing to the remaining one, "The Peverell coat of arms, why that one?"

James was impressed she recognized those, they didn't have names on them. "Potters, are descendants from Ignotus Peverell." he said.

She gasped, "That makes sense with the eyes then."

"What?" he asked.

"The eyes of the Lion," she said pointing at the lion on top of the fountain. "it had the sign of Grindelwald in them. Or what is called the Deathly Hallows symbol." she said.

"What are the deathly hallows?" he asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain." she said staring intently at the statue. She then straightened as she noticed a distinct imprint in the lion, "What?" asked James walking to her. She traced a straight line on the left side of the lion, then on the neck there was a square imprint there and then on the right hand side there was a strange imprint. "You wouldn't happen to own an invisibility cloak?" she asked.

James blinked then slowly nodded, she grinned, he may not know anything about it, but maybe Harry might. He seemed different, more mature than most, plus what was a 10 year old boy doing in a room alone? Probably more advanced magic than he should be. "Thanks James." she said before running toward the house. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk to Harry!" she said. He stared after her before walking away confused.

* * *

James walked around the house, more confused than he had ever been in his life. That girl had to be a Ravenclaw! "Where did Susan go?" asked Lily.

"She went to get Harry, I think she knows something about that fountain I don't." he said. If anyone had been looking at her, you would have seen Ginny scowl. Since she also noticed no one noticed her, she slipped away and hid by a bush to watch the fountain.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the room Harry's head had poked out from earlier. "Enter." he said. She opened the door and saw him with his wand moving things and casting advanced things. "I knew it!" she said. He spun around and his eyes widened.

"You know things you shouldn't." she stated glancing around the room, "How?"

He sighed and moved the trunks, "About a week ago, I woke up from a dream. The dream was completely detailed replica of what was supposed to happen to me from that day to September 1st of 2017." he sighed. "So, now I have to start things earlier before people die and Voldemort comes back again." he looked up to her. She didn't flinch and she wasn't surprised.

He flicked his wand and started working on the trunks again. "What do you know of the Deathly Hallows?" she asked. Everything he had levitated dropped to the ground with various thuds around the room. He spun quickly to her, "Why do you want to know?" he asked sharply.

"So I take it you know of them?" she asked. He nodded, "Your fountain, out in front of the house, you didn't look at it did you? Like really look at it?"

"No, it's just a fountain." he said.

"No, it's a mold."

"Mold, mold for what?" he asked.

"Well, if you could stop working on those, I could show you." he nodded and they ran out of the house. They reached the fountain, "Here." she said pointing to the one of the crests, "Potter." she said, then she moved to the next, "Gryffindor." and then to the last, "Peverell. Do you know why they are there?"

"Well this is Potter Manor, and Potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and the Ignotus Peverell, the third brother." he said. She nodded and then drug him by the hand over to the front of the statue while Ginny had to bite her tongue from growling out loud, she touched his hand.

Susan pointed to the eyes and he stared at them, "The deathly hallows symbol." he gasped. She nodded, "In this dream of yours," she said. "Had you ever seen the Elder wand?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"The resurrection stone?"

"Yes."

"The cloak of invisibility?"

"I do own that one." he said.

"Did it ever tear, or wear out?" she asked.

"No,"

"So you passed it to a child of yours?" she asked.

"Yes, me and... my wife had to decide which one as we had 2 boys, a girl and 2 godchildren, we ruled one out because she was technically Ron's girl, as he was my godson. But my other godchild, my godson, lost his parents before he was a month old so he was pretty much ours, but we decided our first born should get it." he said. She nodded.

"So you definitely know what they look like?"

"Of course." he said.

She led him to the side of the lion, left side. "So the wand, would it fit in this slot?" she asked.

He nodded and she pointed to the top of the lion, the neck. "The stone?" he nodded again and they went to the right, "The cloak?" He nodded again, "It's a mold then."

He stared at the lion, "Tell me when you get all three, I want to know what this will do." she said before strolling around the grounds. He stared at it, "You can come out of the bush now Ginny." he said not even turning to look at her. She blushed and walked up to him, he smiled. "I wasn't head auror for nothing." he said. She blushed.

"I can hear what you are thinking you know, so I knew you were out here already." her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Yeah, I heard the growling." he said answering her unheard question. She blushed a lot darker, "It's alright, if it were you I would have done the same." he said. She was surprised, "Ever since my original 6th year at Hogwarts, I was protective of you. Even though your bat bogey hex would have helped a lot too, it never hurt having the Chosen one there either." he said smiling at the memories. She smiled. "Thought I kind of did owe you anyways, saving your life wasn't enough of what you gave back to me." he said without thinking and then mentally cursed when she thought the question, hoping she wouldn't say it aloud. She did.

"What did I give back to you? What could I possibly give back to you?" she asked.

He looked away and mouthed 'Love, a family.'

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's classified." he said. "You will have to do part of it again before I tell you." he said before walking into the house. She frowned. On his way to the door he heard a thought that wasn't his, 'He saved my life, so whatever I gave him is worth more to him than saving a life?' she asked herself. He smiled, 3 children, 2 godchildren (Rose and Teddy), and a wife. That was worth more than saving her life, but he never regretted it. He saved her and she lived, lived to fall in love with him and have his children. They were still happily married by the end of the dream and he could tell they always would be.

Ginny shook her head and went into the house, she found a comfy chair in the floo room and fell asleep watching the fire as Harry continue to work on the trunks.

* * *

Ginny gasped as she awoke, best dream ever, but also the worst. It was so vivid, so real. It was good for little, then she was possessed, then she had to cope with it, then she had to watch the boy she fell for go through a horrid tournament, then go with him to fight, then he had to get over the passing of his godfather as she got her second boyfriend, when he finally came around at towards the end of her 5th year when he kissed her and they started dating. Then he broke up with her and she guessed right about nobel thing. Then went through a year at school without him while were death eaters there, ruining everything. To the battle, losing her brother, thinking she had lost Harry, then them continuing to date before they got married and she was a professional quidditch player before she retired to be a mom and a writer. It was so strange, it fit what Harry said, 2 godchildren, 3 children, 2 boys and a girl, and how they had given his cloak to the first born son. She blinked, Harry described his dream as vivid and real, maybe this dream was like that. Everything fit.

She pushed these thoughts from her mind before focusing on Quidditch. That's when James came in saying Harry had requested that she come to the one room with him. She nodded, fixed her hair and came with him.

* * *

In the Library, Harry had completely finished the trunks, miraculously. He worked fast because he wanted them done. He was glad he had doubled checked everything or his, which he had done the fastest, wouldn't have worked and he would have been hexed if he tried to open it. So he had to go back through some of his finalization charms, undo them and fix the hexes before re-finalizing them again.

Almost all of them were confused except, James, Sirius, and Harry. Harry stood in front of the now normal sized and charmed trunks. "You have been called here today to become a member of a group, that no one but the people and this room, and select people we have not met yet. But before I tell you what we may be I would like to introduce three people in this room with names so far some of you have only heard but two of you already know what they have done."

He motioned them forward and they arranged themselves into order, "This is Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." he said. The twins fell over in their shock, they quickly rightened themselves and stayed on the floor.

"The Marauders!" they said as they got down and kissed their feet. "You are the best pranksters ever!"

Just before they could say anything about Wormtail, Harry sent them a sort of Legilimens message, this had taken him awhile to manage when he grew up. Especially because he had worked tirelessly to make almost perfect shields for his mind, he finally got that and quickly picked up Legilimency, but the messages were more difficult. Especially if they already had up their shields, if they were good he was all but screwed when he first learned. Soon he wasd a complete master at Legilimency, and he could then start to easily break through all the best shields.'Do not mention Wormtail, his real name is Peter Pettigrew. He was the person who betrayed my parents and caused them to die.'

They both looked at Harry then shrugged. Fred then pulled the original Marauder's Map out of his pocket.

"We present to you, our greatest weapon and tool, o mighty and powerful Marauders." they said in unison raising the map. At this even Remus grinned. "The wonderful Marauders map! Nicked it from Filch in our first year."

"I think if it is so useful you should keep it." said James smirking. "Even though you probably will keep it as a souvenir after this meeting." he continued looking at Harry. Harry nodded and then looked to Fred and George who rose up to their normal height and looked at him with respect.

"Now, as I was saying about a group I am forming a group for the people in this room that not to many of you know about, it will be called the Junior Marauders." said Harry "We will be trained and equipped with only the best, trained to fight, ace classes and more, and above all I do believe there will be Slytherins to be pranked."

"We're in!" said Fred and George immediately, pranking Slytherins? They were in! Everyone else nodded. So Harry stepped to the side, gesturing to the Trunks, each with a map on it. "Now please step up to your Trunks. They have your initials already on them." They all stepped up.

"So this group, we all get black trunks and pieces of parchment?" said Ron.

"Yes but trust me, these are not ordinary Trunks and pieces of parchment." said Harry levitating his trunk and parchment to him, with no wand or words. Dora, Remus, James, Sirius, Amelia, Lily, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all gasped, even though some of them have seen him do it before. "Alright now please start by picking up your parchment. These are all just like the original Marauder's map, except there are 18 of them and each have more unique and complicated charms place on them. Now be prepared and listen closely I'll be talking for a while…." he said. They all nodded having a new respect at his tone.

"There are 18 maps in total showing all the rooms and people in whatever place you desire. It shows all the people there and gives each person their own dot that moves when they do and puts their name with it. If you tap the dot with your wand it shows an animation of the person and it will show you what they are saying, thinking and what they are doing. It will show you all the secret rooms and passages and how to get into them. It shows if something is bewitched with Dark Magic or has the Dark Mark. It also shows all the portraits and their names and if requested by taping a wand on the portrait on the map twice it will give a brief history, three time is a full history with all facts you can find, on them. You can say the Marauder catchphrase and the portraits will appear on the corner of the map so you can speak with them there instead of going to them, even when you turn pages and open flaps in the map the portraits follow until you do the second catchphrase. You can talk to more than one at a time, and you can also get the histories and communicate like this with ghosts and spirits. The maps also light up where spells are being cast, it shows the correct color of spell if it has a color and labels what spell it is and who casted it. If it is being cast at you the map will deploy a shield as soon as the caster thinks or acts on trying to hit you even if you don't have your map with you. There is only one way to break the shield of stop it from coming, and only the owner of the map can stop it from coming by thinking "Duel" to turn the shield back on just think "Duel Over." The map heats up if a Marauder requests a meeting. It vibrates if one is in a bad place as in an office they weren't planning to be in or by something that could harm them or are in an evil place of by bad people. The map also shows what creatures look like, a boggart, and who they are, and animagus or werewolf. The maps are unbreakable, untearable and there isn't a way to break, tear or damage the maps. Questions?" Harry finished.

"Who is N.L, H.G, and L.L?" asked Fred pearing at the other trunks.

"Neville LONGBOTTOM." he said the last word mostly to his mum then he continued after it flicked on her face who it was. "will be starting this year with us, his parents were driven insane with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix , Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior. He is a pureblood, now living with his grandmother, Augusta." he said. Most nodded, "And with the right wand and right friends, he will be a great addition to us."

"Hermione Granger is an extremely intelligent muggle-born also starting this year. Her dualling wasn't ever the best, but with the proper knowledge she could be wonderful." he said looking at the loving expression on Ron's face. "She is a genius, and knows her way around any library you could put her in. She is one of the smartest witches I know." he said.

Harry smirked then looked at Ginny. "Luna Lovegood is a dreamy person, but still intelligent. Her dad is Xenophilius Lovegood, the writer of the Quibbler. Her mom died in a failed experiment, but she is so far in a dream like state that the most she said was 'it is sad sometimes' but don't think she is weird, she is actually a really good person."

Ginny beamed "I know her! She doesn't live far from us! Just over the hill! And you're right, about her being in a dreamy state."

Harry smiled then looked at the Junior Marauders as a whole. "I believe some of you know what to do but for those who don't take out your wands, here Ginny."

Ginny smiled again after her frown about the wands, she was still too young at 9. "Then tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and watch."

Everyone did it and those who didn't know gasped."That is, of course, the first catchphrase." Harry watched. "Now I was thinking, to get names we should learn to be animagus. If you would like just say so."

They all agreed even though he knew there was 2 in there that already accomplished it.

"Great now time for punch." Harry took his wand from Ginny and silently summoned the bowl of punch, that had the Animagus potion in it. He summoned glasses and everyone drank, Everyone went down, right after Harry banished everyone's punch/potion. He drunk his quickly and made it disappear before he collapsed. What everyone saw shocked them, seeing how everyone knows you can only have 1 animagus form. They didn't have two or even three, they all had at least seven. Even Remus, that's not supposed to be possible for him.

When they woke up two minutes later. They all stared at Harry. He shrugged. He crossed his legs and everyone did the same.

"So… that was interesting. Who would like to share what they got?" he said hesitantly.

"I got a Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Merman, Acromantula, Phoenix, and a Fox." said George.

"Me too." said Fred.

"I got a Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Merman, Acromantula, Phoenix, and a giant pygmy puff." said Ron.

"I got a Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Merman, Acromantula and a Phoenix! I'm not supposed to be able have any because of my condition." said Remus.

"So I am guessing we all got those then?" asked Harry and everyone nodded including James and Sirius.

"How about we go and say what else we got, with the exception of Moony of course, seeing how he may not see it as helpful but it would be, trust me." said Harry, Remus frowned until he caught Tonks looking at him, then he grinned which she returned.

"So Fred and George got Foxes, Ron a giant pygmy puff, who else." said Harry. Ron blushed, A pygmy puff? That is so girly.

"I got a Panda." said Tonks.

"I got a Cat." said Amelia, Sirius scowled. He hated cats, except this one.

"I got a Doe." said Lily.

"I got a stag, of course but instead of a Snake I got a Basilisk!" said Harry, remembering Ginny in the Chamber and the basilisk he had to face.

"I got a doe, and instead of a Snake I got a Basilisk too." said Ginny. Harry's eyes went immediately to her. She blushed and looked over to Lily. "You got a Doe too?" she asked a bit shy.

"Yes, so when we learn we can do it together." said Lily scooting to Ginny.

Harry and James looked at each other and smirked, knowing exactly why they both got a doe. James winked and Harry returned it.

"Alright, lets do the trunks then, I think we will all like them, I hope. And lets just say the beds in our rooms at our houses and the four poster beds at Hogwarts won't do us any good now." said Harry standing.

Everyone else stood and went over to their trunks.

"Ok, now again I did complicated charms on them and now listen I will talk way too much again just bare with me…" he said, looking if they were listening. They were so he continued, " The Trunks all have a compartment on the outside where they can put your maps at without being detected except by them. To open that compartment, they put their wands on the letters of their names on the side of the trunk and use the first Marauder catchphrase. Inside the trunks have seven compartments each and they are all based with the same charms as the Room of Requirement. In the first compartment is a large bedroom and each has a king sized bed and a full bathroom with a shower/bath and a large wardrobe with clothes specifically tailored to whoever needs them and their style, it is impossible to run out of clothes from the wardrobe. In the second compartment is a room of requirement which is almost identical to the first but instead of walking in front of a door you step into the compartment and think of what kind of room you want. In the third compartment was a kitchen with as much food as you can think of, it is impossible to run out of food and each trunk has a house elf, a dining room with 12 chairs, and a sitting room with 10 different chairs and couches and large fireplace and pensive. In the fourth compartment is gameroom with as many games you can think of and even a swimming pool if you want to use it. In the fifth compartment is a outdoor forest with trees, animals and bugs, a river,mostly for pets enjoyment, each trunks have an owl of their choice and they all have names but aren't use often and you can change their appearance similar to a metamorphmagus except they aren't in charge the owner is, this ability was given to them for tracking and security reasons. They have an open field with a quidditch pitch equipped with several brooms that will morph into the newest and best brooms if wanted to. It also has a master set of the 4 balls and several spares. In the sixth compartment each chest has the best library in the world each library is identical and every time someone adds a book every chest gets it as well. In the seventh and top of the compartments is for normal items you may find in a trunk, but there is a way to use the trunk to duplicate and send something in this compartment to anyone in the Marauders who have a trunk. Each trunk had feather-light charms, wheels, and are collapsible. Has extremely powerful protection and intrusion wards. Only authorised people can touch the trunks, if unauthorised then it will fling them across the room and burn their body parts that touched it, however people can have partial access by being able to touch and open the trunks but not come in. The protection wards make sure to place heavy bat-bogey hexes and stunners on anyone within a 20 foot radius of the trunks that has the dark mark, is working with evil people, or have any connection that could help the dark side and not light." said Harry. They all opened their trunks.

"You said about animals and house elves?"

"Yeah, again right their names here and then go in and greet them, to get out just think Mischief Managed, the second catchphrase if you listened to what I said. Sirius, if you would please bring Kreacher out of your trunk we could talk to him while they go in?"

"Mmm-hmm." said Sirius.

They all came to fill out the paper. It read:

_House Elves and Owls respectively_

_George: Gred (boy) and Angie (girl) _

_Fred: Forge (boy) and Ali (girl)_

_Ginny:Harold (boy) and Quaffle (girl) _

_Harry: Ginger (boy) and Hedwig (girl)_

_Luna: _

_Neville:_

_Hermione:_

_Ron: Jean (boy) and Mione (girl)_

_Amelia: Orion (boy) and Susan (girl) _

_T__onks: Cissy (girl) and John (boy) _

_Remus: Ed (boy) and Dora (girl) _

_Lily: Jamie (boy) and Seeker (girl) _

_Sirius: Kreacher (boy) and Aims (girl) _

_James: Lillian (girl) and Snitch (boy)_

After everyone went in except Sirius, and Harry, who had named theirs earlier, but Sirius left Kreacher alone then.

"Kreacher?" said Sirius

*Pop* "Yes master Sirius?" he grumbled.

"I would like to thank you Kreacher, you served Master Regulus well, he would have been proud you know, and by the end of the school year you will be able to fulfill your final order."

"M-Master Sirius!" the little elf croaked.

"Yes, by the end of the year, you can destroy the locket once and for all."

"Kreacher thanks you! Is there anything you would like Kreacher to do for Master Sirius?" he croaked.

"If you would, take the week off starting tomorrow and then start to clean all the dark things out of Grimmauld Place… oh and Kreacher, please give Master Regulus' locket to Harry sometime before the end of the summer, he can keep it safe, and get what you need to destroy it."

"Yes Master Kreacher would be delighted to help, his Master. Kreacher would like to thank Master Sirius, you made Kreacher very happy, sir."

"Don't mention it." said Sirius eyeing him, he still didn't really trust the elf.

*Pop* He was gone. Sirius turned to Harry then smiled and shrugged. Sirius rehearsed that, didn't think of the words much and didn't notice his brother was being described as a good guy.


	6. Sev again?

When Ginny came back out, she stumbled a bit, "Wow" she muttered.

Harry was there in a flash, he caught her when she stumbled back. His mind sparked, so many memories his wedding, carrying her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite, their honeymoon, cradling her when she was sad, her sleeping all cuddled up, her as a Harpie, her in her study, then standing by James, Lily and Albus. "Thanks." he heard which broke him out of his mind and back to the present, where he stood her up right. And stepped back. His body urged him to move forward, but he refused, especially when the other Weasley's came back out. James came out then Lily and Amelia, then Remus.

Ginny stared at him, she had seen some of those things, he thought it was all him, but it wasn't. She had to push those down now and act like she hadn't seen anything. It was a wonder as to how he didn't notice some of those weren't in his perspective.

James come out then Lily, who landed more gracefully than James had, then Amelia and Remus.

Remus immediately went over to Dora's trunk. A few seconds later Dora came out of the trunk, fell and Remus caught her.

"You knew I was going to do that didn't you?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I saw you weren't out and I knew that when you came out it would be with a bang." he chuckled.

"Hmmm. Two days and yet you know me so well." she said sweetly. "And I wasn't out yet because I  
tripped." He leaned her up, kissed her and then turned back to Harry. Who swore under his breath. "Sorry." he said, "I knew I was forgeting to something." Harry said before waving his wand over her trunk, "There, no loose rugs and everything is unbreakable." he said.

Tonks smiled, "I need to know how to do that, so then I can apply it every time I go somewhere." everyone laughed. "I wasn't joking." she mummled.

"We are done, if you tap that." Harry said when he finished laughing, pointing to a M on all the tops of the trunks "It will shrink and become lightweight, you just have to think, think not say, Mischief Managed, just say the first catchphrase and tap it again to open it."

They all tapped them, and put them in their pockets. Before Harry lead them out he turned and said "Don't worry about losing them, you can't, when you need them they automatically come back." Then he led them out. They all went outside for another round of Quidditch. Harry and Ginny's team beat Fred and George's.

They all walked over to the lawn chairs that were out, Harry and Ginny sat at the end a big separated from the rest. Susan was talking eagerly with Molly about cooking of all things.

* * *

"Do you like flowers?" Harry asked randomly. He already knew the answer though.

"Yes I do." she said quietly. Instead of asking what kind though he just waved his hand and all around them brilliant Fire Roses grew.

"How did you know that was my favorite?" she said looking at them all. They were beautiful.

"I know a lot of things about you. Some things you don't know." he whispered, but she heard. Quite frankly, she knew them now, but he didn't need to know that.

"Like what?" she said in completely puzzled voice that believable considering it was fake.

"What your kids look like, what their names are, who their father is. Pretty much everything about your future." he whispered. She saw sadness in his eyes.

"Can I have and example?" she said "Like how many children?" she needed a double check.

"3, two handsome boys and one little girl." he replied smiling. Fits.

"Who is the dad?" she said.

"Um, that I can't tell you." of course not.

"Oh no, is there more than one?" she said in mock worry.

"NO!" he said quickly, "At least I hope not." he muttered.

"Alright." she said. She knew why he wouldn't say. She had seen it, more than once, she had seen his memories when he caught her. "But really, who is it? Have I met him? When will I if I haven't already." she tried hinting.

"I don't know" he said lying through his teeth.

"Liar." she said glaring at him. Same old Ginny, could still see right through his face mask.

"How about my favorite Quidditch team? Do you know it?"

"Holyhead Harpies." he said immediately.

"What do I for a job?"

"A professional player for the harpies, chaser, then after you became pregnant the first time a writer for the prophet in the quidditch section." fits.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Harry leaned over and said "So, having fun?"

"Yes, thank you, I know I already said that for my uh fall in the Library, but still…" she trailed off.

"No problem. Anything for you." he smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Always. Anytime anywhere. I you need me I'll be there, no matter what." he replied out of habit. He had said this a million times when they were dating, engaged, married, and parents. But she recognized it as well.

She gasped quietly while blushing. "I saw!" she blurted out. She had heard that, what he was thinking.

"Saw what?" said Harry confused.

"What you saw when you caught me, memories from the dream I expect." she said quietly.

Harry's eyes grew five sizes and his face turned red. Crap! That was supposed to be a secret till at least 4th year! What do I do? I hope she still likes me! What would I have done without her… images of her flashed through his head when he needed her What about James...Albus...Lily he thought of his kids.

Ginny gasped. "I heard that! And saw that! The Kids, me and you."

"But that was in my head!"

"But I saw it."

"Good God!" he said.

"I had a dream earlier, it had to be like yours! But it was in my perspective, everything you said it fits." she muttered.

He looked at her and thought 'Stand if you can hear me.'

They both stood up and started across to the where their parents were sitting both stopped, the parents were staring at them. The two had very worried expressions, then they looked at each other a little in front of the parents. They both had a look in their eyes, the look of pure love. They couldn't stop, they leaned in and kissed. The light was blinding, a gold light. Then a shield went around them. Words spun around them. They read:

SOUL BOND IN PROGRESS 10%

* * *

It spun, almost every second the percent went up Remus made eye- contact with Lily then James, then he raised his wand and sent his Patronus to Dumbledore. He was confused to see his patronus had changed from a werewolf to a Panda.

He looked at the grinning Tonks, she did it to from across the lawn. Her's was a werewolf and it came to him and whispered "I love you Remus." He grinned, and she ran to him. She immediately grabbed his hand. Then at the same time turned back to Harry and Ginny still kissing within the shield, they we frozen there, like they couldn't move even if their life depended on it.

Molly was crying, but not angry or sad tears as you would associate this with Molly, she was happy. Now there wasn't going to be anything to separate them, they were going to be safe no matter what. They had each other. They are young. Would you rather have them unsafe, alone, and unhappy. No, young love, her baby has found her soul mate. Lucky girl. Lucky boy. They are perfect. But they are young. So Molly decided, she would rather have this happen later but better now than never. What she didn't know was the other parents were thinking the same thing.

Ron sat terrorized, He kissed my sister! What is a soul bond? I think there was a fairytale about the bloody hell is going on?!

Fred and George having heard the fairy tale of a soul bond sat their smirking at the new Bond-mates.

Sirius stood there with an amused look on his face. Dang, no choice with any other girls! Just her! But I guess thats me now. Bit of a bummer really, but he is so young. It is really unfortunate.

Dumbledore arrived when they percent got to 63%. He took one look at them then walked to the parents whispering quiet but frantically with them "This is the first one to happen in over 600 years! First let me ask are you all okay with this?"

They nodded "Okay, so before that hits 100%, they have to stay together, only they can separate themselves. They even need to sleep together. Do you still think it is okay?"

They nodded "Albus we know what they are, they can't be stopped. Just please tell us what to do." said James.

Dumbledore nodded this time, "Ginny will have to go to Hogwarts early, they will need there own rooms, I'm sure I can find them one. As soon as they come out, they are going to start to develope.. abilities. They can share everything, all their senses, their memories, and they will be able to speak telepathically, they will be able to teleport to each other. Teleportation can not be stopped it isn't like apparition, and it cannot be heard of detected. They can teleport to anywhere without much thought. Their powers will double now, and double that when they come of age. They will be the most powerful wizard and witch in history considering what they are and their line." he glanced to them 89% "They will be legally married, they no longer have the magic trace on them, but there powers won't be at its maximum until they actually turn 17. They have a power shield, it is thought to deflect or absorb Unforgivables. They won't do anything other than sleep, and some feeling when Harry turns 15, until they are both 17. So don't worry about that now. That should be it for now, I have to speak to some people immediately."

"Good day Albus" they said when he was gone. Molly sent her patronus to Charlie, Arthur sent his to Bill, Lily sent hers to Percy for them and James sent one to Severus, strangely enough.

94%. Then they heard two pops in the distance and saw Charlie and Severus both getting an urgent message to apparate to Potter Manor, with the adress. They said Family emergancy. Charlie had left Romania as he had gone there directly after school. They were running when Bill came with Percy who immediately started to run. Then they all got there around the same time. They all stopped as they saw the shield, they looked to Molly, Arthur and James and Lily's faces. Then Arthur said "Don't be alarmed, we will explain it when they are done, so we don't have to repeat it. We just wanted important people to see this."

Severus went to James. "Thank you. That was kind of you, sending for me." said Sev.

"Anytime Sev, plus I definitely owe you." James said smirking. "Plus Harry seems to like you, as much as we do."

"Still thanks." he said.

Then it hit 99% and everyone gasped. After another, what felt like a year when it was only a quarter of a minute, it hit 100% and then the shield simmered and Harry and Ginny backed away slightly and opened their eyes.

* * *

They smiled at each other. They were having a conversation in their minds.

That was amazing Gin!

_Thank you Harry. It was wonderful for me too._

Should we tell them now?

_I think so, but I don't want to leave you._

I know what you mean

_Can we hold hands or something then?_

Yes.

With that they turned grabbing each others hands they turned and gasped. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were standing in a line somewhat glaring at them. Then when they turned they saw Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Dora, James, Lily, and Sev standing there. They froze. Then Lily and James stepped forward, then Molly and Arthur stepped forward. Harry and Ginny stepped back.

Everyone laughed and started rushing forward. Harry instinctively thought 'Protego!'

A golden shield appeared in front of them. It blinded everyone but Harry and Ginny, but they had to blink a bit.

He dropped it after thinking it through. And everyone rushed forwards the parents in front.

"Harry! Ginny!" they said and stepped back again. Molly and Lily beat them all. Lily spoke first.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes there was a guide, Merlin guided us. He said something about helping his true heirs. He said there was more than just us, like another few couples." they said at the same time. Which caused them to blush but smirk.

"M-merlin?" said everyone.

"Yes, he taught us to control our abilities, and mind syncs, and such." they said again at the same time. Still blushing and smirking. "It didn't work very well with the speech thing." they said.

"Heirs of Merlin?" said Bill.

"Yes" they said then they controlled it so only Harry spoke "He said that, his true heirs would bond in a way not to often seen, and would split in a way so that it is equal."

"He said in this generation, we will not be the only bonded ones, so we can be together. Something we knew it would happen and who to. He told us but we are forbidden to tell." said Ginny.

They smiled and hugged them.

The parents then explained almost everything word for word what Dumbledore said. They stared at them.

What to go swimmin? Harry thought

_Dont have a suit_

Teleport we tested it and it worked

_Okay no sight sharing while changing until we are older right?_

Yes

They all watched as Harry disappeared. Then they saw Harry yelling the okay out of his bedroom window.

Then they watched her mouth 'the Burrow' then she disappeared.

She came back five minutes later, nothing changing much. But she had a towel. Then Harry appeared beside her in different shorts… swim shorts and he was holding a towel. They grabbed each others hands and Ginny pulled out another 3 pairs of shorts under a stack of towels. She threw one to Fred, George and Ron.

They stared at her until she layed down 3 towels and then looked at Harry with her towel.

Ready? he asked her

Yes. she replied.

They then walked to the pool totally oblivious to the people staring at them. When they got to the pool they set their towels down and Ginny tried to push Harry in but he still had her hand and she fell in too.

Haha that backfired didn't it.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah, Whatever._

So… what do you want to do.

_Tag you're it!_

And with that she sped off. Harry caught her easily and picked her up kicking and screaming.

_You know for being so little as you are it is strange you can lift me up_

I guess the bond made sure we could enjoy ourselves as much as possible without needing any assistance or needing to fix yourself and workout or something.

_Yeah. I didn't even think of that….Did you notice everyone is staring at us?_

No… Here. He said as he put her back down and he turned around to see 14 pairs of eyes watching them. Ron, Fred and George hadn't changed yet.

"Oi! Are you going to stand there all day or get in?" said Harry.

The three went back to the house and Sirius went over to the lawnchairs where he plopped down smirking. The rest stood there.

"Hey you saw it happen, you know what's going to happen! Get over it and enjoy yourselves! Quit staring at two people like you've never seen any before!" said Ginny.

They all moved to the lawn chairs, trying to have a conversation. Then Remus apperated. Tonks looked sad, then she smiled slightly and apperated too. Remus came back then with his swimsuit on, it was old, but it still looked nice and it fit him. Then Tonks came back in a yellow bikini and everyone laughed as Remus' eyes bulged. Then Lily and James went inside to change and Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie and Bill all apperated away to change, then Sirius apperated to change.

Everyone returned a minute later except Sirius. They all got in and relaxed in the sun or talked with their mates or brothers or kids. Sirius still wasn't back 5 minutes after he left. Until finally he apperated right on the deck to the pool.

Then they got in and joined the adult couples. Harry and Ginny were still talking in their minds. Mostly sharing memories. The dreams, they were practically swapping them.

Ron was watching them, intrigued now not angry. He saw the pure love and joy in their eyes. He was hoping he would look at Hermione like that, just so she would know. Ron wanted to see her, know her, talk to her, he couldn't tell where this was coming from but it was definitely weird. Weird but not bad. I think I love her. he thought. Dad always said love was a strange but powerful thing. Harry said nothing is impossible with love. His Mum said that's why married people work, love. He finally understood what they meant. Love is its own magic. I hope she feels the same. I want to be with her, I was with her. I mean yeah after seven years but it won't be that long this time, hopefully like 5th year or earlier.

He smirked at the idea. I need to see her soon. Not in two more months, like now.

* * *

After the everyone was done and got the the things for the sandwiches Lily got Jamie, her house elf, got for them. Ron went up to Harry who was just staring at Ginny. Just staring. Ron sat down so they formed a triangle. Then Harry's instinct shock a bit and he looked to Ron with a murderous face, thinking it was an attacker. He softened his face instantly. Barely noticeable reaction so it was easy to fix.

"I was wondering if you could show me Hermione." said Ron quietly.

"Sure, from when before of after you got together?" said Harry looking back to Ginny.

"I was wondering if you could give me things from first and second year, good and bad, please."

"B-bad from s-s-second year?" asked Harry locking those thoughts from Ginny as she glared. It was her fault but he didn't need to lock it.

"Yes please." said Ron.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." said Harry he thought of what he wanted and used his finger copied it and gave one to Ron. Harry put the memory to Ron's head and it went in.

Harry turned back to Ginny who smiled and continued to watch his dream in his head. As he watched hers.

Ron watched the memories Harry had of her from First year. Then he got to the end of the giant chess game, She was concerned, she didn't want to leave me. Cool. Then second year, then he got to the disturbing part.

Harry watched as his face was smiling then it grew into a grave face, full of concerned, hurt, sadness and above all love.

He saw Hermione petrified, it scared him, he knew he could never see that again. At least not first hand. Then it switched to seeing her awake if thats what you could call it. He watched as he just shook her hand. Idiot! Should've been smart enough to kiss her! At the very least hug her! She tried and then realized it would be awkward! I'm a git! Then the memories faded. He came back to reality and stared at Harry.

Harry looked at him and said "Like what you saw?"

"She is bloody gorgeous! But that last part will have to change." Ron said half smiling.

"Hmm if only you realized that sooner." said Harry.

"Yeah, I will get it right this time, hopefully there will be two couples running around this year." said Ron smirking.

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon, suddenly smiling or frowning randomly to a comment from an unheard conversation. Then they went up to his room changed away from each other an collapsed on the bed together. The fell asleep looking at each other, and with out knowing they were doing they curled up together. _What was more important that I gave you for saving my_ life? she asked him.

You gave me love, and a family. Something I could never remember having and it meant the world to me. he said. She grinned, _Glad I could be of_ service. she teased. Both fell asleep like that.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ginny woke from the best nights sleep they had had in that timeline. _Today's the day Harry. she said._

This is going to take some arranging. he said.

"Mum, Dad, can we go to Luna's house? Then Nevilles house?" Harry and Ginny both asked from 10 feet away talking to their parents. They had gotten dressed and dashed through the house eating toast on their way through, since they were late, and then ran outside.

The four made eye contact then nodded. They two rejoiced. Everyone laughed.

"Can we take Ron too?" They both said when they stopped dancing.

"Yes, go get him. IN THE MEANTIME REMUS IS IN CHARGE!" Molly added loudly.

Arthur sent a patronus to the Lovegood's inviting them to Potter Manor, with Sirius approval as he had the location, in an hour. Then they went to the Longbottom's house. James, Lily, and Arthur aperated while Molly side along apperated with Ron, Harry and Ginny teleported. When they got there Neville and Augusta both jumped. After the initial shock of what they were seeing. Ginny sticking out her hand. Neville shook it and returned the gesture to Harry. They sat for 45 minutes getting to know each other more and Ron came about 2 minutes into the conversation and listened, explained, and asked questions, just as the rest of them.

After that They all apperated and Ginny and Harry teleported to Potter Manor.

After another ten minutes of discussion, the Lovegoods got there and the parents told them what was going on like the Longbottoms. Then Luna joined their conversation. They all got to know each other pretty well.

At lunch they all stood up and started to walk, but then Luna tripped. Neville timed it perfectly and caught her. Then the best thing happened.

Ginny and Harry smiled, the second couple they had found out from Merlin, just came true. They knew about all of the soul-bonds that would ever happen. Merlin had implanted knowledge in their brains, they had a list of all the names and dates of the soul bonds. So they knew one would happen today, that's why they wanted them there. There was only going to be 2 more after that generation, to their knowledge and one was 1258 years away.

Neville kissed Luna, just like what would have happened in the library to Ginny and Harry. Then the shield deployed, it was powerful, but not as much as Harry and Ginny's.

SOUL BOND IN PROGRESS 10%

Everyone stared in shock, except Harry and Ginny. Augusta started crying. Xenophilius just stared and smiled. He then walked over to Augusta and he hugged her. "Don't cry, it is love. Are you upset that Neville found love?"

"N-N-No! It's just now he is all grown up! He found his soul mate! It is cute and everything, but what if he doesn't like her. What if he doesn't want the bond?" said Augusta.

"It's okay Augusta, before Harry and Ginny's soul bond they didn't really talk. Then they kissed and it happened." said Lily. "Now look they are in love! They said they got training from Merlin! So, they said Merlin said there would be more who experience the soulbond, his heirs, he picked them!"

"It's true, he said clearly 'I picked my heirs, the ones that show the most promise, the most rare kind of people know, and I will make them so much more rare. That's why I picked you, you two are two of six, for now, that are like this. There is four vaults at Gringotts, the first three. There is a fourth but I don't know what to do with that yet. They have copied of my most valuable treasures of Mine, and the 4 founders of Hogwarts. You get vault one the next couple vault two and the last vault 3. I haven't decided what to do with the fourth. I must warn you though, these go to your children too. So be careful, they are in your names as soon as the bond forms." said Harry repeating all Merlin said. "So he is probably repeating this to Neville and Luna."

Ginny nodded. She wasn't really focused on them she was staring at Harry, memorizing the way his lips move as he formed words. She was memorizing his entire face. He looked down at her after finishing the sentence she didn't listen to.

Ginny, Mrs. Longbottom asked you a question.

_Oh, what was it?_

She asked how you feel about the bond, how you feel since the bond and what changed.

_Thank you_

"I love the bond. I feel good, great more than great actually it has no words. When you're with your bond mate you are floating. And nothing changed, but at the same time everything changed, not only are we more powerful and have more than ourself in our head. But I am happy, more than you could imagine, it is more powerful than love, there are not really words for this." replied Ginny.

The adults laughed, and so did Harry.

"What are you laughing at?" said Ginny

"Harry just said the same thing you did when I asked him!" said Augusta.

"Oh oops." said Ginny blushing.

All the adults walked over to the shield that was at 90%. Harry turned to Ginny whose head was down and she was blushing. He used his right index finger to pull her head up.

"Hey there is no reason to be embarrassed. If anything this just proves we really do belong together."

"I know" she said her blush fading.

"Hey, I love you." said Harry.

Her blush immediately disappeared and she looked at him.

"I love you too." she replied quietly.

He looked down at her and he leaned down to her and they started to snog each other. The first snog they had the power over, the last one was forced.

They dome hit 97% and James looked over to Sirius and Remus. They nodded and all turned around to face Harry. They saw him lean in start to kiss her passionately. All three wolf whistled. Nothing, so James ran over and bonked Harry's head. They stopped snogging and Harry shot death glares at James. He smirked "Just thought you wanted to see two of your best friends finish bonding."

Harry's scowl faded a little and spat "Fine"

"Sorry, Son. I did think you would want to see your friends." said James dejectedly.

Harry looked to his dad saw how sorry and upset with himself he was. Both Harry and Ginny's anger disappeared immediately and Harry said "It is fine, you did the right thing, dad. It really is okay, it's just that, it was our first kiss as a couple, and well. Our bond liked it, so really if we had complete control of ourselves without the bond then we wouldn't be that mad."

James look a little happier at this and said "No really it is my fault I should have thought about you as a couple instead of two individuals and what your bond would want. Not just you."

"Really it is fine, Mr. Potter. We don't mind we want to see them bond. It is no big deal we have the rest of our lives to kiss, now really isn't the time. Our friends are bonding." said Ginny.

James scowled and Harry growled protectively, stepped in front of Ginny and wrapped his arms around Ginny and crouched slightly.

"Chill, Harry I scowled because of this Mr. Potter nonsense! Call me James if anything! Mr. Potter, makes me sound like my father."

Harry straightened and stepped back to Ginny's side, and quit growling. Ginny watched this silently smirking.

"Alright, James, Harry the shield is at 99%" said Ginny still smirking

They all turned back to the shield. It hit 100% and quickly fizzled out. Neville stepped back slightly and quit kissing. They smiled at each other. Then people started to walk forward since everyone was 20 feet away. Ginny and Harry teleported to them and looked at them before they deployed a shield. Harry and Ginny spoke first.

"Congradulations! Heirs of Merlin."

**This is hardly necessary to speak out loud. We are connected in the mind as well. Except only for things wanted to be seen or heard. **chimmed Luna's dreamy voice in Harry and Ginny's heads. They smiled.

We know, we just didn't want to scare you I we did and you didn't know said Harry

**_Thank you guys, that would have been scary, so you guys knew that we were going to do this today? Because we know who else is going to bond._**

_Yeah sorry about that, didn't want to scare you and yes we know about the next bond, we were also wondering if you would be with us when it happens._

**Yes absolutely! Your cart? **said Luna

Yes and Neville, please hold on to Trevor.

**_Yeah, I'll try, so do you think we should get her in our compartment, like on the platform. We walk up to her and greet her ask her to sit with us? _**suggested Neville.

_Perfect Neville, but we will have to go alone_. said Ginny.

Yes we do.

Everyone was staring at the couples just looking at each other. Finally Sirius spoke "Can you please tell us what the bloody hell you guys are doing?" Earning him a smack on the back of the head from Amy.

They all four looked over.

"Hmmm… oh we can all talk to each other telepathically. But this one can be turned off when we are talking to our bondmate or something." said Neville looking at Luna affectionately. At seeing what Neville was doing, Luna, Augusta and Xenophilius all smiled. Luna returned to staring dreamily at him but still affectionately.

"So… Lunch?" asked Xenophilius.

Everyone agreed and went towards the house, again. After a delicious lunch made by Molly, Lily, Amelia, and a little bit of Tonks, everyone went back outside, almost everyone.

Harry and Ginny headed to the library and told Neville and Luna to follow them. They did, when they got there. Harry told them, outloud, about the Junior Marauders and how he wanted them and Hermione to join them. They both agreed and Harry explained their trunks and maps to them and told them about how to pick a name they needed to find out what their animagus form is. After they added their house elves and owl names to the list it read this:

_George: Gred (boy) and Angie (girl) _

_Fred: Forge (boy) and Ali (girl)_

_Ginny: Harold (boy) and Quaffle (girl) _

_Harry: Ginger (boy) and Hedwig (girl)_

_Luna: Lori (girl) and Nev (boy) _

_Neville: Frankie (boy) and Lune (girl)_

_Hermione: _

_Ron: Jean (boy) and Mione (girl)_

_Amelia: Orion (boy) and Susan (girl) _

_Tonks: Cissy (girl) and John (boy) _

_Remus: Ed (boy) and Dora (girl) _

_Lily: Jamie (boy) and Seeker (girl) _

_Sirius: Kreacher (boy) and Ami (girl) _

_James: Lillian (girl) and Snitch (boy)_

Then Luna asked "When are we going to see what are animagus form is?"

"Right after you have drank some punch." said Harry as Ginny, using her new ability thanks to Harry, Nonverbally summoned two glasses and the punch potion.

Neville and Luna drank some, after that Harry banished the cups like last time, then Neville and Luna collapsed.

* * *

After they woke up they saw Harry and Ginny had put them in some chairs in the library and they were watching them.

"So what did you see?" asked Ginny.

"I saw a Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Merman, Acromantula, Phoenix, and a Bear! But it isn't supposed to be possible to have more than one is it? Let alone 8?" said Neville.

"Yes it is, now. All of the Junior Marauders have 8 so far, excluding Remus, he is a werewolf. So he has the first seven and everyone but Fred and George and Me and my dad, and my mum and Ginny have been different." said Harry then he looked at Luna "What did you get?"

"I saw a Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Mermaid, Acromantula, Phoenix, and a Unicorn." she replied dreamily.

They went back outside to join everyone and Lily offered to let Neville and Luna stay there at Potter Manor because of the sleeping arrangements needed for the bond. Augusta and Xenophilius agreed after being told they could visit as often as they would like. She offered the same to Mrs. Weasley who agreed, and then asked if Ron could visit, then to be told everyone who was there could be anytime they wanted. Molly thanked her and said "Ron, likes Harry and Ginny and might be depressed without them."

And Lily answered "I think that maybe, If you all wanted of course to move your house close to here, we have a wonderful spot big enough for your house and garden and all your things close to here so you are in walking distance but still under our wards so you can apparate around in here too." To say the least Molly was shocked "I-We don't want to be an inconvenience! We are already getting our daughter to live with you!" Lily chuckled "Really, Molly, it would be a pleasure to have you here not an inconvenience, plus then you could make sure Ginny is alright as often as you like since you are close."

"Alright, but how are we going to do this?" said Molly, that was a good point. Really good point, plus she liked Lily. It must be a mother thing.

"If Harry doesn't know I'm sure we can figure it out." said Lily.

After explaining what they were going to do to everyone, Harry said "I can do that! Not alone but I know what to do! When will this happen?"

"Today if that's not a problem" said Lily.

"No I just need Ginny at the Burrow and Me where you plan to put it." he said.

"Alright." said Molly.

Ginny teleported to the Burrow and waited for her parents. When they came she thought the spell Harry told her about.

Then at her parents direction they made a perimeter of the house, shed, pond, walkway, and garden.

At Potter Manor, Harry went to where the space for the Burrow will be and use a spell that will glow where they want things. It fit in the spot perfectly. Then Harry used his finger and spun it in a circle and the ground leveled to fit in the Burrow and things and Then it dug a little and made room for everything.

At the actual Burrow Ginny waved her hand and the Burrow disappeared. She then went back to Potter Manor, right beside Harry and she clung to his arm and he looked down at her slightly and smiled. Then they turned to the uneven glowing ground at watched the Burrow appear there. Everyone applauded the couple and went inside to see if anything changed. Of course when they came back out everything was just as they left it. Fred and George came out and said in unison "Hello neighbors."

To see how they would react Harry and Ginny finished each others sentences like Fred and George.

"Hello neighbors," said Ginny

"We were wondering," said Harry

"If maybe you wanted,"

"To play quidditch,'

"against the,"

"Adults today?" finished Harry.

The twins stared at them.

"Wow!" said Fred

"You talk like us!" said George.

"It's the bond," said Ginny.

"Luna and Neville can do it too, and so will the couple who didn't bond yet." said Harry.

"Another couple? Bond as in another soul-bond?" asked Fred and George.

"Yeah another soul bond, we wont say who but if you sit with us on the train you will get to watch." said Ginny.

"Don't worry about space I know there is a compartment on the train that the Marauders sat in and if you say the catchphrases and it enlarges. Neville, Luna, Me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and you two and maybe others will sit with us." said Harry.

The twins nodded and headed off to finish worshiping the Marauders.They agreed and went to play quidditch. After everyone found out what they going to play a small army formed to play. They sorted into teams Neville and Luna's team had Neville and Luna beaters, and James as seeker because he was a good seeker as well as chaser meaning Charlie was the keeper as he was good at that too, Arthur, Dora and Bill as Chasers and Charlie as a keeper. Ginny and Harry's team consisted of Ginny being a chaser and Harry a seeker, the twins were beaters, Ron is a keeper, and Sirius and Amelia made up the other two positions for chaser. Remus, Lily, Molly and Severus decided to stay on the ground. Molly cleaned up Ron's room and packed up Ginny's room, but sometimes just watched the game out the window. Severus intently watched the game, while Lily half paid attention and talked to Remus, who was doing the same just a little more focused not on the game but watching Tonks. Severus was watching Harry and James taunt each other. He thought it was hysterical. It was.

* * *

In the air James was trying to taunt Harry, he was failing.

"So you are stuck with the Red Head?"

"So are you so why bother asking?"

"I love Her! Why suggest I'm stuck with her?"

"Because you are and I said stuck not in love, I'm in love with Ginny. Have been since the second half in my dream."

"I've been in love with your mum since first year! So ha!"

"Yet you didn't get together until seventh year! In case you forgot I didn't start Hogwarts yet and already she is mine!"

"Crap" James muttered. Then he continued louder "But at least Lils doesn't have 6 older brothers!"

"I know! But really it has been over a day! You think if they didn't like me I would probably be dead in less than a minute from after we bonded! They are fine with it!"

James grimaced seeing his defeat.

Harry decided to fake his dad out embarrassing him even more and he looked down and dove. James followed and at the very last second pulled back. James barely pulled up and time and shook his head at his son who was smirking. Then at the same time James and Harry spotted the snitch.

They both went for it, both using the Nimbus 2000s from their trunks, sped toward it. James was closer before they took off but Harry was an excellent flyer and knew how to get the most speed. To show off a bit more Harry stood up and when he was about two feet away he tipped the broom forward with his foot caught the snitch in one hand and grabbed his broom in the other and rolled on the ground enough and then landed back on his feet. He should have done that for his first quidditch match at Hogwarts.

Everyone cheered. James scowled.

"Show off" he said as he got off his broom, being the closest one to him.

"Yeah well, I got on the house team in first year became the youngest seeker in a century, and then when I grew up I practice with my Professional Quidditch player wife and was able to beat her even though her team won almost every game they played." said Harry smirking widely as James gaped.

"By the way thanks for the training on the toy broom when I was little." said Harry. Now being quickly surrounded by people.

Ginny got to him first, she looked at him and kissed him deeply. Catcalls and Wolf Whistles were heard from a bunch of people. Finally after what felt like to them years when it was merely 30 seconds they pulled back and Harry got surrounded again. This time James joined in saying "Thats my son! Great Seeker and snogging at 10!" Sirius laughed and said "Yeah, he is a mini Marauder!"

Everyone laughed and then Harry asked what the final score was it was 300-110. Ginny was good at her job, even when she was littler

They all went back to the house and Molly and Amelia went to the kitchen, Arthur went to the room with the muggle things, Bill, Charlie and Percy went to living room to sit, Severus went to the potions lab and started to make a wolfsbane potion for Remus just in case he didn't have one and the Junior Marauders went to the library to practice trying to do their animagus forms or to study about them. Harry was reading a book on basilisks while Ginny closed her eyes and was reading what Harry was.

Basilisks are known for their eyes. For half-bloods, muggleborns, and select purebloods most likely know the saying "If looks could kill" and that is exactly what Basilisks do. Everytime they look at someone or something they kill it. That is not true, they only kill if they wanted to. Basilisks have to decide to kill you not just look at you.

Harry read that and was shocked so he kept reading. After that book was finished, Harry and Ginny sat down and faced each other. They took each others hands and concentrated on their Lions. Soon Harry and Ginny's faces turn into the head of a lion and then their hands and feet. The torso took a while until 10 minutes later they both fully transformed. Remus stopped his arm transformation into a lion's paw to watch them. So did everyone else. They did a complete transformation then back to human and back again. Next and very easily they did an Eagle a few times. Then a Badger, Acromantula, and a Phoenix. Then they opened their eyes smiled and stood up and did a doe and a stag. Then they went back to just Harry and Ginny.

Everyone applauded them. Remus then said "That is supposed to take years just to do one transformation let alone the seven you did today! Speaking of which what about the Snake?"

"One of our forms isn't a snake it is a basilisk. We didn't want to scare you." said Ginny.

"But don't be alarmed," said Harry seeing all there scared faces "We will only kill you if we absolutely wanted to. Even if we simply disliked you it wouldn't work. Our lives would have to depend on killing you and we would have to go with it."

Everyone relaxed. Then Harry and Ginny transformed into two large basilisks. One was black and the other was red. Then they turned back.

Everyone applauded them again. Then Harry put his finger on his head and then shot his fingers to everyone else. Suddenly everyones heads' were filled with knowledge on how to transform. Everything except the snakes and the main animals that were different for them.

They all tried the animals they got knowledge on and all succeeded to transform.

"Alright, Fred, Mum, Remus don't listen to these directions." said Harry. They looked confused, but Ginny continued.

"Now I want everyone to sit down and focus on your individual animals. Then try your best to transform, if you get it change back and do it again. If you don't, focus and keep trying."

Everyone but Lily, Remus, and Fred nodded and went to sit and concentrate. Harry motion for the three to join him, they did.

"Alright Fred, Mum, Remus work on the snake. If George gets it I will get him to share the information with you. Mum when you are done Ginny can share the information and Remus when you are done I would like to talk to you." They all nodded and wet to sit with the waiting James, George and Dora.

Then they all started to transform. They all succeeded right away and then back and tried again. Then the three stood up and Ginny went to Lily and shared her knowledge on doe transformation. She transformed and then back again. She smiled when Ginny copied her.

Harry went to George and said "I'm going to have to go into your head. Don't be alarmed, it won't hurt but I just need to copy some information. Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah just don't steal any of our ideas alright?" joked George.

Harry grinned and nodded. He cast a spell and started to search for the information. He found it almost immediately. He copied it and came out. He took it from his head and put it into Fred's. "Alright, can you try to transform?"said Harry.

Fred turned into a fox and back. Everyone was changing even Remus who actually looked happy. Tonks was changing with him. Finally Remus stopped in the form of a Lion and watched as Tonks changed the color of her lion. Harry chuckled and came over to Remus the Lion and tapped him on the head. Remus turned to him and changed back into just Remus. Ginny then came over and grabbed Harry's hand as a sort of natural action now.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" inquired Remus.

"Yes, come over here." said Ginny before Harry opened his mouth.

They went to the unoccupied corner of the Library. Then Harry spoke "I for one just wanted to thank you. You, in the dream, were just perfect, you taught me a few tricks and they came in handy and you helped me."

Remus grinned and said "What did I do?"

"Well the list is long so I'll give you the basics, you taught the best year of Defence Against the Dark Arts we have ever had, and that year 'Mass Murderer Sirius Black' escaped and thought he was coming for me so they put dementors around to 'guard' the school. They affected me because of all my bad experiences and you taught me to do this." said Harry as he shot his Patronus of a stag around the room. Remus stared after it. As did everyone in the room.

James and Harry made eye contact and James mouthed the word "You?" and Harry nodded. James grabbed his wand and sent out his stag. Ginny and Lily shot out their doe. They family of deer pranced through the room and everyone stared. Finally the both of the doe stood aside and watch as the stags playfully pranced at each other. Then all four of them disappeared. Everyone applauded. Remus clapped then continued to stare at them. Finally he spoke, "I taught you that?"

"Yes, then in turn I taught a bunch of students that in 5th year.' said Harry grinning. "After that, still in 5th year. After S-Sirius d-died." Harry stopped and calmed himself while Ginny continued.

"You helped him after you both got somewhat over it, he really was sided with Tonks but in your best interest was fighting for you two to be together. At first silently until after Dumbledore died. Then he really fought for it." said Ginny half smiling.

Harry calmed down and continued "Then you two got married and I was overjoyed as was everyone else, then during the beginning of my horcrux hunt, you got her pregnant and then you left her. You said you thought she would be fine, she was with her mother. You tried to join me, Ron, and Hermione on the hunt. You tried using the 'James would have wanted me to stick with you' so I told you he would have wanted you to be with your child. You then told me that I didn't understand, I asked you to explain and you said you made a mistake marrying Dora, made her an outcast and that you were convinced the child would be like you. You said 'How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!' then Hermione stood up to you said no one would be ashamed of you and thats when I said I was ashamed. I then said 'My father died trying to my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?' then you asked how dare I and then said it wasn't for danger or personal glory. I said I thought you were being a daredevil like Sirius. You were to fast for me, but I don't think I would have drawn my wand if I had time. You threw a hex and I flew into a wall and you left. I found out later you went to a bar and ended up going home to Tonks, begging for forgiveness. She of course took you back and you stayed until she had Teddy. Then after a week or so, the battle happened and you and Tonks died and left Teddy to me and Andromeda." Harry finished he stuttered a lot through all of it and was still crying. He looked up and saw Remus crying. Murmuring to himself. Then he looked up to Harry tears running down his face.

"I hit you? I caused you some much pain! I can see it in your eyes! I'm s-s-so sorry! You had enough pain in your life you didn't need me yelling at you with my own problems, let alone trying to yell at you about your dad! I'm so sorry Harry how come you can stand here after reliving that and not hex me or something!?" said Remus a bit loud. Everyone was already watching. They started watching after Lily saw tears.

"It's easy. You know now, so you won't do it again. Plus I forgave you and you forgave me after you reunited with Tonks and realized that you were happier and better off with her. Remember I became godfather. Bill was his wife at Shell Cottage when you came and told us. We were staying with them at the time after Dobby died… Dobby." He looked at Ginny who said "Don't worry I will remind you later then we can handle it." He nodded and said "There you hugged me and said both you and Dora agreed and asked if I would be godfather, we acted without even realizing we did it that we didn't bring up the encounter at Grimmauld Place."

Remus stared at him and then hugged him. While giving him a hug Mrs. Weasley would be proud of he whispered in Harry's ear "When the time comes, you still have the option of being godfather. We made a pack in school, Sirius be James' kid's godfather, I be Sirius' and James be mine. But you work too." Harry grinned and whispered back "I'd be honored to. Just don't die again please." They backed away and smiled. Harry used a spell from platform 9¾ on Mrs. Weasley, and dried off the tear stains. They went back towards everyone.

Everyone was staring at them. Remus went over to Tonks.

"What were you talking about? You all were crying." said Tonks worridly.

"Nothing of present concern." said Remus, taking her hands and squeezing them. "I just know I'll never leave you." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her, passionately.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

Remus and Tonks broke apart. Smiling. "I'll hex you if you break that promise Remus."

"I know you will. I was wondering, how long are we going to wait? To you know, Teddy."

"At least, until Voldemort is gone, Harry said something about his 4th year so right after that."

Remus smiled, "Good, I don't want to wait any longer than that." She smiled at him. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, he was smiling before she said something that made him change his face. Victoire.  


* * *

After everyone was done they went outside and had dinner in the tables set up outside. Snape was gone, Charlie and Bill went back to work and Percy went into the Burrow to study. After that Molly spoke up, "So what have you been doing in the Library."

The Junior Marauders all looked to Harry.

"Well, why we are doing it isn't important but how about we show you?"

They all stood up and went in a line.

"Lions!" said Ginny.

Everyone turned into their Lions.

"Badger!"

They turned, much to everyone who didn't know's astonishment.

"Snake!"

They turned. Harry and Ginny turned and some shrieked until they looked at them and realized they wouldn't die.

"Eagle"

They turned.

"Acromantula!"

They turned, still much to Ron's horror.

"Phoenix!"

They turned and everyone was gaping so much, it was supposed to be impossible to have more than one animagus form, and it has never been done to have a phoenix form, it was a magical creature.

"Others!"

Everyone transformed but Remus, who said "Werewolf, don't think you want to see that. We have one other animagus form, Mere- people. We would have to be in water for that one."

And everyone came back to be themselves.

Everyone slowly clapped and still stared.

"We know it is impossible, but stranger things have yet to happen and some have already happened." said Harry.

Everyone set back off in different directions. Harry and Ginny went to Molly and Lily.

"Do either of you mind if we go to see Professor Dumbledore?" said Ginny.

They both shook their heads after a glance at each other.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stepped back and teleported. They both landed in Dumbledore's office. He looked up at them from his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor." said Harry.

"No problem, have a seat." said Dumbledore gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk.

They sat down and Harry spoke.

"Professor, I was wondering if maybe you would hire Remus Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor next year?" said Harry.

"Well, I would but there is always his condition." said Dumbledore.

"I'm sure Nymphadora Tonks would be pleased to be a co-professor." said Ginny.

"Plus, the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack is more than capable if I recall correctly." added Harry.

"Yes, and if he is caught." said Dumbledore.

"I'm sure there is some animagi that will start running the grounds, want me to find one? Or two?" said Ginny smirking.

"Speaking of this, say it were possible to have more than one form, how would you go about registering it?" said Harry quickly.

"Don't worry Harry, I know you have friends including yourself who have more than one form, as strange as it maybe, you didn't hear it from me but don't register it is complicated and more than one form would cause, experiments, so I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you Sir. But we plan to use some of them, so we just explain later to them." said Ginny, "I was wondering if maybe you could keep an eye on the back of Quirrell's head will you?"

"Yes I will." said Dumbledore a hint of confusion on his face.

"Maybe you should let me or Ginny let us shake his hand or something on the first day? Would you be okay with that?"

"Yes I'm fine with that."

"Good then you should watch it, I think you might be surprised." said Ginny smirking.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir I was wondering if you would place a new ward up for Dark Marks?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew big. Harry then realized about Sev.

"Don't worry you can let in certain people with Dark Marks if they just apply blood to the ward when we put it up and then when you put the second layer up it will lock and no other Dark Marks can come in." Dumbledore relaxed.

"It is fine Sir, we know about Sev. We got Sirius to apologize and the unforgettable and unthinkable happened when he forgave him, it brought my parents back." said Harry smiling.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Good, I was hoping they made up. So would you like to do the wards now?"

"Yes" said Ginny.

Dumbledore raised his wand but Harry beat him to it "Let me."

"Expecto Patronum!" said Harry he thought of the words and sent it all the while thinking of Ginny.

Ginny and Dumbledore watched it go, Ginny smiling. Dumbledore was truly surprised.

"Harry, I knew you were powerful but, your body and magic allow you to do that at an early age?"

"Yes, I have already done better magic already, the Burrow it's shed and Garden are now on Potter Manor's land instead of at Ottery St. Catchpole."

Dumbledore gaped. "Who taught you to do that?"

"Well I invented that spell in the dream, and the Patronus was taught to me by Remus Lupin in my third year of Hogwarts." said Harry smirking. "Ginny can do it too"

She sent out her doe.

"Mine matches Lily and Harry's matches James." said Ginny watching it. Then she put her wand down and it disappeared. Dumbledore just stared at them.

"We should probably get going, Snape should be arriving soon, we will teleport, you can use fawkes." said Harry. Then they were gone and Dumbledore stared at where they had been. These two children were more powerful than he could ever dream of being.


	7. Marauders forever

Ginny teleported to the room of requirement, when Harry realized she wasn't with him he asked her.

Ginny, sweetie where are you?

_Room or_ Requirement she said. _Come_ on. she said.

He teleported and waved her wand and started muttering a long incantation that he recognized. Harry watched as the clock behind her stopped and he recognized the spell. Timestopper, the unspeakables had been working on that for a while and Harry, who as Head Auror, actually had some free time so he helped them. Apparently this might take a while if she had to stop time to do it.

"Harry." she said. "Please, I can tell you have been doing this since after the battle." she said taking his hand. "You have too much trust in Snape."

He narrowed his eyes. "Harry." she whispered. "Please, you have always thought negative of your father and Sirius when when you named Albus, you need to get over that."

"Why should I? What has he ever done for me?" he asked furiously.

"Because he is your father! He is the reason you are here! He died for you Harry JAMES Potter!" she shouted. "He was willing to risk his life to save Lily and yourself! What was Severus willing to risk Harry? Your life? Your fathers?" she asked moving on the James route first.

"You can't judge people on their past mistakes." he scoffed.

"YOU BLOODY HYPOCRITE! HOW DID YOU JUDGE YOUR FATHER? ON HIS PAST MISTAKES!" she shouted. He frowned, of course she was right, she always was.

"So what," he said. He at least wasn't going down without a fight, "He switched over when it counted."

"**IT ALWAYS COUNTED!** HE ONLY DID IT FOR UNREQUITED LOVE! HE WAS WILLING TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING BUT HIMSELF FOR HER! INCLUDING YOU!" She spat.

"YEAH! AND WHAT DID JAMES GIVE UP?!" Harry tried back.

"EVERYTHING! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU HARRY! BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU! HE LOVES YOUR MOTHER AND YOURSELF AND HE GAVE THE SAME SACRIFICE YOUR MOTHER DID! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE HIS WAND! HE DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE HE WANTED TO BUY YOU PRECIOUS BREATHS HARRY! HE MAY HAVE BEEN A GIT TO YOUR MOTHER FOR A WHILE BUT I RECALL S TIME WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE RIGHT WAY TO GET GIRLS TOO! HE WAS YOUNG AND STUPID LIKE ALL BOYS! BUT HE GREW UP! HE RIGHTED HIMSELF! HE BECAME THE MAN HE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! THE MAN YOUR MOTHER ALWAY WISHED HE WOULD HAVE BEEN!" she said. "HE GAVE UP HIS FREEDOM FROM DOING WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTED TO DO!"

Harry stared at her, "DIDN'T YOU EVER NOTICE WHEN SNAPE CALLED YOUR MOTHER A MUDBLOOD BECAUSE HE WAS MAD AT JAMES! HE TOOK HIS ANGER OUT ON THE PERSON WHO WAS TRYING TO HELP HIM! CLEARLY YOU DON'T REALISE HOW MUCH THAT HURT YOUR MOTHER! TO STOP HER FROM TALKING TO HER BEST FRIEND OF ALMOST 6 YEARS! 6 YEARS! IF YOU THOUGHT YOUR FIGHT WAS BAD WITH RON YOU AT LEAST SPOKE WITH HIM AFTER IT AND BECAME BEST FRIENDS AGAIN! THEY DIDN'T! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T SPEAK WITH HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THE PRAISE YOU GIVE HIM!" she said.

He frowned she had really good points there.

She pushed him into a chair that appeared behind him. "This sounds childish, but you have to sit down and think Harry! Your old self in the dream did the same thing after you named James Sirius! You need to think Harry, he is your father, and no matter what you are stuck with him." she said. He frowned again and sat there with his eyes shut before something fell on his lap. He opened his eyes and looked at his lap, it was a muggle notepad and pencil. He picked it up, "What's this for?" he asked.

"For you to make a pro and con list for each" she said and then sat back on a nice couch that appeared. He looked down and sketched out the lines for both. He quickly got to work with them. He sat there for a good hour, saying time wasn't at a standstill for everyone but them. He finally sat back and Ginny took the list, she quickly counted. Then smirked, "So I take it you at least thought all these through and you support these?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, "If I wrote them, I support them." he said.

Ginny smiled, "So do you realize how much of a git you have been being to your father?" she asked.

He nodded sadly, "Harry, the next time you see him, look at him, really look at him, the way he looks at you. He loves you Harry, he shows things like love, protection, and above all shame. You can tell he is ashamed of what he has done, but you and I both know you can't change the past."

"Aren't we doing that now?" he asked.

"No because technically we are changing the future, that's what humans do, they can't change the past only the future." she said. He frowned, she was right again. "Harry, your father loves you, just as much and maybe more, than your mother. Mothers and their kids have a distinct bond and the father son bond is supposed to be just as strong. Right now you are trying to force that bond onto Snape. Snape isn't your father last I checked."

He nodded, she was right, again. "You know, you always surprise me. How are you always right?" he asked.

"I'm your wife, I'm always right, its a gift." she said dismissively.

"So, you counted, what was the numbers?" he asked.

"Snape- 8 good things, 23 bad things. James- 34 good things, and 3 bad things." she said. Harry nodded, "So if we were going with a point system, Severus would have-" he said thinking, "-15 points and James would have, 31." he said.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." she said. He nodded, "You mind if I still call him Sev?" he asked. She frowned, "Only if you call James dad."

He nodded, "Can do."

"So, how about you sit down again and make a list for Sirius and one for Remus and then the Marauders as a whole." she said pushing him down. He sighed and continued with the lists. Finally when he was done he frowned, "You're too good at this." he said. "Of course, again, they win and Severus loses."

"Duh, I'm not near as thick as you. I've seen what Snape claims is his worst memory. Tell me Harry, out of any of the people there, who was mentally hurt the most?" she asked.

"Mum." he said.

"And physically hurt the most?" she asked.

He was about to say Snape when he remembered something, "Dad." he said.

"Right and the gash on his face, who gave it to him?"

"Snape." Harry sighed.

"Right so your father was injured, more than once I might add, because of him. Harry, how many times was Snape actually injured by the Marauders? Like physically injured by them? Because I don't recall any, yet your parents ended up dead because of Snape."

"He's done some good things." defended Harry.

"Yeah, because pureblood enthusiasts, who are half bloods themselves, and use mudblood as an insult and create curses that kill at the age of 15 definately have enough redeeming qualities to recover that." she said.

"But-"

"Oh yes, argue with me would you, I'd love the chance." she spat at him. "Remember what happened when you were pulled, physically, out of the pensieve? How you were thrown on the dungeon floor? How he bruised your arm and the cockroaches exploded over you? Harry you were so scared you ran up 3 flights of stairs, around Hogwarts. Meaning who knows how many stairs that actually was. All for what? You finding out that your father had issues with him, and Snape was a right big git and that he wears grey undies?" she asked rhetorically.

"But-"

"You do realize that the sectumsempra one could easily kill someone, the langlock one could easily choke you. Not to mention levicorpus, meaning to levitate a body? Do you not remember the quidditch world cup of 94'? There it was just easier for them to torture someone, that's what it was used for. Didn't you ever think your father had a reason for doing what he did? 'Rather be brawny than brainy' ringing any bells? Snape insulted the honor of Gryffindors, if I were your father I would have done the same. The only reason snape even tolerated the house was because your mother was there. Lily Evans, the love of his life, a muggle born Gryffindor. 2 of the things he hated the most, and occasionally he let it show. James on the other hand may have been a pureblood, but not a biased one, he didn't care what Lily was and he definitely like the fact she was Gryffindor, but tell me. If your mother was say a Ravenclaw of maybe even and Slytherin, do you think that would have stopped your father from going after her?"

"No." said Harry.

"Good, then we do think alike, somewhat. I mean really, how thick can you be? Yeah sure, the marauders made mistakes, not big enough mistakes that got people killed! Do you not realize that in order to become a death eater you have to prove your worthiness, meaning they had to kill people Harry. Your parents weren't even the people that Snape murdered to prove himself. Really, how small minded are you?" she paused looking at him, "Clearly you don't realize or don't remember that it was his fault your parents died, his fault that you went to your aunts house in the first place, his fault your magical Hogwarts years were hell, his fault George had to go the rest of his life with one ear, his fault Albus Dumbledore died, his fault that you almost killed Draco Malfoy, his fault our child got the middle name of a so called 'hero' when you and I both know he wouldn't have wanted his name anywhere close to Potter and wouldn't have wanted called a hero."

Harry frowned, great, now not only was she making very good points but also pointing out things he had chosen to ignore. "I thought you like the kid's names?" he asked.

"I did like James', Lily's and that you named Albus after Albus Dumbledore but I never really like the fact you gave him the middle name of an ass." she said. "If I would have said something we could have had a better name." she chuckled, "Like Moony Hedwig, of Hagrid Buckbeak or something like that. Maybe even Albus Fred or Albus Alastor, something we both could have agreed on. You know, more influential people in our lives."

Now Harry was really frowning, change the name of his kids?

Ginny snorted, "Wouldn't you really hate it?" she asked. "If i chose Albus' name and he ended up Albus Dean?" she asked.

Harry's head shot up to hers, "No way!" he said.

"That doesn't actually sound bad, Albus Dean Potter." she said.

Ginny waved her wand and started muttering again, reversing the effects of the spell. When she finished the clock behind her ticked again. They grabbed hands and teleported to where they were supposed to be. He was frowning all the while, Albus Dean, please.

* * *

At the main gates, Snape was striding forward. He stopped when he saw them. Then he dashed to them and Harry said "Hey Sev!"

"Good day Harry, may I ask how you just got here with Miss Weasley?" he asked confused.

"The bond remember? It is one of the gifts and since we arent in school you can call her Ginny of if you must Mrs. Potter." said Harry smiling slightly at the last name.

"Oh right sorry Ginny. Forgot for a second." said Severus turning to Harry. "So where is Dumbledore you said about the wards for Dark Marks, and that I should be here."

"He was supposed to be with fawkes…. there he is." said Harry when Dumbledore appeared in a ball of fire.

He strode forward to the gat and Harry sent the spell to his head immediately breaking through his Occlumency shields. Dumbledore nodded and Severus looked at him, "Did he just get through your Occlumency shields?"

"Yes he is very skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency, try once Severus." said Dumbledore.

Sev tried and Harry felt a small prick in his mind. He turned to face Sev. Then the pricking stopped.

"Any luck Sev?"

"N-None. Would you mind trying to break my shields?"

"No problem. Ready?" said Harry smirking.

"Yes." said Severus.

Harry thought 'Legilimens" He went through the shields immediately and started to see things, Voldemort, his mother at school, his dead mother. Seeing that he pulled out.

"Sorry about that last one, How did you do that? You didn't say anything?"

"Wandless, non-verbal magic is rather simple to me much easier actually. I'm not terribly bad at anything I try, figured out how to transform into 8 different animals this morning alone. I can show you them by the lake after we are done here if you would like." said Harry. The adults glanced at each other before nodding, in shock.

Harry looked to Dumbledore who pulled out his wand and Harry used his hand and said it outloud while Harry and Ginny said it in their heads. The first layer went over the other wards.

When that layer was done Harry picked a blade of grass out of the ground and turned it into a small knife. Which he handed to Snape and said "Two drops of blood please, from the tip of your finger should do."

Severus nodded and poked the knife into his pinky finger, two drops dripped onto the knife. Harry then touched Sev's wrist and his finger healed and he took back the knife back. Then he used his unoccupied hand and made and X on the wards and he but the bloody knife on the X and the blood disappeared. Then Harry waved his hand and the X disappeared and Sev's arm glowed. Then Harry sent Dumbledore the second spell. He nodded and said it while Harry thought it and the second layer appeared.

When it went all the way around he turned back to the adults. "I'm sorry, but this is going to need to be removed before my fourth year." he said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and Harry shook his head. He could interfere.

"To the lake?" Ginny asked.

They nodded and strolled to the lake. Albus and Severus in the back and Harry and Ginny holding hands in the front. Harry was joking with her all the way and she would joke with him, both laughing all the way to the lake.

Albus and Severus just stared at them as they walked. Lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at the lake Harry and Ginny stopped and waited for the adults to catch up. When they did Harry looked to Ginny "In the order we saw them in?" she nodded and then they turned to the adults and changed into a Lion.

"Gryffindor." said Dumbledore.

They looked at each other, still as lions and saw each other smirking before they turned into Eagles and flew in circles.

"Ravenclaw?" said Severus.

They changed back to humans.

"Don't be alarmed, Basilisks don't kill unless they absolutely 100% wants to kill." they said at the same time. With that they turned into basilisks.

"Slytherin?" said Dumbledore.

They turned into badgers.

"Hufflepuff." said Snape.

They turned back into people and said "This one should be done in water." Then they jumped in and turned into Mere-people and came back up. They waved and went under, turned into humans again and got out of the water.

Then they turned into Acromantulas. Both adults stepped back.

Then they were just Harry and Ginny.

"We are skipping one because we would like you to call fawks for that one." said Ginny.

Then they changed into a stag and a doe and pranced in a circle before they stopped in front of the adults Dumbledore nodded and said "Fawkes"

Fawkes appeared, "They wanted you to see this." and with that Harry and Ginny changed into two beautiful Phoenixes. Fawkes flew over to them and spoke.

_**Hello friends.**_

_**Hello Fawkes**_ they spoke

_**Do you have my abilities, such as travel, carrying immensely heavy loads and-**_

_**Tears that have healing abilities.**_ interrupted Harry the phoenix nodded and flew over to Dumbledore then he pecked him and flew up.

_**Come friends. We should test this out.**_

They flew up and then he said, _**This is just like apperation, you don't know how to apparate yet so this should be tricky.**_

Harry and Ginny the phoenixes looked at each other and disappeared in a ball of fire. Then reappeared a moment later 50 meters away.

_**WOW that was very excellent for your age.**_

_**Age is nothing but a number, your true age shows in knowledge.**_ said Harry.

Fawkes nodded _**That is truer than true, you test the other two when needed, if you can apprate in phoenix from you should be able to do that.**_

They nodded and landed Harry and Ginny changed back and said "Sorry, we must be going. Our parents would be worried. See you soon." and with that they teleported, leaving two adults in shock with a phoenix.

* * *

They arrived to see Molly in tears and Arthur pacing. Lily looked worried and James was also pacing.

"What's going on?" said Ginny.

"R-R-Ron" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. They used their bond magic and reached out, they found him sitting in the Burrow in his room. They teleported to his room to see him laying on his bed with a blank expression.

Harry beat Ginny to him and he kneeled to him and said "Ron?! What is wrong with you?"

He only got one murmured word back, "Hermione."

Harry tapped his head and a copied all his memories of Hermione and put them into Ron's head. Ron immediately went back to normal and the only difference is he wasn't focussed at all. Harry smiled.

_What was with him? _thought Ginny.

His mind was shutting down his body because of he wants to see her. replied Harry, Merlin said it might happen.  then there was a bit of a pause. Ginny, I'm sorry for not listening to you, for not asking your opinion on our children's names and being negative about the Marauders.

She just looked at him, _Believe me_ now?

Yes. he said.

_I need you with_ me. she said.

But I have been with you all day.

_Yes, but I still want to kiss you, be with you Mr. Potter._

Well technically you are Mrs. Potter, so I'd be glad to snog you Mrs. Potter.

_Then come here and snog me senseless._

Don't have to tell me twice.

He started to walk toward her when Mrs. Weasley came through the door. She looked at how Ron was almost normal. "What did you do? He looks better just… unfocused."

"He is in his head watching all my memories of a special someone, he seems to like her. When I asked him what was wrong with him he said her name."

"He is going through withdrawal? He hasn't even met her has he?" ask Molly.

"No but he loves her." said Ginny.

Molly smiled at her son as he came back to reality.

"Hey mum, Ginny, Harry." Ron said as he stood and went to his trunk and pulled out his copy of Hogwarts: A History and then left the room as if nothing happened. Harry, Ginny, and Molly stared after him before following him down. They got to the bottom floor quickly and saw him walking across the grounds, reading the book. Molly apparated to his side, quickly being followed by Harry and Ginny who teleported. He didn't notice. They were soon back to the group, where Arthur hugged him, "What was wrong with you?" he asked. Ron, who looked up from his book as his father hugged him, looked very confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You walked into your room unannounced, went rigid in your bed, and then looked blank, you started to mutter a name."

"What name?" he asked.

"Hermione." they all said.

"Oh." he said blushing.

Harry chuckled, "It's alright Mr. Weasley, he shouldn't do it again." he said. Ron smiled, he couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

The day they got their Hogwarts letters was amazing. Harry sat at the table with everyone at the extended table. He felt some owls, felt not heard or saw owls coming. They were carrying envelopes. When they arrived they had their Hogwarts letters. Harry's read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Everyone just stared at it for a second before they all giggled and squealed. They were so close now. They could almost taste the sweetness of it all. Or maybe that was just Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart.

The best part of having the list, other than knowing they were close, was that they already had all this packed and ready to go, except Ginny. So her and Harry went to Diagon Alley and Harry helped her in getting her stuff.

* * *

On Wednesday, July 31, everyone was buzzing around the house. Everyone except Ron, Harry and Ginny who were being entertained by the library. Everyone was setting up the surprise birthday party that only Harry didn't know about.

At noon James came in and said, "Lets go guys." he said. Ron ran ahead to the ball room. Ginny smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and drug him out of the Library. James and Ron dashed into the room to their places as Harry and Ginny came around the corner. She pushed him behind her and said "Come in."

He stepped through the door and everyone erupted in "Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!"

He kind of just stood there for a second taking it all in. They were there, celebrating his birthday. They cared! He got a bit emotional and tears streamed down his face. Ginny stepped up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Harry." she whispered. He smiled and leaned into the embrace. She stepped back and Lily all but jumped on him.

"My little boy is 11!" she said. Harry smiled.

James hugged him next, "Now as your dad I get to teach you to play Quidditch the right way this afternoon."

Harry snorted, "Don't get your hopes up. The snitch is mine."

"Oh! Cocky Seeker we have here." he said.

Harry grinned and nodded. Sirius squeezed him. Tight. "Can't- breath." he choked out. Sirius barked his laugh and let go. Remus was next. Then Amy, Dora, and Severus chose to do the awkward hand shake. He shook hands with Augusta, and Xenophilius, and Susan, Neville and Luna hugged him.

They ate a giant green cake and other foods Molly prepared. After a while of long conversations, Augusta and Xenophilius left and Neville, Luna, and Susan disappeared along with their friends.

Harry went to his trunk, grabbed his broom and ran outside. He waited until the teams formed, it wouldn't be a full team for either sides. They agreed on 1 beater, 2 chasers, 1 keeper and 1 seeker per team. They narrowed it down to the seeker captains being Harry and James. James' team had Sirius and Tonks as chasers and George as beater and the got Bill to be a keeper.

Harry's team had Ron as keeper, Ginny and Charlie as chasers and Fred as beater. The game went off and everyone was battling hard. It was eventually being passed from team to team then tie for the lead, as Ginny couldn't do as much as normal without the third chaser. Harry was searching for the snitch when his dad flew up next to him.

"You are going to need to watch how this is done." he said.

Harry merely smirked. "Alright, dad knows best."

James grinned. "Potters and redheads." he muttered.

Harry chuckled, "Yep that is how it works isn't it?" James nodded. After a while of searching in silence James broke into Harry's thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The Malfoys." said Harry.

"Oh, them slimy Slytherins." said James.

"Slytherins aren't all bad. Plus I was thinking of a way to make Ron, not hate Draco Malfoy."

"Why?" asked James raising his eyebrows.

"His daughter, Rose, had a crush on Draco's son. Scorpius was a nice kid, but Ron didn't like the name Malfoy." chuckled Harry. James smiled, "So how is Malfoy? Is he bad?"

"No, I wouldn't say bad. Just confused." Then Harry saw the Snitch. James saw it too and they took off. Harry knew something he was positive his dad didn't. He contracted his body to be as small as possible but then sticking out his arm. It made him go faster than his dad. He caught it far ahead of James even though they both were riding Nimbus 2000s. James scowled when Harry spun smirked and dove for the ground. He pulled up at the last second and stood up on the broom and cartwheel off, grabbing his broom and landing gracefully with broom in hand. James shook his hand and flew to the ground. Lily, Severus, Arthur, Molly, and even Tonks was laughing at James' face. A scowl and a defected and defeated look that was. He just glared at them.

"What was up with the showing off there at the end?" asked James glaring at Harry.

"Well my record has mostly been to not finish the game on my broom. I adapted to it so now I won't finish on my broom but I won't be injured either." he replied, then seeing the glare he added "Calm down dad. I can teach you that strategy to go faster. I already taught Ginny." he said as she hugged him.

James' glare lightened. "Presents?" he asked. Harry looked shocked then he looked at Ginny. That was all he could do to stop from crying again. He nodded and then they all sprinted back to the house.

Harry opened them. He got a few books from Ron and Bill, some Dragon hide boots from Charlie, a bunch of joke things from Fred and George, a ministry handbook from Percy, which he thanked him for it might come in handy, a bunch of Molly Weasley's homemade sweets, and a Wizarding encyclopedia set from Mr. Weasley. He got some rare potion ingredients from Snape, he loved those and promised to brew the next day. He got a bunch of charmed candies from Amelia and a giant pop-up book on hexes from Sirius, an Auror book from Tonks, and a book on magical creatures from Remus. His mom had gotten him a bunch of his old things from Godrics Hollow. James got Harry a sign for his room that as changeable. He tapped it with his wand and it wrote 'Marauders Forever' on it. James grinned. Harry flipped it and then they watched it change to 'Prongs is stupid' they all laughed. Prongs raised his eyebrows and looked at the sign that said 'Marauders Forever' after a while Harry finally told him what he showed them. James scowled and Harry laughed.

Harry laughed again and opened Neville and Augusta's gift. It was a book on plants. Susan gave him a watch. He saved one until later, Ginny's. She pouted and he grinned. After playing with the toys they went to Harry's trunk room to decorate.

* * *

He hung up his sign and then put his stuffed animals and things from his mom in various places. The sign now read 'Marauders Forever', and it flashed to 'Son of Prongs!' Then he sat on the bed and took out Ginny's present. He slowly opened it and found a beautiful book. He looked at her, she was blushing, he grinned and opened the book.

It was a photo album. It was filled with pictures from the dream. Of the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Hermione and even one of all the Weasleys. It was taken when Lily Luna turned 7. He was crying by the end of the book. He shut the book and laid it beside him and got up and dashed to Ginny. He picked her up and swirled her around before he put her back down and kissed her, passionately. After a good ten minutes of snogging she pulled back, "I think you liked my gift." she giggled. He smiled "I loved it."

"I put charms on it, now you can't break it or burn it or anything." she said flipping the pages. He laughed as she cracked open the page with Sirius singing Christmas carols.

* * *

Ginny's birthday was quiet. She spent her day with Harry and her family. It was wonderful, Harry had gotten her gorgeous dress robes. He also got her an array of chocolate and sweets, plus some alone time for snogging.

Her birthday was wonderful. "You," she said. "Have to the best husband anyone could ask for."

He growled appreciatively and nudged her neck, where he had just been kissing. She pulled his head and started to snog him, when there was knock on the door. She frowned into the kiss and backed up from him, she looked to the door. Ron and the twins were there with half grins and half scowls on their faces. "Not interrupting are we?" the twins asked.

"Noooooo, nothing." said Ginny scowling at them.

Ron laughed, "Come on." he said. They all walked outside where buckets of water were dumped on Harry and Ginny's heads. They squealed and started to throw water balloons, that they conjured, at them. They conjured a whole bathtub full and soon a war broke out. Best birthday ever.

* * *

Time flew and before they knew it it was a two days before they were to leave for Hogwarts.

Harry took Ginny to Diagon alley and bought her her stuff for Hogwarts as well as Luna's and Neville's. He had already told them about the essays and they ended up finishing all the first year essays. He held off on the rest because Remus was supposed to be hired next year, and may not do them all, but also because Hermione would really need to catch up then. The two days past so fast you would think time speed up just because it wanted to.

The morning they were supposed to leave Kreacher popped in and handed him the locket, apologizing profusely for not bringing it sooner. Harry just thanked him, told him he did a good job and told him he could take the day off from Sirius. He accepted and popped away while Harry put protective wards on the horcrux in his trunk, mostly so it wouldn't duplicate. That would be awful if there were more than one of those lockets around.

Everyone had been practicing using their animagus forms to their strengths, including the transportation of a phoenix. They agreed that's how they would get to Platform 9¾. On the day, everyone who could transformed, Remus had assisted Lily in helping everyone with their luggage who wasn't a Marauder. After that was done they transformed and everyone grabbed the closest phoenix. Then in a giant fireball they all disappeared from the grounds of Potter Manor.

* * *

At Platform 9¾ everyone was staring at Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Augusta Longbottom, all of whom appeared with 13 phoenixes. They all gaped when the 13 phoenixes turned into Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley (not, but they didn't know that), Sirius Black who was holding Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin who was holding Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom who was standing very close to Luna Lovegood, and finally at the same time everyone saw them. The Potters, all three of them (Or so they thought). Everyone stood there in awe, even the Malfoys.

Everyone ignored the staring people and sent their kids on the train and straight to the Marauder's vacant cart. They enlarged it and waited put their stuff up on the racks.

Then they got off the train and went to their family. Since it was only 10:30 they talked for a good 25 minutes. Then they heard a "Wow!" for a very feminine voice.

Ron's head snapped up and immediately found Hermione Granger's face. He smiled and she blushed. Ron started to walk forward but Harry stopped him he turned around and Harry said "Wait, trust me."

Ron looked down but agreed. Harry and Ginny signalled to Neville and Luna. They nodded said their final goodbyes same as the rest of them and then said to Fred and George enlarge the cart for another person. They nodded. Everyone was getting on the train. The two couples went over to Hermione who was walking towards the train. Harry,Ginny, Neville, and Luna stopped her and she looked shocked, afraid, and a bit shy.

"Hi! I'm Harry, this is Ginny. That is Neville and she is Luna. We wondering if you would want to sit with us and a couple of friends on the train?" said Harry.

Hermione was a bit confused and she said slowly "I'm Hermione Granger, you won't prank me will you?"

"No of course not, we just think you will be a good friend to us." said Ginny.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Alright"

Draco Malfoy frowned, did they not know who he was? How could they not? Why were they inviting her to sit with them and not him?

They made their way to the Marauder's compartment. Neville and Harry were carrying her trunk. It was used, and not very useful anymore, it wasn't personalized and Harry was glad that she didn't spend money on a good trunk.

When they put the trunk on the floor outside the compartment and not on the rack in the compartment she was confused.

"We were wondering, maybe after I explain you will understand." said Harry. He then proceeded to tell her about the dream and why they were being weird is because they knew her.

"... now this dreaming of the future is rare and so is a soul bond but stranger things are going to happen. So what I was wondering is if maybe you would join our group? It is called the Junior Marauders and we are pranksters, but we are also going to train to fight, dual and learn useful spells, our group will be everything, a dueling club, a pranksters palace, a study group. We are also all animagi, which if you agree we learned ours in a day instead of years because we are advanced I guess and we know you are too. So will you join?"

"Yes. Now why did you put my trunk on the floor?" asked Hermione after consideration of what she just heard. She believed them.

"It is a part of the group, having a uh… special trunk, there isn't anything wrong with yours, our is just more… convenient. In fact I have your's and your map right here." said Ginny pulling them out of her pocket. To Hermione it looked like a blank piece of parchment and a toy trunk that was the size of a muggle lego. They taught her how to use them and when she was done and understood everything she finished the lists to read:

Then the names list:

_House Elves and Owls respectively:_

_George: Gred (boy) and Angie (girl) _

_Fred: Forge (boy) and Ali (girl)_

_Ginny: Harold (boy) and Quaffle (girl) _

_Harry: Ginger (boy) and Hedwig (girl)_

_Luna: Lori (girl) and Nev (boy) _

_Neville: Frankie (boy) and Lune (girl)_

_Hermione:Billy (girl) and Ronnie_ (boy)

_Ron: Jean (boy) and Mione (girl)_

_Amelia: Orion (boy) and Susan (girl) _

_Tonks: Cissy (girl) and John (boy) _

_Remus: Ed (boy) and Dora (girl) _

_Lily: Jamie (boy) and Seeker (girl) _

_Sirius: Kreacher (boy) and Ami (girl) _

_James: Lillian (girl) and Snitch (boy)_

Harry chuckled at her choices, Billy and Ronnie. When asked why she picked them she said she always liked the names. Harry laughed a bit more. Ronald Billius Weasley, so perfect for Harry sent his speaking Patronus to the adults about their Marauder names.

After that they got Hermione to drink the potion for her animagus forms. She saw the same first seven and her last one was an owl. Harry gave her the knowledge and she quickly transformed into all her animals. Then finally they went into the Marauder's cart, she passed off the thought of how big this one was compared to the ones they walked passed. She was amazed, they weren't even at school and she already had friends!

"All caught up." said Neville when they entered. Everyone smiled and Ron grinned the most. Hermione stood and converted all her stuff into her Marauder trunk and she said to Harry "What do I do with my old trunk?"

"Hmmm… oh here." said Harry and he waved his wand and it disappeared. She smiled now knowing what he meant about his wandless and non-verbal magic he and Ginny could do. Hermione sat down for the first time since being on the train. The only seat was next to a grinning red head who she felt she could be comfortable by. When she sat down she looked at him and smiled, she had the strange urge to kiss him, but she stopped herself. Now she was confused, she had never, **ever**, had that urge before.

Ron looked at her and grabbed her hand which she didn't object to. Then she had no choice but to kiss him and Harry said "Guys watch!" and with that Ron and Hermione kissed and the gold shield went around them. It was as strong as Neville and Luna's but none as strong as Harry and Ginny's they smiled. Harry and Ginny smiled and sent their Patronuses to the Weasley bunch. After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley replied by screaming that she was happy, called Dumbledore and he contacted the Grangers and when they got there so would the Weasleys and Grangers.

After another half hour the shield disappeared when it hit 100%. Ron and Hermione backed away smiling and then they turned to the others who were smiling. They smiled even bigger.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" asked Ron looking at the other bonded couples. They just nodded.

They talked about their names and everything till they heard they would be there in 5 minutes. Then everyone got in their trunks respectively and changed. Then they got back out and hid their maps. Then when they arrived they got off and went to the platform to meet Hagrid.

"Firs' 'ears o'er 'ere" called Hagrid.

The twins turned to them "We have to go now, see you at the sorting." they said.

* * *

At the sorting, when Hermione went up she put the hat on and after a minute took it off. She then took it to Dumbledore.

"He said it needed to speak with you, Professor."

"Thank you dear." said Dumbledore. He removed his hat and put on the sorting hat.

Dumbledore! Long time! Alright, I stopped her sorting because she doesn't belong in any of the known 4 houses.

What are you talking about of course she does she is a witch! Thought Dumbledore back to the hat.

I said of the known four. The four founders of Hogwarts have another house. This house is for people who have an equal chance of being in any house, therefore cannot be sorted. These said people belong in The Big House, the common room is in the center of the castle and I will show you where later. From my knowledge I know who will be in this house, meaning I need to resort some Gryffindors who have changed.

Who? said Dumbledore.

Fred and George Weasley.

Very well just say that while I set up another table.

Alright just give me back to Hermione and tell her to place it back on her head, then inform the Weasley twins to come to the front.

Alright.

Dumbledore took the hat off, waved his wand and everyone watched as another table appeared in the Great Hall.

"Do not be alarmed if the hat doesn't say any house names you know of just sit at that table."

"Yes, sir." said Hermione, very very confused.

She walked back to the stool while Dumbledore waved his wand again and the Hogwarts Crest appeared on the new table.

"The Big House" called the sorting hat, he just explained it to Hermione. The whole hall was confused, except Dumbledore and Hermione.

The sorting continued. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny and Ron joined Hermione at the Big House table.

"Did this happen in your dream?" asked Neville

"No!" said Harry confused.

Then Dumbledore rose "The Sorting Hat called me to do a re-sort on some of the students here."

They all stared at him. A re-sort? That has never in Hogwarts' history happen before.

"Fred and George Weasley, could you please come up here?"

Everyone stared at them as they rose, they came over to Dumbledore and he spoke softly to Fred "sit"

Fred sat and put that hat on. When the hat explained what the house is it said "The Big House." Fred stood took of the hat and went to join the other Junior Marauders.

George sat and the hat said George Weasley, you will be sorted into the Big House. This house has been a secret to all for the last thousand years. The entrance to the common room is in the middle of the school. Now I know you posses a map that can show you exactly where and how to get in. This house is for extremely rare people who have 25% of himself or herself in each house. Therefore cannot be sorted into any house. You changed when you joined the Junior Marauders and now have become part of the Big House. Only Headmaster Dumbledore can get in the head of house they have yet to assign, your housemates or someone who is loyal to you and you trust completely. Looking through your head I can tell you absolutely belong in this house now. Welcome to THE BIG HOUSE"

He went and sat with the other Junior Marauders.

After the feast Dumbledore escorted them to their common room. For not being open for 1000, the room was perfect. It had loads of rooms and all were double people rooms.

"Won't have to worry about the special arrangements." said Dumbledore.

"Sir I was wondering, If maybe Professor Snape wanted an assistant, I'm sure he's love to work with Lily. James is good at Transfiguration, Amelia Bones is good at Charms and Sirius is good at being a head of House."

"I just might have to take you up on that. Remus can join later?"

"Yes, Quirrell has a mission." said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled and turned to everyone "Since I don't have to retrieve you, lets get going the Grangers and Weasleys are here."

They all went to the headmaster's office where they explained everything about the bonds to everyone who didn't already know. So mostly the Grangers. They explained to them how Hermione had been gifted with a rare bond that connected her with her soul mate. The Grangers both cried about their little girl 'growing up' and they somewhat welcomed Ron as a family member and Mr and Mrs. Weasley agreed to get together with them to get to know each other better.

* * *

When they were gone Dumbledore spoke "The reason I didn't ask you to be a professor is because I have another job for you. I believe you know what a head of house does, seeing how if I recall you ran into McGonagall a lot as a student here." Sirius nodded and smirked a Marauder smirk.

"Well, lucky for you. I hear there is a need of a head of house for a new house full of Magical Mischief Makers." said Dumbledore winking.

Sirius' grin grew wider. "Me? You want me to be a head of house?"

"I don't truly think my opinion matters. But yes I would. Plus this morning I discussed it with the house and they were all enthusiastic with the idea. Now this idea was presented to me by lets say the head student of this house. He gave me the suggestion of all the Professors aids and such, actually. I mean I'm not going to name anyone but he suggested exceptional people. His parents and their friends." said Dumbledore.

Harry blushed, ginny chuckled, sand Sirius winked at him before returning his attention to Albus.

"You get the picture, I'm guessing. I was hoping that in your free time, you would be able to try to set up things around the castle, it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Potter here have shown me how weak this castle is protected recently."

Sirius nodded and Dumbledore finished, "Now how about you go and set up your room while these two help or something until class starts?" said Dumbledore.

They exited smiling. They made their way to the common room. There Sirius went in while Harry summoned their bags. Harry and Ginny went to class then.

First up Charms, with Flitwick and Amy. When they got there they saw Neville and Luna at a desk by the front then an empty table then Ron and Hermione. When Harry and Ginny entered they patted the empty table. They sat down and heard they were going to be practicing the levitation charm.

Do the thing! Do the thing! thought Harry excitedly.

_The LeviOsa_ thing? asked Ginny.

Yes!

Then when they started to practice it Ron did the thing he did last time was swinging his wand at the feather and Hermione said stop.

"Stop Stop Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Plus you're saying it wrong it is LeviOsa not LevioSAR."

Harry and Ginny chuckled along with Neville and Luna. Harry had shared that through the connection.

The two looked at them. "This happened before didn't it?" said Hermione smiling.

"Yes, but last time the git made fun of you and you got well… in trouble." said Harry smirking.

Ron blushed, Hermione smiled and pecked him on the check quickly. He blushed even more. They continued with their lesson Harry sharing his knowledge. They all then were the very first in the whole class to levitate it properly. Dean couldn't get his to do more than twitch. Ginny giggled and Harry growled, the pictures of Dean and Ginny flooding his head. She looked over to him with pleading eyes.

_Oh my Merlin! Harry I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it I_ swear!

You were staring at him. Harry growled.

_No I just glanced because there wasn't anything else to do! I looked at Lavender and Parvati too!_

It's fine Ginny. Just lost my cool for a second. I didn't expect that to happen. There isn't any reason to apologize. If anything I should be apologizing for over reacting. Plus you know I love you. Always have always will. And don't worry I'll make this up to you. Like a snogging session later?

_Yeah i'd like_ that. she said. Then he looked at her while she thought about the name, Albus Dean. He frowned, great he was going to have to get used to that.

They smiled and Professor Flitwick came over to see them, he knew after the display in the great hall they could do it but he had to check like any other professor. He smiled and said "Alright do you think you could levitate something else? Oh and 12 points to Gryffindor."

They smiled, turned around and levitated their chairs. He smiled, "Good! Excellent! 12 more points." They brought their seats back down and sat on them, then they levitated the chairs while sitting on them. They moved up until they could touch the tall ceiling. Then they did a circle formation and grabbed each others hands, wand still there and they spun until everyone oohed and awed. They came down and scooted their chairs in like nothing ever happened.

"Oh my! 30 points to Gryffindor! Please speak to me after class as well." squeaked Professor Flitwick.

They nodded and played with their feathers. They used them to tickle their bond mates.

After class everyone but them and professor Flitwick left.

"Now that was wonderful in class, I would like to advance you to advanced classes. I would love to see what you can do!"

They smiled and nodded, "Thank you professor, and have fun with Madame Bones! Good Luck!" said Harry. Flitwick smiled as they excited.

* * *

They all started to walk to History of Magic. When they got in there professor Binns was being completely out of character. He was smiling. Harry had truly expected the class to be extremely boring, which it was, so this was the class they did all 'practice' essays for. They sat there having conversations in their minds. Except for Ron and Hermione who were actually paying attention. It was strange to watch it was like they had swapped roles. Ron was paying attention and taking notes and Hermione was staring at him. It was unsettling to watch so Harry just stared at Ginny and she stared back. Each of them basking in each others presences. After class, Harry was asked, along with the rest of the present Marauders to stay behind. They obliged, staying in their formation. I line in which Harry and Ginny stood in the front slightly but in the middle showing signs of leadership and respect from the others. It was a really good formation, easily defendable for attacks, it showed the leadership and who to speak to and who not to, it was also a natural place to be.

"Now, some of you were slacking off in appearance so let me ask you, Uric the Oddball was famous for wearing what?" said Binns.

"A jellyfish hat." they all answered at once.

"Good, now how about what house was Uric the Oddball in at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Ravenclaw." they answered again, apparently they were listening. They just didn't know it.

"Good I thought you were paying attention, even if you didn't" he said smiling. "That shows me great promise in you guys, good luck and make me proud." He said with a bit of enthusiasm. It was so not like him. He was normally dull and boring (still was) but apparently he did have a personality.

Harry handed him all their essays and he smiled. "All the essays for the year! Great advanced classes!"

* * *

The Marauders met Fred and George, as the two came out of Charms. Harry had memorized both his and their schedules, he shared his knowledge with everyone on how to do all of the charms, spells, hexes, and all of his knowledge on magic. He still didn't share the dream, he didn't plan to do that until he had no choice. It was amazing at the things they could all do now, they were all head of their classes. They all walked with a spring in there step and sent off fireworks after they walked in. They all set some off, wandlessly and nonverbally. Everyone stared at their dramatic entrance. Most had awe and confusion on their faces. For the life of them they couldn't figure out who sent off the fireworks. It was quite funny to see their faces. Dumbledore smiled, Severus chuckled Lily and James stood up and went over to join the fireworks. Sirius, Remus and Tonks went over. The Slytherins were glaring, the Hufflepuffs were staring at them in shock and awe, the Ravenclaws were chuckling slightly at the animations in the fireworks. The Gryffindors were staring, chuckling, and clapping.

Harry sent a large lion in red and yellow fireworks over the Gryffindor table. Tonks sent a badger over the Hufflepuff table and Luna sent an eagle over the Ravenclaw table. Ginny looked around and sent a serpent to the Slytherin table. It was a wonderful display. Finally they fizzled out and they went to sit. Even the adults sat at the table, mostly because there wasn't room at the Professor's table. They all ate the same things. Mostly chicken, but they also ate relatively healthy foods. They splurged slightly for dessert, Harry, Ginny, Lily, Amelia, and Tonks all ate treacle tart, their favorites. James, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George all at chocolate cake, their favorites. It was scary how much they were alike. The teachers were watching them as was much of the hall. It would've made them extremely self conscious, if they were paying attention or even noticed they were staring. After a twenty minutes it was 12:30. They house and adults excited the hall. The students went to their classes to wait and study while the teachers went to prepare for classes. The 6 first years all went with James while the twins hid in a corridor and then Sirius went back to the common room.


	8. The Blacks

James told them what they were doing in class, changing a match into a needle, easy work. He sat down a box of closed matches in front of them. He silently put some charms over them so only McGonagall could see them other than himself.

"Get out a match and try it." He said while sitting on the desk. They all had a box, they looked at them for a second before turning back to James.

"What can't get the box open?" teased James. Harry sat back in his chair and swiped his hand in the air from right to left. All the matchboxes opened. Inside the boxes were full of pointing silver needles. James picked one up from every box examined them and put them back. He smirked "Great job, that pretty much covers the lesson today, what else can you do?"

"How about the demonstration McGonagall does to impress us?" said Ginny sharing the image of the desk turning into a pig with everyone one there including James. She looked at the desk and it turned into a pig and back again. Then Harry stepped forward and did the same, they all did it and then sat back down. James' smirk was as large as it had ever been. This is my son! My son taught his friends how to do this! He is all I could ever ask of plus everything that is perfect! He can save us all from an awful fate and he is smarter than most of the seventh years here! He can destroy a dark wizard that no one else can! He is so wonderful! He can even get me all mushy! Thats not even cool! Yep but that makes him my boy . A true Marauder.

Harry was watching his dad, he was so happy. You could feel it coming off of him. Then people started to arrive so James jumped off that desk and instead went and sat on his desk. They all sat down and then the first bell rang and McGonagall entered.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then changed the desk into a pig and back again. James grinned at the Junior Marauders. McGonagall passed out a match to everyone while giving James some to do the Marauder half of the room. He gave everyone one casually skipping the Marauders.

"Try your best and concentrate on turning this match into a needle. Concentrate on size, material, and color." she said strolling back to the front and directly over to James. "James! These 6 didn't get any matches!" she whispered in his ear.

"I was just going to talk to you about that, here watch." He came over with 6 of the boxes of matches and gave one to each of them. They were shut and then after a second they waved their hands and the boxes slid open. Each matchbox filled with perfect needles. she stared at them. They quickly changed them back.

"Can you change this into this?" she asked changing a quill into a pencil.

They all picked up their quills and changed them into pencils, then back.

"What can't you do?" she asked.

They stared blankly at her as if to say 'nothing.'

"Life transformation? Like the pig transformation?"

They looked at their chairs until they turned into pigs. Then after them squealing they turned them back.

"At least tell me you people are not an animagi?"

They looked at her and smirked. They all walked into the hall.

LION ONLY! said Harry through their heads.

Then they all turned into 6 lions. A black lion with green eyes, a red one with brown eyes who was slightly smaller, both out front showing leadership. Another Red one with blue eyes, a brown, bushy one with brown eyes, a yellow one with silver eyes and a black one with hazel eyes. They were beautiful. After a few seconds, a man walked out and turned into a black lion with brown eyes was standing slightly behind the two leaders. McGonagall gave a slight smirk, while still gaping at them all. She composed herself and walked back in. Followed closely by 7 lions.

"Where is Professor Potter?" said one Gryffindor. A Slytherin was eyeing the lions. "Why are there lions in here?"

James the lion turned to him and grinned. All the lions roared out of laughter. Although the alpha male's was a bit forced, Ravenclaw, definitely not his favorite house. Then the lions all walked out and a minute later out walked in the Marauders.

"Now If I ever find you in the hallways again you will be in loads of trouble! No points off this time just don't make it happen again! Professor McGonagall will go for the throat next time!" said James smirking when they walked in.

They all went back to their seats. And James removed the charms.

"Continue with your assignments!" said McGonagall.

They all immediately tried again with the matches.

Ginny glared at Harry, he still had yet to tell his father that he had a change in heart. He had started being nicer but he didn't tell him anything.

* * *

Class continued as usual, the Marauders having casual conversations, James walking around trying to guide the others to change their matches. At the end of class Dean, and some Hufflepuffs change theirs correctly only to have it wear off two seconds later.

The bell rang and everyone excited.

"Tell Moony he better do a good job and treat Ms. Tonks correctly or fear the wrath of the rest of the Marauders!" called James as the Marauders excited.

They smirked and all but ran to Defence. They got there 10 minutes early and were the only ones in the room. They all dashed and got the the front row. And sat down quickly. Remus smiled at them.

"Thought you would be here early, and hearing what James just sent to me through this," he said as he held up his map. "You guys will most likely have to be put in all advanced classes by the end of the week."

They smirked at him. "We were told to tell you something." said Ron smirking.

"What might that be?" said Remus.

"I believe the exact words were 'Tell Moony he better do a good job and treat Ms. Tonks correctly or fear the wrath of the rest of the Marauders!" said Ginny smirking.

Remus rolled his eyes and then Tonks slid down the railing of the stairs. "Someone say my name?"

Luna smiled and Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ron sniggered and Harry and Neville just stood there and grinned.

Neville repeated what James had said and Tonks grinned. "I think he will find I am much more scary, when I am angry, than a bunch of advanced and highly tempered kids and prankster adults."

Remus just stared at her, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." he said as he leaned into her, trying to get a snog no doubt.

"Bite me." she growled. He jumped back startled and then she scowled "Not what I meant."

He moved a bit closer. Hesitant this time. "Remus! Really I didn't mean it like that! It's an expression!"

"Not a very good one." he grumbled.

She strode over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about this one? Kiss me."

"Hmm… I like this one. I'll have to use that one." he said.

"Hmm… Me too." then they leaned in and snogged.

"Mrg Hmm! Professors! You have students in here! You can use your room later!" said Harry.

They jumped apart. "Sorry" they mumbled. Everyone just laughed. Harry and Ginny stood up and went to the door. "Continue we will stop you if someone comes."

Remus smiled, "Thank you I really-" he was stopped by Tonks' lips.

After a few minutes of silence from behind the Marauders, Harry saw someone coming down the hall. He turned around and saw Remus and Tonks snogging in the middle of the classroom. "They are coming" said Harry.

They jumped apart, blushing. "Get ready then." he said as they all sat back in their seats.

"Did you at least come up for air?" said Ron.

They blushed a blush a Weasley would be proud of. Thought they didn't seem to answer, they did hear a small "no" from Tonks.

The Marauders that weren't blushing laughed. Then they stopped right before the other 'Ickle- Firsties' came in. They all sat and went for their books and such, except for the Marauders who were using their maps to find out from Lupin what they needed. They got back "Your Brains and Wands, nothing else."

They smiled and sat there.

"What in the world are you doing?" said Remus eyeing all the students in the second row and back.

They all looked at him.

"Those things… you all have out. Quills, ink, parchment… Books! Trust me when I say you will rarely need them in this class. I believe in a uh… more hands on lesson." He said in mock outrage but still smirking.

Everyone stared at him.

"Now put those ghastly things away! Get out your wands and stand up!" He said, half shouting.

They complied still in shock. Then when they stood Remus walked to the front row of Marauders. He said "This will be faster if you help. Just stack them like so." Then he neatly stacked two desks against the wall.

Tonks stood at the top of the steps and helped Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Remus stack desks. Then she slide down the rail again and stood by Remus in the front. She grabbed his hand and spoke.

"We will be starting with a rather strange creature that was found in the teachers lounge yesterday that we are allowed to keep."

"Thank you Ms. Tonks." said Remus winking to her, "This creature is a boggart can anyone tell me about them other than Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" he said looking at their hands that went up immediately. He knew they had an advantage, Harry shared his knowledge with all of the Marauders not just the students.

No one's hand was up. "Really? Alright put your hands down, I guess we'll just have to figure out on our own what they do."

They looked at him, blankly. He continued. "First I need you to say this incantation, it repels boggarts so no wands first."

Everyone stowed away their wands.

"Riddikulus!" said Remus.

Everyone repeated it.

"Alright but I need you to picture the thing you are most afraid of and try to make it funny."

They all looked deep in thought until they smiled.

"Do you know what a boggart does yet?" said Remus.

Everyone looked equally lost other than Malfoy and his goons, I mean friends. They were totally lost. They let this Professor in rags teach? Filth! Hogwarts is getting desperate.

Harry growled, he didn't have to use the Legilimens spell to hear what people were thinking, none of the Marauders did, they just heard it. They all heard and growled to. Harry shared what he heard with Tonks who growled. One word went into Remus head after he heard from Tonks what someone thought. MALFOY

All the Marauders were mad now, but Remus hid his. Everyone was staring at the red faced teacher or the snarling assistant and snarling students.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Remus trying not to snarl himself "I hope you know there is 8 people in the room who can read minds without using Legilimency?"

Everyone looked at the snarling people, 7, and the other must be the Professor. Malfoy sneered. "Yeah so?"

"So we all just heard your snide comment on me and Hogwarts and let me tell you. There are two fiesty redheads, my girlfriend, two black hairs who have mighty tempers like their parents and a blonde person and bushy haired witch down there that takes a lot for them to snarl like they are. So I am not going to stop them if they hear something they don't like again." said Remus.

"Oh and what exactly can they do?" said Malfoy.

Ginny looked livid she said through their minds. "Bat Bogey Hex NOW!" everyone complied. Malfoy's face instantly started to have bats crawling from it.

Harry stopped the hex after a minute and modified everyone's memory and changed Malfoy's so he didn't remember who did it just that it happened. Everyone smiled and turned back to the professor.

"Now as I was saying, does anyone know what a boggart does?" after a moment Remus continued "No well it takes the shape of the thing you fear the most, all you have to do is say the incantation and change it to something funny, it absolutely hates laughter so that helps."

Some just continued to stare at him, but most were nodding now that they understood what the warm ups were for.

"Alright, Parvati you first." said Remus she walked up to Remus and he opened a trunk, not his Marauder trunk but Harry recognized it as the one he saw in Lupin's dream office.

Just like Harry thought it turned into a mummy when Tonks opened the trunk.

"Riddikulus" she said, it unraveled and it's head fell off.

"Seamus" said Remus who noticed the line forming.

The boggart turned into a banshee and Seamus made it lose its voice. Then it got confused, Dean stepped forward and trapped his hand.

Remus sent to their minds, If it turns into your bondmate let me handle it!

They nodded to him and Ron stepped forward, Try to disguise it! Ron thought of the spider and willed the boggart to turn into that, it complied and he put it on rollerskates this time. He actually said the spell outloud this time. Everyone was going to do that, this time. Hermione stepped up and willed it to be a blast ended skrewt. It did and she made it where a flower and look cute.

Neville made his Professor Binns, smiling. Harry had to admit that was scary. He made that professor wear his grandma's clothes instead. It was still funny. Luna's was a vulture, she put it in a tutu.

Ginny's was a basilisk, she looked at it and made it pink with purple polka dots. Harry's was a dementor, he easily took care of it and shot it into his trunk which Tonks shut.

"Can we see what Professor Tonk's is?" said a Slytherin girl.

She came around and opened the chest and out plopped a dead man, Remus. Everyone in the room looked from Dora to Remus and then the boggart.

She stared at it. Then shakily she said "R-Riddikulus!" and it got up did a dance and she put it back in the box. Remus just stared at her. Then to the clock they had 10 minutes. "Dismissed." he said.

The Marauders stayed behind and Tonks started crying. Not tears of joy. Remus ran to her and picked her up. He was quite strong for the toll on his body because of his condition. All the present Junior Marauders sent her pictures of Remus, him smiling, him confused, him worried. Everything they had that was happy about him. She was still crying.

"Shhh Tonks, I'm here, alive. I'm with you, holding you, loving you. I love you! I'm not going to leave you, ever. I'm not dead and I won't die until you do, so we can be together. I Love You. I'm here. I Love You" said Remus in a continuous loop of 'I love you's and 'I'm Here's and others. Finally she stopped crying and Remus dried off her face.

"It c-changed. It used to be my parents that were dead." she mumbled.

"It is okay, I'm sure mine changed too."

He sat her down and she sat on the floor, he opened the trunk and out fell a dead Tonks, all scratched and half eaten. Remus almost broke down, but he had to stay strong for her.

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't make it funny and the bond mates froze knowing that theirs would be just as bad. They couldn't help. The door burst open and in ran James, Lily, Sirius, and Amelia. They all saw what was going on throw their legilimency, everyone was crying and Remus said "Damn it." before he broke down and cried now too. Lily ran in front of Remus. Hers changed into a dead James and she said "Riddikulus" and he turned into an owl with glasses and she put it into the trunk and sat on the lid. Remus just stood there, shocked, afraid, and broken.

Tonks slowly got up and went to Remus she grabbed his arm, he jerked away from the contact. She did it again this time with a death grip.

"Look at me Remus! Please!" she cried. He wouldn't budge. "Remus John Lupin look at me!" she said a bit hysterically. Nothing

"I'm all right! You said yours probably changed! You knew what to expect! Now look at me I'm alright!" she said. Nothing. "I love you! If you loved me, truly loved my like you said 5 minutes ago you will look at me!"

He opened his eyes and saw her face broken and in despair. He hated seeing it like that, it was pretty, but still bad. Her hair matched his, it was cute.

"I'm alive, I love you and we will be okay, didn't you notice all of ours take the shape of our dead mate? That's because we love each other. If you try to use this to separate from me, you will face hell! Didn't you see mine? My biggest fear isn't you doing that to me! So you can't use that I should be because I'm not! My biggest fear is losing you!" she said, almost crying now.

He wiped away the lone tear on her face and dried off his own, "You're right, you know." he said.

"I usually am." she said smiling slightly.

He smiled and hers' grew. He couldn't stop himself any more. He had to really make sure she was alright. So he kissed her. Everyone did the same to their mate. After a few moment they all broke apart. Sirius smirked and waved his wand and everyone's tear stains on their faces and clothes disappeared. Then he turned to Harry.

"Good Job! You could made the Marauders a group full of mushy people!" he said.

Harry smiled, "If I remember correctly, Padfoot, the big strong cool faced guy, was crying."

Sirius stepped back stuck out his tongue and stood and pouted by Amy. She laughed at him "Haha, he got you there!" he scowled and said "Thanks a lot Potter."

"You're Welcome." said all 4 Potters at the same time which caused everyone to chuckle.

"By the way, you guys should be promoted to higher level classes." said Moony smiling.

After another minute they all walked out and went back to the common room, laughing all the while.

It was overall happy scene to anyone watching. A certain blond was watching. I wish my friends and family were like that, they are all connected. And you can tell they all love each other, even if they aren't really related. I want that. Harry was the only one still listening and for once he actually felt bad for Malfoy.

He decided he would talk to them about him after they were done with the finishing details on the already done essay they did on the train and over the summer.

* * *

When they got to the common room, it had multicolored chairs and couches, there wasn't many but some didn't mind sitting on the floor. The fireplace made everything warm and cozy. When they went to sit the chairs and couches multiplied giving enough room for everyone. They were amazed but they used them anyways. They all sat and finished their essays, the adults were having conversations on their classes and daily activities. Fred and George joined them immediately after they sat down and they came over to flash through their homework. It was all finished in under the course of 5 minutes when they were done. Harry said "I have something I'd like to discuss, please keep an open mind." They nodded and then their heads were filled with them walking down the hall and then hearing Malfoy's voice in his head. They heard what he said. They all came back to reality to find that Harry was trying to read their expressions. Some of concern, some of pity, others unreadable.

Ron broke the silence first "So, what do you suppose we do then?"

Harry smiled "I want to become his friend. He doesn't have to be a Marauder, he just can be a friend, like Seamus, Lee, and people like that. Unless he refuses, or you want to make him a Marauder, he shows a certain ability, I should say. It is up to you guys"

Everyone smiled and nodded they would have to talk to him during or after dinner.

They sat there planning pranks for a good half hour, then they went into their trunks and since it was a Monday it was still Harry's turn to share. He shared his training room and they all started duelling. It ended with all 4 Potters not hit when the dual of all the people took place, they quickly turned on each other Red vs. Black hair. Adventually they had to call it a draw. Then Ginny and Lily turned around and James and Harry smirked before hitting them at the same time, petrifying them.

All the guys laughed and all the girls huffed, some smiling others trying to hold back laughter. Harry and James went over to their wives and unpetrified them. They both jumped on them and took their wands.

Everyone was laughing now. Except James, Lily, Harry and Ginny. James, being in this predicament before knew he was going to hexed, snogged or both. Harry smiled.

"Think this is funny Potter?" said Ginny.

"Yes Potter I do!" he said.

She scowled, "And why would that be?"

"Cause I get to do this." he said as he leaned up and kissed her.

Lily leaned down and kissed James as well. They all got wolf whistles and catcalls. After a minute they broke apart. Lily and James stood up and joined Padfoot, Moony, and their dates in a corner. Harry and Ginny stayed on the floor, where five seconds later both of the other boys were tackled by their mates. They all snogged.

When they were done Ginny pulled back. "I won Potter!"

"It was a tie." he replied smirking.

"Well what makes you say that?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well I got to snog you didn't I? Therefore, you win by getting me on the ground, I win by kissing you."

She smiled and stood up. He felt his mind click when he locked eyes with her and suddenly he could feel everyone in the room. How light they were, he could feel like a white and light essence on them. He could tell everyone in the room was having one of those moments. They stared at each other everyone had a light essence on them. Harry figured out what it was.

"I think we can sense magic, like light and dark, and wards and stuff. It is supposed to be really rare, but weird things love to happen to us I guess." said Harry.

Everyone chuckled and nodded. "Here watch." he studied this in his dream at one point in his Auror training. He shared it, shared how the wards have different colors and things. They nodded and then cast a silencing charm around a chair, it was purple. He removed it and heard 'Woahs' from all around him. He cast a muggle repelling ward around the same chair, it was dark blue. He took it off and but anti-apperation wards around that chair, red. Anti- portkey, orange. He continued cover over a hundred wards, he continued and everyone recognized them with his knowledge. After that it was 6:45.

* * *

They headed to Dinner. They walked in at 7:01 and saw that Draco Malfoy and the professors were the only other people in the room. They all immediately walked over to him who was staring at his plate. Harry cleared his throat and Draco jumped. He saw who it was and tried to hide a small smile with a scowl, but Harry saw it anyways.

"Yes?" asked Malfoy.

"We were wondering if maybe you would like to um I don't know. Hang out with us sometime." He got out, gesturing to his pack. Draco looked at them, determining if they were bluffing, then he smiled "Sure, I'd love too!" They went back to their table smiling. They made a new friend while losing a potential enemy. Suddenly the sorting hat sored down and landed on the Headmasters head. He was shocked, then the sorting hat covered his face with the brim of it.

_**Dumbledore, I need to resort someone again. Boy I wish these people would quit messing up my sorting. They make friends and that changes them! Call up Draco Malfoy please. Harry too! Tell him to stop making friends.**_

**_Alright_** replied Dumbledore

"Draco, Harry come up here." he said while removing the hat.

They were confused but they came. When they got there Dumbledore smiled when the two smiled at each other, very easy friendship there considering the whole 'you didn't shake my hand' thing never happened.

"You are not in trouble, but the sorting hat would like another resort." he said. Both boys raised their eyebrows at him.

"Now, Draco try on the hat again please." said Dumbledore. He tried it on and he said almost the same thing he did to him as he did the rest of them, except he left out the map and the Junior Marauders. Draco was smiling the whole time. He was going to have at least one real friend, and he was excited.

When the sorting hat was done it said "THE BIG HOUSE" everyone at that table cheered. Some people who were coming in the great hall froze, especially the Slytherins that were entering. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be the Slytherin Prince! Now he wasn't in that house.

Harry smirked, that meant fate was working, he was supposed to join his house. He was now going to be the newest member in the Junior Marauders. He quickly sent the message to his table. So will he be a Junior Marauder? He got a Yes from them all. He grinned, he turned to Dumbledore.

"Is there a reason you called me up here and not Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Yeah the sorting hat requested that you shouldn't decide to make anymore close friends, it interferes with his sorting." chuckled Dumbledore.

Harry grinned "Alright, the others won't be that close. If anything there is a slight chance one more will be joining us next year." He smiled, he didn't know where that came from. They went to their table and Malfoy apologized for his earlier thought. He said it was mostly his fault but that was how he grew up and he was glad to be in this house and had good friends now. It was really sweet to be coming from Malfoy's mouth.

There was silence for a moment until all 3 of the bonded couples fell out of their chairs simultaneously. Everyone stared at them. James and Lily put up wards so only they could see what was going on and no other students could. They laid there, everyone's face in concern. They saw how it was the bonded couples not anyone else. Malfoy stared in horror. What is going on? Is that my fault? What have I done? Why was it just them? Why not the adults or the other Weasleys? Thought Draco.

After a few more minutes they stood up and opened their eyes, saw Malfoy and grinned. They had been talking to Merlin. He said he chose another heir, two actually. They were to be bonded, he gave them all the time and place. Merlin said he figured out what to do with the 4th vault. The time for it to happen was set to happen at 7:46 and the location Dumbledore's office. They smiled and sent it to the current members of the Marauders, excluding Draco. They snickered and Draco finally speaks, "What he bloody hell happened? And why are they laughing? No one said anything!"

"We will explain it to you at 8:00, seeing how it is 7:30 and we are done, I'll go and see if we can go to Dumbledore's office." said Harry. Draco just nodded really confused.

Harry stood and Ginny went with him. They ran to Dumbledore.

He looked up to them, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No we just need you to be in your office, by 7:45. Some um important business needs to be attended to." said Ginny.

"Alright, let us go then, I imagine this business requires your entire house to come along. I assume seeing as they are standing up."

They nodded and went to his office. When they got there it was 7:40.

"Sir could you please get the Greengrass family. Get them here immediately, please tell them to bring Astoria with them." said Harry. He looked around, Lily was missing.

"Where is mum?"

"She went to the Slytherin Common Room to get Daphne." said James glancing at the door. Dumbledore stuck his head into the green flames. James kept looking at the door. Then it opened and he walked over to it. He saw Lily. "Lily!"

"Oh come on! I was gone for 2 minutes." said Lily.

"The worse two minutes since we came back." he said grabbing her hand.

Harry turned to Draco. They walked to an empty corner.

"Do you know who Astoria Greengrass is?" said Harry.

"Yes." he said.

"What do you think of her?" Harry asked, even though he knew they ended up married anyways.

"I was always quite fond of her. I do fancy her a bit." Draco blushed.

"Oh good. This is going to sound nuts but trust me. When I say this, when she gets here, kiss her." said Harry.

He blushed even darker. "Okay. I'm guessing it will be explained later?" he said blushing a bit darker.

"Um.. yeah." said Harry. "Now come here, what time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch, "7:45"

"Alright when it is 7:46 kiss her."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Then one by one 3 people stepped out of the flames. It felt like forever for Draco's little, but expensive watch to tick until it hit 7:46. The Greengrasses were trying to figure out what is going on but all Dumbledore said is watch.

*Click* 7:36, immediately Draco moved forward and so did Astoria, almost as in a trance. She picked herself up to his height that was slightly over her's and they kissed. The Greengrass parents gasped and went to go break them apart but the shield came up and the parents froze.

SOUL BOND IN PROGRESS 10%

Everyone smiled at the two and Mrs. Greengrass broke the blissful silence. "My daughter will not be his! Dumbledore stop them! Daphne was to be with Draco! Not Astoria! If that completes she will not be welcome back with us!"

"I'm sorry then, you just lost your little girl. I'm sure Daphne will find true love someday. As for Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Mrs. Malfoy?! Who on Earth are you calling her that?" said Mr. Greengrass, "She will not be married to him! I will not allow it!"

"It is too late that is what a soulbond is. Now if you do not want her, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will take her home." said Albus a bit sad, knowing what Draco thought of his parents.

"If they don't want them, We'll take them." said Lily. Everyone nodded.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, I'll see what I can do." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Obliviate." he said to the Greengrasses. He was making them forget they ever had Astoria. That the other room in the house was for Daphne's friends.

Lily and Tonks then went through the flew at Dumbledore's unspoken request. They went to Greengrass Manor, and gathered her clothes and things. They came back with a few suitcases and hangers.

"Sir, would you mind if my father and I went to Diagon Alley, possibly Draco and Astoria can come too, when they are done?" said Harry.

"Sure, I am sure Astoria will need her things for the school year." he replied.

10 minutes later, and 3 Greengrasses being stunned. The dome read SOULBOND IN PROGRESS 99%

Everyone was jumping for joy. Finally it his 100% and the shield fizzled away.

Hello. ran out Hermione's voice in the couple's' heads.

Hi. came Astoria's voice. Everyone smiled.

I'm Harry, my father and I were wondering if you and Draco would accompany us to your house, Astoria. Then we need to get you you Hogwart's stuff and some other things.

We'd love to come. said Draco.

They smiled, Harry walked over to James and he smiled and went to the fireplace, they went to the Greengrass Manor. Astoria and Draco went to her room.

"We got most of your clothes!" called James.

"Thank you!" came Astoria's voice.

They came down after a few minutes with a small box.

"Alright I think we are ready." said Draco. Harry smiled and neither knew it but James' matched. They went to the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" one by one they went. Harry immediately went over to Ollivanders' door.

"You, two go here and we will go to get the rest of your things, when you are done here go to Madam Malkin's then go to Wiseacre's. Do you need anything other than your school stuff?" asked Harry.

"Not that I know of Harry." said Astoria.

"Alright we will meet at Wiseacre's in 15 minutes?" said Draco.

They nodded and parted ways.

After 15 minutes they were all walking into Wiseacre's.

When Harry went in the shopkeeper smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Mr. Potter?"

"Dumbledore gave us permission to be here." he replied grinning.

"I suppose you had a problem if you are back then?" he said a bit grim.

"No actually, we loved them and came back for two more." said James.

Wiseacre perked up a quite a bit at this, "Right away! Now I assume like the last 15 I made, all of which engraved but one, you want these engraved?"

"Yes with the initials, D.M. and A.M. With the ability to change like the others." said Harry as he pulled out 12 Galleons and handed them to Wiseacre. He smiled and said "Thank you Mr. Potter, and Mr. Potter." Then he was gone, hidden behind shelves. Then his head popped around, it shouldn't be more than two minutes." then he was gone again.

Harry and James sat on the bench that was there and Draco stood while Astoria went to sit down.

"We don't bite… all the time." said James looking at the seat on his right, where Draco could sit.

Draco just smiled and said "I'm a bit confused. Father always was made when Wiseacre wouldn't give him any discounts. How come he cuts the price for you?" he was smirking thinking of his father made because wealth couldn't get him something.

"Well, Wiseacre went through a… rough patch when he ran out of money. Lily and I decided to help him, we always loved this store for some reason. So we bought out half the store. Now everything is half price because it is half ours already." said James.

Draco smiled, "Father said he tried to buy this store once but Wiseacre said he only would be able to sell half that someone more important and with much more money owned the other half. Father thought he was barking mad, saying to him 'No one has more money than the Malfoy's' it was rather funny when Wiseacre started to laugh at him though."

"You don't like your dad do you?" said Harry slowly.

"No, I don't," he admitted after some thought, "training his kid rather than raising him. Keeping Dark objects all over your house where I go. Supporting the 'Dark Lord.' He said when the Dark Lord rises again he is giving mum her dark mark."

"So she doesn't have one yet?" said Harry smiling.

"No." said Draco a bit confused now.

Harry turned to his dad, "You wouldn't mind if I went to the Burrow would you?"

James shook his head.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't mind if your dad went to Azkaban would you?" said Harry looking at Draco.

Draco grinned, "I'd be more than happy to see him go."

Harry smiled "Would you mind coming with me then?"

"Sure!" said Draco then he turned to James "Can you keep Astoria company then? Maybe answer questions I can tell she wants to ask?"

"I'd love to." said James smiling to his son's new friend.

Harry and Draco smiled, then they teleported to the Burrow. Right outside the door to the Burrow, two boys stood.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley answered it.

"Harry! Where is Ginny is everything okay? Why are you here? Is it one of mine?" she said quickly.

"No everything is fine, another bond happened. Between Draco Malfoy," he said gesturing to Draco "and Astoria Greengrass."

Molly smiled, "Thank you deary, but why couldn't you send a patronus?"

"We were wondering, Mrs. Weasley, is Mr. Weasley here or at work today?" said Draco.

"Work, but why do you need him?" she asked.

"Draco, agreed that we should put Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. We know how, we just need Arthur to help and take the credit."

Molly smiled, "Thank you boys, he should be in his office."

"Okay, we will see you later Mrs. Weasley." said Harry. Then they stepped back and Harry said through the big bond in his mind for all the couples, but this was pointed to Draco.

Arthur works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department.

Then they both teleported.

Arthur jumped when two boys appeared in his office. One was blond, that he didn't pay attention to, or perhaps didn't see and the other was unmistakably Harry Potter.

"Where is Ginny!?" he asked immediately.

"She is fine,we were just wondering. Are you busy?" asked Harry.

"No, why would you ask? Do you need me to do something?" he asked. Relaxing from the automatic state of worry.

"Yes, we were wondering, if maybe you would come with us. We need to have some Auror's present. We want to get to the Dark artifacts out of Malfoy Manor. I know where they are and Draco," he said gesturing to Draco "Wants to see his father get put behind bars. All the dark artifacts are under a rug in the drawing room in the house. There is a trap door there that Lucius' wand can open."

Arthur grinned, "Sure! Lets go to the Auror offices. No offence but I always wanted to arrest him." Draco grinned, "I did too, I saw everything he was doing when he hired Crabbe and Goyle to be my buddies."

When they got to the Auror offices, Arthur knocked.

"Enter" growled the voice of the auror who was in the first office, Alastor Moody.

The three entered.

"What do you want." Mad-Eye growled.

"How would you like the opportunity to bust Lucius Malfoy for having a house full of Dark Artifacts?" said Draco smirking.

"Love too! It is just he always knows we come and sells them!" Moody gruffed.

"We know where he keeps the darkest of dark artefacts he would be killed for if he sold." said Draco smiling. "Somewhere I know we have never checked before."

"Alright give me a second to grab some Auror's then we can go." said Moody. He stood and went over to the door gruffly pulled it open and disappeared and came back with Aurors.

Then he came back and stood by Draco.

"So why are you trying to lock your dad up?" he asked.

"I hate him, he taught me to despise muggle borns, half bloods, blood traitors and to follow in his death eater footsteps. Speaking of that I know the spell you do on their arms to reveal their tattoos."

Moody smiled, "That will come in handy."

"Later, I'll tell you the names of other Death Eaters. Dad made the mistake to talk about them like that, not expecting me or mum to ever defy him. You can tell she hates him too, she just hides it well." said Draco smiling.

"I can do the same, I know who a bunch are." said Harry.

Moody smiled, "I like you kids already. Good Auror material."

They smiled and then 5 Aurors came into the office. Then they all apperated, Arthur side-along apperated the two boys for show, so no one knew about the bonds. They arrived at the bounds of the wards.

* * *

"Thought they might put up wards!" said Moody after a moment of him muttering and flourishing his wand. "They are stable, but I imagine Lucius will get around them. Then Harry said "Wait, I'll put up some he won't get around." Then a dome covered the house it glowed gold until it slowly disappeared, to everyone but Harry and Draco, who had been given most of the abilities. Everyone stared at him.

"What? I can be good to! There isn't a person alive who can get out of there now. I already tested this with Dumbledore, he couldn't get around it. Now my wards are up at Hogwarts. He said it was impressive, I don't think so. It is was easy. Now are we going or what?" said Harry.

They recovered and started to follow the already moving Harry. He passed through the wards stopped and turned around when they got through. He waved his hand and then another golden glow appeared.

"A ward to make sure if anyone runs then they will run into the wards like it is a brick wall." he said. Then he turned back to the house. "To get this done faster, Draco and me are going to run." Then he pulled out his cloak and draped it over himself and said while being invisible. "He won't see me just Draco, so it will be easier." Then they turned and ran to the door. Harry stopped and cast Disillusionment charms on the waiting people. Then Draco knocked on the door. After a few seconds Lucius opened the door.

"Draco what are you doing here?" he said.

"Professor Dumbledore told me I could come talk to you and plus I forgot something," He said as he stepped in, he felt people slip past him. Then when the movement stopped he shut the door. Lucius just stared at him then everyone canceled their Disillusionment charms and Harry took off his cloak and Draco smiled.

"I forgot to put you in Azkaban!" Then Draco shot a stunner at him. And took his wand and then rolled up his sleeve, when his mum came out. No one looked at her but Alastor, Draco and Harry knew she walked in.

"Hey mum." he said staring at where the tattoo should be. Then he waved his wand while saying "Mark Ostende" then Lucius' mark appeared. 2 Aurors stepped forward and bond Lucius.

Narcissa smiled "Good job Draco, I was hoping you would do that eventually. I knew he would probably kill us both if I tried and failed." he smiled then went to the Drawing Room. Arthur moved the rug and Draco put his fathers wand in the indent on the trapdoor. It opened and Harry went down and said on his way down "I am taking a book I know is down here, as a request from Dumbledore."

He grabbed Riddle's diary and put it in his pocket and noticed that Hufflepuff's cup was down here. Then he realized that Voldemort must have moved it after Voldemort realized Lucius failed him. He grabbed the cup and stowed it. "Dumbledore will be happy to have this back as well." he said loud enough for people to hear. "Alright guys you can have the rest of this stuff!" he called as the 4 remaining Aurors came down. Harry went back up and sent into Arthur's mind. I just found two more of the Horcruxes! Arthur smiled and turned to Narcissa.

"I imagine, that you would want to do something about Lucius?"

"I want a divorce and to change my name back to Black!" she said as if she were practicing that for a while.

Arthur smiled, "Then you will accompany us back to the Ministry. Draco, name change as well?"

He nodded.

We will need to do Astoria too. said Draco through his mind to Harry.

Yeah we will do that there. Harry said back.

After a few minutes Arthur tooked them and Narcissa to the entrance hall and Harry removed the ward and they apperated. Draco and Harry said they were going back to Dumbledore's office for a few minutes. Then he turned to Narcissa,"If you wouldn't mind, would you please free your house elf?"

She smiled "I never wanted a house elf anyways. Dobby!" he appeared and she gave him Harry's sock he smiled and said, "I will be forever grateful to Master Potter!"

Harry smiled and said "Alright then come with me to see Dumbledore." The elf nodded and apperated while Draco and Harry teleported, carefully away from the eyes of any Aurors.

* * *

When they got there they were tackled by their ladies.

"Where were you?!" they both shrieked at them.

They smiled, explained what they did and Harry walked up to Dumbledore and said "Here is two more Horcruxes, the diary and the cup."

Harry was glad the Voldemort was in a sealed and contained room that was checked on daily. He didn't want Voldemort to know what he lost yet.

"As much as I do not want to, in my fourth year we will be going to the graveyard in which Tom Riddle Senior is buried, so then Voldemort will regain his body and I can kill him." Harry said. They all had set faces and nodded.

"Alright, Draco, Astoria, we still have to sign some paperwork and give out the names of the other Death Eaters." they smiled and teleported.

"Good you're here. Now we can start." said Arthur.

The only other people in the room other than Arthur was Narcissa and Mad eye. Mad eye saw threw his magical eye about the bonds, there was very powerful magic there, but Narcissa was confused.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." said Astoria.

"Hello Astoria, it has been a while." Then she noticed Draco and Astoria were holding hands. So she asked Draco, "Is there a reason she is here?"

"Um, yeah. She needs to change her last name as well." he said looking down to her so lovingly.

"Oh and why is she changing her last name from Greengrass now?" asked a confused Narcissa.

"She isn't. She is changing it from Malfoy to Black. Then uncle Sirius won't be alone so alone." he said staring at Astoria.

"Why is her last name Malfoy?" Narcissa asked really shocked now, she was under the impression that Lucius and Astoria's parents were going to make Daphne marry him when they come of age.

"We soul bonded." she answered staring at Draco.

"When did this happen?! Why wasn't I told?" she screeched.

"You were just told, it happened this morning. I did say Dumbledore told me I could talk to you. I wasn't really lying." said Draco looking up.

Narcissa calmed down at this, then she said "Alright, here are the papers for the death eater names, I filled one out as well." She handed them papers. They quickly wrote down all the names. Harry's went onto the back. Then they gave them to Moody who smiled at the length.

Then they signed a whole bunch of papers and then they were done and Narcissa said "Aren't soul bonds really rare?"

They nodded. "Is there anymore couples then?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Yes there are four couples. There is one and one half right now. Do you know the conditions of a soul bond?"

"Yes when I was a girl I studied them. They were interesting. Bonded with love and no way around it. No one forcing you to marry someone you don't love."

"Good, now if you want you can accompany us back to Hogwarts. The floo in the headmaster's office should let you through, that's where we will be." said Draco. The three waved and teleported. Narcissa went out of Arthur's office and started to walk to the main entrances for an empty fireplace.

* * *

After a while of talking and planning they decided that they should get ready seeing how it was 9:15.

They all headed to class. Astoria changed and grabbed her things and they went to Charms with everyone. They got there early so Harry shared everything about the Junior Marauders and his magical knowledge.

Are you sure you want us in the group. According to you, you didn't particularly like us in your dream. asked Draco.

I agree with Draco, you didn't particularly like us. thought Astoria.

I'm sure and the reason was how you grew up with your dad Draco, so that's what you thought was right. Don't worry, with this knowledge you will up at the top of the class with us. You will have fun, you don't mind being a Gryffindor that pranks the Slytherins, do you?

They smiled. Then they whispered "Certainly, it would be an honor, to join your club."

Harry smiled and everyone shut up when the other Gryffindor first years walked in. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Draco Malfoy? The Slytherin Prince? He was now in a house that supports Gryffindor?

They all sat down quickly when Professor Flitwick came in.

"Morning Class" he squeaked. "I have been informed that I have 2 new students in this class, due to another resorting, very rare those are. This year is the only year to do it! There is another new student as well due to an unnamed mistake of the headmaster. Both are from the big house and is Draco Black, and Astoria Green….leaf, who just became the youngest student ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry at the age of 9."

Everyone was still staring at them anyways so he didn't have them acknowledge themselves.

"Today we are going to continue with the levitation charm, I do know some of you made great progress," he said looking towards the Big House. "And some of you did not." he directed to Seamus who had blown up his feather.

They all set to work. Flitwick came over to Draco and Astoria. "Welcome to my class, now lets see what you can do."

They both pointed their wands at the feather and it rose, they made it do loops and swirls in the air.

"Good good! You will fit in with your house!" he squeaked. "Now, this essay wasn't supposed to be until everyone could properly do the charm but you can start it now, it is why the levitation charm is important and could come in handy." Then he walked off while their house pulled out parchment, quills and ink.

They all saw Amelia walking around winking at them. She knew they finished all their essays for first year.

Draco and Astoria were working on theirs, they finished quickly and used Harry's knowledge to write the other essays Harry sent them. Harry and Ginny were doodling on a piece of parchment. They were drawing a beautiful picture of a hungarian horntail. They agreed to make a copy of it and send it to Charlie for his birthday. Hermione and Ron were reading Hogwarts: A History and Neville was learning about all the creatures Luna liked from her head. Finally Draco and Astoria finished their essays and started to speak in their minds. They talked about how Draco's 'friends' from Slytherin that were future Death Eaters would react to the resorting, the pranking of the Slytherins and supporting Gryffindor.

I love being a Gryffindor! I actually feel like I belong somewhere, that I have friends. Crabbe and Goyle were, okay i guess but they were barking mad! They were so retarded and didn't really act like a friends. I have a feeling Lucius payed their parents to befriend me. said Draco.

I like being a Gryffindor too. I didn't want to be in Slytherin, they treat us like the bad people. Which most of the time they are. I have friends now too. And I'm sorry about your dad Draco, if you don't mind me say, I think he was a revolting parent. Not that mine were better. Hermione said my parents were going to betroth you and Daphne adventually. She said they disowned me when they found out it couldn't be stopped. Dumbledore modified their memories. Now they don't know they had another daughter then Daphne. That's why Dumbledore told the teachers what happened, that's why for public reasons I am Astoria Greenleaf. But it is quite funny actually, I lost my family, but I couldn't be happier. I have you!

And I have you! I couldn't be happier Mrs. Black! he sent to her.

You have no clue how good that sounds! Mrs. Draco Black! she cooed back.

I think I do. You are mine, and NO ONE can have you. he said looking at her protectively.

Wouldn't have it anyother way, now husband of mine, what are we going to do for the rest of the class? she chuckled back.

We could draw what we think our animagus forms will be, wife of mine. he replied cheekily.

She smiled and they started to draw various animals, dogs, cats, owls, even as far as horses and ladybugs. Then they really started to go into detail for draco's crocodile and Astoria's hamster. Astoria smiled and looked at him.

"I like the crocodile and the hamster." she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm… I like them too." he said back.

Then the bell rang. "Be sure to practice those!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.


	9. Geniuses

They walked through the halls and went to Herbology, room 102. When they arrived they saw Professor Sprout sitting at her small desk. She looked up as they entered, "Good mourning! You're early."

They smiled and sat in the front row. Harry sat and shared his basic knowledge with them. Then it was Neville's turn, he was the expert in this subject so he knew more. They all sat there until Neville spoke, "What are we going to be doing today, Professor Sprout?"

"We are going to be studying mandrakes. Then we will get into those soon." she replied smiling that someone was interested in her class.

"Okay." he replied. "WHat will be studying on them? And is there and essay?"

"We are studying their purpose in the magical world and that is what the essay will be on. So if any of you are positive of what they do you can start now."

They all pulled out their already written essays. And added the final sentence. In their bags, they had essays on literally everything from their textbooks. She came over and said "Finish already?"

They nodded and handed her the essays. She took the essays back to her desk and started reading them. She came back over after a few minutes and said "Wonderful! All of them are outstanding!"

They smiled and she said, "After we learn about the mandrakes we will be moving on to Shrivelfigs if you know anything about them." She watched astonished as they pulled out essays on Shrivelfigs.

"After that we are working on Bubotuber, Devil's Snare, Gillyweed, Leaping toadstools, Venomous Tentacula, Aconite, Moly, Wiggentree, and Alihotsy." she said hoping they wouldn't have those done. To her astonishment they pulled 9 more essays from their bags and gave them to her. She stared at them.

"If I like these, I am putting you in a higher herbology." she said and she headed to her desk. She quickly read through them. Just as the bell rang she finished the last one.

She didn't even notice everyone else in the room. She came over to the 8 advanced students, "Congratulations advanced classes for all of you. Sit through this week and I will talk to the headmaster." she said. She was amazed, especially considering that Hermione Granger was a muggleborn, Harry was a half blood, raised by muggles, and the none of the Weasleys except Percy were particularly known for being so studious with their work. Though she had Fred and George and they were the same way, quickly topping the class with their essays. Something about this group of friends, the new (technically old) house they were sorted into, the first ever re-sortings, the young students that shouldn't be in school yet but are, the soul bondings that Dumbledore had made them swear not to speak of, she decided she would do her lesson but try to keep her eyes on them.

So she begins. It was a boring lecture to teach, in her opinion, it was more fun for the hands on lesson but that was more advanced and more dangerous so she always saved the mandrakes for 2nd year. She watched carefully as the group of children in the front row just mostly stared at each other. To others it would look weird considering other students weren't supposed to know of the bond. She glanced around and found that most of the class wasn't looking at her, but at the bonded couples. She had stopped speaking 20 seconds ago and no one noticed. Though she did notice that Susan Bones, one of her most surprising Hufflepuffs considering how good this girl is and how smart she easily could have been a Ravenclaw, was paying attention, taking notes even. "Ms. Bones, I'd award you points but then would only balance some of what I'd take away from Hufflepuff and maybe even Gryffindor." she said. Susan smiled. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all looked to Professor Sprout but everyone kept their eyes on the group.

"Mr. Smith, tell me, what is the other name for a mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked Zacharias. He looked up startled, she looked at him with an expression as if she was going to let up. He spluttered a bit and she looked around, "Can any of you tell me what it is?" She wasn't surprised when the 8 students about to go into advanced glaces raised their hands and wasn't surprised when Susan Bones looked at her notes and then her hand went up. "Other than the 9 with their hands up?" she asked. "Miss Patil? Miss Abbot? Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" she asked.

They all just looked at her, "I'm very sorry to say this, but 8 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Hufflepuff." she said. 2 for every person not paying attention. "Now, Ms. Bones, would you be so kind enough to enlighten those who weren't paying attention in class before I take more points from them?"

"Yes, the other name for Mandrakes are Mandragora."

"Correct, 2 points to Hufflepuff. Now shall we pay attention?" she asked.

The class drowned on. The 8 doing the same thing they were doing in the last class. Finally the bell rang and they were off to lunch. They met everyone in their hidden corridor, they used it because they were really the only one's who knew it was there. They all headed in and the Slytherins all looked up. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all came over to Draco who was walking in.

"Where have you been all day!" Pansy shrieked. "You weren't in any of our classes! And who is she?!" she asked in a disapproving way, she liked Draco and everyone knew it. Most betting how soon they were probably going to be betrothed. (Before they'd find Lucius was arrested.)

"This is Astoria Greenleaf. And I'm not in Slytherin anymore. I'm with people I actually enjoy being around." he replied then he grabbed Astoria's hand and they walked over to the Big House table. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were both staring at them go, shocked. Draco smirked and kept walking. They sat down in between Sirius and Harry. Everyone smiled and dug in. They were waiting for him to make sure he was alright. When he smiled they all started to talk to each. He joined in the conversation about what they were going to be doing in the advanced classes they were going to start in the next week.

Every Slytherin was staring at them. They were thoroughly repulsed by watching Draco and Astoria laugh with the rest of the house. He was enjoying himself. He was happy. With _them_. It was strange to watch, he was supposed to be the Slytherin Prince, not the guys who hangs with Gryffindors. It was so strange.

They were laughing about everything. Like the expressions they could get on the teachers faces. They started to giggle about how shocked Professor Sprout was when they gave her all their essays. Everyone laughed. Finally it was 12:30. The entire Big House table was done. They stood and excited the hall. Not one of the Slytherins realised they hadn't touched their food since Draco got there.

* * *

The kids followed James again and got their early. James watched as Draco and Astoria turned the desk into a pig.

He laughed and told them they were continuing with the matches. Then he rattled off all the essays they were doing and everyone turned theirs in. Some Slytherins came in super early. 15 minutes! Considering they were normally late. They sat in row right behind the Marauders. Listening. James just ignored them and kept talking.

"So, excited about the advanced classes on Monday?"

They nodded enthusiastically. "Which one are you looking forward to most?" he said sitting on Harry's desk.

"Dad! You wrinkled my parchment!" he said in mock hurt. "I was going to do extra credit on it!" he said mocking Remus and Lily a bit.

"Oh come one! You are supposed to be a mini me! Not Remus or Lily!" he said.

"I was kidding! If you were to use your glasses you would see there isn't even parchment on my table." he said smirking.

James looked down at the desk, "Oh right."

All the Marauders laughed at him. "Alright you are my son then, out wit me! Me of all people!" he said.

Everyone laughed.

"So, what do you think about Mr. Moony and the distantly future Mrs. Moony?"

They all grinned at the thought.

"You can tell by the way they look at each other it probably won't be so distant." said Draco. All the Slytherins were staring at him.

"Like us, most of us will be married by the time both of us are 18 and won't think twice about it." he said looking at Astoria. She blushed but nodded with everyone else.

"Tonks is 18, I'm sure they will be married before she turns 19." said Ginny smirking.

"I bet you a Galleon they will." said Ron.

"Alright, We called 19" said Harry.

"19 and a quarter." said Astoria

"19 and a half." said Hermione.

"20, gives them plenty of time." said James.

"19 and three quarters." said Neville.

They all grinned, they had to get Sirius in on this!

10 minutes to go. James looked around it was just them and all the Slytherins, no McGonagall, no Gryffindors.

He looked down to Ginny and his son.

"What are you working on?" he said looking at a very detail picture.

"A Hungarian Horntail for Charlie's birthday." said Ginny.

"It looks so real, like you've seen one." He whispered to Harry. Harry looked up and showed him the Horntail he saw in his 4th year.

James was impressed "When?" he whispered so quiet only Harry could hear.

"4th year." he whispered back "Had to battle it in the Triwizard tournament."

James gasped slightly, "That hasn't been done for over a century." he said "Because of the deaths."

"I understand that, and someone died in ours too." he whispered.

Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, 4th year. he told him.

James nodded got off his desk and went over to his desk sat in the chair and started to mess with his map, he was mostly messaging Lily, she had the 4th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs then and he wanted to see what the boy was like. She told him she'd pay attention. All the other Marauders took out theirs'. They all started to mess with them, just watching really.

Then a Slytherin stood to see what they were doing and the whole row muttered quickly 'Mischief Managed' and all the Slytherin saw was a blank piece of parchment. He huffed and went to James who muttered 'Mischief Managed' when he saw the other maps went offline at the same time and heard a huff.

"Professor Potter, I have a few questions for you." he said.

"Alright, what are they?" He asked.

"If you are Harry Potter's dad, aren't you supposed to be dead?" he said.

"Yes but love is our greatest power. You can thank your potions master for me and my wife being alive again, now I've already said too much. What is your other questions?"

"What are those pieces of Parchment that everyone in the front row and yourself have. They look blank yet you stare at them." he said. The Marauders all looked at him, glaring slightly.

"They are just parchment, I'm trying to figure out what to do with it, fold it up, draw on it. Write something. I'm sure that's what they are doing too." he said smirking.

The marauders smiled and turned to see the Slytherins staring at them.

"Why don't we ALL find something to do to occupy our last 5 minutes of waiting. Maybe practicing with the matches?" James said pointing on the matches that he put on the tables with his wand, conveniently skipping the Marauders. They all put up wards to make it look like they were drawing to everyone. They could still hear and see everyone, but to them it looks like they have their head down the whole time drawing. It came in handy, no one saw them with their maps. Then the Gryffindors ran in and sat down. Not ten seconds later the bell rang. McGonagall came in.

"We will continue with the matches today," she said looking around. Harry lifted their charms as her eyes swept over them. They had all shut off their maps.

James stood up and came over to McGonagall as she walked to the Marauders.

"I imagine since you can do this already you wouldn't mind writing your essay early." she said.

"Actually Professor, they have already written the essay. They wrote all they essays from everything in their book, and on our lesson plans." James said.

McGonagall looked at them until she said, "James help the class, I want to read these." she said as she snathced the essays off of James' desk. Harry looked relieved. His dad thought to keep the map with him. After a while McGonagall stood up right as Seamus blew up his needle. He got the match into a needle for about 20 seconds, then it would always blow up. She came over to the Marauders.

"These are the best essays I have ever read. Considering I have read thousands of essays, these must be the best. I will speak to the headmaster, he should be able to put you in my advanced classes by the beginning of the week next week. I assume I am not the only teacher who has said this?"

They all shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Now which classes?"

"Herbology, Charms, Defence, and History of Magic. We haven't been anywhere else yet" said Neville smiling. McGonagall shook her head and went off help the other classmates.

After what felt like forever the bell rang. They got up and left and, teleported to the hallway bebside Remus's classroom. They walked around the corridor and entered as soon as the last person excited.

Remus smiled at them. They put their books down at the front and then went and stood by the door.

Remus and Tonks kissed each other. Then Ron broke the silence.

"What are we doing today?" he asked turning around to see Remus and Tonks pulling apart.

"Hags, in your books. That would be disastrous for that in a school." said Remus looking up.

They laughed and turned back to the door. Remus leaned in to kiss Tonks again but she backed away. He looked hurt and confused. She leaned into his ear and whispered "We have all night you know. I'm sure the Marauders would love to do something other than watch the door."

She pulled back and he said "Hmm… all night you say? I like it, but we did agree no farther than that yet correct?" he whispered back.

She nodded pecked him on the mouth pulled back and whipped out her wand. She was ready to disarm one of them. But she didn't realize Harry could still feel the magic or that he was like Moody. He looked over his shoulder every three seconds.

"Expelliarmus." she whispered right at Harry. He whipped around and immediately cast a shield charm and sent back a petrifying jinx.

He then saw it was Tonks, she toppled backwards into Remus' arms. He grinned at Harry and he thought 'Finite' and Tonks stood up. She wrinkled her nose at Harry who laughed.

"Sorry Tonks, constant vigilance." She scowled at this. Since she went to Auror training not long after she finished her N.E. she took early in her 6th year, she went to work with Moody. That was and still is his catchphrase. She quit that to come with Remus to Hogwarts, at least with Harry she still had the knowledge from auror training considering he was one.

"Hey! I became Head Auror, that meant I got to use the catchphrase. It kinda sticks with you." said Harry.

Tonks laughed, "I never would have guessed where you learned that."

Harry just smiled. "I was going to try to dual with you but I can see that is a lost cause." said Tonks.

Everyone laughed. "It is alright, anyways, The maps deploy a shield anyway, speaking of that, remind me later to give Draco and Astoria their maps and trunks. I also think we should a better shield to the maps. I mean 8 of us can deploy shields to stop unforgivables. I'm sure we can get that to do it for the map's defences." said Harry.

Everyone smiled at him then they sat down.

"So on any of your adventures, did you run into a hag?" asked Tonks as Remus sat down and she sat on his lap.

"No I didn't. Wow of all the things to run into, dementors, acromantulas, basilisks, Voldemort, death eaters, actual death, mere-people, a mad hungarian horntail, a sphinx, a dead unicorn, a hippogriff, a centaur and that was all in my first 4 years at Hogwarts! But never a hag." said Harry.

Everyone gaped at him. "How did you see all that in 4 years! You lived with Muggles! Hogwarts is supposed to be safe!" said Draco.

"Yeah well I did live with muggles, but the only thing I faced in my first year was a dead unicorn, Voldemort and the centaur so it wasn't that bad." He replied, "And almost death I guess I forgot about that."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed, "Second year is a bit more complicated. That is when I ran into the Acromantulas, the Basilisk, Voldemort again, near death." Everyone stared at him again. "Third year, the dementors, a hippogriff, not to mention what everyone thought was a raving lunatic that happened to be my godfather that broke out of azkaban to come kill me." Everyone was repulsed now. Sirius. "He wasn't. I guess I could have been close to death, if falling of a broom in 100 dementors count." they all sighed in relief, for the first part.

"Fourth year is a bit more complicated and particularly dangerous." everyone steeled their expressions and sat on the edge of their seats. "In this order I faced Death Eaters, a mad Hungarian Horntail, mere-people, dementors, a sphinx, acromantulas, death eaters, Voldemort, and death. That year is also the one that caused me to start seeing the Thestrals." he said as everyone gasped.

"Why did you face all that?" said Astoria.

"The Triwizard tournament and the last few with the death eaters and Voldemort was when I and a classmate grabbed a hold of the Triwizard cup that was charmed by a death eater to be a portkey where I was forced to revive Voldemort, where he killed my classmate." he said looking down. Everyone looked at him with sad eyes. "Now's isn't the time for that. It only got worse from there."

Then he said "Hags. With my luck now I'll run into one." Everyone laughed.

"You might." said Ginny. "So don't jinx it please."Everyone laughed again. "Sorry love too late."

Then everyone walked in. Literally everyone at the same time. Like they were waiting for something. Harry cast the silencing charm so they couldn't hear anything. They came in looking depressed. Harry smiled and opened his book with his wand. It turned to the page with the headline Hags on it. The rest of the front row did it as well. Remus smiled at them and the Slytherins all glared at Draco when he did his. Finally Astoria had enough. She turned around and snarled at them.

"Shut up and leave him alone! You are just jealous that you aren't smart enough to do it. So leave him alone! There is plenty of advanced students and even staff that aren't afraid to tame you into being quiet!"

Then she turned back to Draco. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. The other Slytherins snickered. Ginny, Astoria, Luna, and Hermione all turned around, furious. The boys growled and Tonks came over, closely followed by Remus. She was furious and his growl was the scariest. It was very animal like. All the Slytherins backed up. Then all the furious and growling Marauders shouted as one.

"LEAVE US ALONE, TREAT US AS YOUR EQUALS! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Then as one they turned back around. The Slytherins cowering in fear, the Gryffindors snickered and the teachers resumed their places as of nothing happened.

"Now turn to page 15 in your books and start to read. We are working on hags, after you learn what they eat. You will of should be able to figure out why this isn't a visual and hands on lesson." said Remus. He went over and stood at the front. Tonks conjured a single but sturdy chair. Remus smiled and sat down and she sat on his lap. They both smiled to the front row who was 'reading' the story.

Tonks laughed quietly and Remus grinned. The Slytherins would look up every five seconds to the Marauders the back to their book. When they were done reading, Lavender and Parvati watched the Marauders. They were gushing at how kind the guys were being. Even the Professor didn't mind when the assistant sat on his lap. He put a protective arm around her waist and held her to him. Tonks giggled slightly and pecked him on the cheek. Remus grinned. The two girls sighed quietly. Harry heard and opened his mind to the thoughts in the room. He directed it to Parvati and Lavender, gossiping witches, the ones you have to watch.

I wish all guys would be like them. Protective, smart, sweet, it is everything that is perfect, Even Professor Tonks gets someone to treat her right.Thought Parvati.

I hope to find someone like that. Completely falling for me. Look at Professor Lupin grin! Tonks merely kissed his cheek and he is smiling so large. Draco has his arm wrapped around Astoria very protectively. I think I heard him growl when a Slytherin sneered. Neville even has Loony Lovegood with him. He is sitting rather close leaning towards her. Even Ron Weasley is guarding the bushy haired girl. Look at Ginny, Harry is holding her hand! She doesn't even blush! I would be a puddle right now if that were me! She is so lucky! Apparently the Chosen One, chose her! So unfair! She will have to give him up eventually, maybe with some help. I mean other girls need their chance. Especially me. thought Lavender.

Ginny felt Harry get happy when she thought the Chosen One chose her. Ginny entered his mind to listen when he got suddenly angry when she thought 'So unfair'. She heard everything after that. Harry was snarling, it was even more menacing than Remus'. And he is a bloody werewolf! When Lavender looked up she saw Harry shooting daggers at her, snarling. She scooted back in her chair. Ginny looked at Remus who was staring at Harry. Ginny sent out to everyone else what they heard. They all gasped and turned to Lavender, especially Ron. Ron hated her after Harry said they went out, this just made it worse. Everyone was snarling.

"Miss Brown," said Remus holding back his snarl, but you could hear the venom in his voice. "Maybe you should be careful with your thoughts. It seems there are powerful people in this room who can hear them. And apparently, from what I can see. You must have said something against Ms. Weasley."

Lavender blushed and scooted back, afraid and embarrassed. She looked up Professor Lupin's face was normally so light and sad, unless assistant Tonks was there then he would glow with happiness. Now it was hard and cold. Assistant Tonks was glaring at her. All of the friends in the front were snarling. She looked down and the Marauders calmed enough to stop snarling. Then the bell rang. Everyone stood up, the Marauders immediately cornered Lavender. Harry and Ginny in the front closest to her. The rest quickly fled the room.

"I WILL NEVER, EVER LET HER GO! YOU MIGHT WANT TO TELL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS THAT THEY WON'T EVER HAVE THEIR 'TURN!' SHE IS MINE, I'M NOT LETTING GO AND THERE ISN'T A THING IN THE WORLD TO GET ME TO STOP LOVING HER!" He shouted in her face. This time she didn't back down.

"Yeah whatever, there are ways of getting you from her. When you are alone… someone better, richer, cuter than you." she said looking at Ginny.

Ron and Harry's snarls were murderous. Fred and George burst through the door then. Hermione was sharing with them. They snarled as much as Ron and Harry.

"NEVER WILL YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! SHE IS MINE 100 TIMES BETTER PERSON THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" screamed Harry in Lavenders ear.

"IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING OR EVEN THINK ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PROMISE YOU IT WILL HURT WORSE THAN THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!" he shrieked. She flinched then his nose was assaulted with a horrible stench, she had wet herself. Everyone but Harry laughed at her. He was fuming so much a steak could burn on his skin after a second or two. Things in the room were swirling fast and shattering. Lavender ran but found her path blocked by two Weasley twins. They had a camera with them. They snapped a few pictures of the crying Lavender with a scared expression frozen on her face with a wet skirt and not from tears.

Then they stepped aside and she ran. After a minute Lily, James, Sirius, and Amelia came in.

Lily ran to get her baby boy but everyone stopped her from touching him. He was steaming literally. Ginny stood there eyes closed. Slowly she turned icy blue. Then she stepped to Harry and hugged him. She winced and then she turned a darker, colder shade of blue. He looked to her with a horrible expression torn between anger and pain, he had just hurt her. It was as if she was water trying to put out Harry's fire. After another minute, Harry wasn't steaming, he wasn't even hot. He wasn't mad either. Slowly Ginny turned back to normal as well. She let go and looked at him. Harry waved his wand when he noticed what he did to the room. It fixed itself and he turned back to everyone. Ginny let out an icy breath to clear out the cold.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, freaking out and destroying a room." he said slowly.

They smiled and all the guys said "We would've done the same thing."

Suddenly Ron popped his head up "Did you see her?! You scared her so much she wet herself!" said Ron laughing. Everyone quickly joined in with the laughter and started to walk to dinner.

They walked in and the Lavender looked down. She had a different skirt on. They snickered and went to their table. Harry and Ginny sat so close that if they were closer Ginny would be on his lap. He would have been fine with that but it might raise questions. Lavender was watching them. Not really thinking, seeing how she knew Harry would hear her somehow. She watched and Harry kept scowling at her. Finally Ginny caught him doing it and she grabbed his face with her hand and turned it to her face. She quickly whispered, "Hey, It is alright. Now please enjoy yourself please."

He leaned in and kissed her. Lavender gasped. They were snogging passionately, after a minute they pulled apart. "Why did you do that? What if someone starts asking questions?" said Ginny.

"You said enjoy yourself so I did and let them ask, we don't have to answer. Even if they slip us Veritaserum our mind is too protected, it won't work." replied Harry cheekily. She grinned at him and playfully hit him on the arm. He mocked a scowl and pouted. She laughed "Mr. Potter, last time I check Sirius' animagus form was a dog not yours." she whispered. He laughed.

"You're right, of course, Mrs. Potter," he whispered "I'm a mighty stag and you are my doe."

She giggled and went back to eating. He smiled and went back to eating as well. Lavender seemed to be the only one who noticed. She didn't know Harry put up a charm that only the people at their table and her would be able to see them doing that. Even though the Marauders were the last one's to enter the great hall they were the first ones gone.

The Marauders took a 'detour' to the Slytherin Common room. Before Draco could Harry tapped the wall "Toujours Pur" it opened. He smiled.

"How did you know that's what it was?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't it was the first thing that came to mind. But it is always about pureblood." said Harry. Sirius and Draco nodded, he was right.

They walked in and Draco lead them to the dormitories they put sound censored dungbombs in each bed. They did this in both girls and guys and girls dorms and in every year. Then they all ran from the Slytherin common room.

They went to their 'passageway' it had an entrance pretty much everywhere. They left and then went to their dorms silently. They all laughed in the common room. Harry gave Draco and Astoria their trunks and maps. Harry added them to the list.

House Elves and Owls

George: Gred (boy) and Angie (girl)

Fred: Forge (boy) and Ali (girl)

Ginny: Harold (boy) and Quaffle (girl)

Harry: Ginger (boy) and Hedwig (girl)

Luna: Lori (girl) and Nev (boy)

Neville: Frankie (boy) and Lune (girl)

Hermione:Billy (girl) and Ronnie (boy)

Ron: Jean (boy) and Mione (girl)

Draco: Astro (boy) and Midnight (girl)

Astoria: Daphne (girl) and Drake (boy)

Amelia: Orion (boy) and Susan (girl)

Tonks: Cissy (girl) and John (boy)

Remus: Ed (boy) and Dora (girl)

Lily: Jamie (boy) and Seeker (girl)

Sirius: Kreacher (boy) and Ami (girl)

James: Lillian (girl) and Snitch (boy)

It was perfect. He gave them the potion. They took it and saw their forms. After 2 minutes they came back to consciousness. They both thought it was funny. They pulled out their drawings of a hamster and a crocodile. That is what they were along with the usual lions and things. Harry smiled and shared his knowledge on the transformations. They transformed to all of them. Draco was a menacing crocodile, and Astoria as a hamster was a rather cute sight. It was funny to see them like that, a crocodile and a hamster in love. They went downstairs and after a while of debating they came up with an extremely long list of names for each Marauder. Most were meant to be funny and ridiculous next to another. They were. Harry quickly changed the maps and added better shields. It now looked a lot like the cover of the old one except the longer name, the lack of the word 'Wormtail' and the parchment wasn't damaged or old.

_Messrs. Mischief, Trouble, Firefly, Fang, Glitter, Grizzles, Snowball, Puff, Jaws, Squeakers, Whiskers, Bamboo and Moony, Mama, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveying Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present: The Junior Marauders' Map_

Everyone smiled at their maps. Harry allowed Draco and Astoria access to the Founder's study. They went in and put the remaining Trunks and maps in their. The library was amazing. Hermione said she could be here forever. Then Harry told her if she adds a book here it will copy itself into every trunk. She smiled.

"So if there was only say two copies of a book, it would copy into every trunk making a grand total of 19 books in existence?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "You can even take the book out of this Library and never bring it back but we still have it here and in the trunk it will make an additional copy. As long as the name gets copied into this book." he said gesturing to the log book in the center of the library. She beamed. "You can also search books or subjects and get them from the log book. Even if it isn't one we have in the library. So we won't ever need to but another spell book for school. Just get them from that book, write it down and we all have one." said Harry.

Everyone smiled. It really was a very good idea. It was even better considering that it worked.

Lily was smiling at James and Harry. My son is a genius. She thought. Apparently Harry heard her.

"Thanks mum!" he called over the noise of the other who were talking rather loud to someone else. Lily smiled. Harry went over to Ginny's chair and picked her up and he sat down with her on his lap. She smiled and leaned back against him.

They sat there for a while until Ginny abruptly stood up. Harry was confused. She turned to him and said "Come here. We need to talk to your parents."

He raised his eyebrows but stood up and followed her anyways.

"James, Lily? I wanted to ask you something." she said.

"What is it dear?" asked Lily.

"Well, I was wondering. If maybe we could go out to a room in the castle with a uh… secret room in it." she said.

"Um sure, you can go where ever you want." said James.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come." said Ginny.

They nodded and stood up and Ginny and Harry went out of the common room. Ginny lead them to the second floor, towards the lavatories. Harry stopped realizing where they were going.

"Ginny! Why? I haven't gotten the sorting hat!" said Harry. She smiled.

"Accio Sorting Hat." she said. It came and she sent it back to its shelf after Harry pulled out the sword. He smiled.

"Better?" she asked. James and Lily were confused.

"Yes. Wait a minute!" he said. Then he rooted through his head. He found the memory of him and Ron reading the page Hermione had.

"Oh come on! How did I not think of this last time?!"

He then ran to the bathroom.

He pulled a towel off the racks.

"Harry, you aren't sweating that bad, we are in the girls lavatory, and why did you run no one is following us." said James.

"Actually there a bunch of people in this room. I CAN SEE YOU UNDER YOUR DISILLUSIONMENT CHARMS!" said Harry.

Everyone removed their charms. Harry rolled his eyes. Then he said "You're right I don't need the towel for my sweat. I need it for transfiguration."

Harry changed the towel into a rooster and then walked over to a sink.

"Harry, why are you trying to bath that chicken?" said Lily. She was watching him closely, trying to figure out his next move.

He smiled "I'm not. Watch." then in Parseltongue he spoke 'open' and the sink opened and the top came off. The sink slid down and then it covered itself. He wasn't a horcrux anymore, but he could remember how to speak the language because of his animagus form.

"I wouldn't know how to do that without Ron's help, and I wouldn't know it was here if Hermione didn't break a rule. She tore a page out of a library book." said Harry smiling.

Everyone gasped. Including Hermione.

"Their is a basilisk down there." he said pointing to the whole. "A crow of a rooster is fatal to a basilisk. I can't believe I didn't think of this last time! I fought it without a wand and only a sword last time. Almost dying in the process, but it was worth it. That is what killed moaning Myrtle." he said looking at Ginny then to the ghost floating above the stalls.  
"Hey Myrtle." he said.

"Hello, I never knew how I died you know. I'll watch the door, for if any of you come out." she said. "If you don't you can share my toilet with me." she said eyeing James. Lily scowled.

Then Harry jumped. Everyone came after him.

"Now promise you will shut your eyes when I tell you too." said Harry. "This one likes to kill."

They nodded. Harry looked around, no snake skin. He walked with his rooster to the door.

'Open' he said in Parseltongue. It opened. He walked in and said "Stay by this door, no farther." They nodded. He walked out quietly.

'Master' he heard.

Then he said in English "Shut your eyes!" then the snake came out. Everyone shut their eyes.

'Massster?' he heard again. He jostled the rooster. It crowed.

'Noooo Massster!' but it was too late. It was dead. He went over towards it and changed into his basilisk then opened his eyes. The other basilisk's eyes were shut. He changed back and said "Alright it is dead. Open your eyes and you can come in if you really want to."

Immediately everyone came out to look over the basilisk.

Harry took the sword from Ginny then stabbed the basilisk right were he did last time, this time avoiding the tooth. The sword glowed then he put it down and started removing whipping off the teeth with his wand. When they were all out he conjured a box and put them all in. He picked up the sword whipped it off and put it in the box as well. Then he turned back to them and said at the their questioning glance.

"Basilisk Venom destroys Horcruxes, and the Sword of Gryffindor is goblin made. It only takes in that which makes it stronger. So now it can destroy Horcruxes because it is impregnated with Basilisk Venom." They all nodded and Lily and Remus started collecting things for potion ingredients. Basilisk eyes are extremely rare, useful and valuable. So was the Venom, skin, and pretty much everything about them was. Ginny walked away. She stood right where she was laying when Harry found her. She laid down. Exactly how she was, but this time she wasn't pale. Harry ran to her like he did last time. He kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand. It was warm, which he was thankful for. He said "Ginny!"

She was still, not moving eyes closed. Just like last time. He rolled her over shaking her shoulders, she was good at this, she looked dead, "Ginny- don't be dead- please don't be dead- Ginny, please wake up."

She sat up "Harry, I'm alright, love." she whispered into his ear.

"Hey that isn't what happened last time! I didn't get to pick you up! I can lift you for longer periods of time now!" he said.

She grinned. "Well how about you wait till I'm an inch from death, then you can lift me up."

He scowled. She stood up and went back to the watching 'family' and Harry stood, looked at the place she was, then to where Riddle was then to where the basilisk was supposed to be. He turned to the dead basilisk,which had no skin, eyes, teeth, or really anything left. levitated it and put it where it was originally. He put ink on the floor. Then came back to the 'family.'

He smiled and said "Shall we? It is after curfew now so the adults should use this transform and go up and walk, if we get caught we will be in trouble, so you walk and we go a different way."

They nodded and teleported while the twins flamed with them.

The kids sat there for what felt like forever. Until the others got back, they sat staring at the door. When they got back, they were asked what took so long.

"We ran into Filch. We were flattered, he didn't think we were Professors." said Amelia.

Everyone laughed. They joked about what filch said. then finally it was 9:00 and they all went to their Trunks.

* * *

Harry woke up first, at 6:00. He didn't really know why he woke up a half hour early, he just did. He laid there watching Ginny sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so happy. After 15 minutes Ginny woke up. She looked up to see Harry watching her. She smiled.

"Like what you see?" she asked him.

"Hmmm more than you know." he said.

"Do you ever feel like we are older than 11 and 10?"

"All the time. But it isn't a bad thing. Age is nothing but a number. I mean I have to kill someone at 14 and that isn't bad. I am with you at 11. It isn't bad, I have you. No one else can have you. I love you. But yet I am only 11, I shouldn't know what love is other than family love. Friendship love. This is so much more. Last time I didn't feel your love enough to return it until I was 16. Looking at the 16 years before that, I realize now how awful it really was."

Ginny smiled. "I never said it was a bad thing. So 16? What took you so long?"

"Michael Connor, Dean Thomas and most of all Ronald Weasley."

"I get the last one, You saw me as Ron's little sister that's it. But what about the first two?" she asked.

"You dated them. Only when I saw you kiss them, or be with them is when I experienced true jealousy. That was the year that you didn't watch me. That was the year that I wished you would. My mum may never understand why I like Quidditch so much, but I have my reasons."

"Why? What are your reasons?" she asked running her fingertips down his face.

"You." he said.

"Why me? How do I and Quidditch go together?" she asked him.

"Well our first kiss was after you filled in for me at a quidditch match. We won and when I got there you jumped on me and hugged me. I looked at you and kissed you. In front of all of Gryffindor. It was quite funny actually. My filthy ex- girlfriend from Ravenclaw looked about ready to murder someone and cry at the same time. Dean was a different kind of funny. You broke up with him before this and he smashed the glass he was holding when we kissed. Ron actually let us kiss. All in all it was the best after party ever. Plus you look bloody fantastic on a broom." he said while kissing her. She pulled away.

"Now why on earth would I break up with either of those boys? They are so, perfect?" she asked in mock confusion. "You aren't" she said. Her emotions were skillfully hidden in her head and masked with fake ones that were convincing. They were so masked, Harry believed them.

Harry snarled. "We won a match against Ravenclaw, Michael didn't like it. Dean treated you like a little girl, you didn't like it." he said as he walked to the door. She may have been across the room at the time but she ran to him before he even had the chance to open the door.

"I was joking. Now come here and kiss me! I'm not Mrs. Harry Potter for no reason now am I?" she said staring at him. Her emotional mask broke and her emotions came in, humorious, laughter, and slyness ran through their bond. But most of all that came from the bond was love.

He turned to her and kissed her, "I was hoping you didn't like them." he said.

"How could I? I married you and had your kids in the dream. I am soul bonded with you now. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Not them, never them. Always you. Forever." she said.

Harry kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. Then she pulled away. "It is 6:30, we need to get ready."

"Why did I suggest this? I want more time with you!" he whined.

"I'm sure we will have time later." she whispered in his ear.

He smirked. They then separated their trunks and got changed. Once they were in comfortable training clothes Ginny shared her training room.

* * *

Then her and Harry trained on the dummies. They made them look like and fight like death eaters. They wouldn't use unforgivables though. They quickly took down the Death Eater look alikes. They made sure to save Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Rookwood for last. Ginny quickly stunned Rookwood's look alike and then but a bat bogey hex on him. Harry beat Bellatrix quickly. He used Sectumsempra on her dummy. Then they took down Dolohov very easily.

"You used dark magic, Harry. I told you before not to do that!" said Ginny.

"Sorry got a bit carried away. I mean she did worse things." he didn't see the people who entered. It was everyone. Harry and Ginny were staring at the dummies, Bellatrix in particular, seeing the fake blood poor out of her still cutting wounds.

"I mean she took away most of my Happiness, not to mention hurt Neville. She did most of the torturing on his parents. She killed Tonks and Sirius, she taunted your mum about Fred being dead. She was awful, if I meet her again she will get much worse than Dark Magic out of me." he said. "She was said to be Voldemort's best death eater, she was good at torturing those she opposed with words and spells, she taunts me, and everyone. The constant shouting." he said. "The 'I killed Sirius Black!' over and over again." he said. "You can't imagine how much that hurt, I tried to torture her, at the ministry, it didn't work then. She did teach me how to make the cruciatus curse work though, and it worked against Amycus Carrow though, and if Snape wasn't so good at Legilimency then it would have worked on him too. I'm sorry Ginny, my anger got the best of me. I can't lose them again."

"I know, we won't. Sirius is gonna get a chance to live his life with Amelia and neither are going die this time. Same with Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Hedwig, Cedric, Remus, Dora, Dobby, and Fred too. We aren't going to lose them, not again. I can't go through that." she said shaking her head. He smiled gravely at her.

Fred stared at the couple, so did Neville. George gasped slightly. Harry spun around.

"How much did you hear?!" he said.

"All of it." said Luna quietly.

Harry's eyes widened he ran to Fred and Neville. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. Especially not like this." he kept saying.

"I already knew that, I was just shocked, you used Dark Magic on a dummy?" said Neville.

Harry nodded.

"Harry! Who taught you that?!" shrieked Lily.

"A book that had notes from the Half Blood Prince." he replied. He knew no one knew who it was.

"What do you mean Bellatrix taunted mum with me?" whispered Fred.

Harry turned to him. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Harry went to Fred and George. "I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!" he said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU KNOW IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! IT WAS BLOODY ROOKWOOD'S FAULT! YOU KNOW THIS! YOU SAW IT!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry cringed.

"What happened to Fred?" whispered George.

"It was in the middle of the battle. We were going down a corridor, just Ron, Hermione, Percy, me and Fred. The minister was there fighting. He was a Death Eater. Percy said he was resigning, Fred laughed and said you hadn't seen him joke since. You never finished your sentence. The wall got blasted apart. We all flew. When I got up Ron was sitting by your body, Percy was crying as much as Ron. You had died. George, you weren't ever the same after that. You broke down at the mention of his name. You named your first kid Fred. You did set off fireworks sometimes. But really you didn't come out of your room until October of 1998 and the Battle was in May. There was only one person who actually got you to eat, and talk, and eventually come out your room." Harry finished, still crying.

Fred looked at him, George started to cry. Fred being Fred had to lighten the mood.

"So this one person, was it a lady friend?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry laughed through the tears, "Actually it was. You know her." he said still laughing. George looked up.

"Hey Fred, I happen to know who you were dating at the time that you died. But this time go after Alicia or someone else instead." said Harry.

"Is this girl Georgie ends up with, is she a quidditch fan like Alicia?" he teased.

Harry nodded "She is on the team as well. They Gryffindor team I might add. But we need to remember to get Katie and Oliver together."

Fred grinned "So, miss Angelina Johnson? Hmm, Georgie hear that? You had a kid with her!"

"2 actually, there Fred and a girl. So what do you think George, if you married her and had a girl what do you suppose her name would be?"

"Hmm, how about Roxanne Weasley, It is different, just like a Weasley girl should be." he said.

Harry grinned, "That is exactly what you said the first time. But remember, she wasn't the only Weasley girl that was a grandchild. Bill, Percy, and Ron all had theirs. Victoire and Dominique, Lucy and Molly and Rose Weasley. Not to mention their was a redheaded little girl name Lily in my household." The grownup Lily smiled. "Lily Luna I might add." Luna smiled as well.

George wiped off his tears. "We will have to ask them to Hogsmeade. Soon Forge."

Fred smiled "Yes Gred we will."

They continued training. Then at 7:20 they headed out to get changed. They all showered quickly and changed into their robes. When they all got out they met in the common room.

"So at breakfast will you tell us about the future Weasleys?" said Sirius.

Harry nodded and lead them out of the common room. They went to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny noticed George was now almost hovering in front of Fred. She smiled, "Is that why you hugged me first at King's Cross, and why mom and dad were crying?" Fred asked. Harry nodded, and Fred looked at the adults, "You aren't very good distractions by the way."

They all chuckled quietly and nodded, apparently so.

* * *

When they sat down they noticed they were the only students again. They figured they should expect it then. They ate quickly and Harry started talking.

"The first Weasley was Victoire Weasley, she is Bill's. Through her great grandmother she is 1/8 Veela. Her name means Victory. She was born on May second 2000. They named her that because it fell on the anniversary of the Victorious Battle of Hogwarts. Then Bill's other kids was Dominique born in 2001, and Louis the only boy with Veela blood in the world and in any known history, was born in 2003. Charlie never had kids or got married. Percy married a girl named Audrey. They had Molly the second in 2004 and Lucy in 2005. George you had Fred the second in 2002 and Roxanne in 2004. Fred you know what happened to you. Ron had Rose Weasley born in 2006 and Hugo Weasley in 2008. Then Ginny here had James Sirius Potter in 2005, Albus Severus Potter in 2006 and Lily Luna in 2008."

Everyone smiled. "I still can't believe you named one of your kids after Sev." said Lily.

"Believe it. He protected me and you seemed to trust him, so I did when I found out the truth." he said glancing at Ginny. She was hiding a scowl, not very well.

She smiled. "What about the rest of the namesakes? Why them?"

"Well James Sirius, Sirius was extremely influential in my life, and I needed another James Potter in my life. You were both gone so I didn't think you would mind. Albus was easy, he was mentor, my idol. He helped me like no one else could. Lily Luna was another easy one. Luna was Ginny's best friend when I wasn't there. So it only seemed fitting. Again you were gone mum so Lily fit. All of you but Luna were dead and she didn't mind at all." he said smiling.

Everyone grinned at him. They continued to eat and ask questions about the future families. Finally Tonks, blurted out a question she had been holding in since she found out about her son.

"What's Teddy like?"

Harry smiled. "He is wonderful really. He is a clutz like his mother. He trips over things, breaks them and Merlin knows what else. The most used spells in our house with him is the cleaning and repairing spells. He was a metamorphmagus like you. Like your favorite hair is the bubblegum pink his was the turquoise. He liked to read just like you, Remus. He was exceptionally bright like you Remus. It was quite funny actually. He spent 4 times a week at my house. My kids loved him. They said 'They wanted him as an actual part of the family and to actually live with us.' it was quite convenient when he started dating Victoire. Then he soon would be, by the way it was going."

Tonks smiled. "Remind me to tell him I'm sorry about being a clutz."

"Good, I will." said Remus. He grinned thinking of their future, together. "Not so fast Remus, this kid is definately a Marauder." said Harry. Everyone looked at him, "So what did mini moony do making you say that?" asked Sirius.

Harry just smiled. They would live through this, he would make sure of it, "Well, when we were at the one Quidditch world cup, Rita Skeeter was there, probably the worst journalist in the world, and she caught Teddy and Vic snogging, like everywhere. So of course it ended up in the paper about how I'm an awful godfather who lets my godson go off and snog a girl." he laughed. Everyone laughed and Sirius, James and Dora all high fived as Remus looked down blushing and Lily put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. After you died Remus. I did some research on other rare cases as Teddy. About the passing of lycanthropy through child birth."

Remus sat forward in his chair and looked up. "Well, what did you find?"

"Calm down Remus. You were not the only werewolf who mated. After loads of research I figured out that it isn't possible to pass it. It is more likely by far if the mother were to pass it. So unless you plan to change her, you should be just fine. So feel free you too to have more than Teddy."

Tonks grinned and Remus smiled. "Thank you Harry. That was very helpful. No more worrying about that, than." Then he sat back in his chair. Harry smiled.

"So Moony, you're talking about kids over there when I'm fairly certain you got married to my dear cousin first last time" said Sirius.

Remus blushed. "Well um yeah." he stuttered out. Tonks laughed.

Then Harry looked down at his watch. It was 8:00.

"Are we all done? It is 8:00" he said. They all nodded, stood up and exited the great hall.

* * *

The teachers watched them leave. They must have a schedule.

"Do you think they have their whole day planned out?" asked Minerva.

Everyone nodded. "They always come in here at 7:30 sharp, red in the face and they eat healthy things. I imagine they spend their mornings training. They always seem like the first to their classes as well. And the top of their classes as well."

Minerva said "Speaking of such. I believe every class they have been in the teachers all want them to be in their advanced classes including my own. Those who have not had them such as Severus. Prepare to be amazed. I was. I do the same demonstration of turning my desk into a pig. They can do it Albus. They have knowledge of my N.E.W.T. level classes. They turned a whole box of matches into needles without even looking at them, or opening the box. They didn't say anything or wave their wands. It was if nothing happened. Albus it was incredible!"

Albus merely smiled. "Yes, Albus they did a wonderful air routine with chairs and the levitation spell. They spun in circles in the air. Did loops and spins and they were sitting on them as well! Then they brought themselves back down and sat there as if nothing happened." squeaked Flitwick.

Everyone that didn't know stared at them like they were crazy.

"Albus! They turned in all the essays for my class for this year! All of them were Outstanding! Each were different with different facts but still outstanding! They could write a book together!" said Minerva.

"Same here." said Flitwick, Sprout, and Binns.

"I imagine they turned in all of Mr. Lupin's essays. I believe most of the essays were for extra credit though. We will not have to worry about failing any of these students. We might set a new record for all Outstandings or something close." said Minerva.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Albus Dumbledore sat puzzled, dream or no dream he highly doubted Harry trained last time. Then he realized something, Harry and his friends were training to fight Voldemort. he thought. Sooner or later we are going to need to train these kids. he thought gravely. It may come down to needing an army.  



	10. More Knowledge Than the Stars Can Hold

As Albus Dumbledore sat puzzling, the Junior Marauders were back in the common room. This time, some stood. They had questions. Amelia was one of them, so as an adult, she went first. "You don't mention me much in the dream." she pointed out. "What happened to me?"

Harry looked down. "You fought very bravely Amy. You helped me when I was in trouble at the ministry so thank you." he said slowly still looking down.

Amy smiled. "Tell me out went out with a bang, Harry."

Harry smiled lightly at her and looked up, telling someone how they died wasn't necessarily a happy occasion. "No one is quite sure when you died. It was between the 28 of June and the fifth of July. Voldemort himself killed you."

Harry looked to Sirius who gulped. In Sirius' head flashed what happened in his dream, she opened the door and then she was dead. He vowed nothing like that was ever going to happen to her, not if he could help.

Harry looked to the next person, Neville. "My aunt, she always grips about how I'm not brave and courageous like my father. Did I ever do anything important?" he asked. Harry and Ginny both chuckled dryly, "Yes, in first year you were the reason Gryffindor won the house cup by 5 points, your 5 points." Harry said, "Because Ron, Hermione and I were going to do something stupid and dangerous and you stood up to us, trying to get us to stop. You said you'd fight us to stop us." Harry chuckled, "Out of all the people to want to come with me to go to the Department of Mysteries to attempt a fake rescue you came, you had joined the D.A. club that year, fifth year, and you fought, you were one of the last standing actually. You fought the Battle of the Astronomy Tower because you were one of the only D.A. members to answer the call. Then when Ron and Hermione and myself went on the hunt for horcruxes you and Luna and Ginny restarted the D.A. and attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor from the headmasters office. Then at the battle you ran out when everyone thought I was dead, you were going to fight, and then you told Voldemort you'd join him when hell freezes over when he tried to get you to join him. He then made you stand still, and he stuck the sorting hat on you and then caught it on fire. You broke the body bind and pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat when the battle abruptly started again. You then took the sword and killed Nagini, the last Horcrux." Harry said almost in a proud manor.

Neville grinned a face-splitting smile. He looked to the next person, George. "Tell me we did something productive before Fred- before _it_ happened." he choked. Harry nodded, "I became, by default as the other winner died, the Triwizard champion. Meaning I won 1000 galleons. I gave it all to the both of you and you two used it later to buy a joke shop. You named it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and since it was after the minister finally realized that Voldemort was back, everyone was on edge with low spirits. Your store was a quick success, day after day of being packed to the brim with people looking for ways to make them laugh and be happy. You even made a line of products for Aurors and people who needed protected. Like shield hats, that warded off and minor hex or jinx as long as they had it on. It was brilliant really. You were probably the most successful people that never acquired their N.E. ." George and Fred highfived, finally something to look forward to.

"Harry," said Lily. "Can you tell us all of the people or things you know of who died?" she asked hesitantly. He sucked in a breath and shut his eyes. He nodded slowly, trying to organize the list. "Well, there is at least 2 unicorns in first year, you and dad of course, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Quirrell, the basilisk, binky the rabbit, don't ask, the flobberworms in third year, Mary, Thomas, and Tom riddle sr., Mrs. Crouch, Wilkes and Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Barty Crouch Sr., Cedric, Marlene McKinnon and her family, Amelia's family minus Susan, the Prewett twins, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, Deans father, Karkus the giant, Broderick Bode, Pandora Lovegood, Sirius, Marvolo, Merope, and Morfin Gaunt, a muggle tramp, Hepzibah Smith, an Albanian peasant, Amelia, Emmeline Vance, Florean Fortescue, Igor Karkaroff, Mrs. Abbott, a boy named Montgomery, the king arachnid Aragog, Gibbon, Albus Dumbledore, all the people that have to do with the Peverell brothers, the rest of the Dumbledores minus Aberforth, Regulus Black, Bilius Weasley, Octavius Pepper, Charity Burbage, Hedwig my owl, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, a german woman and her two children, Gregorovitch, Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk, Peter Pettigrew, Dobby, Bogrod, another goblin, a bunch of death eaters, Scabior, Vincent Crabbe, Fred, Remus, Dora, Lavender Brown, one of the female teachers here, not one I had, Colin Creevey, Snape, Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, death eaters, fallen 50 of the battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort." he finished definitely out of breath. He took another breath, "And I know how 3 of the 4 official Hogwarts ghosts died, and Cuthbert Binns, Moaning Myrtle, and Armando Dippet."

Everyone stared at him, that was a really long list. "Wait a minute." said Lily, "Did you say Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "H-How did they die?"

"Well Severus was killed by Nagini on Voldemort's orders and Dumbledore was hit with a killing curse." he said.

"Well who killed him?" asked James. Harry looked down and suddenly his fingers became the most interesting thing in the room. He glanced to Ginny who was doing the same.

"Well?" asked Lily. Everyone wanted to hear it, but were almost afraid to hear it. It was so bad that they wouldn't say? Harry took a calming breath and turned to Ginny. Should we?

_Its up to you. I'm just afraid of how they will react. _

Me too.

_I mean they practically hero worship him as much as you did. Now..._

Harry frowned, yeah that again. I know. he said.

"So you all want to know?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, "I'll warn you, you will think different of him." he said looking around. His eyes fell on Draco a bit longer than the rest, he was there and was in charge of doing it, but he didn't. "Severus Snape." everyone's eyes widened and they all kind of stared at each other. "He killed Dumbledore?" asked James.

Harry nodded, "But there were special circumstances surrounding that." he said. Then he showed everyone what happened and why. Then everyone nodded.

* * *

After another few minutes everyone was calm enough to do something useful. Harry and the rest of the Ickle-firsties went up to the Founder's study and got the books for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He said to Hermione that she shouldn't take Divination.

"Last time you made fun of the subject. It was horrible really. Trelawney said something mean and you stormed out. It was awful." said Harry.

She smiled. They all went back to studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Half did Ancient Runes and the other half did Arithmancy. After they quickly read and reread the books they shared the information. It was amazing. They were like giant sponges, they absorbed the knowledge. By the time they shared it was 8:45. They dove into more advanced Ancient Runes. They were going to start to put certain ones on things to protect them. It was then 9:15 Harry went down to his and Ginny's room and quickly went to his trunk. He opened the top layer and pulled out a heart locket. He flipped it over and put Harry ㈏3 Ginny on the back. He made the heart into a rune. The rune that wards off people who wants to be in a relationship or to be with their mate in any way other than a friend. Then he engraved XO on it. He made the X and O runes as well. X for protection from possession, mind control, and provides a strong occlumency shield and O for keeping evil away. Harry smiled and then did the same to another necklace. Then he came out and went over to Ginny. He stuck the necklaces in his pocket.

"Meet me by the tree by the lake at 3:45 today." he whispered in her ear as he came up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist. She shivered and giggled.

"I'm ten, I'm not supposed to be able to feel the effects a boy has on me Mr. Potter. But you are different. I got the chills from your touch." she purred.

"Hmmm, I'm not just any boy. I'm your boy. I'm supposed to do that to you, Mrs. Potter." he murmured.

She turned around and kissed him on the cheek then said "Come on, we have a schedule to keep."

Ginny dragged her somewhat incoherent boyfriend to the door of the common room door. She then teleported them to an empty classroom beside the Charms room.

They watched as the other three couples did the same. Then they all walked out and went into the Charms classroom. They sat in their usual seats in the front row. Professor Flitwick smiled and hobbled over to them.

"What other charms do you know may I ask?" he squeaked.

They all stared at him for a moment. "Professor Flitwick, I am speaking for all when I say you don't have the time to sit here and listen to them all." said Luna dreamily. Everyone nodded.

Flitwick smiled. "Alright, if you don't mind could you quietly work on a list today?" he said.

They all nodded and got out parchment. Hermione said, "My mind is extremely organized. I have it all organized in filing cabinets if that makes any sense. So one has all the charms I know in it. I could charm a quill to write it all down? How does that sound?"

Everyone smiled and said a quick yes. Hermione looked at her quill and it picked itself up and waited. She tapped her head and a large blue string came out. Everyone watched as it got copied and one went back into her head and she pulled the copy to the quill. The quill glowed green then it started to write. Harry smiled.

"Good job Mione! It was a really good idea. We all know the same charms and well that would take forever to write. The quill is faster than us. They sat there talking about everything. Class didn't even start before the quill finished the list that was now on it's fifth piece of parchment. It was a long list. The first two pieces are all the ones from charms classes at Hogwarts for all years, the third piece is from being an Auror and the last two were ones that were invented after this time that actually works. They made the quill write what those on the last two pages did, and how they are useful and how the Marauders tested them. They figured the could give themselves credit but instead gave the credit to Remus and Tonks. They gave the list to a beaming Professor Flitwick. The bell rang just after he finished the fourth page. He told Amelia to start the class while he finished the charms papers. She agreed and went out help those still struggling with the levitation charm.

After another minute Filius stood and went to the Marauders. "The last two pages have charms I have never heard of. Who made them may I ask?"

Before any of them could answer, Ron piped up "Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks."

Filius' smile grew. "I will have to speak with them at lunch then. The rest of the class is yours."

They all cast charms around them so only Amelia could see what they were really doing. They got out their maps and Harry tried using something he added yesterday. He sent out an animation of his talking patronus. It worked and it went to Tonk's dot on the map. He charmed it to sound only to the person he sent it too. It was like muggle headphones. Only she would hear it and not anyone around them. It was a really good idea. He told her what they did. How they gave them the credit for the charms. He said they should put them in a book. It would make money.

He got back a patronus that said he would have to help write it. He sent back one that said he would start it now. He conjured some parchment and made it look like a book. He then charmed his quill to start to print out the charms. It drew some diagrams and after a while they had a 112 book with a charm per page that was new. He sent Tonks another patronus. "It is done. Ready to be published." it said.

He got back a "Thanks Harry we will pick it up during your class." Harry looked back to the common room and saw that Sirius was their on his map. What confused him was that their was a room in the founders Study that he hadn't seen before. According to the map it had 4 ghosts and 4 portraits in their. What confused him was to who these people were. It was so cool. The map showed 4 portraits on the wall. One for each wall, and their ghost in front of them. It was labeled Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. He gaped at it and sent an animated patronuses to all of them say to meet him in the Founder's study at 5:00. The row all sent back an okay. After a few minutes the rest of the students (Fred and George) and the adults answered with Yeses and Okays.

Class felt like it was an all day class. Just when Harry was about ready to start playing with the Professors chair the bell rang.

* * *

Harry and the Marauders were the first out of the room. As soon as they were back in the empty class room they teleported to the empty classroom beside the herbology classroom. They then walked casually out and into the Herbology classroom. Professor Sprout smiled.

"I imagine at least one of you has a garden where you live. Considering your knowledge that is. Now could you please for me today write down all the plants you have knowledge of or have taken care of." she said.

They nodded and Hermione did the same thing she did in Charms. Then the Marauders all worked on organizing their minds like Hermione's. Harry's was already close to organized so he just made it better. Then he started to help Ginny. They all finished rather fast. Then finally they had four pages of things in the Potter's garden. They had loads of plants. Some of the rarer plants in the world. Neville really like to be living there, they had and large awesome garden. It was a lot of fun. The first page is the things they got to take care of in herbology in all the years. The last 3 were from the Potter and Weasley gardens. It was rather spectacular. Even Professor Sprout hadn't personally taken care of that many plants. They gave her the list and she read it all. She came back over. "That is quite an impressive list. Where did you take care of all of those?"

"At Potter Manor, they have a really large garden. Not to mention the Burrow's garden." said Neville. Professor Sprout beamed. "Very good. The rest of the class is yours. I spoke to Dumbledore. He said that if your lists the teachers are asking you to make are impressive enough by the end of the day he said you didn't have to go to them. But you still had to go to classes you haven't been to like Astronomy and Potions." she said as she walked away.

They smiled. Then Amy's patronus came through the door. It informed them of what Professor Sprout just said about missing classes. It explained how Professor Flitwick forgot to tell them. They smiled and Harry sent a quick thank you with his patronus. Sprout watched in awe.

"Who taught you to do that? It is supposed to be very advance magic! At the least N.E.W.T level! Over half of our seventh years can't make a shield let alone a talking corporeal patronus!"

Harry smiled, "Professor Lupin is a better teacher than most would think." he replied.

She stared at him. Then he held up his book that he made. "They made every charm in this book. I told them I was going to get it published for them."

"That is a large book! Did anyone test them?" she asked.

"We did. They all work just fine." said Luna.

Sprout smiled. Then the rest of the students came in. Zacharias and his best friend Wayne Hopkins wasn't their. The bell rang and they came in 5 minutes late.

"10 points from Hufflepuff, each." said Sprout in a very disapproving way, her own house members!

"Really?! If it were them," said Zacharias glaring at the Marauders "You wouldn't have take any points."

"You are right Mr. Smith. But only because they aren't required to be here right now. They are going in advanced classes next week, because unlike you they know what they are doing in their classes." said Sprout a bit hotely.

Zacharias sneered and sat down next to the other Hufflepuff boys.

"Alright anyone answer these correctly they will receive 30 points for their house per question. For each incorrect answer you will lose 10 points. Mr. Smith, since you seem to think you know what you are doing I expect to see your hand raised for every question."

Zach's eyes widened.

"What happens if you hear the scream of a Mandrake?" said Sprout.

All the Marauders hands went up immediately. They were the only hands up.

"Mr. Smith?" said Sprout.

"Uhh… you get a headache?" he asked.

"Incorrect, 10 points from Hufflepuff, Neville?" said Sprout smirking.

"Depending on the age a number of things happen. If they are not adults the cry will only knock you out for a certain amount of time depending on how old they are. If they are adults, Mandrakes the cry is fatal, which is why in your second year classes where we care for Mandrakes, we have to wear earmuffs at all times." said Neville with no hint of shyness in his voice at all.

Sprout beamed at him "Correct! 30 points to Gryffindor!" she turned back to Zach.

"What is the other name for a Mandrake?" she said.

The Marauders all shot their hands up. The only ones to do that. After a minute the rest of the Gryffindors put up their hands having actually read the section for homework.

"Miss Patil?" said Sprout.

"Mandragora." Parvati stated clearly from the back of the room.

"30 points to Gryffindor. What is the purpose for raising Mandrakes?"

The Marauders hands went up again. Some of the Gryffindors did as well.

Wayne laughed and Zach sneered.

"Mr. Hopkins, since you find having extremely intelligent classmates amusing, you answer." said Pomona glaring slightly at them.

"Uhhh… just for the fun of it?" he said slowly.

"10 points from Hufflepuff. Ronald!"

Ron looked up from staring at floor with his hand raised. He realized that was his cue to answer.

"When matured, can be cut up to serve as a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, which is to cure those who have been petrified." he answered without really thinking about it.

"Good! Those are the exact words I said yesterday when we discussed all of this! 40 points for exact wording! One last question. This is worth 100 house points, more if your answer has enough detail. What two creatures are known for eating Mandrakes?" she asked sweetly.

They Marauders were the only ones that knew.

"Ginny?" said Sprout ginning, this was going to be good.

"The first is the Dugbog. It is a marsh-dwelling magical creature found in Europe and North and South America. It resembles a piece of dead wood while stationary. It has finned paws and sharp teeth, and glides through marshland, feeding on small animals, and occasionally attacking the ankles of humans who venture into its habitat. Its favourite food is the Mandrake, and due to this, Mandrake-growers have found their plants nothing more than a bloody mess when they pull them out of the ground. The other is the Flesh-Eating is a magical creature very similar to its namesake, the common garden slug. The spittle of the Flesh-Eating Slug has a corrosive effect on both skin and plants. They have made a specific repellent for them that is sold in Knockturn Alley." Ginny replied smiling triumphantly.

Sprout was smiling proudly. "150 points to Gryffindor for that well said answer! If I asked my seventh years or even a Ministry official, they couldn't have said it better. I don't think I could have either."

She smiled and finally the bell rang. The Gryffindors walked out and went to the Great Hall. The Marauders went to the passage where they quickly met the rest of the Marauders.

* * *

"Wait till you see what we did in Herbology!" said Draco.

"You know how we already had 660 points because of Voldemort, Charms, and someone else earned some?" said Astoria. When everyone who didn't already know nodded she continued. "Well during class Professor Sprout got made at Zacharias Smith and we then had like a pop quiz. This resulted in the Hufflepuffs losing 50 points and we got 250 points!"

The adults all grinned. Harry slipped Tonks the book. She turned to Remus and said lowly in his ear.

"How do you feel about getting a book published?"

"I haven't written a book, so what does it matter?" he said after he shivered from her close contact.

"Who said you haven't? Harry made this for you, he said you should publish it, become famous. these charms will come in handy." she said passing him the book that read.

_Charms for Those Who Need Them_

_By: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks_

He stared at it. "These are all the new charms from his dream aren't they?" she nodded.

Remus stared at dora for a while and said "Alright."

She squealed and rose on her tiptoes and kissed Remus lightly. Remus responded immediately by picking her up and deepening the kiss. She squealed but continued kissing him.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Sirius earning him a punch in the shoulder from Amy. The snogging couple broke apart. They blushed a Weasley blush and continued to the Great Hall. They were the last ones there again. They kinda planned it but they really didn't know if it would work. People in Hogwarts walked so slow.

* * *

They walked in and sat down. Flitwick and Sprout stood up and came over to the Marauder table. They stood right behind Remus and Tonks.

"Remus! Tonks! I heard you wrote a book!" squeaked out Flitwick.

Remus smiled. "Harry and his friends gave me a rather long list of Charms they knew in class today. The last two pages they said were your inventive spells. How wonderful! You should get Professor dumbledore to publish your book! Now I really must get going." he said as he went back to the Head table. Pomona however stayed. SHe said it a bit loud so the noise drifted a lot.

"Congratulations on all those wonderful answered in class today it was worth every one of the 250 points I gave you! I don't think my other classes will be able to do as well as you guys did! Even when I had you two, Fred and George, today earned Gryffindor 50 points!"

They grinned at here "Our pleasure Professor, thank you." said Ron.

"No thank you! You proved you payed attention in class!" then she winked slightly and walked away. She had made sure the whole Gryffindor Table heard who it was that got them up to 960 points.

All the Gryffindors were applauding and shouting in glee. The Slytherins were sneering. They only had 120 points and were in last place now. 140 Hufflepuff and 200 Ravenclaw. Professor Snape stood up and started towards the doors of the Great Hall. All the Slytherins thought he was angry and was storming out as usual, but he wasn't. He went out of the Great Hall then came back in something sparkling behind his back. Then he approached the Marauder's table. He raised the sparkling thing and it shot off Fireworks that read.

"CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDORS!" they were read and yellow.

Everyone but the Slytherins laughed. They though Sev was bipolar. Harry stood up and ran to Snape. The Slytherins looked on hoping Harry would hex him or the other way around. But instead Harry ran up to him and hugged him. When he let go. James stood up and pointed his wand at Sev. The Slytherins sat forward, someone was going to get hexed. But instead of hexing him he put a little firework display in front of him that read.

_To Sev, I apologize for behaving like I did in school. You were doing what I should have done. You were mature and was being a friend to Lily. I am sorry, deeply sorry. I know why you did what you did and I know how sorry you were. I know why you tried to save us. I am fine with it and I hope we can be on good terms. Thank you for trying to protect us when it mattered most. And above all thank you for trying to keep Harry safe. Sincerely James._

When the fireworks went away everyone saw something they had never seen before. Severus Snape was almost in tears. He let a single drop fall then he dashed to James and hugged him.

"I don't love her like that anymore. She is just my best friend now. I accepted that when she died for you and Harry. SHe is just a friend. But as you can see I do thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly as well and would like to take you up on the offer to be on good terms." he said still hugging him. James smiled and released Severus.

Most of the girls in the Great Hall were either fairly close to or already balling. Even Minerva had tears in her eyes.

The one tear Severus had let loose landed on Fred's head. As soon as it touched the ginger hair. The Great Hall doors burst open and in comes Bilius Weasley, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Every saw who it was and every Weasley in the room got up and ran to their dead uncles. They hugged them and started to cry.

Harry turned to Severus. "Did you notice the second time you cried Sev, you brought back the dead?"

Severus stared at him "Wow! I'll have to cry more often. My tears landed on you your parents came back, my tear landed on Fred and his uncles come back. Strange." he said.

Dumbledore stood up and strode to the doors.

"Weasleys, Prewetts please stay in the great hall, I will be back there is people that will want to see you." he said as he left. Since 4 of the 5 Weasleys were at one table that is where they went. They all sat there catching up with the missing Uncles. After a minute Dumbledore came through and said everyone who isn't from the Big House leave. The teachers all left except the Marauders. Percy went to leave but Dumbledore said. "If you are a Weasley you should stay." Percy sat back down. After everyone left Dumbledore stepped aside and in ran all the Weasleys. Molly at the lead.

"Fabian! Gideon!" she screamed. She ran to them and hugged them so much their faces turned purple.

"MUM DON'T KILL THE DEAD! IT IS RUDE!" said Fred and George. Molly let go of her brothers who were now gasping for breath.

"good… to… see… you… too." they managed between breaths.

She smiled. Arthur was crying on Billius' shoulder. Finally after awhile they let go of the dead.

"How did this happen Albus?" asked Arthur.

"Why don't you ask Severus." he said.

The Weasleys all looked to him.

"It seems if I cry and my tears land on you, some of the dead in your family will rise." he said looking down.

"Ehh! If you ever cry again stay away from me! I don't want my family back!" said Sirius. They laughed and finally Dumbledore said.

"Well alright, we do have classes, if they would like maybe this bunch could come to the Burrow for the weekend to catch up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and the Marauders all set off to their next class. The first years went with James. While Fabian, Gideon and Bilius went with Molly and Arthur.

* * *

For letting lunch out early it was remarkable considering the Marauders were still the first ones in the room. They sat there talking to James and Ginny. Charmed her quill after James mention McGonagall wanted a list. When the quill wrote that they could turn a towel into a rooster Harry stood and casted a patronus right in the middle of his conversation with his dad. After he said what he realized, Dumbledore came in with the Horcruxes and gave them to Harry.

"Thank you sir. Don't worry about destroying them either we have got it covered." he said.

"Harry, I don't think you should use Fiendfyre, it is too dangerous." said Dumbledore sternly.

"We aren't. I have recently obtain some Basilisk fangs." he whispered.

"How on earth did you do that? those are uncommonly rare."

"Do you remember Tom Riddle opening the Chamber of secrets?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Well the monster that petrified those students and kille Moaning Myrtle was a basilisk. She was still down their. She still is, just not alive. I killed it, last night."

"How did you kill it? How did you get down to Chamber?" Dumbledore asked really intrigued.

"I know how to speak Parseltongue. The entrance is in the girls lavatory, second floor. It is in a sink. If you can say Open in Parseltongue you can easily get in. And thanks to Hermione, Ginny and I knowing something about Basilisks I knew the crow of a rooster would kill one. So in the bathroom I transfigured a towel into a rooster and brought it down with me. Then i took the teeth."

Dumbledore smiled "Very clever. Now I must be going. Harry good luck and please tell me when you to retrieve the next Horcrux." after Harry nodded Dumbledore walked out.

McGonagall walked in and James went back to his desk. By now the quill was done. So when McGonagall came over she opened her mouth. "If you would please could you write-" she was then handed the parchment. She looked at the header of Things we can all transfigure. She smiled and took the parchment "Class is yours."

Harry cast the distraction charms so McGonagall wouldn't see, he didn't think the Ravenclaws would come in early he was wrong. He leaned over to Ginny. He whispered in her ear "Ginny, I love you."

He felt her shiver. He leaned back looked down to his bag and watched as his map floated up to his desk, then came his advanced books on Ancient Ruins. He opened the book and went to his page. Ginny took his distraction as an opportunity to get him back. She leaned in and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue to hold back a groan. She pulled back "Harry, I love you."

"I knew it!" he said. She giggled.

"I hope you do, I do love you."

"I love you too."

Neither noticed Cho Chang scowling at them in the doorway. She had come with some Ravenclaw first years who were lost. I'm gonna get him. He will be mine. Adventually. I just have to get him alone one time and he will be mine.

Harry didn't hear that. He was too busy watching Ginny. Ginny heard and spun to see Cho still glaring in the doorway. Ginny snarled. Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to see Cho glaring in the doorway. Ginny sent him what she heard. He glared at her and let out a snarl. James saw what was going on. He cast loads of charms over McGonagall's desk so she would see anything, hear anything and if she looked up they were all at their desks.

Harry stood up but Ginny grabbed his arm. He wheeled around.

"Just obliviate her to forget about you, don't hurt her." she said. "I'm just as mad as you but please control yourself."

"I want to kill her!" he was fuming again.

"I know you do, but please for Cedric, for me." she said with a bit of a pouty face. Harry cooled down almost immediately. He walked over to Cho who was still glaring. He looked at her "Obliviate."

He watched as her eyes glazed over. He made her forget all about him and made her remember thinking of Cedric instead.

He scowled at her when she came back to reality and she ran off. Harry went over to Ginny and sat down. Ginny kissed him on the neck. He smiled and she pulled back. "Better love?" he nodded and James removed the charms. The other couples looked away now. They knew with Ginny Harry was alright and probably wasn't going to blow up the room. McGonagall took this time to stand up.

"Very good! This is excellent! Most of my 5th years can't do half of this. Some of these things I don't believe my N.E.W.T. level students can do! Do what you wish, leave I really don't care. You are well educated." Harry smirked to James. They stood up and left the room. They went to the common room. They had plenty of time to talk, the first bell for that class had just rang.

* * *

Harry drug Ginny out to their spot by the tree. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled.

"What are we doing out here? We were coming out later weren't we?" she asked.

He nodded. "Close your eyes." she complied and he teleported himself into the tree. "Open." he said.

She looked around and panicked she couldn't find him but she sensed he was there. She got out her wand. She stood up and Harry landed behind her. She jumped and saw him. He laughed and she smiled. He pulled out the box he put the necklaces in. He opened it and took out hers. He said "Turn around love." she turned slowly. He put it around her neck and shut the clasp. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you, now please keep the necklace on. It has runes on it."

She looked down and flipped it over. She read it and then flipped it back over opened and saw two pictures he must have taken from his memories. On the left was a picture of her and him kissing at their wedding in one and a cute one of them older walking into the sunset. She smiled and shut it turned around and kissed him. He pulled his out and she said "I love you." He grinned.

"I know, now will you clip mine? Just tap it with your wand when you are done." he said.

She smiled and took the necklace. She put the bigger, manlier chain around his neck. She clipped it and taped it with her wand. It glowed and she put down her wand. He turned and picked her up bridal style.

"Ger-off! Put me down!" she tried to scream but it didn't work. She was laughing too much.

"I don't want to put you down." said Harry smirking.

Ginny pouted. "I'll put you down when my wife kisses me." he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and leaned up and kissed him deeply on the mouth. It lasted a while until she pulled back.

"There your wife kissed you. Now will you please put me down?" she said.

He smiled and set her down. "Very well Mrs. Potter, my l-" he was stopped when he felt a magic and heard a thought since he was back to reality.

No way. Wife, love?! We are only ten and eleven. They can't be married, we are too young! It is illegal! Not that it matters she will be mine by 4th year.

"Harry love, what is it?" asked Ginny. Harry turned his head so fast it would have made your head spin if his wasn't already spinning in rage. He was trembling and the trees branches were moving, but the wind was blowing. His face was red in anger. Ginny looked over and saw Dean Thomas. Staring. At her. Harry was glaring and growling so much the tree beside them was vibrating. He went for his wand but Ginny be shocked earlier had hers out and put a lot of force, not nearly close to what she was capable of but still enough, into a Bat Bogey Hex. Dean shriek and Ginny quickly put up a silencing charm on him. She teleported to him and picked him up by the small tufts of hair he had. He shrieked a bit more you could tell by the bigger the shape of his mouth was. Harry was shaking so much he looked as if he we experiencing an earthquake. Ginny was shaking just as much, though she didn't realize it. She took the silencing charm off him and used a blade of grass to turn into temporary duct tape. She put it on his shrieking mouth.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ME! I AM AND WILL FOREVER BE WITH HARRY! IF ANYONE TRIES TO STOP US THEY WILL BE HEXED FARTHER THAN OBLIVION! YOU GOT OFF EASY TODAY DEAN THOMAS!" she spat. Harry teleported next to her and did some memory charms so that he would forget liking Ginny and would remember today as Pansy Parkinson doing it. Then they teleported to the Slytherin dorms. Luckily Pansy was the only one there. Harry grabbed her wand did a bat bogey hex with it on Parkinson. Then silently giving her back her wand he got rid of the curse. He edited her memory to her doing that to Dean. Then Ginny and Harry stepped back and teleported to their common room. Both still shaking in rage.

* * *

Sirius was the first to see stood up and dashed to Harry. He wasn't hot this time. The room was being torn apart though. Sirius transformed to his Phoenix and grabbed them and traveled to the Hall of Hexes. He paced quickly and then pushed the two into a training room with dummies and hard walls. He shut the door and sat down beside it. After a good ten minutes of concentrating on Amelia's face. Sirius relaxed enough to deal with the situation better. He opened the door to see blasted smithereens of dummies. All strangely looking like a Gryffindor 1st year and a certain Ravenclaw second year. He went over to his godson who was sitting on the floor with his bondmate and they looked to be meditating. He came over to them and tapped Harry.

"Class will be starting soon. Defence is next. I'm sure at least one other adult would want to see you. Tell them what happened, let them help. You know I can't. My advice would be accompany me to a bar and drink it away."

Harry smiled, "That wouldn't surprise me." He stood up and looked down to Ginny. He grabbed her hands and lifted her up. He kept her hand and went back to the doorway.

"I'm going to take a walk, you go get your things and go to class. I will be fine." said Sirius winking. Harry and Ginny teleported back to the common room. They found Hermione and Ron reading books and Neville and Luna talking about Wrackspurts.

"We better get going, we will be late." said Ginny.

Everyone laughed. "Us? Late? Are you crazy?" snorted Ron. Ginny smiled at her brother.

"We should just take a walk. We don't ever do that! We teleport everywhere." she said. They nodded went to their rooms and came out with their bags. They all noded to each other and walked to the door. When Harry got there he sent what they had done to Dean and Pansy through their mind connection. They gasped and kept walking. I don't think our bond and our past knowledge mixes well. he said. They all nodded.

Harry continued to walk out with his bag. He figured he could start working on a list of things to do their bags. Hidden pockets for their maps, make them lightweight, unbreakable. Things like that. Hermione came up behind him and smacked him over the back of the head.

"OW! I wasn't the one who hexed him!" said Harry rubbing his head. Ginny winced and growled slightly. She had felt that and now she was mad, someone hit her Harry.

"Yes but you put a memory charm on him too! Then you blamed an innocent person!" said Hermione glaring.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him know it was us? You know I would have done it for you guys. Plus it would be hard to explain why we did it if the wrong Professor found us." he defended grabbing Ginny's hand to calm her. Ginny looked down at their hands. It felt so good. His and her hands connected. It was good, perfect, right. But most of all it was warm. She felt the warmth move through her until she was calm. It was nice.

Finally they arrived outside of Lupin's classroom, they were talking about the bet they made about Remus and Tonks.

Amelia and Sirius took 18½. Harry and Ginny took 19. Draco and Astoria took 19¼. Hermione and Ron took 19½. Neville and Luna took 19¾. James and Lily went for 20. Remus and Tonks were still oblivious to the situation. Finally after 5 minutes of discussing who was going to be right and why, the bell rang. The students all came out. As soon as the last one was out the Marauders all rushed inside. The sat their books down on the front row of desks and said in 8 different yet the same voices came "What do we need today?"

Remus smiled, Tonks laughed.

"Wands." was all he said. They nodded grabbed their wands and sat down. Except for Harry. He strode over to Remus.

"Remus? Can you speak to me privately?" he asked.

"As private as permanently sharing 7 other people's mind then sure." he said smiling.

They walked up to Remus' office and Harry cast his wards that were really strong. Best in the world.

"Alright I was wondering. When are you planning to change Ms. Tonks' last name?"

Remus spluttered, blushing.

"Remus, I have your rings." he said pulling out a box from his pocket. The rings weren't very big. But for being cheap, and durable not to mention a hand me down. Remus looked at them.

"They were my parent's rings." it wasn't a question. Harry nodded and gave Remus the rings. He picked it up.

"When should I do this?" asked Remus looking at the box.

"Well I think a certain date coming up has been known for misery for me in particular. In October."

"Halloween?" he asked. Harry nodded. "You wouldn't mind if I skipped class to go see Dumbledore would you?"

"No, the classes you have already had are optional. You know how to do the Curse of the boogies. You know a lot of curses. You should be fine." Harry smiled at Remus and stepped back and teleported to Dumbledore's door.

He knocked. "Enter Harry." he heard.

Harry smiled and opened the door. "I assume since you are here you would like to do something important?"

Harry nodded. "Mind if I use your floo? It will cause less explanations." Dumbledore nodded.

Harry stepped in Ministry of Magic. he said. Then in a burst of green he was gone.

* * *

He arrived in the atrium. He quickly walked to the office of Auror Shacklebolt. He knocked "Open." Harry walked into the office of Kingsley.

"Hello Kingsley, I am Harry Potter. I have a rather large favor I hope you with the assistance of some others can help me accomplish."

To say that Harry's statement caught Kingsley by surprise was a rather large understatement.

"W-What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" said Kingsley.

"I was hoping that maybe this weekend we could work on something with different, creatures I guess people call them, get more rights. Like House Elves and Werewolves, Goblins and such." he replied.

Kingsley nodded, "I'm just an Auror, what can I do for you that someone in the MLE can't."

"Well I am great friends with Amelia Bones, the head of the MLE and I do happen to know you are good at your job. I was hoping that we could arrange something in secret with trusted people such as you." replied Harry.

"Alright may I ask who else you will be getting on your project?"

"Well I haven't talked to her about it yet, really you are the only one I have talked to but I was hopping, Mad- Eye, You, Amelia, Albus Dumbledore, Bill and Arthur Weasley and some others. Now this does sound like a strange group for this project but trust me it is much more than this project our group would be working on. It would be helping destroy some things to stop Voldemort, to sack the Minister, and rid the Ministry of laws put in place to support purebloods and dark people." said Harry.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Shacklebolt.

Harry stood up from the chair he occupied. "Well I was hoping we could go and find these people to get started. I thought it may look weird if and 11 year old kid waltzed through the ministry knowing exactly where to go. We can go now if you aren't busy."

"I'm not busy, if I was I wouldn't be here." replied Kingsley immediately.

Kingsley stood and went to the door. They started to walk off towards the Head Auror office. When their they explained what Harry just told him. When Alastor started asking questions Harry merely said. "If you all desire I will tell you when everyone is with me."

They nodded and followed him to Arthur's office in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. Harry knocked.

"Come in." they heard. Harry opened the door. "Arthur I have something to share with you and William. Where is he? Egypt of Britain?"

"He is still here, home with our um, guests." he said.

"Good." said Harry. He picked up his wand from his pocket. 'Expecto Patronum' he thought. He watched the stag burst out of his wand after he told Bill to come to his dad's office. Moody and Kingsley stared at him while Arthur watched as Harry put away his wand.

"You know what I have told you before so I don't have to have you in on part of the explaining so just listen." he said. Then Arthur's head was flooded with things he wanted done. When it was over Arthur nodded. Bill came through his dads floo and having been explained about Harry's dream over the summer Harry flooded his head as well. Then Arthur stood up and followed Harry out the door, grabbing the two Aurors who were still in a bit of shock.

They went to the Atrium and flooed to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Hello, Professor." said Harry. "Would you mind if I went and got Amelia?" he said.

Dumbledore shook his head while Harry teleported right outside of the Charms class that was at the moment empty of students. He opened the door.

"Amelia, the headmaster and I request your presence in his office at the moment." He said.

She came to the door and then Harry changed into his phoenix back to the phoenix quickly changed back Harry when Amelia let go of his tail. The Auror just stared.

After a half hour of answering questions and telling stories, he finally got everyone up to date and told them what he planned to do. They agreed and said they would start that weekend. Then they were gone. Harry went back for the last few minutes of class. He teleported to the door of the defence room. He opened the door and walked inside with a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm on. He was glad to see the group had their distraction charms up.

Then Harry sent to Ginny, I'm back.

He watched as suddenly he saw the group with their maps out.

_Fixed the charms for you. Now come here! I missed you and you didn't tell me you were leaving! I will have to punish you later!_

It was for Remus! Don't punish me!

_Too late! I made up my mind._

Harry groaned and cancel his charms casting the silencing one around their group.

He sat beside Ginny. Remus was at the front doing demonstrations to the eagerly watching class. He told them to stand and practice. The marauders stayed in their seats. Harry grabbed her hand.

_Punishment is starting._

No fair.

He buried his nose in her neck. Her scent was so intoxicating. He breathed it in. It was vanilla, strawberries and cinnamon. Strange combination, but it was perfect to Harry. He kissed her neck and she scowled. He was too good for her, the way he made her feel was too strong to stay mad at him. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her other hand he wasn't holding and kissed her hand. Every finger, all the way up her arm and back down.

_Would you stop it! I'm trying to focus._

Oh am I distracting then?

_Highly._

Quit ignoring and punishing me and I'll stop.

_What if I don't want you too._

You said you wanted me to stop.

_So what. I say a lot of things._

Harry went back to her neck. Kissing it again. Better?

_No that is worse._

Oh. Oh well.

_Harry! _she moaned inwardly.

He chuckled slightly. She grabbed his head and pulled his head up.

_Stop kissing the spots I don't want you too. Kiss where you normally do._

He grinned and leaned in and started to snog her senseless. After a few minutes they pulled apart. She smiled and went back to her work.

* * *

Right to the side of the loving scene that they that could watch, weren't watching. Right beside Ginny was Hermione. She was reading a book. She looked up to see Ron was too. She did this every ten seconds. What she didn't know was Ron would look up every ten seconds as well. She watched him read.

_If I didn't know that was my brother right now. I would tell you it isn't, Before Harry told him about you he wouldn't touch a book unless 90% of it was pictures. He changed a lot after he heard what Harry told him you enjoyed was. _Hermione heard Ginny's voice in her head. She smiled and scooted closer to Ron who looked up and smiled. For the first time they noticed they were on the same page of the same book. They laughed quietly.

"I love you." she heard. She looked up to see Ron staring at her. She blushed.

"I love you too." she said. He grinned. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She sat back down with her book. She didn't notice his chair scooting as close as possible with hers. Then she felt a nose on her neck.

"Ron? What are you doing." she asked.

"Smelling the most beautiful thing ever. Better than any food I have ever eaten or smelled." he mumbled. She blushed. He kissed her neck and felt her shudder. He grinned against her. He playfully bit her earlobe.

_Ron?_

Yes Hermione?

_That felt good._

What this? Ron thought back as he bit her earlobe again.

She whimpered. He pulled back. She looked at him and kissed him. After a few minutes of heated snogging they broke apart gasping for air. She smiled and went back to her book like nothing happened.

* * *

Neville and Luna had a similar interaction next to them. As did Astoria and Draco. After everyones interactions were done. Remus looked to Tonks. She was watching him. He stood over to her while the class continued to practice.

"Hey." he said.

She grinned. "Hey."

"I was wondering, where is your favorite place?" he asked.

"Right here." she said as she wrapped her arms around Remus' waist and snuggled into his chest.

Remus laughed. "No, I meant an actual place. Where someone could take you."

"Truthfully Hogwarts. In the Great Hall." she said. He . I have to propose in the Great Hall in front of everyone where there is a great chance she will say no. he thought. The bell rang and everyone left except the Marauders. Remus leaned down kissed Tonks then pulled back and came back to reality. He went over to the kids with Tonks following close. Really close.

They went back to the common room and did a little of this and a little of that before it was 5:00. They met Harry in the Founder's study like they promised. He went over to a bookcase and tapped in and said, "Open in the name of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." The bookcase slide open and they went inside. There they found what the map said was there. the ghosts and the portraits.

"Welcome" they heard from 8 voices, or rather 4.

Harry turned to Slytherin. "I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, yet I found your Chamber of Secrets Salazar." her said.

Slytherin's eyes widened. "No you didn't!"

"Alright then what did I find in the second corridor's girls lavatory, behind a sink that all you have to do is say open in Parseltongue to open? When you get down there, there was a giant statue of you. I heard it used to be protected by a trapdoor, until Hogwarts got plumbing. To think, your chamber is behind something muggle inspired and muggle made." said Harry.

The portrait spluttered. "Not to mention their is a Muggle-born in this house. She is 25% Slytherin." said Harry. "Oh and I forgot to mention, your last heir other than me is a Halfblood. I am a halfblood as well."

The portrait spluttered even more. Harry turned to Ravenclaw. "I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter once. She was very helpful. By the end of my fourth year I'm going to bring your crown back to you Rowena. I'd give it to you right now but, I don't have it, It is riddled with Dark Magic and I need it for fourth year." She smiled. "I met the Baron you sent after her, I'm truly sorry for your loss, I heard her story."

He then turned to Hufflepuff. "I will return your cup by the end of Fourth year as well." He turned back to the still sputtering Slytherin. "I will not be returning your necklace or ring. The ring is going to be 'accidently lost' and the necklace belongs to a house elf that works for the Most Noble and ancient House of Black." Sirius snorted.

Harry turned to Godric. "If you would like, I can give you your sword after Fourth year as well. Your hat is helpful so I cannot return it." Godric smiled.

"Alright, If your ghosts would like to accompany us to dinner, we would be thankful. You can see how good your houses are right now." The ghosts followed them out after a long while of exploring all the books and things in the studies' hidden room. They went to the passage where they will be hidden and no one else seemed to know about it.

"You found my passage!" said Helga's ghost.

They nodded. "It is yours? How strange. Why did you make it?" asked Harry.

"So people could sneak around. Like to the kitchens or something. Plus it is the fastest route to class. The door can close to the second floor and you walk a few feet and open a door to the sixth floor." she said.

They smiled. "So which of you made the Room of Requirement then?" Hermione asked after a minute.

"I did that." said Rowena.

"Who made the founders' study?" asked Ginny.

"That was me, brave one." said Godric. Everyone had their own hidden place. They were again the last to dinner. As planned. They entered setting off red and yellow fireworks when Godric's ghost came in. Then the red changed to black as Helga entered. Then they changed to bronze and blue when Rowena entered. Then finally silver and green as Salazar entered. Then it stopped and everyone stared at the ghosts. Rowena watched as the four house ghosts moved forward, her daughter one of them. The ghost shook hands and exchanged greetings. Except for the Ravenclaws.

"Mom?" Rowena heard. She looked up to see her daughter staring at her.

"Helena. It is nice to see you again."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have taken your crown! I was being stupid! I wanted to be like you! smart! But all that got me was getting the diadem filled with dark magic." she said.

Even though they were ghosts and couldn't touch humans without going through them ghost could touch and Rowena knew this. So she leaned in and hugged her daughter. "It was my fault. Plus that nice boy there named Harry Potter said by the end of his 4th year he is giving me back my diadem. He just needs it for something first. He said he could rid it of the dark magic."

"Thanks mom." Helena said as they broke apart and followed the ghost to their house tables. Rowena flew over her bright students. She had began to challenge them with riddles.

* * *

Harry and Ginny watched the ghosts for a little while before they started eating. They splurged for a bit of dessert seeing as they weren't training until tomorrow. Tonight they were going to start on the books they found in the 'Room of Founders' for a little while. Then they would go to bed and then wake up a get to Astronomy.

Finally they were finished eating and they told the ghosts they could come back when they wanted and left. They got back to the Room of Founders and started going through the books. Their we tomes in their on all the founders. They all figured out where Harry connected with them. When the clock said 8 they all went to bed.

At 11:00 they all got up and got dressed and started to walk towards the Astronomy tower. When they got there after walking extremely slow as if not to be too early it was 11:45 and they were still the only ones there. They got out loads of essays for that class from their bag and presented them to Professor Sinistra. She stared at them.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Possible essays we may have to do this year." replied Draco.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy." she replied taking them.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Actually Professor Sinistra, it is Draco Black now." said Astoria.

"Oh, I'm sorry I heard about that. Must have slipped my mind Mr. Black." she said.

He smiled. "It is alright Professor." he replied.

They all strode over to their seats. All but Ron. "Excuse me Professor, but I was wondering what do we need for today's lesson?"

"Well we will be taking notes on what we will be learning this year, but seeing as that is the first page on all these piles, the first half of class is yours. The second half of class will be spent trying to use the notes to point out certain things in the sky. Certain stars and planets and constellations. Though most of our research will be one Jupiter and it's moons." she said.

"We already know the names of the 50 moons, would you like us to write essays on them?" asked Ron.

"That is a fifth year essay!" she said.

"But we have finished all the first year essays, if we finish it in the first half of class will you accept it?" he said.

She nodded and watched as they all started working on their papers. They easily finished the first 7 before class even started. They quickly plowed through 42 more. They all put the last sentence on the last one when Harry checked his watch 12:25. They had five minutes. Professor Sinistra was watching everyone write. More imparticularly the 8 in the front row. She saw they had finished and collected the 50 essays from each student.

"I will give you a response to these within the next two days." she said laying them on her desk. She then waited another minute and made sure everyone's notes were done before getting everyone outside.

The class continued with the Marauders blowing Sinistra away. Then she dismissed the class at 1 and the Marauders went back to their common room.

They all laid down and went back to bed.


	11. September 5th, the New Weasley Holiday

Nymphadora woke up in a tight embrace. It was a very warm embrace and for once Dora realized how bad her life was before Remus. How her sleeping had never been that great, how her dreams didn't have meaning. She would wake up in her bed and get up immediately because the bed wasn't for snuggling of cuddling. Just for sleep. She realized how great Remus made her feel. She felt like she was floating over the moon with her Moony. She looked up to see it was 5:45. She looked up to Remus and saw him staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just wondering something. Why did you look so peaceful tonight? Most people don't look like that when they sleep." he replied looking at her face intently, almost studying it. He only knew most people didn't because James, Sirius and the rat had fallen asleep countless times in the common room.

"Because my soul mate is holding me while I sleep. Then it got better when I realized my dreams of you weren't good. That the real you was better, the dreams were good and all but not the same. Plus I was warm and comfortable, which I never felt as a child, even at Hogwarts. But it is different with you." she concluded watching his face as intently as he was watching hers. He smiled slightly.

"Hmm, I was hoping it wasn't just me. Is that why you decided to wake up early?"

"Yes because I knew you were here. How about you? Why are you up?" she said watching his face turn red.

"I wanted to see you sleep. See what you were feeling. I hoped I could read something on your face. It was only happiness." he said. Then he waited, as if debating on if he was going to say something, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said.

Her eyes widened. She knew she did, every night she would talk. She never imagined he would hear her, mostly because he was also supposed to be sleeping.

"Oh no!" she said her eyes blazing. Her face red with embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked looking sad.

"Well I don't know what you have heard. What have you heard?" she asked.

"Not much." he said trying to lie.

"That's rich! Mum told me I talked a lot at night! What did you hear?" she said again.

Remus looked down. "Well you said my name."

"How many times?"

"Not many." he lied again.

"Sure, how many? I know you counted."

"26" he said. She groaned.

"What else did you hear?" she said looking at his face. He was leaving something out.

"You said you loved me, and that you would be happy to mar- mar- marry me. Become Mrs. Moony." he said.

She smiled. As far as she knew she had never said that to anyone about anyone. She was glad he was the one to hear. "What exactly did I say?"

"You said 'I love you Remus. You can pretty stupid sometimes. Of course I want to become your wife. Nymphadora Moony. Nymphadora Lupin. Perfect." he said.

She laughed. That was so her.

"What exactly is funny about lying to me when you are asleep may I ask." he said.

Her eyes blazed as her eyes came up from looking at the collar of his shirt to looking at his face. She rolled him on his back and sat on him. She made sure he was pinned before she leaned down and said, "I should slap you for that you know." she said looking at his face. Her eyes boring into his.

"I wasn't lying when I said I love you. When I said you could be stupid sometimes. Much like this one. And I definitely wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't mind becoming Mrs. Remus Lupin. More than don't mind actually. I love the idea." she said.

Remus just stared at her. She was on top of him. She wanted to marry him. She loved him. Those thoughts swirled in his head. He didn't notice Dora leaning down until their lips connected. He started kissing her back immediately. After a while of snogging they got up and changed into their training outfits.

* * *

James woke up to find a goddess kissing him. Then after he started to kiss back, he realized something. Like he did every morning. This was Lily Evans. No. Lily Potter. He corrected himself. She was his and their wasn't anything anyone could do to make him stop loving her. Finally he pulled back.

"I should sleep more often if that is how I will be woken up." he murmured as she smiled at him.

"I don't know the more you sleep the less time we can be doing something more fun." she said smirking and winking.

"Merlin's beard Lils! Padfoot rubbed off on you!" said James.

"Yeah. Well it is only 5:00. We have plenty of time for fun." she said slyly.

James waved his wand and locked the door put up a silencer and did a contraceptive charm on his Lily.

* * *

Sirius and Amelia were sleeping like the dead. They took their relationship like Remus and Tonks. Nothing till after they are married. Sirius was fine with that. They would be engaged by Halloween like Remus. Hopefully. Neither knew Harry suggested to them both about the same day in the same place.

Ron and Hermione were just reading a book in bed by 6:00. Ron was holding the book with an arm around Hermione and holding the book with his other hand. She would turn the pages for them both. They weren't romantic like Harry and Ginny, but what they did worked for them both. After they were done with the chapter. Ron shut the book and drew her closer.

"Hey Mione?" he said.

"Yes Ron."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what I am promising."

"Two things really."

"Spit it out Ronald." she said. Ron winced when she used his full name.

"Just promise you would go to the Yule Ball with Viktor, please."

She stared at him. "What is the second one?" she asked before answering.

"I want you to promise you will go with me." he said blushing and looking down.

She smiled, "What if Vicky gets lonely? I think I should be there for him." she said in mock seriousness.

Ron snarled. He stood up and went towards the exit of their trunks. She teleported to the door. He walked into her effectively putting a hand around her waist as he reached for the door knob. She smiled and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Or more of a snog I guess. They snogged for a few minutes before Hermione pulled back. Ron moaned in disappointment.

"You know I was kidding right. Where were you going to go anyways?"

"To Bulgaria. There is a quidditch player there that needs dealing with." he snarled.

Hermione laughed. "Protective much? I would have gone with you anyways. You are technically my husband." she said still laughing.

Ron listened to her laugh. It was like a song, the best he has ever heard. Screw Celestina Warbeck, who needs her when he could listen to her. Hermione caught his thoughts and stopped laughing.

"Am I really the only thing you focus on?" she asked.

"Yes. I would have said books but I wouldn't read a book if it weren't for you. I love you too much." he said smiling at her who was beaming at him.

* * *

Neville and Luna pretty much kissed occasionally but spent most of the times with books or learning about Luna's creatures.

Draco and Astoria would sit and talk about the future or snog.

Finally when everyone got dressed Ron shared his trunk. They trained and Harry told them he was probably going to go sometime that month to the Gaunt House. He didn't mention his work for the Ministry. Sirius was worried though Amelia left this morning and didn't say where she was going. Harry knew where she went, but just told Sirius she would be back to him at the end of the day.

* * *

At the Ministry, Kingsley, Alastor, Amelia and Arthur were working on making a suitable case against Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic. It was extremely good so far. They were planning on making either Arthur or Kingsley the Minister, but until they sorted out who. They were making suitable laws to be put in place for 'creatures' to have more rights. Like werewolves to have jobs and to be married. For it to be against the law to harm a house elf. Things like that. They also made a long list of laws to get rid of, most having to do with blood superiority. They made a few laws to support muggle borns while Arthur was looking through tomes Harry got him and was finding out rather quickly that muggle borns were just lucky people born from a witch or wizard line that squibbed out for a long time, making the magical world foreign to them and then to get a lucky person who isn't a squib. He even found out Hermione was among them. By proving that all the 'muggle borns' were from squibbed out families, that would mean there would only be half blood and purebloods. Finally after letting Molly help, they finished and determined all the 'muggle borns' were all half bloods.

Amelia finished with the ten pages of evidence against Fudge. Moody finished with the list of laws against half bloods and muggle borns. Kingsley finished with the laws for the 'creatures' and they all called Albus, with a Patronus. They had all been taught how to do it for this purpose alone, considering the original order members were supposed to be the only who knew how to do it because Dumbledore invented them.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall at 7:30, he had decided to come alone. He had locked down all thoughts from everyone and was thinking when the students and staff from the Big House came in. Then in ran 4 patronuses of different animals. Sirius stood as seeing a dog patronus that looks like his animagi form come in.

"Amelia." he breathed. Harry grinned at his godfather. He truly found someone he loves. They all spoke the same message "It is done." and then they were gone. Sirius looked in pain. Harry just stared at him. He hadn't looked in pain since Harry first saw him in his cell in Azkaban. It was awful to see. It was the look Harry would have on his face when he leaves Ginny if he didn't get control over himself. He still didn't have full control of his emotions all the time.

Harry stood and went to Dumbledore who had stood up.

"Do you think I can come?" asked Harry.

"I would imagine so. You are after all the one who made this all possible." replied Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eye. They walked out of the Great Hall and Ginny sadly stared after them as they left. She wanted to come, to be near Harry. To know he was okay. To be able to feel him if he wasn't, to comfort him. Fred and George noticed their sister's stare and the they looked to the head table to find a certain transfiguration professor giving the same stare. They walked around the corner and out of sight before Albus called for Fawkes. They used him to transport to the Atrium before they walked to Amelia's office where they planned to meet.

When they got to the Atrium, Harry spoke having seen what Fred saw.

"Professor do you harbor any strong feelings for Professor McGonagall?"

Harry never really saw the headmaster splutter, but he was doing a fine job of it now. Weird, considering everyone always thought he was gay.

"Why ask a question like that Harry?" he replied after partially recovering.

"I just noticed as we left her thoughts were on the same track as Ginny's. The protectiveness, the longing. The love." he said.

Dumbledore smiled brightly "Yes I do have feelings for her, maybe I will confront her." Harry grinned. Finally, Dumbledore will get together with someone.

When they got to Amelia's office, they were all talking about what they may do next.

"Albus." said Amelia standing. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Oh good you brought Harry."

"Yes, sorry for the rudeness, but we should do this quickly." said Harry.

"Well why is that?" asked Moody.

"I have a rather good feeling that if Madame Bones doesn't get back to school, my godfather will go completely mental." Harry replied looking at Amy.

Amelia blushed. "I'm gonna show you what he did, later. But for now, Professor can you call the emergency meeting?"

He nodded and then dashed out of the room, going to the master floo so he can call an emergancy wizengamot session. Harry smiled, "Shall we go Amelia?" Harry asked.

She nodded. They rose and strode out and after a while she asked "So… What did he do?"

Harry laughed. "I'll show you." he showed her the haunting look in his eyes, the scene in the Great Hall. How her patronus came through and he stood up and stared at it. She smiled a sad smile. She picked up her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" she said and watched her dog jump out the window.

"It was for him, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

She nodded, "I just thought he would want some word from me. I told him I was with you and that I loved him."

Harry smiled. "That is a good idea. He looked like he lost it when he ran into the common room this morning. He said he thought someone had taken you."

She sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. It worked. "He does care?" she asked sniffling again.

"More than you know. I can see it in his eyes. He wasn't like that, last time." said Harry.

They continued their walk silently until they reached the courtroom where Wizengamot members were hurrying in. They too came in and sat in the seats for witnesses.

After another 10 minutes everyone was seated and ready to begin.

"Welcome! I do indeed feel regret to you if you were busy but there is something that needs attended to that has come to my attention. Amelia? Harry?" Albus said.

They stood up and waited till all eyes were on them. "Good day members of the Wizengamot! We have succeeding evidence of fraud and the acceptance of items or money for making laws and taking action unlike that of the Minister's policy." said Harry shocking 99% of the room. Not solely on the the information they were given but why Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, was here. He was only eleven, yet he was acting like an adult. Get over it. Harry thought wryly.

"Correct Mr. Potter," spoke Amelia her strictness coming through. "We have substantial evidence that supposive & confirmed Death Eaters have given Cornelius money or have threatened him to make laws to ensure that most things they do go unnoticed or are legal in the Ministry. If this is hard to believe then come back within the next hour and I will provide you proper evidence. Then take a revote. So all in favor of revoking Cornelius Fudge from being the Minister for Magic in the British Wizarding Society?"

Everyone's hand went up. Everyone except the supposed Death Eaters. That was past majority, the death eaters were in low attendance that day, mistake 1. The British Wizarding Society no longer had a Minister for Magic.

"Does anyone need to come in the next hour to see the evidence?" said Harry.

Dolores Umbridge was the only person who raised her hand. Harry scowled. Before Dumbledore dismissed them he looked at Harry and blinked. Harry cast wards to make sure a Death Eater couldn't leave the room. Harry nodded slightly. Then Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright we have other matters to discuss. But first we need to vote on who should be the new Minister for Magic. But before we do anything let us have a short break." Then he left for Arthur, Kingsley and Alastor. There were at least twenty people leaving the room. All failed.

Harry started silently stunning them as was Amelia. They were down quickly and Harry waved his wand and rolled up their sleeves. "Mark Ostende maxima" he said. Then all the dark marks were revealed.

Harry picked up his wand and sent his stag to Dumbledore with two words that mean so much to them all. It was triumphant and it can set in motion the next step of the their plan. "Got them."

* * *

Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Alastor came back and took all the Death Eaters to cells. Cornelius, Dolores, and Rookwood were among them. At seeing Rookwood, Harry sighed. He didn't have to worry as much about keeping Fred safe, but the constant worry was still there.

Since they were confirmed Death Eaters, they would get the kiss, immediately. Harry was satisfied. They all escorted the lot of them, with some Aurors help, to Azkaban. Then they left to the Ministry to recall the meeting. There they elected Arthur as the new Minister. Harry was shocked as much as Arthur. He truly expected it to be Kingsley (like last time), but apparently the Wizengamot thought otherwise. Arthur accepted enthusiastically. He was just only there for witnesses and help questioning and supporting the new laws. They finished the meeting with house elves, werewolves, and goblins with more rights than ever before, a new redheaded Minister waiting to tell his wife they wouldn't have to continues struggling to make ends meet with money anymore, and death eaters having been kissed. They all got rid of the biased laws as well. Harry, Dumbledore and Amelia were ready to go back to Hogwarts at 2:00 in the afternoon. They ate quickly at came back to the castle. Harry walked back to the common room.

* * *

"Let us have some fun, shall we?" he asked Amy who was coming as well.

She nodded. Harry waved his wand casting a disillusionment charm on her. Then they walked in. Harry said "Hey, I'm-" then he was tackled by Ginny. He almost knocked over Amelia. She just stepped back and waited. "back." he finished grinning. Ginny kissed him passionately. Sirius looked really down seeing the affection. He missed Amelia, and apparently missed the light pink shimmering in the corner (her disillusionment charm). Finally Harry and Ginny broke apart and they got up.

"Padfoot? How much do you love Amy?" he asked abruptly.

"With all I have and more." he replied, eyes haunted and far away.

"What do you like about her." Harry pressed on.

"Everything. The way she laughs. They way she smiles, it lights up the whole room. How sometimes she can really show her business side and be strict. How her hair shines, even when it is wet, its perfect, like mine. Her eyes I could get lost in. Her face. Merlin, her face! It is gorgeous. How sometimes she truly acts like a Marauder more than Remus does. How just being with me makes me feel like the happiest man alive. How even her patronus is me. How her voice is, it is sweet and commanding at the same time. How she kisses me. I could go on forever with just that sensation alone." he replied staring at the wall. Harry watched as the still disillusioned Amelia walked to Sirius. She invisibly grabbed his head. He just stared, thinking of what just happened, he caught a slight pinkish glow, disillusionment. Amelia stared at the love in his eyes. Then her invisible lips crashed onto his. After a second seconds of her lips on his, Sirius gasped.

"Amelia." he said. She stepped back and cancel the charm. He grinned and picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Sirius! Put me down!" she laughed out. He shook his head. "Never, you will be lucky to be able to go to the bathroom alone after today." he said. She giggled.

"I was busy, speaking of that-" she said.

"She was working on certain things to help our world today." Harry interrupted. She smiled, he didn't want his friends told. Harry raised his wand and sent a patronus to Arthur who was still filling out paperwork at the Ministry. It said "Don't tell a soul about this. Tell them after we come later."

He sent back that he wouldn't and continued with all the paperwork.

Harry, upon receiving that, unlocked all his thoughts. He was then bombarded by Ginny's thoughts. Mostly her yelling at him for locking down without an excuse.

* * *

Harry smiled. They talked all afternoon until it was 3:00. Then the first year students went to flying class.

They got there eagerly. When class started she told them to command their brooms up. All the Marauders did on the first try. Part of their recent training was flying. They even got Hermione, Neville, Luna, Astoria good at flying. Though not good enough for the house team, it was still really good.

"Up." they said and the brooms flew up. The only people who could. Finally after more failed attempts by the others, Madame Hooch said for them to mount their brooms, and kick off. They did and Pansy slammed 'accidentally' into Neville's broom since he was closest.

His rememberall, he had gotten from his grandmother again, and wand flew out of his pockets. Harry flicked his wand at Neville so he would fall slowly and on a cushioned ground.

Harry and Draco zoomed after them. Draco caught the wand, but almost fell off his broom in the process, stupid jerky school brooms. Harry noticed grabbed Draco with one hand and used his other to catch the remembrall. With no hands on the broom, he stayed until Draco was situated before he released him and they flew down one handed and dismounted their brooms. All the Gryffindors clapped. McGonagall came out, just like last time. But before she said anything, Harry went with Draco over to Neville.

"Here Nev, it is your remembrall from your gram and your wand." he said a bit loud.

Then Harry leaned in "Remind me to go to Diagon Alley and get us all wand holsters. It would be loads easier." Neville smiled and nodded.

"Potter, Black come with me!" she said. They walked over to with McGonagall who was heading to the Defense room. "You have no clue how weird it is to say that again. Potter and Black together again." she said shaking her head. The two smiled, or smirked the classic Marauder smirk. "Oh great, now you even look like them." she said.

They laughed, "Draco is a Black and I am a Potter. Its natural." said Harry. McGonagall let a smile slip her strict face. They arrived at defence.

"Professor Lupin, do you mind if I borrow Wood for a moment please?" she said.

Remus smiled. He knew what was going on. "Sure."

Wood stood up and came to McGonagall.

"Wood, meet your new seeker and replacement seeker." she said. "They both did magnificently during practice. The Longbottom boy was hit by a Slytherin girl, his wand and Remembrall flew. These two caught them, Draco is the backup because he almost fell off his broom but that really wouldn't have mattered as long as he was okay. But Potter, had the ball in one hand and a hand holding Mr. Black's robes. Nothing on the broom!" she said happily.

Wood grinned, "Welcome to the team! Do you both know how Quidditch works?" he asked excitedly. He was almost bouncing out of his shoes.

They both nodded enthusiastically. "Wonderful! I imagine neither of you have your own brooms to practice with?" he asked.

They grinned, "No we do. We always have them in our trunks."

McGonagall laughed, "Of course, I imagine James and Sirius have theirs as well?" They nodded.

"Alright, what kind are they?" asked Wood bouncing now.

"Nimbus 2000." they replied automatically.

Wood stared at them, Minerva wasn't far behind. "We can get brooms from a special supplier to swap brooms when new one's come out." Draco explained. "We can probably get our team in on it as well, in a year or so they will probably come out with a Nimbus 2001 and then something better. Would you mind? It really is just a charm on the brooms and the room they are stored in to be able to change them." said Harry.

Wood beemed. McGonagall smiled as well, "Alright, we can do that to the Gryffindor section of the broom shed. Would you mind doing that now?"

"Not at all let us go." said Draco. The younger boys gracefully spun around and changed into an Eagle and flew away. The two remaining people stared after them. Animagi.

"They did that in class and their form was a lion. It isn't possible to have more than one." stated McGonagall.

Wood smiled, "Yes but something tells me these kids are used to doing the impossible." McGonagall just nodded and continued after they flying students. "Maybe even winning the quidditch house cup!" he said excitedly going after the professor.

* * *

When they got closer to the shed they found Harry and Draco walking. Having a conversation.

"Are you ready for potions tomorrow?" said Harry.

"Sort of, I don't really like having classes with the Slytherins. They never did like me. But your mum will be there to help with the fairness." replied Draco. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah the class I was looking forward to this time was the one I don't have often and it is with the Slytherins. I just hope Professor Snape will be better with him being able to talk to mum. Everyone kept saying he was mean and all, but I haven't heard a word since. Professor isn't really that bad. He has actually been very nice. I mean I owe him most of my happiness. He brought back my parents."

McGonagall and Wood heard all this and smiled slightly. They all arrived at the shed and they went inside. Harry went into the magically larger on the inside shed first. They went to the Gryffindor section that was locked much like the others. He walked through after unlocking their section by saying, "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor." Normally they would just say "Godric" and it would open but Harry knew this would do so much more. It did. Their part of the room expanded and pictures on the wall were shown that magically updated when new players were added to a team. Each had the date and who they were and when they joined and what year they were in. It also had plenty of stacks of parchment with amazing strategies that only Gryffindors used.

"Wow! I didn't know this room could do this!" said McGonagall.

"This is the only room in here that does." said Harry. McGonagall beamed.

"These are amazing strategies! I have never seen these used before!" said Wood looking over the plans. Harry grinned, "That is because the person who invented them were in Gryffindor. Godric himself." Draco smiled. Wood's eyes almost popped from his head and McGonagall blinked rapidly. Harry just smirked. Draco came over to Harry and they took out their wands. They waved them around the room three times before they walked to the brooms then after what looked like they scanned them they stepped back and smiled. "Done" they said at the same time. Wood walked over to his broom picked it up and it changed into a Nimbus 2000. "Wow! Practice on Sunday! 2:00! We really need to show the rest of the team!" McGonagall nodded.

"Come, everyone will be wondering where we are." she said. Oliver nodded.

Harry walked to the door. "Sorting Hat." he said and the room shrunk again.

* * *

Wood went back to class and Minerva escorted Draco and Harry back to Flying class.

"Minerva, the students form the Big House, have exceptional flying skills." said Madame Hooch.

"That is fine, but these two are to be excused from these lessons," Minerva said. She dropped her tone and said "These two are now the Gryffindor seeker and reserve seeker."

Hooch smiled and dismissed them.

Draco looked to Harry. "What do you suppose we do now?"

"Well, just in case or women get worried, I reckon we could take to the sky." Harry replied taking to the sky as an eagle.

Draco changed and flew as well. They hovered over the class until Draco's though rang out in Harry's head.

You're just worried, aren't you? Instead of doing whatever you want to, you are watching someone that you spend every second with. Draco asked.

Yes. She is my mate. Nothing is fun without her. I have to know she is okay, I know what she means when she says she hates it when I leave. It is because she doesn't know if I am alright.

Why don't you bring her with you? he asked.

Unwanted questions. Why would the great Harry Potter bring her with him? Who is she? Why is she important? Then they would start writing lies about her. People would talk. I don't want that for her.

Is there something wrong with your cloak then? Or a disillusionment charm? he practically scoffed. Good old Draco.

Nothing wrong with them, except I would be extremely distracted with her there. I wouldn't be able to see her but I would find her. It would look weird if i was holding air with my hand, or kissing air. They would think I am mad and stop believing me and stop helping me. I can't let that happen. If we are going to make the wizarding community better we need all the help we can get.

I never really thought about it like that. But yeah, that is reasonable. But why won't you tell her why you won't bring her with you. We all talk about our theories on why you leave. I think she is afraid you may cheat on her adventually. If you told us why you were leaving she should be fine. He pressed.

I swear she didn't listen to Merlin! I can't cheat on her! Even if I wanted to I can't! I want her! I want her! No one else. Is this class over yet? Harry groaned.

2 more minutes. Just tell her that Harry. She needs to hear it. Just tell her what you are doing. Bring her with you once, please. She needs this. We all maybe young looking but we have the intelligence of people centuries old.

I will. he promised.

* * *

The next two minutes felt like a lifetime. Finally when class was over a black eagle swooped down and with strength of a phoenix, he picked up a red head with chocolate eyes. He flew her over to their spots by the lake. When he landed he changed back and grabbed her around the waist.

"I love you. I'm never ever going to leave you. You know that right?" he said. He was almost crying, he had cried a little in the two minute eternity.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh my god. You don't believe me." he said releasing her. He sat down on the ground and but his head on his knees.

"Harry, just tell me that you won't cheat on me. And if you are just please tell me." she said through her own tears.

He looked up to her pained eyes. "You know, I can't believe you. Did you listen to Merlin? I can't cheat on you! If anyone else kisses me, I would be extremely repulsed! I wouldn't cheat on you if I could! I love you! You were my wife, now and in the dream! When I dated you I couldn't be happier! Even after I held my kids for the first time I had been happier! When I was with you! My most power patronus was our wedding night! I plan on the same thing being my patronus! The moment you turn 17 I plan on marrying you! So I don't get why you don't believe me." he said staring into her eyes. He cried all the way through his own speech.

She cried and sat down and laid her head on his shoulder and cried into it.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I just didn't know where you were going! I didn't know who was there! I just couldn't help but think when you would refuse to tell me what you were doing!" she said.

"I was just trying to make things better for people. I have been at the Ministry. Getting better rights for house elves, and werewolves. I have been removing prejudice laws, and getting rid of the Death Eaters at the Ministry. I even got rid of the Minister." he said. She looked up and stared at him. She cried harder. "I am so sorry! I should have just asked. I should, should- should have…"

"Shh, it is alright. I was just afraid that maybe you would truly think I would do that, and since you thought I did it, you might try to cheat on me. I didn't want that to happen. Now will you come with me? We need to go to the Burrow. Your dad has some news."

She nodded and waved her wand and their tear tracks disappeared. He leaned down and picked her up. She squealed and wrapped her legs around him. He grinned. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, so much." he whispered.

She giggled. "It may be hard to believe after what I accused you of but I love you too." she said.

He grinned. "Kiss me." she whispered. "Please."

"Anytime." he said. He leaned in and they shared such a passionate kiss that if it got any more passionate Harry would have fallen over. His knees were wobbling, and if it got any worse his knees were going to buckled and fall out from under them. After a few moments he pulled back. "Alright. Better now?"

She nodded and tried to get down but he laughed and shook his head.

"Nope." he said and spun her around so that she was riding on his back.

"I can walk you know. I don't need a piggyback ride." she laughed.

"Walking is overrated, this I can tell is a lot more enjoyable, according to your laughter." he grinned. She laughed more.

* * *

Harry walked up to the castle with Ginny on his back. Finally he said. "Ready to teleport? We need to go to the common room. Everyone else will want to hear this too."

Ginny nodded and scowled. "You already know don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but cheer up, it is good news." he replied. They teleported to the common room.

When there everyone jumped by their sudden appearance.

"Arthur has news, we have to go." said Harry. The Weasleys nodded and Ginny said "I am going to find Percy."

Everyone nodded. Harry was going to say something before Ginny said that. He was speechless. He didn't want her to leave. She jumped off his back and walked out of the room with Harry, who quickly turned around, watching her go. He just stared there until James cleared his throat sensing his son had a plan but wasn't going to say because of Ginny.

"Adults, Phoenix forms, Amelia, hold onto Sirius. Fred you hold onto me, George grab Remus. Percy will have to grab Lils. Rest, teleport." James said. He was watching his son. Harry just stared at the door. Slowly he backed up to a seat, never taking his eyes off the door. He sat down and continued to stare. No one spoke, they just looked at Harry who slowly pulled himself into a ball. His face showed so much pain Lily was almost in tears. Harry gasped. Everyone took a stepped forward.

He started crying. "Sh-sh-she shut m-me out. Sh-she shut me out." he said over and over again. Ron just stared gaping. His sister just shut him out. She loved him. What was wrong?

Harry sobbed. After a few more minutes a fuming Ginny came in seeing everyone surrounding Harry. He was crying. She ran over to him. "What is wrong?! Are you hurt?!" she said frantically trying to check him over. It was hard he was in a ball. Percy came in a bit red faced as well. Especially his nose…

"Harry look at me. Harry! Harry! Harry James Potter! You look at me right now!" she said.

Harry looked up."What is wrong, Harry." she said seeing extreme pain in his eyes.

"You shut me out" he whispered.

She started crying. "You can blame that bloody git in the corner! He said some things I didn't want you to hear." She said icilly staring down Percy. She hopped up and ran to Percy in the corner and she whipped out her wand and pointed it right at his chin.

"PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU AREN'T IN A STATE TO BE 6 FEET UNDER RIGHT NOW! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU INSULTED ME AND MY HUSBAND BUT THEN YOU MADE HIM IN A STATE WORTH CRYING OVER BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO HIM!" she shrieked like a banshee.

Percy was visibly cowering under her. The twins and Ron were trying not to laugh, the only reason they didn't was because they didn't want Ginny to turn on them. Suddenly Percy was shrieking in his corner. Bats and blood pouring out of his nose. Ginny stepped away from her shrieking brother. She walked over to Harry grabbed his hand, locked away her thoughts about Percy and what he said. Then she unlocked their connection. She felt Harry immediately sending some happiness through the connection. She calmed down and kissed Harry's cheek.

I love you! You know I wouldn't shut that off unless I must, right?

Yes. I just thought you were still mad at me from earlier.

No I'm not. I am sorry though. I could see how much I hurt you through your eyes. My insides broke. I hate that git!

What did he say? What could he possibly say that hurt you like this?

Ginny sent him what she saw.

_Flashback_

_"I don't understand why you hang around with Potter. He is just looking for fame, not love. He doesn't love you. You don't love him you just think you do." said Percy._

_Ginny snarled, "He isn't looking for fame. He hates it when people ask questions and stare at him. He hates the attention. But he doesn't hate one thing. Me. He loves me, as much as I love him. I love him more than I could ever love family. Especially you right now." she spat._

_"Yeah, whatever. He probably just slipped you a love potion or something." scoffed Percy._

_Ginny was now ready to bite his head off. "He did not! You saw the bond yourself!" she spat. Glaring so much he actually slowed a bit in fear._

_"Yes I did witness the fake bond. The made up story on Merlin and your 'special abilities' as well." he said._

_She sent into his mind, "You better shut the bloody hell up Percival" she spat even in his head. His head literally got cold right there._

_"Oh look you do know something." said Percy._

_She slapped him extremely hard in the face, punched him in the gut and kicked him in the nuts and then punched his nose. When she punched his nose bats came out, wandless magic. Percy doubled over in pain._

_She grabbed him by the collar and drug him to the end of the hall, making sure he hit everything on his way through. She dropped him and silently and wandlessly levitated him and walked to the common room door. There she dropped him and cancel the bat bogey hex. She composed herself somewhat and walked in. She went to Harry._

_End of Flashback_

And then the memory faded out and ended.

Harry stood up immediately. Ginny quickly following. The room got hotter, the tension rose and everyone watched.

Harry grabbed Percy by the collar and hoisted him up until his feet didn't touch the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU! NOT ONLY DID YOU INSULT ME, MY HONOR AND EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, BUT YOU ALSO INSULTED GINNY! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DOES THAT? NOT ONLY DID YOU INSULT MY BOND-MATE BUT YOUR OWN SISTER! YOUR ONLY SISTER! I DO LOVE HER! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE LOVES ME! I DIDN'T SLIP HER A LOVE POTION AND THE BOND WAS REAL! GO AHEAD! TEST US! EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM WILL SIDE WITH ME WHEN WE START FIGHTING!" Harry shouted making sure Percy had no chance in getting down. Suddenly when Harry wanted Percy higher Harry stepped up into air and was doing something close to flying. No one was helping it was just Harry. Flying.

Everyone watched awed. Harry was flying. Percy was even more afraid now.

Harry let go of Percy and floated over to Ginny and landed. He was still warm. Ginny was ready she laid and icy hand on him. He cooled a little. She blew on his neck. You could see how cold the breath was. His head cooled and slowly it spread. He was cold after a minute. Percy was in the corner crying. He was closest to Harry at the time, except for Ginny but he shielded her from that, so he could feel the energy radiating off of him.

Harry looked up to Lily and James and nodded. They all transformed and Lily flew to Percy and then after some squawking everyone was gone.

* * *

At the Burrow, Arthur was standing in the sitting room pacing. Molly was watching her husband. Charlie and Bill were watching Fabian and Gideon as they joked with Bilius. Harry and everyone was supposed to be there at 5:00 it was now 5:15 and they were worried. Then they all heard a squawk. They all ran to the door.

"There you are!" said Arthur.

"Yeah sorry about that. Some words were said that others didn't particularly like." said James.

Arthur's eyes immediately went to Harry and Ginny who, for being the leaders of the group, were abnormally quiet. Arthur then looked to Ron and Hermione, they were fine, Astoria and Draco, fine. Neville and Luna were fine, Fred and George were fine. He checked the adults, fine. Then he saw Percy. Red faced, sitting on the ground and crying. Then he noticed he wasn't the only looking at Percy. Everyone was. Arthur looked over to Harry. He was standing in front of Ginny. Protectively. He was snarling slightly and Ginny was crying a little but glaring at Percy too.

He slowly made his way over to Ginny. Harry snarled and switched positions so he was between Ginny and Arthur. Arthur stopped and held up his hand in surrender. Harry glared and Arthur dropped his wand. Harry stopped snarling and moved so Ginny could talk to him.

"What did he do?" he asked quietly. Ginny sent it all to him. Everything, from the hallway to Harry flying.

When Arthur was done watching he slowly picked up his wand and went over to Percy. He sat on the ground next to him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked very low and slowly.

"Because it is true. He doesn't care for her." sobbed Percy. "It isn't possible, none of it."

Arthur shook his head. "He cares for her. Look at him Percy. He looks like an animal over there. He wouldn't let me get close to her unless I surrendered my wand. I'm her father, yet it didn't matter. He's protecting her. I know they hate it when something happens to their bond mate and they release loads of magic when they are mad. Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world and there is no denying. His magical outburst is always going to be worse. It is a wonder what Voldemort will look like if he insults Ginny. I do know Harry will make sure he isn't recognizable. He may even use the Cruciatus curse if he felt like it. Now he does love her and if you mainly insulted Harry that would be Ginny protecting him. They are in love Percy, the bond is real and love potions won't work on them anyways. I know this is hard for you to believe because they stepped into the unknown but it is real. It is a bit odd considering muggles don't understand the unknown, like magic but wizards are all but the same. Not understanding the unknown. The sould bonds are unknowns and trust me when I say, we will figure them out. Now that you look better, are you finally ready to join the family and celebrate the news I'm going to give?"

Percy smiled and nodded. He stood and went to the growling Harry. Harry was shooting daggers and Percy just kept walking forward. Suddenly Harry and Ginny were up fifty feet in the air. Flying. Ginny was actually flying on her own. Percy just stared after them.

"If he apologizes do you think we should forgive him?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to." said Harry.

"Please Harry, he is my brother. He will always be a git but he is still family. He is going to be different this time. He won't be all Ministry this time. I won't let him." she said.

Harry nodded, "Not with this Minister he won't be."

"Speaking of that, who is the new Minister?" she asked rubbing his arm.

He cupped her cheek and said, "You will find out soon enough."

She leaned into his hand. "Hmm, so warm." she said. Harry smiled. She leaned up slowly and kissed him on the mouth. He grinned against her and kissed back. When she pulled back she said, "Want to have some fun?" He nodded.

She flew away and then said. "Let scare them." Harry smiled.

They flew down like dementors. Right over Percy. He fell to the ground. Scared. They shrieked at him simultaneously.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You git."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I still don't get the bond but I will! Please! Help me! I didn't mean to insult you! Please! I didn't mean it!" he said over and over again. Harry and Ginny landed, laughing.

"We get it. We just needed a laugh is all Percy." they said at the same time. He looked up to them.

"How are you talking like Fred and George?" he asked.

"The bond." is all they said before they took their rightful place as head of the Marauders. They smiled and Percy stood and went to stand by Luna. She wouldn't beat him up or scare him, would she?

"Alright. Now for the big news!" said Arthur. "Harry! Why don't you come and address me like they would at work now? I got a big promotion." he asked. Harry grinned and nodded. He walked up to Arthur, bowed and said "Good afternoon, Minister."

Everyone gasped. Harry turned around and went back to Ginny.

"Hello all! You are now looking at the newly elected Minister for Magic!" said Arthur.

Molly started to cry. She ran to Arthur. "How did you do that?" she sobbed.

Harry smiled. Ginny turned to him. "That is what you have been doing? At the Ministry?" He nodded.

Ron stepped forward to Harry. "So when you disappeared, you would be at the Ministry getting my dad into the position he would be the Minister?"

"Well not only that but I have been getting people more rights and thing. Like now House elves can't be hurt in any way shape or form." he said glancing at Hermione, "Werewolves can get married, and have a job the same as everybody else." he directed the last part to Remus who was gaping. "We also removed laws that support the Purebloods and everything dark and can have loopholes in it to allow some death eater activities. I also got all the Death Eaters in the Wizengamot arrested and were given the kiss, all with the help of Amelia." he finished smiling.

"You said we as in more than you. Who else?" asked Hermione.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthur and Amelia. And Dumbledore helped a bit too." said Harry smiling. Everyone stared at him. "Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes" she asked.

"Welcome to being a half blood." said Harry smirking at her dumbfounded look.

"I'm a muggle born!" she said.

"No, we proved that all muggle borns had Wizard relatives that squibbed out until the wizarding world was forgotten and then a lucky member got powers. On your dad's side you are distantly related to the Potter family." he said smirking.

"She is related to who?" said James.

"You." said Harry smirking.

Hermione grinned.

They laughed. After a while all of the Weasleys were giving hugs to Harry but mostly Arthur. Everyone was hugging everyone. After a long while of celebrating they all disappeared leaving Arthur to celebrate with Molly, Charlie and Bill.

"So Minister, what are you going to do first?" said Charlie.

"Announce the new laws, the ridding of the old ones and most importantly the news that muggle borns don't exist. Just purebloods and half bloods." he replied. Everyone smiled.

"What is the date?" asked Bill.

"September the fifth." replied Molly.

"Good, that's now a Weasley holiday." smirked Bill.

Everyone laughed, "So I imagine they are going to wait until the morning prophet comes out to announce all the news?" asked Neville.

Arthur nodded, "Yes, it was specifically requested to do that so the Wizengamot could review and vote on the law removals and the new laws." he said. "I'll be getting the owl with the results soon I expect, since I was in hand with making them even before I was elected in, I'm not allowed to vote because it would be considered biased." he said. They all nodded in understanding.

James looked around, "So should we get going yet?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we'll be going now. After you look over the results, copy them and owl me the the copy?"

"Sure." he said. Then Harry and Ginny spun on the spot and teleported, the rest followed them in one way or another. Arthur waved and then he was wrapped in a tight embrace by his wife again. "Arthur! Why didn't you say anything!" she said.

"I was asked not to." he said. "Plus I wanted my closest friends and family to hear first," he said looking around and smiling, "I mean I could have just waited for the morning prophet to come out and have you read it."

"You would have done no such thing!" she said.

"I know, thats why I chose for you to wait a little and not all night." he said.

"Well come one then! We have to celebrate!" said Bilius.

* * *

At school, the Marauders and Percy were jumping around the Big House common room. Finally at 5:45, Percy announced he had to do rounds. Everyone left the common room and went to dinner or in Percy's case the left wing.

In the Great Hall the Marauders were all buzzing with excitement. They all finished quickly and talked for a while. At 6:30, Severus came up and sat down beside Harry.

"Hope you are ready for Potions tomorrow Potter. I will be asking you a round of questions tomorrow, be prepared. If you can answer them all correctly, your whole house moves to advanced classes. I know you all share knowledge so use your advantage wisely." and with that said he stood and went back to the head table.

Harry smiled, should be easy enough.

Harry finished his day easily, and before he knew it he was sliding into the bed he shared with Ginny.

She shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you need another blanket? A warming charm?" he asked.

"Yes I'm cold, but I don't need those things, If you move I will get cold. You are my heater. Just stay here and I will be fine."

"Wouldn't move if my life depended on it." he said.

She cuddled up on him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm. Perfect." she said sliding her arms around him. He smiled and he started running his fingers up and down her back. She purred.

"Like it Mrs. Potter?" he asked. She purred again. "More than you know."

He chuckled, "I can feel it actually." he said. "I'm sure I have a good idea." he finished and soon both fell asleep.

* * *

Ron and Hermione fell asleep holding each other. Hermione had her nose on Ron's neck. Before they fell asleep Hermione had kissed him and told him he was perfect before kissing his neck. He gushed and said "Love you, you perfect angel. My Mione, my goddess."

She smiled and kissed him again before falling asleep.

* * *

Neville and Luna shared a similar moment.

"Nev?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna."

"Did you know that I love you?"

"Yes I did, but for the record it is still nice to hear. I love you Luna." he said.

She laughed and kissed him and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco laid in bed waiting for Astoria to come out of the bathroom. When she did she found a half asleep Draco.

"Hey love. Wait for me." she said as she kissed his earlobe.

He chuckled. "Alright tease, go to sleep." he said.

She giggled and cuddled up to him. They were both out within seconds.

* * *

James was out when Lily came in so she snuggled up with him and fell asleep smiling. She felt him do what he always did in his sleep as she drifted off. He had wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Amelia was sleeping when Sirius came to her bed. He smiled and climbed in beside her. He kissed her neck and fell asleep still with his mouth still on her neck.

* * *

Remus and Tonks was a different story. Tonks was laying patiently, waiting for her prince to return.

He came out seconds later. He slipped a bag into his nightstand, somewhat casually. She could tell he was hiding something.

"What is that Remus?" she asked. She breathed his name in his ear. He shakily replied, "N-n-nothing of concern. You will find out soon."

She smiled. He quickly slid into bed. He grabbed her and said, "Are you sure you want to be with me? I was thinking maybe being around younger people, that you would change your mind. Realize you deserve someone younger…" he trailed off.

Tonks scowled and slapped him with a distinct _twack_ in the face. He just stared at her shocked.

"No, I didn't need to change my mind! I know who I want! Who I need! I don't deserve anything. I'm lucky I found you! I want you!" she said. "I don't want someone young, it isn't right! This is!" she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Why do you bother to fight with me? You know I want you! You know I LOVE you!" she said.

"Because you don't need me, you deserve better people. One's that can support you, that don't have my problems, that don't have to worry about killing you." he said.

"Alright, think about it then Remus. Imagine me having my way with someone other than you." she said. Remus scowled. She sent him what she imagined. Her wrapped in Charlie Weasley's arms and him leaning down and then started to kiss her.

He growled. "That's what I thought. You can't handle it. You want me, you don't want me with someone else as much as you thought. Hear that Moony?" she said speaking to his inner wolf now, "I'm yours. No one else can have me. Just you. I'll be yours soon enough." Moony growled.

She smiled and then grabbed Remus' chin.

"Do you love me?" she asked slowly.

"Yes." he said, trying to regain control.

"If you really love me, you will quit trying to push me away." she said.

He nodded. "Punch me in the nuts next time I argue." he said. She smirked.

"Moooonnnyyy." she drawled. He growled. She grinned even more. She leaned up and started to attack his neck. His growl grew. She stopped and he whined. She proceeded to kiss him fiercely. After around ten minutes she pulled back.

"Well Moony, what are you doing out so early? You aren't supposed to be here until closer to the 23th."

Remus smiled. "Oh did Mr. Lupin regain control and just enjoy snogging someone?" she laughed.

"Not just someone, you." he said. Tonks' face hurt now from all the grinning.

"I love you! I hope you know that. You are my other half. My goddess. The first time I heard your name it was jumbled with 5 other names. Out of the five I picked out two. Teddy's, but first I picked yours. Harry was talking about people and I picked out yours. He laughed when I asked him who they were. When I saw your face in a memory, I gushed. When I heard you speak my name I turned into a puddle. When I saw you in person, I knew you would be the one, that I would do anything for you. When you kissed me I was yours and I knew deep down no matter how hard I fought I wouldn't ever have anyone else, wouldn't want anyone else. Just you. When we spent our first night together. It was the best sleep I ever had. Everything about you drew me in. Everything. I knew I should leave. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. That was the last thing I knew I would do. I couldn't do that to myself, it would be too painful. I was just staying because a small part of my head told me you wanted me to stay. You don't know how much I wanted to believe that part." He said.

She was crying now. Tears of joy.

He whipped them away. After a while, he went to get up to get some tissues, but Tonks just flipped him on his back.

"Don't leave. Not after that!" she said still crying. A tear dropped onto Remus' lip. She went to wipe it away but he sucked it into his mouth.

"You taste good." he said. She smiled. "I like it." he said.

Tonks slowly laid down on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. He used his other hand to wipe away her tears. He gathered the tears on two of his fingers. He put them in his mouth and then removed his now clean fingers. She smiled slightly.

"Hmmm." he said.

"Maybe you could taste me a different way." she said sliding back up.

"What does Ms. Tonks have in mind?"

"This." she leaned down and kissed him. She slipped in her tongue and heard him groan. After a few minutes she pulled back.

"Did you taste it?" she purred.

"Hmm yes. It was loads better than the tears." he said.

She smiled and laid her head on on his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. So gorgeous. Moony wants her. I want her more. That has never happened before. I like it. Remus thought watching his soon to hopefully be fiance fall asleep.


	12. They're in for it Now

In the morning everyone woke up and started to read or snog or talk by 6:00. Everyone except Remus and Tonks.

Remus and Tonks did wake up at 6:00 but getting up didn't suite Tonks. She was right where she wanted to be. "Remus, can you promise me something?"

"Anything." he said immediately.

"Promise me you won't leave me no matter what. Even if you bit me, if you leave I will die. Please just promise."

He looked at her for a moment. "Dora-"

"Promise me, please." she pleaded.

"Dora-"

"Remus. Please." she said tears pulling in her eyes. Did he not want her? Did he plan on leaving her? Doesn't he get that she cant be without him?

He looked pained. "Alright, but I'd rather kill myself before I bite you."

"You have to promise you won't do that if I get bitten." she pleaded.

He closed his eyes. "Alright, I won't." he said after a minute. Tonks started to cry tears of joy. When she was done. Remus collected the tears. He put them in his mouth and hummed with happiness.

She smiled. "See you love me too much, you won't leave, you aren't allowed."

"Yeah, I'm proud to say I do. I won't leave you. No matter what." he promised nodding slightly.

"Even if you did bite me I wouldn't mind. We could run together."

"You don't know what you are saying. It is hard to be like me. It hurts. I have put you through too much pain as it is."

"Truly I wouldn't care. I would be with you." she said.

He sighed. She rolled off of him and he growled. "Stop that! We do have to get dressed. Want to help me?" she giggled out.

Remus' eyebrows disappeared. He stood up and took off Dora's night gown and threw it into the drawer. She laughed. He stopped and just looked at her.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have let you take the rest off anyways." she said as he relaxed. She then ran to her trunk door and went into her bathroom leaving Remus behind to get ready for his shower. He returned to find Dora in only undergarments. Remus, not expecting her to be back, was only in his boxers. He blushed and went to find his clothes. He went to put them on but Tonks came over and stopped him.

"My turn." she said. She made him step into his pants and she pulled them all the way up. She buttoned it and made slow movements with his zipper. Remus got slightly aroused by the action but, thankfully, not enough to show. She then grabbed his shirt. She put his head through and caught his mouth for an unexpected he could kiss back she pulled back. She put his arms through and pulled it down, tucking it in with a great slowness. Finally she grabbed his robes and slipped them over his shoulders and put his arms through. She did all of this so soft it felt like nothing was helping Remus, though he enjoyed every second.

Finally she stood back and said "You are perfect."

Remus blushed, "Not as perfect as you."

Tonks blushed. "Are you going to help me or not?" she said after a minute.

Remus went over to get the clothes she picked out. He unfolded the pants and slid them up Dora's perfectly soft and creamy legs. His hands rubbed up her thighs and it made her shudder. He smiled and buttoned it and slowly did the zipper. He grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her hair followed by her whole face. Then his hands slowly went down with the shirt. She shuddered again. He then put on her robes and then grabbed the hairbrush and brushed through her hair that matched Remus' at the moment. Then he let Dora do his. When they were done with putting on their training robes, Dora grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly and then walked out of his trunk and into the training room. When they got there they tapped the floating 'accept' or 'decline' message from Luna's trunk. Then suddenly like every morning they were in front of the rest of the Marauders. They smiled and took their place. After a minute Harry and Ginny got there at precisely 7:00.

"Alright, Death Eaters have gotten into Hogsmeade." he said as the trunk changed to look like Hogsmeade. "We mustn't let them past the wards. Get into position. They are coming from the south, and bringing dementors, Fenrir, and some spiders. Go!" he said. They all went into teams of two and then separated and went to places that people could get into the boundaries or the school.

Remus and Tonks ran to the shrieking shack, Harry and Ginny got to Honeydukes and Lily and James went to the main part to access the boundaries. Everyone else took places where there were openings. Then the dummies appeared. The ratio was slowly moving from day to day they were at 10 to one now and still taking them out easily. If they all succeeded they would move to 15 to 1 tomorrow. After about a 15 minutes they all repelled and, strangely enough, killed dementors and stunned or placed binds on all the death eaters. Harry took down Fenrir the dummy with a few distraction spells and a well placed stunner.

Remus hugged him, "Well done! If you should ever need to face him do what you did there!" he said.

"It is alright Remus, I learned that from watching Ron and Neville take him down in the Great Hall. That battle was a big turning point for you two." said Harry looking at Hermione and Ron.

"What did they do?" asked Tonks.

"Other than comforting each other as a COUPLE when it was over. They also had their first kiss in the room of requirement. Ron had a good idea about making the house elves leave so they wouldn't get injured. So she ran up and kissed him. It was rather funny. I would have laughed but instead I reminded them that we were in the middle of battle and Ron said it was now or never." said Harry.

The couple in question blushed and Tonks laughed. "Ginny did the same thing for me afterwards as well. Grieving period, again. I swear I spent more time in that state then anything else. But that is why Sirius was upset, I wasn't a junior Marauder, I had already seen too much for that to happen."

"Cheer up mate! You really are a Marauder now! You set us up! Speaking of such, when are we going to start with prank 1 on the Slytherins. We have it mapped out." said Sirius.

Harry grinned "As soon as we can, Dinner?" They all nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

At 7:20 everyone excited to the showers. They got cleaned up and dressed in more formal robes. It took them all around 3 minutes with the right charms. They all came into the common room at roughly the same time. They all started their conversations and went to the great hall. They got their at 7:30, again. No one was there other than the teachers, again.

The group ate quickly and Harry was having a conversation and planning the prank, but he was also listening to the teacher's conversation.

"Albus, what year are we to put them in? They know all the seventh year things! They could graduate at 12!"

"4th year things should be fine, for all the subjects the excell in." he replied, looking at Severus. That was the only class they had today. Snape smirked to himself. He knew they would do well.

"They will succeed in my class. They have an excellent method of learning. Over the summer I was exposed to extra ordinary young people." said Severus smiling at the smartest people to ever exist, that at the moment were 10, 11 and 13. Though their were some 31 year olds and an 18 year old.

"I know this isn't important but when do you think Mr. Lupin will propose? And Mr. Black?" squeak Flitwick.

"Who too?" said Minerva.

"Well Mr. Lupin is obviously in love with his assistant, and Madame Bones is here for a reason. Considering she went from Head of the DMLE and then started to teach while still doing her job." squeaked Flitwick. "I thought it was obvious. Look at them." All the teachers turned to the people in question. Amelia was holding Sirius' hand and laughing at him. Tonks was on Remus' lap. Remus was looking at her and laughing at her changing her face. Sirius was just looking at Amelia now and he leaned in and kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"So when do you think?" said Flitwick.

Everyone smiled. "By the end of the year." said McGonagall looking longingly at Albus. He saw her looking and smiled to himself. He had gotten a ring when Harry told him what Minerva was looking at him like. He just confirmed it and now he could go through with it. Maybe Halloween he thought, That was always depressing. It needs a pick me up.

Harry smiled, Halloween was going to be good. 3 proposals, no troll, hopefully no deaths, and he could spend it with his parents. It was their day. They decided to wait, because they ordered a bunch of daily prophets, mostly for the students. Then a bunch of owl came in with the sets and they smiled, payed the birds, and then opened the packages, there was the news papers. Harry flicked his wand and sent them all out, so there was a copy on every plate, then he gave each of the teachers one. The Headline on the paper was. **NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC, DEATH EATERS CAPTURED AT**** MINISTRY.** The teachers all opened theirs at the same time the Marauders did.**  
**

_Yesterday, young Harry Potter arrived at the Ministry with Albus Dumbledore. Not much is known of where they went but what was heard is there was a secret meeting in the Ministry. But we do know that within the next hour, an emergency Wizengamot meeting was brought into order. Where Amelia Bones, a assistant professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and keeps up her stern reputation and multitasks as she still is seen as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, started up the meeting with Harry Potter at her side, announcing they had enough evidence to rid Cornelius Fudge from office. Then they voted to temporarily remove his rights as minister, the majority won out and he was temporarily not the minister. They called for a short recess and then it is said that Death Eaters that were surprisingly known members of the wizengamot were arrested and revealed, among them former minister for magic Cornelius Fudge, former Undersecretary of the Minister Dolores Umbridge, and many others. All of whom where given the dementors kiss, later on. (See Azkaban Prison page 5) Then they recalled the session and continued on giving thorough proof of the wrongdoings of the death eaters in the ministry. Then they elected the new minister of magic between Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror, or Arthur Weasley, former head of the misuse of muggle artifacts department. The majority won out and Arthur Septimus Weasley is now the new Minister for Magic. We congratulate Minister Weasley on his amazing achievement. We have yet to hear word from the new minister, or what he plans to do with new found power or even who his undersecretary is._

_(See charges and evidence on Cornelius Fudge page 2)_

_Not much is known why Mr. Harry Potter was out of Hogwarts when he should have been in classes, but all is known is that Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore and himself returned to Hogwarts after the meeting. No one has been able to get to Mr. Potter for a word._

Harry smiled around the room. People were slowly trickling in, reading the paper, leaving and coming back with friends. They watched the stunned faces of most of them and then congratulations were given to the Weasleys from most of the students.

* * *

After breakfast they all went to the common room.

"I heard, Albus has a special, plan, for Halloween. If I heard correctly, a proposal." he said winking at Sirius and Remus.

Tonks and Amelia sighed quietly. Harry heard them and grinned.

"Awww! To who? To who?" said Lily.

"Well, it will give Gryffindor some time to celebrate." he said.

"McGonagall?" said James.

Harry merely smiled. Everyone gasped.

"Why did it take him so long to realize that they like each other?" said Amelia.

Harry pointed to Ginny. Everyone was confused. Ginny saw where he was pointing and raised her eyebrows.

"Me? Why me? What did I do?" she said.

"Well you didn't really do anything, it was just the look you gave me when I walked out of the great hall with Dumbledore. From what F- some people thought it was looking distressed and longingly, then they saw McGonagall looking that way towards Dumbledore. I told him about it and asked him if he has feelings for her. He said he did, but he didn't say anything about rings. I just heard it from his thoughts this morning." said Harry.

Ginny blushed. "Just wait till I find out who said that!" she said.

Harry had already hidden it in his occlumency shields. The best in the world, literally.

She growled. "I really hate those!" she said.

"I bet it doesn't help I'm wearing the locket either." he winked to her. She scowled and pulled hers out while he did the same. Lily looked at them puzzled, lockets?

She stood up and came over, "What are those?" she whispered.

"Lockets." said Harry as if it was the most clear thing in the world.

"Can I see one?" she said. Harry pulled his off and handed it to his mother.

Harry felt that Ginny tried to access his mind. Still the best shields in the world. She scowled.

Lily looked at the heart shaped locket, she flipped over the plain gold locket and read the writing.

Harry ㈏3 Ginny

XO

She smiled and opened it, she gasped and got a bit teary eyed. On the left was a picture of Harry and Ginny, all grown up and at their wedding, it looked to be their sealing kiss, the picture moved and she saw them snog passionately and finally when they pulled back they both mouthed at the same time, "I love you" she smiled. They were so much alike. On the right it was another moving picture of a 16 year old Ginny and 17 year old Harry walking into the sunset holding hands. She looked up and ran into her room, locket in hand.

Harry and Ginny stared after her. She came back a second later with a scrapbook. She sat down by Harry opened up the book and turned the pages and then at a certain page she stopped and sat it on her son's lap with the locket on the same page. He looked down and gasped. There on that page was a picture taken at the same place, what looks like the same time of day and what most certainly looked like the same people.

The picture of James and Lily walking into the sunset at Potter Manor, it was dated for 7:00 on May the 3rd 1979. It was the same outfits that Harry and Ginny were wearing, they had found in the Potter vault. They liked them and wore them on special occasions. Much like Lily and James.

"That night we had just got back together after a fight a few months before our wedding, it was the night he proposed. It was our favorite outfits. We thought we should take a picture to remember our get together and perfect date night." she said. She looked over to see Harry and Ginny crying.

"Why are you crying?"she said.

"I can remember when we did this, when we took this picture. We loved those outfits too. Our favorites as well." said Harry.

"When was your's taken?" she said.

"Ours was ar 7:00 on May 3rd 1998. We had gone that day, in the morning to look in my vault. We had picked out our favorite clothes. Then we had gone on a nice date in Hogsmeade like at school, and we took this. It was the day after the battle of Hogwarts and we were celebrating the best we could about getting back together after almost a year apart. That was when I proposed, officially. We didn't announce it to her family until she was done with Hogwarts." said Harry staring at Ginny.

"Wow! 19 years difference! You didn't even know us, or about this picture, yet you did almost exactly what we did." said Lily. Harry nodded. Lily stood up and said "You can look through that if you want." Then she was gone. She went to James and sat down in a corner explaining what she was talking about.

Harry continued to stare at Ginny. She moved slowly and slide her hand over to the book and picked up the locket. She motioned for him to turn and hid did so. Slowly. She draped it around his neck and quickly did the clasp and tapped it with her wand. Then she spun him around. She looked at him. He grabbed her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world for 10 and 11 year old. He leaned in and caught her lips. After a second or more like 5 minutes to them Ginny pulled back.

"I think your Mum may want her book back by the end of the year. We need to start now then. You seem to get distracted." she purred.

He sighed and opened the book to the first page. After a half an hour of working their way through the book they finished it.

"Do you realize how many of almost the same pictures we had taken?"

'Yes. About ¾ of them and this book is long and filled." she said. He smiled.

Ginny got up and took the book over to Lily. They started to talk and laugh a bit. Harry just stared and Ginny. Finally Lily whispered to Ginny. "I think you should go sit. Harry has been staring at you since you left." Ginny smiled. She turned and found Lily was right. Harry was staring at her. When they made contact it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She slowly walked to him, exaggerating her slow movements. He just stared. She moved faster until she was sitting on his lap. He smiled at her. She leaned down and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"We have potions today. Maybe we should study. We have 15 minutes." she said.

He sighed alright. He summoned his potions things. He started to study the advanced text and Ginny studied other advanced things. Finally after their 15 minutes they stood up and packed them into their bags.

All the students left and most of them headed towards the dungeons with an ecstatic Lily.

* * *

When they got there they asked Lily what they needed and she told them quietly. They got them out and sat down.

Harry whispered to Ginny. "Remind me to get bags, for us. I mean. We have loads of books and things. Maybe we should do that sooner. Make us look more smart or something."

Ginny smiled. "Maybe we should do that this afternoon. I mean we will have a lot of free time today."

Harry smiled. "Yeah WE should." he emphasized the word we so she knew she should come too.

She grinned at him. After a little bit of silent communication, Severus strode from his office.

"Good, your early. Now, let us begin the test. Now I'd like you to all grab some parchment and a quill. I want this test written nothing out loud." he said. They smiled at him. His lips twitched. "What do you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

They all quickly wrote down without thinking about it '_Draught of the Living Death_' Severus smiled.

"What is a bezoar? And where would I find one if I wanted one?"

Again without thinking they wrote down 'A _stone from the stomach of a goat that cures most, not all, poison. As an answer to where to find one is in the stomach of a goat, or if you do not have time, their is normally some in Professor Snape's stash of ingredients or Madame Pomfrey's._'

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" said Snape.

They wrote down '_Nothing, they are the same thing that also goes by the name aconite._'

"What is the proper name for Liquid Luck?"

'_Felix Felicis._'

"What potion requires you, at a basic level of potion brewing,to remove the cauldron from heat before you add porcupine quill? Without doing that it will cause what you are trying to cure."

'_Cure for Boils._'

He said, "That is enough. Check your own papers. The answers in this order are Draught of the Living Death, a stone from the stomach of a goat that cures most, not all, poison, hey are the same thing that also goes by the name aconite, Felix Felicis and the Cure for Boils."

They all beamed. "I assume you got them all correct?"

They nodded enthusiastically. Severus smiled. "Of course. You will be participating today, but you will be going into the advanced classes I am allowed to put you in." Then he walked away. The Marauders smiled.

They all almost as if in a trance they all got out their things for the Cure for Boils.

"How did you know we were going to make today?" asked Snape.

"The dream." whispered Harry. Snape nodded "You also asked me the first 3 questions last time as well. I of course didn't know them then." he said.

Snape smiled. "Let me guess I started to make a fool of you in class for being 'the Chosen one'?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"You can start making the potion if you are quiet. I still have a class to teach that seems to be running a bit late." he said smirking. "Not even my own house is here, so disrespectful, 5 points to Gryffindor, each."

"Also, 20 points from Slytherin, they are so disrespectful." He tutted fakily. The Gryffindors smirked. The other Gryffindors came in then and sat down. Snape placed his mask back on his face, his mask of a blank expression. Their still wasn't a single Slytherin there. After a minute the bell rang, still no Slytherins. Finally after another two minutes, all the Slytherins came in smirking. They didn't think Severus would yell. They were wrong.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? 2 MINUTES LATE! VERY DISRESPECTFUL FOR YOUR OWN HEAD OF HOUSE! I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! NOW I AM TAKING 100 MORE POINTS! IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL BE HARSHER THAN THIS AND I WILL BE GIVING OUT A MONTHS OF DETENTIONS! IF IT HAPPENS AFTER THAT I AM WHIPPING OUT THE HOUSE POINTS YOU MAY GET!" he shrieked. They Slytherins were all cowering.

The Gryffindors were smiling. -120 from Slytherin, +40 points to Gryffindor. This is the best Potions ever. Snape said sternly "SIT BEFORE YOU LOSE ANYMORE POINTS AND DIP INTO THE NEGATIVES." The Slytherins all made their way to a chair The Gryffindors just smiled at the scared Slytherins.

Class continued with Snape helping the Gryffindors, to their obvious surprise. The most he would do the the Slytherins was glare. Lily was forced to help them, she winked to the Marauders as she helped them. The Marauders finished as quick as possible while still making it correctly. They all presented them to Snape.

"Perfect. I hope you will enjoy your advanced classes." he said a bit loud. Pansy snickered, Grabbe glared a bit and Crabbe was snickering as well. After a moment Grabbe snickered as well.

Severus shook his head, "10 points from Slytherin. I also expect everyone to remain here after class. Except Mr. Finnigan, Thomas, and Ms. Brown, Patil. Everyone else stay behind." Great all the Slytherins and Marauders. Now at least the Slytherins were at -10 points, I bet their hour glass looks strange.

* * *

After class, everyone who was asked to stay, stayed. Which was all but 4 Gryffindors.

"Now Slytherins. Do you want to win the cup or not?" he said.

They all nodded. "Good, if you are one second late, I will be dealing out punishments."

The Slytherins looked defeated. Severus walked over to the two tables of Marauders.

"I would like to see a parchment here by Monday of all the potions you can do correctly or have done correctly in the past. One paper for the whole group would suffice. Now sit tight I would like to speak with you after I deal with the snickering idiots behind me who just lost another 10 points!" he said not even bothering to see what they were doing, he could hear them. Ron pulled the paper out of the bag.

"Professor, we already have the paper ready." said Ron. Snape let loose a small smile.

"Of course, I thought you might have but I didn't want to raise me hopes. Mr. Zabini 5 more points from Slytherin. At your rate your house will barely get back into the positives by the end of the year! You have already lost them all!" said the now exasperated Severus. -25 points.

"No each of you are going to have to stand up in the Great Hall at Lunch and apologize to your house and the other houses for the wrongs you have done. If you don't I will assign you double the homework and make sure you have a detention every night for the rest of the year. Now leave, there are other things I have to do, talk to more important people, explain to McGonagall why she will be winning the cup and why I will have to be in last place, for the first time in 7 years."

The Slytherins stood up and left.

"Now, I glanced at this paper, you will not use the Polyjuice potion unless absolutely necessary will you?" he said.

They nodded. "Good, I didn't really want to explain why there is two of different people running around the school."

They chuckled "Trust us, you won't see us anyway, and besides there is some people that can sense Magic. We already knew where the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, plus we know what the passwords have been since the start of the school." said Luna.

Professor Snape just nodded, "Some how that wouldn't surprise me. But if say another round of dung bombs went off, you have no clue how to get in correct?"

They nodded, "Harry's occlumency shields help more than just him, we all have them now. Not to mention we can do Runes that protect us from attacks in Legilimency." said Ginny. Harry blushed.

Snape smiled, "Of course, now let us go. We need to go witness and apology from the Slytherins. This is going to be funny." he said. The group laughed.

* * *

They strode through the halls, meeting up with the rest of the Marauders. Snape was with them which shocked the adults.

"There will be something happening in the Great Hall that will entertain you." he said.

James smiled, "Oh being a bit of a prankster are you Sev?" he said.

Severus merely smiled, "Not a prank. But it will still be funny."

Sirius smirked. "If you think it is funny. Then this is going to be hilarious."

"Yes I believe so." he said. Then they arrived at the Great Hall. The Marauders sat and Snape went to stand by his house, speaking sternly to all the first years with very quick words. After a moment he barked, "UP ALL OF THE FIRST YEARS! I TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO NOW DO IT!" he said.

The first years stood up.

"PARKINSON! CRABBE! GOYLE! UP!" he said. They got up and every first year went to the Ravenclaw table. They all started in unison "We are sorry for pranking you, insulting you and other things that are considered rude to you." They continued like that to the other tables as well before they got to the Marauder table there they just said "We are sorry." Snape said, who was following them. "And what exactly are you sorry for."

Blaise spoke up "For snickering at your intelligence."

Luna looked at them, "They are not sorry. Plus they did more than laugh at how we are loads smarter and are much more prepared them they for the coming war."

"We are Slytherins! Much better than you!" shrieked Pansy.

"If I may I suggest a first year to first year dual. No Dark Magic at all. Use all the spells you know other than Dark Magic." he announced, standing up while quickly drawing his wand. He looked up to Dumbledore who nodded smiling. He knew the outcome of this he just wanted to see it. Minerva gave a slight nod as well.

"When you are done eating we will make room and start." said Snape smirking.

They nodded and finished their healthy lunch. They were so prepared for this. Especially with the death eater trainings they do every morning.

They stood and nodded to Dumbledore. Harry looked at the chairs and silently and wandlessly mad the table disappear, the whole hall was already watching, since they already abandoned their food. Then he said, "When you are ready Slytherins, we are moving all the tables to watch and be protected. Do you think maybe we could go against other years from Slytherin if we beat the first years?" he said looking at Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They nodded.

Then The first years stood up and strode to the Marauders. Harry moved all the tables nonverbally and wandlessly. Then he said to his parents and 'uncles and aunts' "Would you mind sitting out. It is a student battle after all. You could probably calm down some students if they are afraid or something. Fred George, sorry but he said a first year battle. Sorry about that." They nodded and Harry put up a Merlin shield to protect the other students. They all awed and oohed at the sight of the shield being put up. Then Harry looked to his friends they all got in their formation. The Slytherin first years tried to copy but Harry knew they couldn't defend themselves like that. Harry sent to them.

Take the shields on the maps off! No advantages other than practice and knowledge. Use your own shields!

They all nodded and stood there, their wands out but they didn't plan on using them to much.

"BEGIN!" said Snape. All the teachers were on the edge of their seats. As were most of the students.

Harry quickly shot stunners at over half of the Slytherins. Each going down. Ginny was giving others some nasty bat bogeys, while snickering. After 10 more seconds they ended their fight. It was a 20 second battle and not one of the Marauders went down or even had to put up a shield. Everyone but the Slytherins clapped enthusiastically. Harry looked up to the Slytherin first years and waved his hand. All the jinxes and hexes vanished and so did the stunners.

Everyone made long oooh noises. The Slytherins glared and stepped out of the shield as the second years came through.

"GO!" said Dumbledore.

Harry sent stunner after stunner. The battle was another 20 second battle. It was rather funny. James was using a stopwatch. Most of the Professors had conjured one to time it too.

Harry waved his hand and the second years got up and left. The third years tried to fire some spells but they were easily identifiable and dodgeable. Another 20 second battle.

The fourth years tried even harder to get out spells all failed. Another 20 seconds. The 5th years were the same. 6th years were no better. The 7th years put up a rather good fight. No spells actually hit any Marauders. Harry took half of them down, Ginny taking down a fourth and one lucky Slytherin shot a stunner at Hermione. Ron hissed and hit him with a hex. Harry heard the two words he hated with all his life. A sickly green spell come from a seventh years wand.

"NO!" he screamed. His shield was deployed immediately. He saw that curse was aimed at Ginny. The shield of course, absorbed the spell. But Harry was starting to shake. Ginny removed his shield and Dumbledore grabbed the seventh year. Snape made sure that every Slytherin was out before they would let Harry go, he was thrashing about. Face turning red and he was being restrained so he didn't go and murder the Slytherin. The Marauders other than Ginny and Harry stepped out and kept their wands pointed at the shield. They were strengthening it. The other Marauders joined soon. Everyone else in the Hall was just frozen. They were all watching Harry who was snarling and growling and shouting.

* * *

THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE! HOW DARE HE SHOOT THE KILLING CURSE AT GINNY! MY GINNY! HE IS GOING TO PAY! HE WILL DIE! SHE IS MINE! NO ONE CAN KILL HER WITHOUT KILLING ME FIRST! thoughts like this were running through Harry's head as things in the dome started to spin. The dome was really hot as well. It felt like the inside of a volcano.

Cho Chang looked at Harry and instead of doing what she was supposed to be doing, staying in her seat. She stood. Ginny, that bitch Harry is in 'love' with was just standing there with her eyes closed, while Harry is shredding part of the great Hall. She ran through the barrier. She felt the heat. She ran to Harry. His eyes were closed. SHe ran and hugged him. He immediately opened his eyes saw Cho and then just before anyone could even blink. She was being slammed into the farthest wall. Harry was livid . He was truly going to kill anyone else that even thought of doing that. Ginny opened her eyes when she felt someone enter the barrier. Ginny was now ice cold with a dark blue color masking the paleness of her skin. SHe stepped to Harry's red skin. She looked at him and his eyes softened the slightest. She hugged him and tried to cool him.

"I'm alive, I'm not in any danger. I love you. I'm here for you. Harry. I love you. Harry James Potter." she said forcing coldness from her with the last three words. "I love you, more than anything else. I'm yours and I am just fine." she saw he was cooling quicker and wasn't red but she knew she needed to say something funny to finally get him back to normal. "I also, love you no matter what you do. I especially love you when you land that bitch in the hospital wing. Or better, St. Mungos."

That did it Harry laughed and slowly things stopped spinning. The heat was all but gone and only Harry, Ginny and the shield remained, but you could still feel the magical energy racing around the room.

Harry stopped laughing after a minute and looked to Ginny, as his skin was visibly fading.

"I love you." he said.

She grinned "I'm aware. I guess it helps that I love you too."

He smiled, then he leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek. "I will make sure you are properly thanked later." he murmured in her ear. She giggled. Harry smiled. "Alright my Marauder mate, how about a little show?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A bit of our kind of flying." he said winking.

She giggled again "Sounds good."

She jumped up and her feet wouldn't touch the ground for another few minutes. She was in the air. Harry didn't fly up yet.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said.

"Nothing. What can't I enjoy the view?" he said.

She laughed and beckoned him up. He did, though his was more flashy. He ran in a circle did a front flip, landed and then jumped up. He flew right up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." she said. Then she grabbed his hand, removed the shield and flew up to the enchanted ceiling, setting off fireworks as she went. Harry laughed and started to send off his as well.

The Marauders were laughing. Tonks whispered in Remus' ear "Nasty Mood swings, they got."

He laughed even harder.

Harry and Ginny flew for a while setting off fireworks. Finally she set off a dragon and watched it blow firework fire before she made them all disappear. Harry and Ginny landed right next to Dumbledore.

"I didn't know you could fly." he said, watching the rest of the fireworks end.

Harry smiled "Yes, I figured it out in the common room while I was mad."

"Ah. I see you have a slight temper issue." replied Dumbledore.

"Slight? You call destroying half the Great Hall, slight?" said Ginny.

"Yes, he wasn't killing anyone." said Dumbledore.

"I was thinking about it, especially when that… thing against the wall hugged me." said Harry pointing to Cho.

"Yes I believe that was rather foolish. How about we grab just one friend of hers and you two can come with me and the friend to the Hospital Wing." said Dumbledore. Harry smiled.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" called Harry. The whole Hufflepuff table froze, Cedric's eye were wide, what did he do?

Cedric slowly rose and came over at bit shakily.

"Y-yes?" he said.

"I request you follow us to the Hospital Wing." said Harry.

He nodded and said, "Would you like me to help levitate her?" he asked pointing to Cho.

"N-" started Dumbledore, but he was cut off by Harry "Yes. I may drop her. I'm not particularly fond of Ms. Chang, neither is Ginny."

Cedric nodded, "Why me?" he asked after a moment.

"We figured you were... best suited to, comfort her." said Ginny.

Cedric nodded. Dumbledore stepped over to Cho and took out his wand and levitated the girl with Cedric's help.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and Harry looked down to her. He grabbed one of her hands.

"Don't worry. I don't like her. Really if Cedric wasn't around I am betting I would have tried to kill her right now." Ginny smiled slightly.

"I know, I love you." she said.

"I love you too." He replied immediately.

Cedric was silently listening to this conversation. Why did he say if I weren't still around he would have tried to kill her? he thought.

"An easy answer to your question, Cedric. Is that I figured out people have a certain glow about them. I can see different colors in everyone. When someone is meant for another, they have the same colors. You are one of those people. Yours happens to be a green not unlike that of a killing curse, Cho's matches. Like if I were to look at Voldemort, his would be black. There isn't another person whose color is black as well, because he will never know love. He doesn't understand love and he never realized how important it is. He is incapable of loving, anyways." said Harry as they walked out of the doors.

Cedric just stared. "I didn't say anything. How did you know I thought that?" he said.

Harry tapped his forehead, "I can read minds. I normally don't use it on purpose. But I can't really shut it off. I wasn't really distracted when you thought that so I heard it."

"Oh. Can you do that to Dumbledore? He is said to have the most powerful Occlumency shields in the world. Stronger than You-know-whos!"

"Yes." said Harry as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Trust me Mr. Diggory. I know of two others who can break past my shields easily." said Dumbledore.

"But, you are supposed to be the best with Occlumency and Legilimency!" said Cedric.

"I used to be until I met these two certain individuals. They easily outrank me though."

"Who are they, Headmaster? Are they dark wizards?" asked Cedric.

"Oh no. They are very light. You happen to be walking with them now." said Dumbledore.

Cedric turned to Harry and Ginny, gaping.

"But they are only 11!" said Cedric.

"Actually I'm 10. I got here as special circumstances with Dumbledore." said Ginny.

Cedric was almost drooling now. "Don't look that shocked, I'm not the only 10 year old in the school, Luna and Astoria are also here, well Astoria is 9." she said.

"They are really good that is why they are here. Speaking of good, are you going to be in all advanced classes as of today?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we just need our new schedules. You never know we may see you in class, Cedric." said Ginny.

"Dumbledore, why are you putting first years in advanced classes?" he asked.

"If you were watching in the Great Hall, they took down all but one 7th year Slytherins in 24 seconds, according to your dad, Harry. You would've been able to take him down in the next 5 seconds, until he shot that killing curse. Nice shield by the way. Very strong and powerful." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor." he replied.

"Wait, that is impossible! You can't make a shield to stop an Unforgivable! They are unstoppable!" said Cedric. He was extremely confused right now.

"Apparently not, Mr. Diggory. I believe Harry and his friends have rather special friends, to help them with their abilities." said Dumbledore.

"Is that why you are so smart then, your friends."

"Now our 'secret' is we happen to have excellent teachers, we are fast learners and we are rather close with Professor Lupin and Tonks." said Harry smirking.

"Wow." said Cedric, "I really didn't think they would be that good. Then I got to class." he said. Harry laughed. Then they arrived at the Hospital Wing. They levitated Cho into a bed and let Madame Pomfrey care for her.

Harry was talking to Dumbledore, Ginny could tell Harry wanted to say more but couldn't with Cedric there. She smiled and said to Cedric, "How about you come over here with me, I may be able to answer some questions you have." He nodded.

Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her as she walked over to a chair with Cedric in front of her. She smiled to herself.

_Harry! I'm across the room. I'm not mad, I won't shut you out and you can see me if I need help._

I know, it just isn't the same. I don't feel your warmth from over here.

Ginny smiled. _I know._

Then Harry talked to Dumbledore.

"Do you have any questions?" she said.

"A fair few." he said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ask away, just don't expect me to be able or allowed to answer them all." she said.

He nodded, "About in the Great Hall. What happened when you fought the 7th years?"

Ginny laughed quietly, "Well if you were watching, we sent out rapid fire stunners. Then when we were rounding on the last two, I went to send a stunner which bounced off the one Hermione was trying to send thus making us both miss, we aren't all used to having significantly less than a 10 to 1 ratio when dualing, so our spells would colid in midair because we are all shooting at the same person. Harry took down the other one and then the last one was out of options. He shot the killing curse. Harry heard the words first seeing as the light hadn't even left the wand yet. He screamed no when he saw where it was pointed and put up the shield we learned from our friend. Everyone knew that since I was involved he was going to be exploding with rage. Everyone was instructed, out of habit, to strengthened the wards so no one would feel what was going on. It worked of course." she concluded.

"But, why does he care if you are involved? No offence or anything but why wouldn't he have been like that, or at least maybe not that bad, for the others?"

"That is probably the easiest question you could have asked. This can be a short answer. Love. He loves me. As much as he loves the others, he loves me the most." she answered grinning.

"But you are only 10." said Cedric his eyebrows all but gone.

"You are 14, age is nothing but a number. Your knowledge shows how old you really are." she answered wisely.

Cedric smiled, that was a well worded response. "Plus, if say it had been Hermione, Ron would have done the same. It wouldn't have been neer powerful as Harry but still pretty powerful. Neville would have done it for Luna, and Draco for Astoria. That is kinda of how we work. We don't really fight much, we work together and are all in love. There isn't any jealousy, if anything it is all pride. If it were Death Eaters in the Great Hall this morning, we all could have had 10 people fighting us each at a time and walked out of there without much damage. By tomorrow it will be fifteen, Monday will be 20 and so on."

"But how, you guys are so, um small. How on earth can you do that?" he asked.

"Knowledge, plus with proper training, you can achieve anything at any age. Like if you asked us first years, Fred and George Weasley to apperate, we would be able to do it anywhere , except Hogwarts, anytime and however many times you want. We would be able to go anywhere from Hogsmeade."

"Did Professor Lupin train you too?" asked Cedric.

"Now actually, he trains with us. We normally know more than what he does but we are all fast learners. He learns fast too. Harry is normally in charge. He has a rather large destiny in front of him and as his friends and family, we are targets. We are just being prepared is all." she replied.

"Alright." he said.

Ginny then said "See you later, remember the first thing Cho sees when she wakes up better be you. If not then you will have to deal with me and you don't want that."

Cedric's eyes widened considerably.

"You also won't want Harry there either." she added as she rose. Cedric's eyes almost popped out of his head he just whimpered slightly and nodded.

Ginny walked back over to Harry.

"Are we ready to go then?" she asked as his eyes suddenly grew happier.

"Yes if you are." he said.

She nodded and gracefully skipped out of the Hospital Wing. Harry was so busy watching that he didn't notice he was now moving towards the door. He looked down after a moment then sighed.

Dumbledore was waking where he should have been, on the ground. He had been flying to the door.

"Alright Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Just distracted." Dumbledore smiled. And Harry landed while rolling his eyes, "I'm not sure when I'm going to get that down." he said. Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

Harry walked out of the wing and didn't see Ginny. He went to the passage hoping that is where she went. He walked in, shut the door and turned to walk to the common room when he was tackled.

"About time." said Ginny who was now on top of Harry.

"Sorry, started to fly through the Hospital wing. I was a bit distracted watching a really cute redhead walk out of the doors."

"I'm telling Ron you think hes cute." she said.

Harry scowled, "Fine, how about I rephrase that sentence by saying I was distracted watching my wife walk out of the Hospital Wing's doors."

She grinned, "What do couples such as ourselves do then, all alone. It is quiet, no one will be looking for us yet. No interruptions at all, what should we do?"

"Study." said Harry smirking.

"Study what?"

"We could try Arithmancy." he said smirking really big now.

"Hmm, not what I was thinking." she said.

"What did you want to study then?" said Harry raising his eyebrows in mock confusion.

"My husband's lips." she said.

"Sounds like you need a study buddy. I'm sure I could help." he volunteered.

"I'm sure you will. Now, I want to start now so we can cram in as much studying as we can."

He grinned. Soon they were snogging passionately.

* * *

Neville was sitting in the common room with a book on Herbology. Luna was in here trunk with the animals. He put down his book and was thinking hard. He was wondering what he should do about Luna. He loved her, he wanted to be close to what Harry and Ginny did. They were really affectionate. He stood up and went into his trunk, then he shared his trunk with Luna and waited.

Luna saw a request floating around her to join his trunk. She accepted and then she was in his trunk.

"Hey Nev." she said as she came over and sat down.

"Hey Luna." he said. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her. Luna gave out a very strange thing for Luna. She giggled.

"I was wondering. Do you want to be more, uh, affectionate with me? I mean it is fine if you don't but I was hoping we could. I want to show you how much I love you." he said.

"That would be wonderful Nev." she said smiling. He grinned then leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips, Luna following his advice to be more affectionate kissed him back. The peck soon turned into a full blown snog.

* * *

Finally when Harry and Ginny got up from their snogging session, Harry realized it was 2:00.

"We should probably go to Diagon Alley now." he said.

She nodded. they went back to the common room, "Dad, do you mind if Ginny and I go to Diagon Alley?" said Harry.

"For what? We don't need anymore trunks." he said looking up.

"I was going to get bags, for our school things. I was going to put a whole bunch of charms and things on them." said Harry.

"Oh alright, are the adults getting them also?" asked James.

"Yes, it is easier that way, then we could use them for all sorts of things. Like if we travel we could put our trunks into them." said Harry.

James nodded, smiling "See you later then."

Harry waved and then said. "Bye dad. Love you." and then they were gone. He sat staring at where they had been, Did he just say that? He never tells me that! And rarely speaks to me in general, let alone calls me dad!

* * *

At Diagon Alley, it wasn't very crowded. But why would it be, school was in session. Harry led Ginny into Wiseacre's. As usual it was empty.

"Mr. Potter, was there a problem with the trunks?" Wiseacre said upon seeing their arrival.

"No sir, I just came to get some bags. Black, dragon hide." he said.

"How many?"

"18, do you still have the papers with the initials on it?"

"Yes, I have both of them, they have a total of 16 sets of initials, Is that right?" Wiseacre asked.

"Yes sir, could you put that on the back of the bags, bottom right hand corner?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, when will they be done?"

"A half an hour, and since it is normally 8, that would be 4 each. 72 galleons." said Wiseacre.

Harry pulled out that much money from his wallet that is like his parents and Ginny's link directly to the vault. He handed it to Wiseacre and then walked out.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, close your eyes." he whispered in her ear. She did as she was told. Harry led her right in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Open." he said. She did and gasped, that was practically a first date for them this time around.

"Come on, are you going to gap at it all day or go inside?" he asked chuckling.

She grabbed his hand and drug him forward.

They went in and Harry immediately grabbed a package. It was a team set of new dragon hide gloves. He grabbed 4 packages, then said "Pick some things you want." She grinned and went towards the robes for quidditch. Harry paid for the gloves, then he shrunk them down and put them in his pocket. He then went to Ginny.

"If you are looking for the Harpies robes they are in the next aisle." he said.

"Thanks." she said and skipped to the next aisle and pulled out a pair of robes, "Can I get them?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." he answered automatically. Ginny went to the front and paid for them.

Then they walked out of the store.

"We still have 15 minutes, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Can we go to Gambol and Japes?" she said.

"Alright, lets go."

They came out 10 minutes later with loads of joke products and fireworks for the twins to mess with and experiment on.

They went back to Wiseacre's and waited the remaining minutes.

"Here you go, Tell your parents I said Hello Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

"Of course, sir." He said as he waved his wand, shrinking the bags.

"You must be extremely powerful Mr. Potter. Non-verbal magic, is extremely advanced for a first year." he said, "And sometimes for 7th years."

"I can do wandless magic and loads of other things as well. Most of my friends can." said Harry.

"Wow, aren't most of your friends also first years?" asked Wiseacre extremely shocked.

"Yes other than me, there is a total of 9 others, 7 first years and two third years, that can do what I can."

Wiseacre smiled. "There is one other that can do one thing that the rest can't with me. I can fly." said Harry really shocking Wiseacre. Harry jumped up and floated there and coasted over to Wiseacre followed closely by Ginny.

Wiseacre clapped, "That was amazing!" he said.

"Thank you, now we must be going. My friends and family would send out an army of people to find us."

Wiseacre laughed, "Alright Mr. Potter, young lady, good day."

They nodded and walked out of the store, walked behind a building and teleported.

* * *

They teleported to the common room.

"Hey dad, got them. I'll be in the library charming them. If you want to help come up." said Harry.

James nodded, stood and followed them up. Harry took the shrunken bags out of his pocket and enlarged them.

"Dad, do rather large undetectable charms, Ginny feather light charms, I'll add the extra pockets." said Harry.

After another minute they finished.

"Dad put some unbreakable charms on them, Ginny the warding charms, and I'll put the runes on the inside corner.

After a couple of minutes they finished with a whole bunch of different charms and things to make the bags perfect.

"I think we are done, I use the map to call them to the common room with their school bags and other things." said James.

Harry nodded gathered the bags and walked downstairs. He still hadn't had the 'big' conversation with his father yet.

* * *

When everyone was in the common room Harry passed out the bags.

"These bags can be used for really anything. They have rather long undetectable extension charms, feather light charms and loads of hexes and things. They have loads of pockets and each have your correct initials that only we can see in the back corner. I thought that the school bags were a bit of a hassle so you can put your books in one pocket, quills and ink in another, parchment in one, essays in the other. You can label your own pockets, you can even shrink your trunk and put it in one. The top pocket you can put your maps in, you can do what you want with them, you can literally pack up all the things you own and put them in the bags. Only we can summon them, only we can open them. It will turn red if someone is trying to open it, summon it, or hex it. It writes who is doing it and what they are trying to do to it on the top." he finished.

Everyone nodded and sat down and started to convert their bags. After 20 minutes every successfully had their bags in the right order with their school things, and maps and trunks in them.

At 5:00 Fred said,"Hey, anyone want to play some Quidditch?" Everyone had a free period right now, meaning everyone in the school.

Most nodded and George said, "Alright, I'll go the Gryffindor team, Gryffindors against Marauders." they all nodded and went to their trunks grabbed their brooms and ran to the pitch.

Fred and George ran into the common room of Gryffindors.

"Having a quidditch match against the big house! Gryffindor versus Big House! Come on! Anyone who wants to watch come on!"

Every Gryffindor was now running to the Pitch, soon almost the whole school knew and were coming out to watch. Even the Professors were out watching.

The teams met down in the middle.

Harry told Gryffindor that they would have to use Draco in their game, he was captain of the Big House. They agreed.

Fred George and Draco went with the Gryffindors while the Big house got ready. Harry was their seeker, Ginny, Astoria, and Hermione were the chasers, Ron was the keeper and Neville and Luna were the beaters. Everyone knew they were as good as the Gryffindors. Even Neville and Luna were good beaters, as good as Fred and George. Even Hermione was a great Chaser. Madame Hooch came down and started the game for them. After an hour of the best Quidditch Game Hogwarts has ever seen, the score was 520-510 with Gryffindor winning. After another minute they tied up and Harry and Draco were racing after the snitch. Harry made himself as small as possible on his broom and he pushed ahead, Draco barely missed the snitch but Harry caught the wing. The worst part is Draco at the same time caught the other wing. They had just tied the game with 680 points each. They held it up together and everyone cheered. THe two teams landed "Who won?! Who won!?" they were shouting. Harry said, "We both caught the wings at the same time, it was a tied game."

Harry and Oliver shook hands and laughed about what was going on, they were evenly matched. James and Sirius were the first fans down to the pitch. Harry was picked up by James and Draco was picked up by Sirius.

The Slytherins were the only one's who weren't cheering, the were the only ones that realised they would have to verse them adventually. Scores in the 300 is the best but when both teams scores were in the 600 no one had a chance in a Gryffindor match, you could practically give them both of the cups now.

* * *

The partying in the Gryffindor common room didn't end until 5:45 when everyone started to head to dinner. At dinner the Slytherins were scowling as usual and the Gryffindors were red faced, and Hufflepuffs were smiling the Ravenclaws were a mixture of smiling and not caring.

Dumbledore stood, "Congratulations Big house and Gryffindor, that was the best and most interesting Quidditch Match Hogwarts has ever seen. But I wish each and everyone of the 4 teams good luck with the Quidditch playing this year." Then he sat back down.

The Great Hall went back to normal, full of chatter. At seven The Big House rose as one and left. Everyone watched, the whole house moved as if one person. It was quite comical.


	13. The Ball Gone Wrong

September and almost all of October pass without incident. Nothing of importance happened, just Harry convincing Dumbledore to let them take Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. They excelled in their classes with flying colors. The Professors in every subject were soon out of homework to give them. But today would be different for them, the excitement was quickly rising for some but for others they were getting extremely nervous. Today was October 30th, the day before Halloween.

Remus and Sirius were extremely nervous, so was Dumbledore but he didn't let on. Everyone else was excited they knew tomorrow would be spent happily and they would probably get to witness a proposal.

That night Sirius was in bed with Amelia laying beside him.

"Hey Ams."

"Yes Siri?" she said turning to face him.

"I was wondering. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything!" she said immediately. Then she blushed, realizing how fast that came out.

Sirius smiled, "Good." he said said as he buried his nose behind her ear.

"Why did you have to ask? I have told you a thousand times that I love you." she said.

"Because, if I wanted my plans to go alright then I need to make sure that you love me by tomorrow."

"Why what is tomorrow?" she said pulling back.

He scowled a bit, "Halloween, what else?" he said slyly.

She huffed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it." he whispered as he slid his nose back to her ear. He kissed her softly and she sighed.

* * *

Remus was sitting in bed with Tonks laying with her head on his chest. He thought she was sleeping, her breathing was easy and spaced out perfectly for someone who was sleeping. He sat there not even trying to sleep.

"Remus, we haven been in bed for an hour and you still haven't tried to shut your eyes." she said.

Remus jumped, "Sorry I thought you were sleeping." he said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she demanded.

"Just thinking is all." he said as he pulled her up to make their faces level.

"About what?" she said.

"You of course, what else is there to think about."

"Loads of things." she whispered.

"Not for me." he whispered back kissing her cheek.

"What were you thinking about me?" she said.

Remus gulped. "That bad huh?" she laughed.

Remus tried to smile but it didn't work. "How much do you love me?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Tonks was taken aback by his question. "More than you know." she said after a moment. "More than anyone knows. I haven't loved anything more. I don't think it is possible to love anything more."

Remus smiled, "I love you." he said.

"You know I love you." she said. Remus smiled a smile that made butterflies appear and start to flutter in her stomach. She leaned down and kissed him hotely on the lips. He smiled against her. She just kissed him harder. Remus kissed back and after a while pulled back.

"Hmm, couldn't resist could you?" he said.

"Not with your smile." she said.

Remus grinned and she kissed him again, then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Sleep my love, you will need it. We will be celebrating tomorrow." he whispered.

She nodded, not catching his double meaning. Not only that they had to celebrate having the Potters together for a good Halloween, but they had to celebrate, hopefully, an engagement.

* * *

In the morning Remus was fidgeting nervously, even in class. Harry and the marauders noticed but Harry warned them not to say anything. Sirius wasn't any better but he was alone all day so he had to find something to occupy himself so he would pace his room and practice how he would do it in the Great Hall. After he decided what he would say he went to the Great Hall and helped put up decorations.

After a while it was time for lunch and Severus strode in, "Black, you look nervous." he said.

"I am Severus, more than you will ever know." he said pacing in a circle.

"I bet." he answered shortly as he strode to the head table.

Sirius paced until the rest of the house came. Then he sat down and composed himself.

Harry sat down beside Sirius before Amelia got to his other side Harry whispered "Nervous?" He nodded vigorously. Harry smiled, "Don't worry she will say yes."

"Thanks Harry." he said.

Harry nodded as Amelia sat down.

"So do we all agree to stay for the whole dinner tonight then?" said Harry then he dropped his voice "I mean we don't know when he is going to do it and he won't think about it."

They nodded.

* * *

After what felt like forever, it was right before dinner and Remus had a free period.

He went to the common room and saw Sirius practicing, down on one knee and everything.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Oh um. Practicing." said Sirius.

"Oh when are you going to do it?" asked Remus.

"Tonight, at dinner. Harry suggested it." said Sirius.

Remus gasped, "He is a Marauder! He suggested this is when I do mine! That is why I am here! I was going to get her ring!"

Sirius laughed "Of course he is a Marauder! How didn't we catch this before?"

"Wait till James finds out." said Remus "He will be so proud."

"I'm not even his dad and I'm already proud! He is a genius! Going behind two Marauders backs and setting up a massive prank!" said Sirius.

Remus just laughed and went into his room and opened his trunk. He pulled out the rings that Harry gave him. He smiled at the ring and the little pink satin box that matches Tonk's hair perfectly. Remus quickly changed into better robes and found that Sirius had done the same. Sirius and Remus' robes matched a bit. Remus was spoiled by Lily in Diagon Alley and she had bought him new robes and such, then she took all the girls out for a girls day.

"Dinner will be starting soon, do you have a time picked out for the proposal?" asked Sirius when Remus came out.

"7:30, when the dessert comes out." He replied.

"Well I guess we will be doing it together then, that it what time I picked as well."

Remus smiled, "Good. Lets go, it is 5:50."

Sirius nodded and checked the ring before sliding it into his pocket. Remus did the same and then they walked out and went into the passage and they didn't wait for the others before stepping out into the corridor to the Great Hall. They went in and sat down, "Do you think that we may taking this too fast?" said Sirius.

"No, we are in love. Love has no end, we have forever to do it. Really, I don't want to waste anytime, which I imagine you don't either." said Remus.

"Wow, that has to be the wisest thing ever said." Sirius said looking over at Remus. "If she says no, I'm in trouble."

Remus, just smiled, "Come on Padfoot I'm trapping a young innocent girl into being the bride of a werewolf and you think you're in trouble?"

"Moony, chill out she doesn't have to agree. That is what I'm worrying about, that she will say no and I'll lose the most important thing about my life."

Remus nodded, "I know what you are feeling, literally."

Sirius chuckled, "Yes you would. Shut up they are coming." he said.

Remus was suddenly quiet. Tonks came dashing over and sat beside Remus. "Where have you been?"

"Talking with Padfoot." he said.

"Next time tell me. I was worried sick." she said.

Remus grinned "Alright."

Sirius grinned when Amelia sat beside him.

"You were supposed to wait." she said sternly.

Sirius whimpered, "I'm sorry. I got to talking and we forgot." he lied.

She nodded. "Forgiven." she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He grinned.

"I like it when you forgive me." he said. She nodded, "Quit doing so many stupid things and I could reward you."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, "I'll try." he said.

She chuckled. Dinner continued with Sirius and Remus checking their watches every ten seconds. Finally at 7:25 Dumbledore stood up and turned to McGonagall, she stood up because he gave a look that clearly said to stand.

"Albus, where are you going?" she said. He just smiled pulled something out of his robes and jumped down onto one knee while opening the box. McGonagall just stared wide eyed at him.

"Minerva McGonagall, I have loved you since the day I first saw you. Please do this old coot the best honor of marrying him." he said. The whole Hall was really quiet.

After 4 minutes of waiting in silence, with a dash of anticipation, she said, "Yes." the whole hall erupted in cheers and Sirius looked to Remus just as the clock struck 7:30. Remus nodded and they stood up. Their ladies watched them as Harry smirked. The movement of two standing caused the Great Hall to quiet again.

Remus looked to Sirius, they smiled nodded and retrieved the rings from their pockets and went down on one knee. Lily was bouncing in her seat and James was smirking so much his face hurt.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, please. Marry me?" said Remus. Tonks shed a tear and pounced on him. She couldn't even speak she just nodded.

"Amelia Susan Bones, I love you more than anything in the world. For the second time in my life, I'm going to ask you. Will you marry me?" said Sirius in a strong voice.

Amelia tackled him so hard he ended up laying flat on his back with Amelia kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" he said.

She nodded and kissed him again. "Finally." he murmured against her lips.

The hall erupted again, most of the girls awed and the guys just cheered.

Harry looked up to Snape and saw McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout handing him a Galeon. Harry chuckled they must have bet on it. The Marauders all exchanged their money as well. Everyone watched as Dumbledore grabbed McGonagall and put a ring on her finger. When he let her hand go she looked at it and then she hugged him.

Remus, using strength of someone much larger than him, picked up Tonks and swung her in a circle. She giggled and he put her down and slid the ring on her finger. She gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She grinned, "It is more than perfect." she said staring at it.

"It was my mothers." he said. She looked up to him.

"Your dad had good taste." she said.

"Apparently, but I must admit mine is better. I picked you." he said.

"And mine is best. I got you." she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sirius placed a very pretty ring on Amy's finger. Amy looked at it and smiled then she turned to Sirius and kissed him. He chuckled and grabbed her hand with the ring on it. He kissed it then kissed her cheek. She smiled, "It is so pretty."

"Yeah, it goes with you perfectly." he whispered, "So pretty." She smiled.

After a few minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now would be a good of time as any to announce we will be having a Ball to celebrate on Friday, December 20. That day of classes will be canceled for preparations and it will begin at 5:00. It will be for all years and you are allowed to bring a date." he said.

Some boys groaned and the girls squealed. Ron's eyes widened and Hermione pursed her lips. Balls weren't really their thing. Ron just composed himself turned around and grabbed Hermione's hand. He lifted it to his lips and said softly "Hermione Jean Granger, would you please attend the ball with me?"

"Yes." she breathed. He smiled and kissed her cheeks and watched her blush.

Harry leaned over to Ron, "Good job mate. Now you can't possibly be yelled at because you didn't ask her soon enough. Just remember that for the Yule Ball, fourth year." Ron grinned, "Will do." he said.

Harry turned to Ginny. "So before any other bloke asks you how about you go with me?" he said.

She smiled, "Alright, but we aren't going according to the public okay?"

He nodded. "We shouldn't spend too much time together. I want to see who would be gutsy enough to ask us." he whispered. She nodded. then she suddenly grinned. "Don't think too much of it but I'm going to slap you." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"So people think we are fighting." she said.

Dumbledore gathered the teachers and they all went into the quarters for a discussion. Ginny stood up and said "Uhh! I hate you!" she shrieked and then slapped him. "Your such an idiot." She then got up and left.

Harry watched her, winked to his dad then stood up and went after her. "Wait! Ginny! I didn't mean it!" The whole house stood and went after them while the great hall watched. Certain people were smirking, the cutest girl and cutest guy in school were now available.

In the common room everyone walked in and saw Harry and Ginny kissing on the couch.

"Well well, my son. What was that about?" said James as he plopped down on the chair closest to the fireplace.

They stopped kissing and Harry said, "We just wanted to see how many people, if any, and who would try to get us to the ball with them. We couldn't do that if they believed we were together."

James smirked, "Nice!" he said . "But what about in class, you always sit beside each other."

"We already figured we could but Hermione and Ron in between us." he said looking at the two in question. They grinned and nodded.

"Good, so we are 'broken up' and if anyone asks I said something I shouldn't have and she didn't like it. That is it." said Harry.

Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful, now come on Harry." said Ginny as she stood up, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to their room.

Harry and Ginny came out 5 minutes later with loads of butterbeer.

"Drink up! It is time to celebrate!" said Harry.

Remus and Tonks were drug up by Sirius and Amelia to come get butterbeer.

Ginny, who had caught Harry's train of thought, had drug Lily away from James and started to talk to her. Harry sat down beside his dad. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." James replied.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking down at his butterbeer bottle.

"For what?" asked James.

"Making you feel like you had been the worst father ever." he said. "For making you feel like I don't love you." Harry said. James just looked at him, speechless. "I know I made you feel like, I liked Snape more than you. And truth be told, I did. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that. After the war and then becoming head auror messed with my head a bit and I forgot what was truly there for me. Then Ginny practically slapped me one day and told to me open my eyes. So I did. I saw what I had been doing to you, I made sense of the thoughts I'd heard from you and I realized a lot." he said. "I realized that no matter what choices you made, it was all with your heart in the right place. I figured out that there were more good things in you than bad and I realized that there was more bad than good in the Snape I knew. The big eye opener was when I really thought about Neville. How he could have been the chosen one, if Voldemort had chosen him. And I realized if he had chosen Neville, Neville would be the one with the scar and dead parents and Snape would still be a death eater. I realized that Snape, even though he had no reason to, did everything in his power to get Remus fired from being a professor last time when he went forever without a good job that made money to support him. He went as far to tell the school what Remus was. And it helped that I payed attention to the patronuses. Snape's was a doe like mums, and I had thought that was the biggest sign of love until I realized yours was a stag, which complements a doe. And I realized there was a different between love, what you and mum had, and obsession, which Severus held for mum. And obsession isn't love.

Then I started looking at the things you'd done, and I found out why you did them, because even as a child Severus wasn't an angel. I saw what happened and who turned out worse." he said looking at his father. He reached up and touched a light scar on his fathers cheek and then dropped his hand, "I forced myself to realize who the bad guy was and what he did. Creating dark magic and 15, and instead of the embarrassment route he goes for the physical pain route. He couldn't handle his anger on the right people, he couldn't make the right choices even if it meant he was losing what he wanted the most. He made all the wrong choices." he said glancing at Draco who leaned over and kissed Astoria's cheek. "I got myself to think and I realized you held love for my mother even though you were from and ancient family of purebloods, meaning you could have despised mom for being a 'muggle born' but you didn't. Instead you treasured her and tried, in stupid ways I might add, to show her that you did love her no matter what. When you matured you won her over and you had me. I've seen your memories," he said. "and I know how happy both of you were when you were together and even if people might think that if you didn't get mum, Snape would have. But I don't think that's right, she valued choices and making the wrong ones don't suite her fancy. She chose the boy who did dumb things but with good intentions. I think she chose the right guy and I couldn't ask for a better dad, even if I actually don't know you that much." he finished.

James looked at him and had to blink back tears, that was really sweet and his son pretty much told him that he didn't hate him and he actually does like him. Harry glanced towards his father and then saw the look in his eyes. James just hugged him tightly and Harry hugged back even tighter. Harry felt his shoulder get a bit wet, but he didn't care because his dad's shoulder was getting wet too. After they backed away "Apology excepted by the way." he said. Harry smiled, "Good. Happy Death Day by the way." he winked.

"What?" he asked sipping his butterbeer.

"Thats what ghosts call the anniversary of the day they died, their Death Day like a birthday. So since you came back to life you have an unofficial deathday." he said.

James chuckled. "Thanks." he said. Harry smiled. Soon Harry and his father were joking and having what felt like their first day together. A fresh start.

By the end of the night they had emptied out 10 cases of butterbeer. It was quite a sight to see them all stumbling around. Eventually they all made it to their own rooms and got to their trunks.

Harry and Ginny crawled into bed and were out immediately. As was everyone else.

* * *

At around 11:00 everyone stumbled out of bed. Harry quickly passed around the hangover potions he had prepared yesterday during a free period. They all drank them and the pepper up potions Ginny prepared the day before during her free period. After everyone drinking them everyone was back to being themselves. Soon they all headed to lunch. They were glad Dumbledore also canceled classes that day or they were screwed.

At lunch Harry and Ginny put on their glares to each other for their act. They sat at opposite ends of the table. It was quite funny to see all the girls and guys throwing themselves at Harry and Ginny. They finally ended lunch with a total of 86 boys that asked Ginny and 87 girls who asked Harry.

Dinner was the same, more and more boys and girls threw themselves to the two first years. That is how it would continue.

* * *

That Saturday, November 2nd, was the first Quidditch match of the season. Unlike last time Harry did a lot of showing off. Hard loops, different dives, and finally the best move of them all. How he caught the snitch.

The score was already at 730-10. Gryffindor was far above Slytherin and still scoring. All of Gryffindor was on Nimbus 2000, thanks to Harry and Draco's charm. All their strategies were better too thanks to Godric's plans. The snitch was being impossible to find. Harry noticed the Slytherin Seeker following him, then he saw the snitch, it was right behind the Slytherin Seeker and he was totally oblivious that it was there. Harry moved forward and the snitch shot to the ground, Harry following close behind. He reached out his hand but wasn't close enough to the snitch so he stood up on his broom then he jumped off and caught the snitch in one hand while using his other to catch his broom, he caught it and whipped himself back onto it and flew to the middle of the pitch with the snitch in hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! WITH A NEW SCHOOL RECORD!910 POINTS TO 10!" shouted Lee Jordan into the microphone.

Harry was surrounded by players in the sky and then in his voice he heard.

_Go behind the Hufflepuff stands, there we can be alone. I want to be the first to congratulate you that isn't on your team, but I want to make sure no one thinks we are still together._

_Alright be there in a second!_ thought Harry. "Victory lap!" said Harry.

The team grinned and did it and watched them take off and he cast a silent disillusionment charm on himself and flew behind the Hufflepuff stands.

Ginny was waiting there and Harry removed the charm and hopped off his broom and ran to her and kissed her. She kissed back. After a few minutes of pure bliss she pulled away. "Congratulations, my Seeker. You should be a keeper. I mean you are a keeper I intend to keep."

Harry grinned "Since the whole school already asked us, we could just go up on my broom and say we are back together."

She smirked "Alright Mr. Potter. I hate having to be mad at you. I want to make sure people know I'm yours and no one can have me or you."

He grinned, grabbed her hand and put her in front of him on the broom. They flew up and went around the pitch then landed.

"There you are!" said James winking at them "I see you are back together?"

They grinned and nodded. "And are attending the ball together." he said much to the disappointment of the girls waiting to ambush Harry.

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor common room was a wonderful one. Harry and Ginny were celebrating not only a fabulous win but that they were back together in public. They shared a victory snog. And much to their surprise so did Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Angelina was kissed by George, Fred kissed Alicia and Katie jumped on Wood. The girls all awed and the boys laughed and clapped, except Dean who just glared at Harry.

_I honestly don't understand why Cho and Dean care. We are only first years, they aren't supposed to know we exist yet._

We messed with time, we get together early and they were bound to be mad when we did, it just happens that we are really early.

_I guess but it is stupid. Did you see his glare when you kissed me?_

Yeah want to make him do it again, Mrs. Potter?

_Of course, Mr. Potter._

They snogged and Dean was glaring so much, Seamus noticed. Which was impressive for the thick headed bomber, he tried to distract him with exploding snap. It didn't work. Harry grinned against Ginny's lips. They broke apart and Ginny slid up onto Harry's lap.

At 11:30 then the Big House kids left.

"You are going to get in trouble! Filch doesn't care about Quidditch." said Dean smugley.

Harry just smiled "That is a bit insulting to our knowledge." Then they all tapped their heads with their fingers and slowly disappeared.

"How did you do that? That is a disillusionment charm! That is a 6th year charm!" said Dean.

He just heard laughter, "I said we were smart. Bye Dean, and if you know what is good for your health you will stay away from Ginny." said Harry smugley, with a bitter cold hate in it.

Then the common room door opened and then after a moment it closed.

In the hallway, Ginny snickered. "I think he is trying to end up in St. Mungos. He won't give up. I am too irresistible."

"Tell me about it." said Harry. They all teleported apart from Fred and George who changed into Phoenixes and blazed away.

In the common room they all were greeted by the adults and then they all went to bed.

* * *

On Friday, November the 29th the Marauders all went to the Burrow at 6. They had talked to Dumbledore about birthdays and he agreed if they are during the week they could skip dinner, if weekends they could just go. So thats what they did. Today was the eldest Weasley child's birthday. Bill was turning 21 and Harry and Ginny were working on their family drawings.

At the Burrow, Bill had come home for it and had eaten cake and started opening presents. When he got to Harry and Ginny's he was drooling. Harry and Ginny had drawn a picture of Fleur in her wedding dress. At the bottom it was signed with loopy writing that matched very closely to Fleurs own. But the drawing was torn down the middle.

"Who is this and where can I find her?"

"That is Fleur Delacour and you can find her, if all goes well, on August 1, 1997, or sooner. But if you look for her now she is only 14 and is in France." said Ginny. Bill sighed looking at the picture longingly. "Who is she marrying?" Harry grinned and pulled out the other half of the picture.

"He's cute." said Bill, then he looked closer, "Blimey! That's me!"

Ginny giggled and Harry grinned and nodded. "You might have to make an excuse to be here in 1994 to 1995." he said while winking. Bill nodded and Ginny waved her wand and said "Mischief Managed." and the two halves of the paper Bill was holding zoomed together and attached themselves. Bill smiled and watched as the two in the picture started to dance. Everyone was glad Harry and Ginny insisted their present went last, Bill was very distracted by the picture.

* * *

The Marauders did the same thing on Thursday, December 12. Charlie turned 19 and got a drawing from Harry and Ginny. He gawked at the fine detail in the moving drawing of the Hungarian Horntail.

"Where did you buy this from?" he asked them.

They chuckled, "We drew it, we didn't but it. We thought you may like it." said Harry.

After a few moments Charlie chuckled, "I don't even want to know how you got so many details of a Hungarian Horntail right."

Ginny and Harry smiled.

* * *

Harry won the match against Hufflepuff, even with Snape being a ref again. He actually awarded Gryffindor penalties. They won the game 950-20, setting another record. Harry of course was being a show off. He stood up on his broom and did a cartwheel off his broom, effectively catching his broom and the snitch. James, of course, told him it was a bloody brilliant move. Lily however was warning him to be careful, James and Harry pouted telling her he would be fine. He knew how to keep himself safe.

* * *

On Friday, December the 20th, every girl was running around their dorms squealing about who asked them. The Gryffindors were extremely annoying but thank Merlin the Marauders didn't have to be in there. They just got ready in the outfits their dates bought for them. Hermione had a nice light orange dress on that she picked out. it had short sleeves and it fanned out by her waist and it went a bit below her knees. She wore black tights and a black cover up jacket. Her shoes were simple, they were a shining black and with a heal very well sized for an 11 year old girl who has to be the same height as her date. Her hair was all curly and not bushy.

Luna wore a purple dress with purple heels and pink tights with a pink jacket. She had a leather belt with purple and pink gems on over the dress. Her hair was pulled back in the middle with soft curls falling to frame her face. She wore her radish earrings and bottle cap necklace that strangely fit in with the outfit.

Astoria was wearing a nice silver dress with a silver headband to match. She, being the same height as Draco already, had flats on that were silver. She had red tights on with the same color jacket. All in all they looked stunning. Lily had a simple dress on that was green. It oddly looked the one Harry bought Ginny. Remus had gotten Tonks a bubblegum pink dress that matched her hair, and Sirius got Amelia a blue dress that fit her perfectly, showing off the curves. All the boys had on a nice suit and tie to match their partners.

Harry almost fainted when Ginny came out of the dorm the girls occupied for the day.

Her hair was in soft and even curls. Her green dress looked absolutely stunning on her. She had her locket on but it looked plain. Her heels were the same green. She looked gorgeous. Harry recovered slightly and stepped forward. He put his wand on her locket and right on the gold heart was a red rose, but it also had yellow.

"It is a Fire Rose."

"It is beautiful." she said. Harry smiled, "Not as much as you."

Ginny blushed. "So beautiful" he whispered. Then after everyone kissed their mates, briefly. They all stepped out of their common room and went into their passage. The girls were all trying to fix their dresses. Most of them let them do it but Lily just finished smoothing hers out and straightened James's tie. He grinned at her, "Still fixing my tie, just like our wedding."

"Always." she said, "If you learned to do it yourself, I wouldn't have to."

"That's why I won't learn. I need an excuse to keep you around." he said.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you have plenty of excuses." she said.

"Your right, as always, I do." he said. She grinned.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's hand while silently placing a bracelet on her with doe on it. She ginned, "It's me." she said.

"It can be a necklace but I figured a bracelet would work tonight. I have one as well. They have signals on the back. It will show you where I am and if I am alright. Only you can see the back though. Mine does the same thing, except the front of mine shows a stag." he said.

"I love it." she said as she looked down to the back of the locket. She could see Harry looking at her with a loving gaze. She grinned and put her wrist down and kissed him.

"Are you wearing yours?" she said when she stopped kissing him. He nodded. She reached around his neck and pulled it out, displaying it on his chest.

* * *

After a few minutes at 4:59 to be precise. The Marauders all slid out of their passage when they were met by Fred and George's dates. Alicia and Angelina respectively. They all walked into the Great Hall. Everyones chatter stopped as they walked in. They were all breathtakingly beautiful. Some stopped just to stare at how well they were dressed. Others glared because they were prettier and had the dates they wanted.

The Marauders ignored them and found a small tabled and Harry made it grow and they all sat down. After a while the silence became known again. Then at 5:10 the food appeared and the only table talking was the Marauders and Angelina and Alicia. Finally Tonks said very loudly "Anyone else realize everyone is watching us?"

Everyone nodded and went back to their conversation. Then the other tables slowly had conversations again.

"Thanks Tonks!" said Luna. "Anytime." The Marauders all finished their food at 5:20. The music started out nice and slow. The Marauders all stood and escorted their women to the dance floor. All the guys bowed and the women curtsied. Then they began twirling around the dancefloor. It was graceful to say the least, they never hit anyone and the never stepped on the others toes. The Marauders were the only ones dancing at the end of the song. The Professors, all grinning, joined them on the dance floor. They were all very graceful as well. It was magnificent.

Back at the tables, Jarod Dick, a Hufflepuff fifth year leaned over to Caden Hazenstab a Ravenclaw fifth year, "Who do you thinks flying the most?"

"Harry and Ginny. But Mr. and Mrs. Potter aren't far behind. Must be a Potter thing."

"Yeah."

And it was true Harry, Ginny, Lily and James were the best dancers there. At the same moment James caught Harry's eye and winked. He grinned. Then, as if they had practiced for a few months instead of just doing it for the first time on a whim, Harry spun Ginny out as James did it with Lily. They let go and the girls swapped places. Harry danced with his mum and James with Ginny. Harry was keeping a good conversation up with his mum about random things.

"Enjoying your night?" asked James.

"Of course." said Ginny. James smiled.

"It is because you came with a Potter isn't it?"

"Mostly, but don't give yourself the credit. I didn't say I was enjoying the dance with you."

James' eyes widened "You prat! No wonder Harry likes you! Your a right good joker!"

"Who said anything about joking?" said Ginny raising her eyebrows.

"You know you are enjoying this." he said.

"Fine, but growing up with 6 brothers you have to have a little fun." she said. James nodded then caught Harry's eyes and Harry winked and they swapped partners again.

"How was it?" asked Lily when she was dancing with James again.

"It was like dancing with a little version of you. Except the eyes of course." he said.

Lily chuckled, "That's how it was for me. Dancing with a little you, except for the eyes." James smiled.

* * *

After a couple more slow songs the music picked up and people started drifting to the dance floor. The Marauders didn't stop their dances they just sped them up and did a whole bunch of stunts and swings and things. Finally after a loud and rather obnoxious song that some people seemed to like another slow song came on and the Marauders went back to dancing. Though this time others did too. Mainly older Gryffindors and loads of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There didn't seem to be many, if any, Slytherins in attendance.

Harry heard a thought run through from the crowd, as if it was shouting right at Harry. When he goes and gets her punch or something. Leaves her for a second, I'm gonna sweep her off her feet. She won't know what hit her. Especially if I slip a love potion in her drink! Harry growled.

"Can't we go to one event where something doesn't need to be taken care of?" he said through clenched teeth.

Ginny chuckled, "Don't you know anything? Of course not!" she said. "Who thought what now?"

"Dean wants to sweep you off your feet." he scoffed.

"Well there is a way to fix this."

"What?" said Harry.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Sounds easy." he said tightening his grip on her waist. She giggled.

"Better?" she said.

"Much." he said. He felt the small but warm hands around his shoulders tighten.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"What? Am I not allowed to hold my husband close?" she said lowly,

"No you are, I just thought something happened." he said. He kissed her cheek. She grinned.

After another 10 minutes of dancing Ginny said, "I can feel you are getting tense from Dean's thoughts. Why don't you go get punch or something and I'll take care of it?"

Harry scowled. "Harry I'll be fine, I have the locket if he gets touchy and 4 of my brothers in the room. Plus, even your dad would come if I shouted 'Potter help'."

Harry chuckled, "Your probably right, something about Potters and Redheads. If a redhead is in trouble call for a Potter and they will be there." Ginny grinned and nodded. Harry let go of Ginny and walked to the punchbowl, to 'get' some punch. No sooner did he get 10 steps away from Ginny did he feel his locket glowing. That meant Ginny was with a guy in a romantic situation, who wasn't him. He could tell by the settings of the heat, the light and the vibration. He silenced it with his hand and made it look like he was fixing his tie.

After another 10 minutes of dancing Ginny said, "I can feel you are getting tense from Dean's thoughts. Why don't you go get punch or something and I'll take care of it?"

Harry scowled. "Harry I'll be fine, I have the locket if he gets touchy and 4 of my brothers in the room. Plus, even your dad would come if I shouted 'Potter help'."

Harry chuckled, "Your probably right, something about Potters and Redheads. If a redhead is in trouble call for a Potter and they will be there." Ginny grinned and nodded. Harry let go of Ginny and walked to the punchbowl, to 'get' some punch. No sooner did he get 10 steps away from Ginny did he feel his locket glowing. That meant Ginny was with a guy in a romantic situation, who wasn't him. He could tell by the settings of the heat, the light and the vibration. He silenced it with his hand and made it look like he was fixing his tie.

When Harry walked to the punchbowl, Ginny watched him leave for a few steps before her vision was blocked by none other than Dean Thomas.

"So Ginny, care to dance?" He didn't wait for a reply he just grabbed her arm and brought her to him. They started to dance and Dean kept stepping on her feet, he didn't even apologize. He pretended as if it didn't happen. She had a feeling he was doing this on purpose for how hard he would step on her feet, she couldn't figure out why though.

"So?" he asked.

"So what." she said.

"I asked if you would be my girl. You know girlfriend. I mean you don't belong with Potter. No matter what they say about Potters and Redheads." He said.

"No, let me go Dean. Now." He shook his head. Ginny then tried to back up but it didn't work, he had a strong grip on her. She could get her hands in a good spot to hex him and her wand was in the pocket of her dress. she was helpless.

_Potter! Help! _she sent to all of them, even Percy. Harry and James were immediately seen walking to her leaving Lily by the punch bowl. 4 Weasleys were seen standing from the tables they had occupied and walked to the dancing couple as well. Lily just went and sat beside Hermione. Dumbledore was the only adult in the room at the moment as all the other teachers had a meeting, except the 6 new teachers. He was almost bouncing in his chair when he saw the little Mrs. Potter try to get away from young Dean Thomas and then James, Harry, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron going toward them. She must have sent a distress call. he mused in his head.

The Potter and Weasley males made a circle around the couple, in which half was oblivious and the other half was still trying to squirm away. She squirmed and looked to Harry for help, he nodded and ever so calmly took out his locket and pressed it. Its reaction was immediate. A surge of light came from Ginny's wrist and in the next second Dean was bound by a rope on the ground. He looked around dumbly, one moment he was trying to convince or rather force Ginny into a relationship with him and the next he was bound with rope on the ground. The 6 boys looked murderous standing around Dean. Dean watched as Ginny quickly stumbled to Harry who wrapped his arms around her while still staring at Dean.

"Harry, he wouldn't let me leave. I thought I could handle it, but then he had a strong grip, I couldn't hex him where my hands were, my wand was in my pocket, and he was literally stomping on my feet so then I couldn't run. I felt useless." she said.

"You are not useless." he said immediately, "You are now a Potter." he whispered lowly, "Trouble will find you now. And you were right, you say Potter help and even my dad came."

She nodded against his chest, "My chest is getting wet." he stated, he was going for humor, which worked when she giggled softly. Mostly because that was a good way to stop from lashing out on the still bound Dean.

"Ginny." they heard from in front of them. It was Dean. "You still didn't answer my question. Will you be my girl?" he asked. Ginny let go of Harry walked to Dean, picked him and the ropes up by the back of his neck, standing him up. Then she slapped him. HARD. Harry watched as Fred gave George a Galleon. Then Ginny put up a silencing and notice me not charm then gave him a bat boogey hex. Harry watched as George passed back the Galleon. After a good ten minutes of a large bat boogey hex, that had the largest bats she ever produced, Harry unbound Dean and lifted the curse. Fred, George, and Ron highfived while Percy congratulated his little sister. James smiled at Harry before walking back to Lily. She stood up and he sat in her seat and pulled her on top of him. Harry was carrying Ginny back to a chair. He sat her on one, and propped her feet up on his. He then removed her green heels. He looked at her feet and hissed. He conjured a camera took a picture, which developed it and sent it flying to Professor Dumbledore with a note on the back describing what happened.

Her feet were all red. That would be the only color you see. Red. They were covered in blood. The Weasley's smiled dropped immediately. They all growled. A second later Dumbledore stepped out of the room only to return a few minutes later with Madame Pomfrey. Harry put up notice me not charms and Pomfrey gasped when she saw the feet and asked the basics, "Who did this? Why? and When?"

"Dean Thomas, because he didn't want her to run away when he asked her to be his date and a good 15 minutes ago." spat Harry.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand muttering diagnostic spells. Then she looked to Dumbledore, "7 broken toes, and 3 broken bones in her foot, and a muscle tear in the right foot." she said. The Weasleys growled, and Harry looked murderous. Ginny grabbed his hand, the dress sleeves slid back and Harry saw a bruise on her arm. He grabbed her arm and examined her arm. It looked like a hand. "We need to get her to the hospital wing." he growled. He then picked her up and ran from the hall, quickly followed by Madame Pomfrey, and all the other Marauders and Dumbledore, thanking the heavens Minerva chose that time to walk in.

In the Hospital Wing. Harry laid her on the bed and unzipped the dress and looked at the bruises on her waist. Madame Pomfrey entered then, almost out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"She had bruises on her waist and arm. I'm sure if you brought Dean in here, the prints would match his hands." he said. Or rather growled. Poppy nodded and went to her office and returned with 2 balms. She handed one to harry and said, "Light pressure over the bruises. Mrs. Potter do you mind if he does this?"

"No, but how did you know of that?" asked Ginny.

"The diagnostic spell detected it. That would explain some things though." she said. Harry opened the balm and rubbed it on her bruises. He remembered doing this to her after particularly bad Quidditch matches involving some well aimed bludgers. The bruises healed over, on her back. He slowly zipped up the dress. Then he rolled up the sleeves of her dress and put the balm there.

* * *

*Earlier*

"Better than last time?" asked Ron as he pulled in Hermione from a spin.

"Much, I'm in a pretty outfit and with the one I actually want to be with." she replied.

"This has to be better than dancing with Padma." he said shuddering.

Hermione giggled. "This is better than dancing with an 18 year old Bulgarian who couldn't even pronounce my name right." she said.

Ron smiled and leaned into Hermione's ear and said "I can do it right. Hermione."

She grinned and shuddered a bit. "I know you can."

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder and really grinned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, but it looks like Lav Lav wants to dance with her Won Won." giggled Hermione.

Ron glared. "Not a chance, she can go to hell." he growled.

"Language Ron." reprimanded Hermione.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Sorry, Weasley temper."

* * *

After the ball, the Marauders, excluding Harry and Ginny who had left after the trip to the Hospital Wing visit, all walked back to the common room. Everyone from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed out of breath. The Marauders were just fine because of their daily training. The only person who seemed a bit out of it was Remus. But that was only because this was the first of his 3 horribly bad days of the month. Tonight was the night before the full moon. They all went to bed immediately. The girls removed their charms and dresses and hung them up and then joined the boys who had quickly taken off their suits.

In the morning every changed quickly and agreed to skip training to pack. Finally they finished packing, not that everything wasn't already technically in their trunks. They just organized it all and cleaned up stuff. Soon enough they got out and shrunk their trunks and walked out of their rooms.

They walked down to the front doors. They went to the lake and sat around Harry and Ginny's tree. The all laid in relatively the same way, with either the girls in between their legs or with the girls on their lap.

Some were talking, some relaxing, but Sirius and Amelia were just sitting there. Or at least Amelia was doing nothing, Sirius was too busy watching her face. After a while he leaned down nuzzling his nose in her neck. She purred and leaned into his nose, shifting on his lap. He slowly started to kiss her neck. She raised her wand and cast the distraction charms and silencing charms.

Harry looked up on instinct to see a purple and grey dome appear around Sirius and Amy, distraction and silencing charms. He smiled and turned back to Ginny, who was relaxing.

Sirius was still kissing Amelia's neck. She purred and Sirius pulled back. She groaned.

"Why did you stop?" she whined.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I was just wondering."

"What were you wondering?" she said.

"Wondering about you. Wondering what you were thinking."

"Well, I was thinking about how good that feels. How great it feels being with you. How I can't remember feeling happier, I can't imagine how it feels without this lightness." she said turning to face him. He smiled, "I have never been happier, lighter, more in love than ever before." he said. She smiled and leaned up and pushed him into a laying position. She laid on top of him. He grinned at her.

"So, your happy?" she asked.

"Extremely." he said rubbing her arm with his hand, they were laying in snow after all. And in tee shirts no less. She smiled, "You do know just being with you makes me warm right?"

He smiled but continued to rub her arms. She cuddled into his chest. That was how Harry found them sleeping when he removed the charms and hour later so they could leave. All the girls awed at how Sirius had his arms wrapped her in a loving yet protective embrace. They both looked so peaceful. Harry smiled at his godfather, he was truly happy. For once. He walked over to them and shook Sirius' shoulder. He woke up immediately which was strange. His shoulders tensed and he stayed still. He say Harry and realized he wasn't being attacked and he felt Amelia was breathing. He relaxed then and shook Amelia awake. She awoke and smiled at him.

"You make a nice pillow." she said. He chuckled and helped her up.

The Marauders, excluding Remus who had apperated earlier because he was tired and needed to rest because of his condition, all walked to the doors of the castle and got into a carriage for show. They easily could have flown as eagles, or phoenixes or walked or teleport or flashed there but they figure this would be easier, especially when they enlarged it. They looked they got into a muggle clown car.

The ride was relatively nice. At Hogsmeade they all got on the Hogwarts express, they went to their compartment and sat down. They started talking when a group of Slytherins was at the door, it looked like the whole house was there. They pulled open the door and sneered at them, "So poor none of you have luggage! No matter, our friends are getting into your common room right now to collect your secrets." said Marcus Flint.

Harry just chuckled at them as the house stood up as one. Then the Slytherins noticed the 5 adults in the room, the Slytherins just glared but didn't back down.

Flint growled at the smug look on Harry's face. He sent a stunner at Harry. Before Flint could blink a shield went up and everyone around him was stunned. No one but him even had his wand out. Then everything went sideways for Flint. He was stunned. Harry did some basic, but powerful memory charms and sent all the Slytherins back to their compartments. He rolled his eyes and plopped down beside Ginny.

The ride was uneventful after that. Until Snape came by. He never goes anywhere! He knocked on the door to the compartment. James opened the door, "Hey Sev." he said as he gestured for him to come in. He smiled slightly and came in. He chose a seat in between Remus and James.

"Are you going anywhere?" said Lily.

"No I was just keeping an eye on the Slytherin First years." he replied.

"I think you should try watching the older one's next time." said Harry.

"They showed up didn't they?" he said.

Everyone nodded. Severus sighed. "Such brats they are." he mumbled.

"So if you aren't going anywhere, would you mind staying at Potter Manor?" said James.

Severus was taken aback. "Y-you want me to c-come?" he stammered. James nodded and said "Of course, we have and awesome potions lab you may like. But I'll warn you, the new Blacks and the Weasleys are on our property also. It will probably get a bit hectic. Not to mention Xenophilius Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom and John and Jean Granger are allowed to visit anytime. We will be a busy bunch but we would love to have you."

Severus let loose a rare smile, "It sounds a bit wacky but I love to come."

James smiled "Wonderful, we will tell you whose room is whose then you can pick yours."

The rest of the ride was spent with Snape and the Marauders in that compartment. The Slytherins came by once, saw Snape and left immediately. The Marauders and Snape were having a lot of fun conversations it felt like 5 minutes to them but 5 years to others that they arrived at King's Cross. The parents were all shocked when they saw Snape get off the train. The Marauders were going to put on a show and Sirius leaned into Snape and "When we transform grab Harry's tail feather." Snape nodded and watched as all the Marauders changed into Phoenixes Snape grabbed Harry's tail feathers, after a moment of heat they were at Potter Manor.

Snape was given a tour of the house, he of course chose the room closest to the Potions lab. It was right beside Narcissa's temporary room. Harry knocked on Snape's door, Snape opened it with his wand, "Enter"

Harry stepped into the room, "I was just wondering if you found the surprise in your closet?"

Severus raised his eyebrows and strode to the closet and opened it. "Is that a water slide?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes and on your way down it will charm your close to not get wet. It is dead useful if you aren't a morning person." replied Harry.

"Hmm, is that it? I have been dying to check out the potions lab." said Snape. Harry flinched at the word dying but then replied "No, I was wondering if you needed flashed back to Hogwarts to get your clothes?"

Snape nodded, he had forgotten about clothes. Harry smiled and stepped back and then Ginny appeared beside him and Severus jumped back in surprise. "I'm never going to get used to that." he mumbled.

Harry and Ginny chuckled, "No one does." they said together.

"or that." he said.

They laughed again. The laughter morphed into phoenix trills. Harry turned around and Snape grabbed his tail as all three disappeared in a flame ball.

Harry stood back up in his human form in the Potions lab. Ginny stood up as well and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her. Snape went into his office and returned a moment later. "Alright, lets go. I want to see this potion lab."

"We are having a Quidditch match later, you can come watch or play if you'd like." said Ginny.

"But it was snowing when we left. How are you going to play in the snow?"

"Do you really think snow would stop Sirius Black and James Potter to play Quidditch?" said Harry raising his eyebrows. Snape chuckled "No I suppose not."

"Don't worry, we know how to make it stop." said Ginny.

Snape shook his head "Of course you do. You are an animagus with what? 8 different forms? You two can fly on your own free will with no help, what is controlling the weather?"

No sooner did he finish the rhetorical question, two Phoenixes were on the floor looking at him. He sighed and grabbed the black phoenix's tail.

Harry and Ginny flashed back to Severus' room. He smiled, "You two are, something else." he said as they left. Harry smiled. Halfway through the doorway he stopped and Ginny ran into him, "Thanks for the warning." she grumbled. He grinned and turned to Severus again.

"I forgot to tell you. In my dream I had three children two boys and a girl. What do you suppose their names were?"

Snape looked at him curiously, "I haven't the slightest idea." he said after a moment "But I imagine you named them James, Sirius and Lily."

"Not quite. My first born son looked just like dad, black hair and brown eyes. So naturally we named him after two that we didn't have in our lives at the time, James Sirius Potter. Our daughter was a red-head with brown eyes, we named her Lily Luna Potter. She was our youngest. So that leaves my middle son, let me ask you again what do think we named them?" said Harry squeezing Ginny tight.

Snape was thoughtful, "Did you name him after Remus?" he said. Ginny shook her head. Snape looked stumped.

"Did you pick a random name? One that has nothing to do with anyone imparticular." he said.

Harry shook his head. "Will you quit making me guess? Tell me already!"

Harry and Ginny chuckled, "Well, I'll tell you what I told him when he was fretting about being in Slytherin. I said-"

"You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I have ever known." cut in Ginny. Harry smiled at her.

Snape was even more puzzled. "So who was it? Albus Phineas Potter?" he said.

Harry snorted, "You have the first and last one right. But you won't guess the other one. He hasn't been a headmaster so far. and I hope for my own reasons he won't be."

"Albus Severus Potter or Al for short." Ginny said smiling proudly at her son's name, though she kind of wasn't.

Severus gasped, spluttered a few times before he stumbled backwards. A chair appeared behind him. He landed in it and sat there.

"We will leave for you to do some thinking. Potions lab is open when you want to check it out, and Quidditch is in a few hours." said Ginny dragging Harry with her.


	14. Stupid Slytherins

Harry was lead by Ginny back to their room. It was set up like a small Gryffindor common room. With a fireplace, a few chairs and tables but this had loads of books in it. It didn't have a bed just two trunks side by side in one corner. Their Marauder trunks. She walked over to a couch and Harry went with her and sat down and she sat on his lap, facing him. He smiled and spun in his seat so he was sitting in the middle of the couch. She grinned and pushed him down so his back rested on the comfy armrest.

"Do you think that we can do this? I mean keep our loved ones out of this?" she whispered very close to his mouth. Not close enough in Harry's opinion.

"Yes, we have too. I couldn't lose them. Not again. None of them, Remus, Dora, Fred, Collin, Sirius, Mum, Dad, Severus, Dumbledore. None of them, it was too hard the first time, we have them and I would gladly give my life to protect them again, whether I would come back again or not."

He hadn't realise Snape was listening outside the door. He strode away quickly. He heard every word. He had died. And and Harry felt remorse even then. It touched him but saddened him, he had died after all.

Ginny was in tears. Her lover was ready to die for their loved ones. She knew he would do it, but she knew she could live a life of sorts without them. She wouldn't live without him. She couldn't live without him. Harry cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Don't cry I was willing to do it once and I will be willing to do it again. Now this may seem depressing but watch."

He collected his thoughts and pushed them to her through the bond. It showed him walking into the clearing thinking of Ginny.

After he got hit he cut it off and saw her crying "Y-you t-thought of m-me." she said through the tears.

He nodded, "Who else would I think of. I knew it would hurt you but I knew it would be better when we were closer to get rid of him. I knew you would be fine eventually."

"You know that's not true." she said a bit shakily. "I can't live without you. Don't get yourself killed for anyone." she sniffled.

"Ginny…" he said.

"Please. I would promise for you. I need you."

"Alright. But please, stop crying. I don't like it." he said wiping off her face. She smiled slightly. He looked down, "And you got it on my shirt." she giggled. Then when she recovered he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed. "Eeek! Why did you do that?"

"Cause I can." he replied. She smiled and clung to him. He smiled back and then leaned his forehead to hers'. She grinned even more.

"So, how come you can hold me up Mr. Potter? You shouldn't be able to do that yet?"

"I work out." he said grinned.

"Oh good, then I can brag to all the girls at school that my boyfriend works out." she snickered.

"Yeah I guess." he chuckled. She smiled at him and slowly leaned in. He leaned into her and it took less than a second for them to be snogging each other senseless.

After a while of snogging, they heard a knock on the door. Harry let go of Ginny and they situated themselves on the couch so they were facing the door, wands out. They pointed them in between the cushions of the couch, unseen by anyone who wasn't looking. It took them a whole second to set up like this. "Enter." said Harry, even though he knew no one could get into the house who wasn't keyed into the wards, he tightened the grip on his wand. James opened the door and Lily stepped in, quickly followed by his dad. Harry stowed away his wand and Ginny did the same. James chuckled, "Always ready aren't you?"

"You have to be. Unless you want to die. Constant Vigilance." he replied. Everyone else groaned at his statement, he was too much like Mad-Eye. "Plus last time I checked, someone's wand was laying on the couch when Voldemort broke down the door and you didn't grab it." said Harry looking at James. He tried to smile fakely.

James went to sit on the couch to the opposite side of the table from Harry and Ginny. Lily moved to sit beside him. "This isn't good." he grumbled.

"Alright we were wondering, if we could ask you some question." said James.

Harry nodded, "What was your last Christmas gift?" said Lily.

Harry was taken aback before he put suddenly found the floor extremely interesting. Lily gasped and James shut his eyes, controlling himself. Ginny looked to Harry he clearly never gotten one.

"Birthday gift?"

"The ones you guys all gave me on my 11th." he whispered.

"I meant before that." said Lily. Harry just looked down. Lily was close to tears of sadness and anger. James wasn't far behind. Ginny was softly crying already.

"First time a Dursley hugged you or kissed you?" said Lily. Nothing.

"Last time they cooked you something." Lily tried again. Harry snorted quietly. His head was blocked off except for emotions for Ginny she tackled him till he was on his back on the couch. "What aren't you telling us. I can feel you think that one was funny." she growled. Harry looked truly afraid.

"Harry!" she growled. Harry smiled slightly. Then he grimaced.

"I was taught to cook at 5, ever since then I have cooked almost every single meal for them. If I messed up by burning it or something then Vernon would beat me. Then I would be locked in the cupboard for a while."

Ginny was soaking Harry's shirt again. "How long is a while?" James growled.

"Normally 2 days, that was about average." he said. James looked away, tears falling freely now. As was Lily's tears. Ginny squished him down on the couch. He smiled up at her.

"Would you all quit your blubbering? It wasn't that bad. I'm still here aren't I? Plus, it could have been worse. I'm just fine. One didn't want to do it, another didn't know better and the other was a bastard with no life. I'm alright now. Plus just think of it. Petunia taking the bastard's money and car. He is a broke person who is forced to go into the thing he hates, the bus. Plus, we own part of Grunnings, we could easily get him fired." said Harry looking down to Ginny then around to his parents. James smiled slightly.

"You know what to do, always thinking it out." he replied.

Ginny snorted slightly, "Only half of the time." she chuckled.

Harry scowled at her. James chuckled. Lily smiled at her laughing husband.

Ginny leaned up and Harry went up with her. He stood up and hugged his mum and bear hugged his dad. James laughed, "You are as bad as Sirius."

"Where do you think I learned it." said Harry.

"OH NO!" said Lily. "AWW! NO! DON'T BE LIKE HIM! HE IS AN- AN- OF FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! AN IDIOT! Sorry James." she added.

The others in the room burst out laughing. She smiled.

The Holidays ended with loads of Quidditch games, present and feasts, laughs, games, tears, and sweat. It was a lot of fun. They trained and were getting really good, they talked about random things and even their futures.

They even took a few trips to Grunnings, after sorting some things out as the rightful owners of the company. Every staff member was brought into the room, except for Vernon. They all greeted the Potters with respect. James turned to the head person in the room who had spoked.

"Is there a reason that you showed up today? Of all days today?"

James, Lily, and Harry nodded.

"We have a question." they said in unison. "If there was a single person in this company you would like to have fired, then we ask you to write it down on the slips of paper my mother is passing around. We want to know who and why and it would be greatly helpful if you could prove any or all accusations you make." said Harry. The adults in the room gaped at him, except for his parents of course. James stood and said, "We will leave you now to fill out your papers, no one but myself and my child and wife will read these, we are all completely mature so do not leave anything out."

The Potters left the room and went to Vernon's office. Harry knocked on his door. Vernon said gruffly, "Come in!"

Harry opened the door and stepped in with his parents and Vernon tuned so red it looked like the worlds biggest tomato.

"What are you! FREAKS! You are supposed to be dead! And you! You made my wife and child leave with my money and car!" he shrieked. Harry grinned.

"Yes dear uncle. But it was not my fault, Aunt Petunia admitted she wanted to leave. Plus, in any world you visit it is known to be impossible to bring back the dead. This shows how powerful me and my friends are. So now I call them and they will come and aid me, if I want them too that is. Mum and Dad and my murderer uncle and werewolf uncle know what you did to me." said Harry. Vernon turned pale and spluttered.

"We will see you later, but remember Werewolves and mass Murderers are going to be the least of your worries when the time is right."

Vernon scoffed as the Potters left the room.

"We don't know what they did to you Harry," said Lily.

"You will eventually." he replied as the walked into the staff room.

Everyone was done and the papers were on a nice pile on the end of the table. James snatched them up and read,

**Vernon Dursley,**

**Sexual assault, rape, violence, theft. More evidence in my office,**

**Secretary Sarah Johnson.**

**Vernon Dursley,**

**Sexual assault, rape, theft, violence, evidence in my office.**

**Head of company, Kassidy Williams.**

**Vernon Dursley,**

**Plans of sexual assault and rape, violence, obnoxious yelling for no reason, theft of company.**

**Percival Realms, co worker.**

**Vernon Dursley,**

**Being a bastard, horrible work, yells violently, fires off good and better employees than himself (misusing his position as Deputy head of company)**

**Progress reporter, David Castello**

**Vernon Dursley,**

**Abuse, sexual assault, rape, violence, proof on my body.**

**Person secretary of Vernon Dursley, Karly Jennifer.**

To say the least, the potters were revaulted.  
"I imagine, those on vacation and were just not able to make it today would say the same, two more young ladies and 5 men?" said James in a steady voice. Everyone nodded. James sighed. "Alright, it is now 12:30, I made you miss your lunch, so now go and have a nice meal somewhere and use the company credit card, good day." He said as he stood.

"Excuse me, Karly, please stay. I would like a word with you." Lily said as the girl with the nametag, Karly on it. She nodded.

James and Harry swiped by the offices According paperwork and evidence for the crimes against Vernon, they found horrid pictures and videos, the progress reports and some more disgusting things best left unmentioned. Harry gathered the things and put them in the staff room.

Lily had pulled Karly into another room and said, "We are both girls here, so if you don't mind. Will you show me where exactly is the proof on your body of Vernon's abuse, rap, and sexual abuse?" she said quietly. Karly nodded and showed all over the place, and then revealed, awful stretch marks on private places, and where her skin was rubbed raw. Lily nodded "Thank you, he will be taken care of."

Needless to say, the potters got Vernon fired and even silently put up wards so he couldn't enter the premises ever again. It worked and the Potters all went back to Potter Manor. Harry heard Lily complain about how they were family at one point he could show some respect. Harry smiled and sent out his patronus to Petunia. "Go to Potter Manor if you are close to a Floo Network." it said.

15 minutes later Dudley was thrown out of the fireplace. Then Petunia, Harry chuckled and helped his aunt and cousin up.

"Tuney!" Lily shrieked.

"Lils!" she shrieked back. Petunia had gotten a job and moved into a small apartment in the summer so she couldn't spend a lot of time with her sister. Every moment counted. This was the first time, however, that Dudley came. He was looking bewildered at the bookcase. Not only did it have a lot of books but the titles were crazy. Quidditch through the Ages, Book of Spells?

It seemed he still didn't know what exactly magic was.

After the heartfelt hugs the two sisters were sharing, Lily and James were introduced to a confused and whining Dudley.

"Stop complaining Dudley." said Petunia.

"What is this place?" he whined. So Harry, Ginny, Lily, James and Petunia told him everything they could. Where he was, why he was there, what magic is and how it is used.

After a bit Snape came into the room, heading for the bookcase when he stopped seeing the two new occupants of the room.

"Hey Sev." said Lily. "What were you working on?"

"Adapting the Wolfbane, trying to make it last longer. Any suggestions. I haven't done anything yet just notes." he said glancing between Lily and Petunia.

"No but I'm sure we can find something later. Come sit down. We can chat." said Lily.

"Alright" he said curtly. He sat down and Petunia spoke up.

"Long time no see, Severus." she said grinning.

He nodded, "Yes it has been."

"So have any ladies yet?" she said jokingly. Then something clicked in Harry's brain, she may like him.

Severus actually chuckled, "No, I don't"

"Well you will find someone." she said.

After a while those twos conversation got a bit disturbing so everyone but them left the room.

"Hmm, what to check on them?" asked Ginny smirking widely 5 minutes later. Harry smiled and nodded, they placed loads of charm around him and Ginny and the door. They opened the door and found it didn't matter if they had charms on them or not. Petunia and Severus were standing against the wall, snogging. It was a strange sight and almost enough to throw up over. Harry and Ginny backed out closed the door and removed their charms. The ran down the hall and into other sitting room. They found Lily and James in the same position.

Harry cleared his throat and Lily jumped and James glared.

"Don't look at us like that." said Harry, "We were wondering if you wanted blackmail on Sev?"

The adults just looked at him then James said "What kind?"

"Get your camera and we can show you." said a giggling Ginny. She skipped out of the room and James got the camera and followed Harry. Lily came too.

They got to the door of the lounge and Harry put the charms on and then they opened the door and came in. Severus and Petunia were in the same position still snogging. James grinned at took a picture. The flash startled the two snogging people and they turned and blushed profusely. Harry removed the charms and said, "So enjoy yourselves?"

They blushed even more, if possible.

"Oh this is Christmas card material!" said James looking at the camera. "But I think blackmail is better. Now if you are going to snog in my house, do it in your own room."

"Hypocrite." muttered Harry. James glared, "Shut up"

"Its true." said Ginny.

* * *

It seemed that Petunia spent every moment she could at the Manor and with Severus. Finally Lily couldn't take it and said "For god's sake Tuney! Just move into the Manor! Bring Dudley we are rich enough to support you and a couple of armies till you die!"

Petunia just looked at her. "So will you move in or not, we have a large library of muggle books & you could figure out how to do potions while you are here. Severus is a Potions master. It doesn't require any magical ability just remember to wear the gloves."

Petunia nodded.

Lily squealed. "Lets go pack your things!" she said.

Lily dragged Petunia to the floo.

About an hour later they came back, Petunia resigned and Lily shrunk her things and were now in a cute bag of Petunia's. She led Petunia and Dudley to the bedrooms and they picked two next to each other. Petunia's was conveniently on the other side of the Potions lab, as Severus door was next to that door. Lily winked at her as she blushed.

"Do worry Tuney. He wouldn't have kissed you. I actually think that was his first kiss." she whispered. Petunia frowned.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I feel so dirty. I was forced to kiss a nice guy who turned into a monster when if I could've opened my eyes and have someone nice." she said.

"Aww please Tuney. You aren't dirty, plus you are just what Sev needs. Someone to make him happy. Plus, I think your right for him. You don't judge people from their pasts, you judge them from who they are at the present moment." said Lily.

"Thanks Lils. It means a lot to me." she said. "Do you know where Sev is?" she asked.

"Probably the Potions Lab." said Lily. They were standing in front of the door to Petunia's new room. They had no way of knowing that Severus was standing with his ear pressed against the door. He backed away to his notes and sat down silently. Then the door opened and he looked up to a nervous Petunia. He stood up and walked to her.

"Hey Sev."

"Hello Tuney." he almost cooed. Gross.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am in the room next door now." she whispered. He nodded. He was going to try to do something he had only done the one time before. He was going to kiss her, he didn't know when he just knew he would. He reached up his hand and place it on her chin. He pulled her head up. "I found a potion." he said.

"What kind?" she asked.

"I actually made it, their was an old witch and wizard in Albania and Russia respectively. They said that they were dying and didn't want their magic anymore because it would be a waist. They gave their magical core's to me, they are in those jars their." he said.

"Alright what about the potion?" she asked.

"Well, it can give muggles, a magical core. Making them a wizard." he whispered. "I was wondering if you and your son would want them?" he asked.

"But what about Hogwarts? The year already started and I am an adult." she said. "I can't learn now."

"There is a way to transfer knowledge, Harry is the best at it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you asked him to share his knowledge. And I already asked Dumbledore and he said for Dudley he could be sorted. As long as Harry caught him up." he said.

"Um, alright. What would we have to do?"

"Just take this." he said holding up the jar with the witches core and the potion in it. She drank and glowed then it faded. "This one is Dudley's when he takes it we can go find Harry." he said emphasizing the we.

She nodded grabbed the vile and walked into Dudley's room. He was sitting on his bed watching a moving picture on the wall. "Drink this." she said. He looked at it, raised his eyebrows and said "What is it?"

"Just drink it." she said "I'll explain later." He shrugged and drank it. He glowed too and then it stopped.

"Lets go." she said as she walked back to the Potion's lab door where Severus was waiting.

"Now before we go anywhere, the potion you just drank, it gave you a magical core. It made you into a wizard, you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when it is time to return from Christmas break." he said to Dudley. He nodded.

The strange trio walked into the library and asked Harry to share. He beamed at what Severus had done for them. He shared it and returned to his book.

Petunia and Dudley suddenly knew everything about the wizarding world, it was a bit overwhelming, so they had to go sit somewhere.

Harry sent word to Dumbledore and went to Diagon Alley with the new Witch and Wizard. Harry bought them their things, wands, books, and the rest of the necessities.

They returned home to find Severus explaining what happened. Harry handed the two their new wands since he was asked to carry them.

Everyone was looking at them until James said "Try it out."

They looked at him and Harry said "DEMENTORS!"

"Expecto Patronum." the two newbies said off instinct.

A graceful giraffe jumped out of Petunia's new wand while a pig jumped out of Dudley's wand.

"Good" said Harry as the rest applauded. The new magicals grinned at his praise.

"Dudley." said Harry, "What do you get when you add and infusion of wormwood to powdered root of asphodel." Petunia mouthed the answer at the same time Dudley said "Draught of the Living Death."

Severus and Harry smiled and Remus said, "Petunia, What is a boggart?"

"A creature that hides in a dark places, when seen it takes the form of the thing you fear the most." she said as Dudley mouthed it. Harry grinned again.

Finally it was time to leave again. Everyone was still technically unpacked except for Severus. There were a few joke products and plans laying around but they were gathered up by various Marauders and Dudley.

* * *

Dudley was easily sorted into Hufflepuff, at a special meeting with Dumbledore. All the Marauders were there to celebrate the newest Hufflepuff. He agreed to say that Dudley is a student as a result of a mishap in the books, unless someone knows the truth about him. He was good in classes but he wouldn't really try hard enough to do the best. Harry knew he was cousins with him, but he still didn't want to converse much with him or induct him as a Marauder. He though it would be easier if he could adjust to the new world without the added stress and confusion of the Marauders. The only thing Harry did do was sat down and explained about Voldemort. He knew it would be easier explained verbally than just sharing thoughts. He took it rather well and Harry told him he would leave him alone to make his own friends. He agreed and left.

* * *

On the morning of May 2nd, Harry woke up from a dream that made him realize somethings. One, there was a Horcrux in the school right now, and he knew how to get to it. Two, he and Bill could retrieve another Horcrux today from the Gaunt House. Three, he could destroy all the Horcruxes by the end of today. And four, Ginny looks really good in that shade of green. Now Harry, being Harry thought of the last one to put into effect first.

"Ginny, those pajamas are perfect for you. That green goes with your hair perfectly." he said when he saw she was awake. He pulled her close. "So perfect."

She giggled, "They go with your eyes. But from your compliment these are officially my favorite pajamas." Harry smirked, "They are my favorite too." he whispered.

"Hmmmm, we are gonna be late." she said. "It is 6:30 we need to get ready."

He scowled and went to get dressed. They met each other in Harry's library 15 minutes later and they picked up a book on hexes. Harry thought that it had perfect hexes in a dual, stinging, tongue tying, stunning, reducto, cutting, and some even Harry has never seen.. He told Ginny to get her map and she summoned it and told everyone to bring books like that.

At 7:00 they all arrived in Neville's training room. Each started to practice different hexes on the dummies, at 7:10 everyone shared their information. They continued using hexes and then at 7:20 they all left for their showers.

"Do you think we should start training earlier so we can get more done?" said Ron. Everyone nodded.

"Alright I'll make a new schedule. Does 6:20 sound good to start training?" said Harry. Everyone nodded again "Good." he said as he waved his wand and it conjured new schedules which he passed out. They all smiled at them and left to change into more comfortable clothes.

Harry pulled Ginny aside, he whispered, "Come with me to the room of requirement. The diadem is still there. Come with me, Bill and I need to go get the ring too. I want you away from that house. Understand that, If you come with me you will stay behind me unless I tell you otherwise. Please will you do that? For me?"

She nodded, "Of course. So are we going or what." she said tugging his hand.

He nodded and went with her to the room of requirement. He paced thinking "The room of hidden things." Finally the door appeared and he grabbed Ginny and drug her through the door and he ran to the diadem and grabbed it and then banished it to his trunk. Then they went through their day somewhat normally.

Then after dinner, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and teleported to the Burrow's sidewalk. They walked up the Burrows lines that Ginny made on one of Potter Manor's empty spaces. Ginny knocked on the door. Molly answered.

"Ginny!" she said while hugging her "Harry!" she said as she developed him in a bone crushing hug. "Alright, why are you here? Is something wrong?" she said.

"No, we need to borrow Bill." said Harry.

Molly nodded and said "Alright, come in."

Ginny came in and screamed "Bill!" he came out of the living room.

"Yes. Oh Harry. Is it time then?" he said upon seeing Harry standing there. Harry nodded and Bill said "Lets go. I'll warn you though, I may have to hitch a ride. I don't know where we are going exactly." Harry grinned.

"I wouldn't expect you too." he said.

Harry the Phoenix arrived right outside the property lines of the Gaunt House. Bill jumped up from holding on to the small bird and Ginny arrived in the next split second.

They all took out their wands and started doing different detection spells and soon they had the first 9 of 10 layers down. Bill tried something but it didn't work and Harry cocked his head to the side and used his magic to detect what it was. He suddenly snapped his head up. 'Open' he said in Parseltongue. He watched the ward dissolve. Bill grinned. "Great job Harry." Harry just smiled up at the most protective brother of Ginny.

Harry casting jinxes and spells with every step he took found nothing then he remembered what Dumbledore did when he put the ring on. He knew there was a powerful attraction spell.

He ran to the house and opened the door. He used his wand to rip up a floor board and take all the jinxes off of the ring. When he knew it was safe he picked it up and examined it.

"Harry, why did you run?" puffed Bill.

"Very powerful attraction spell, I knew I had to get rid of it before you came. The jinxes on it would have killed you but it is alright now." he responded.

Bill nodded "Good thinking."

Harry smiled and banished it to his box in his trunk. He changed and let Bill grab on while Ginny teleported again.

Bill waved from the Burrow, after Harry and Ginny waved back they teleported.

Harry and Ginny landed in the common room.

"Everyone met me in the hallway to the real Room of Requirement in 10 minutes." he said as he went through. They nodded and stood up and left to the Hall of Hexes. Harry ran to his trunk and removed all the protection jinxes off of the Horcruxes, he scooped them up and the basilisk fangs. He ran to Dumbledore's office with Ginny and opened the gargoyle and ran up the stairs.

They opened the door.

"Sir, can you bring him with you and report to the Hall of Hexes immediately? It is important." he said.

Dumbledore saw the things in Harry's arms and nodded. After a few minutes they all were watching Ginny pace in front for a place they could be protected from the effects of destroying horcruxes.

They entered and saw that there was a line to stand behind. Harry crossed and laid the Horcruxes in a line and watched the fear in the floating eyes in the Jar on the floor. For one of the only times Harry saw general fear in those Red eyes. He stepped behind the line and used the levitation charm to plunge a fang into each of the Horcruxes. The floating eyes were cringing and Harry turned to it when all the Horcruxes were destroyed.

"Welcome Tom, welcome to living as a mortal again." Harry said. He watched the small mouth in the jar open but thanks to Harry's silencing charm, no one heard a thing. Harry grinned at the jar. "Don't worry, you won't be mortal for more than 4 years anyways."

Harry stood up and went over to Sirius "Just destroyed 5/6 of the still alive pieces of Voldemort. Think this requires a nice match of Big House Quidditch, how about you?"

Padfoot and Prongs nodded enthusiastically. "Thought so." said Harry.

Harry beat Ravenclaw this time easily setting another record with 945-0. Gryffindor stomped out Ravenclaw like something on the bottom of their shoes. Harry laughed when he won against Cho. Ginny glared at her but laughed when she saw Harry glaring at her. When they won Ginny made sure she beat everyone down to Harry. She even beat the team down. She gave him a big kiss.

"We should play Quidditch more often if this is how I'm congratulated." said Harry.

Ginny giggled, "I do this for no apparent reason. Just be good and you'll be rewarded."

Harry smirked, "Wonderful!" he said before he was engulfed in hugs.

Cho was too busy scowling at Ginny to notice her team captain yelling at her. Finally Roger stepped in front of her. "You haven't caught the snitch this year! If you don't pay attention you are off the team!" he said.

She ignored him. She stepped around him to continue glaring at Ginny.

"Alright you are off the team! Ravenclaws lets go! I don't know how she got in Ravenclaw. She is apparently not smart enough to see Potter is loads happier without her, and from the great hall scene he clearly doesn't like her anyways. Cho! I think Cedric is looking for you!" he said as they walked away.

Cedric came over and stood by here telling her she played wonderfully and was giving her compliments, she was ignoring him.

Harry and Ginny heard what Roger said, actually all of Gryffindor heard what Roger said. Occasionally they would look at Cho, she would just glare. That made them laugh harder than they already were. Finally George looked to Cho who was slowly moving forward, "Hey the Professors are gone."

"You mind," said Fred.

"If we could,"

"All just."

"Slap her?" finished George.

"Wouldn't mind at all, I think we all should. Ginny looks like she wants to go last. Hers will hurt." said Harry. Ginny just smiled slightly.

Every Gryffindor marched forward.

"Sorry Diggory, this needs done." said George. Fred stepped up and slapped her. Every Gryffindor slapped her, she seemed not to notice, she was watching Harry. Finally Ginny came up and slapped her hard enough to shove her to the ground. Harry smirked. Harry did something quickly. He didn't know where he got the idea of why he got it but he did.

Arthur Pendragon said to command her to stay away.

Ginny thought it was a bit strange but she did it anyway. "Stay away from Harry." she said. Then she went to Harry's side. Cho looked like she was just put under the Imperius curse. After a moment she stood up and stood by Cedric. They walked away together. Cedric winked to Harry.

After the celebration was over for just winning the Quidditch Cup. Harry was in his room in his trunk that Ginny just walked into when a man appeared.

"Hello, I heard you got my message earlier." he said.

Harry and Ginny both took out their wands as soon as he appeared. "Don't worry. My message came in handy, that girl in blue will stay away. I am Arthur Pendragon."

Harry blinked. "Oh my Merlin! You are King Arthur!" he said as he bowed slightly but still not lowering his wand or breaking eye contact.

"Harry, I know all the things to know about you that there is. More than even Ginny does. I have seen and felt everything you have. I have seen the full content of your dream. I am here to help you. To make sure your plans for fourth year play out. To make sure you don't destroy Hogwarts because someone threatened your mate. I am here to help you control your commanding magic."

"Commanding Magic?" said Ginny.

"Yes, you can command things to do something. Like with the blue girl, you told her to stay away and she will. You can do that with really anything. All of your friends can, you just have to share your knowledge I am about to share with you. After I share, I will answer any questions you may have."

Then Harry and Ginny's heads filled with new knowledge. Harry looked to his muggle lamp on the nightstand that is powered by magic. "Off" he said. Then the lamp clicked off.

Ginny stared at it before she snapped her head up. "Wait, Mr. Pendragon, if someone is hit with the killing curse, can we tell them to live?" she said.

"It is Arthur, not Mr. Pendragon. But to answer your question, yes you can. If someone is hurt you can tell them to heal and they will."

Harry smiled, "So if I screw up and some gets killed, I can bring them back?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, but remember something, this is powerful and I wish this to be a secret, don't use it in front of loads of people. But really, you can. But it may be easier for you to keep it a secret. Now is that it?"

"Can we command someone to be a good person? Like tell a death eater to stop serving Voldemort?" said Ginny.

"Yes, but for the Giants and acromantulas and others you will need on your side, try to convince them before you use your gift. Now I must be off. Just call if you need me." he said before he was gone.

Harry and Ginny grinned before they climbed into bed.

The big house easily mastered the commanding magic. They liked it a lot. Especially with pranks and dualling. It helped with pranking the Slytherins and dualling the death eaters during training. They wrote home and then to Narcissa. She told them she was fine and the house was clean and ready to be bought. She was living in a spare room in Potter Manor and agreed to let the men build her a nice house on the large grounds of Potter Manor.

Gryffindor swept the Great Hall in points each day they would add at least 30 more points. By now Snape had threatened the Slytherins to whip away the points to all ages. Harry could tell they were planning on revenge on Harry and his friends. Harry had potions on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, right before dinner. It was a great improvement from just the one day a week thing, but it was still with the Slytherins.

One Thursday during their 4th year Potions the bell rang and there wasn't a single Slytherin in sight.

"Professor Snape, I am sure if you cast a listening charm right outside your door you would be able to hear that tomorrow is planned to be a living hell for the big house courtesy of the Slytherins. Of all ages I might add." growled Harry.

Snape waved his wand and suddenly the whole room heard. "So, we blow up the lady Weasels cauldron, nasty poison. Make Potter's potion blow up and burn his eyes out, get the mudblood Granger's textbook to blow up in her face with some fire," Lily and Ron growled at the name. Hermione slunk in her chair and Harry was fuming along with the other Marauders. "Big weasels quill will spray acid ink in his face. Longbottom's face will spread out in those boils that eat your skin. Loony will be hit with a Reductor in the forehead, right? Then that Greenleaf that ex-Slytherin traitor is attracted too, we should just plain out kill her when she walks out of the door. Then for that Slytherin traitor we are still getting the seventh years to use Fiendfyre right?" said one Slytherin.

"Yes" they all said. "But how about that Mudblood professor in there? What should we do to her?" said one.

Snape growled his growl was as bad as Harry's.

"I think we should get her later tonight. Get that one sixth year to do it, Flint. Marcus Flint, he said he would be glad to do the dirty work when the whole common room planned this out. Kill her and then that blood traitor of a husband she has." said another. Snape strode to the door and wrenched it open to find every Slytherin 4th year. He drug them all into the room and then sent a Patronus to Dumbledore requesting they do something about the Slytherins at dinner.

"Now, let us begin." he said growling at the Slytherins, "I will not be whipping the house points at this time." he said emphasizing the last three to the Big House. They smiled.

At Dinner that fine day of May the 21, the Slytherins were in for a good telling off. Harry shared what they heard with the rest of the Marauders who were scowling and snarling at the Slytherins. James especially, they threatened not only him but Lily, Harry and Ginny. That was his wife! His child! He died to protect them once and now that Harry would be willing to do that for Ginny so was he. He never hated the Slytherins more in his life. Lily and Sirius had to hold him in his seat at dinner.

Dumbledore nodded to Snape and they both stood up. The Hall went silent. Snape went over to the Slytherin table.

"I was recently informed of your plans for tomorrow. I must say I am disgusted and extremely displeased in all of you! Your House points are whipped out and each of you will serve detention in all of your free time! If I hear one more thing that isn't civilized I am releasing James Potter on all of you! Trust me when I say he was a nasty bugger when he felt like even been slightly insulted in school. Now you have insulted and threatened his friends and above all his family." spat Severus. James was struggling harder to get up now. All the Marauders except Sirius, Lily and James stood and went to help keep James down.

"Harry, use the thing." whispered Ginny

"I can't not with this many people watching." replied Harry.

All the Marauders were keeping him down.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT CURSED WORD MUDBLOOD ON YOU CLASSMATES! HOW DARE YOU USE IT ON YOUR PROFESSORS! YOU THREATENED TO KILL THEM! YOU WERE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH IT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WAS IN ON IT! ALL OF YOU FAILED TO COME FORWARD! YOU WERE PLANNING TO MURDER AN ENTIRE HOUSE!" screamed Snape.

All the Marauders were struggling to keep James down now.

"They all deserve it." grumbled Pansy very loud.

Harry gave up trying to keep his dad down and both him and James sprang up and ran to the Slytherins now running to the door.

"HUFFLEPUFFS! RAVENCLAWS! GRYFFINDORS! OUT! NOW!" said Dumbledore. They all scrambled through the door as the rest of the Big House went after the James and Harry. The red headed ladies beat them all. They tried holding them back but it just didn't work. Everyone knew the Potter temper was deadly. More so than the temper of a red head. They didn't stop till every Slytherin was unconscious. They were to mad they didn't even use their wands. They were still angry. Dumbledore checked over all the Slytherins. None of them were dead, none of them even had any broken bones. Just some cuts, bruises and they were all unconscious. Ginny ran to Harry and spoke soothing words to him. Lily went to James who was leaned against the wall, punching it. Finally he laid his fists against the wall with his elbows locked. Lily ducked under his arm and said, "James. I love you." Then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back harshly. After feeling how harsh he was being Lily pulled back. "Hey now. Easy, I am your delicate Lily flower. You wouldn't want to break her would you?" she said lightly.

He shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now if you be a good boy and calm down and kiss me right you will be rewarded later." she said seductively. He gulped nodded and kissed her passionately but not hard. After a few minutes she pulled back. "Now apologize and be good or you will not be rewarded." she said sternly. He whined and she glared at him. He turned around grabbing her hand and dragging her with him. But before he went far he turned to her to make sure she was the first he spoke to. "I love you." Lily smiled "I know, I love you too."

James apologized to dumbledore and he replied with "I do believe it could have been loads worse. They won't have any lasting things, maybe a scar or two. None of them are dead and none have broken bones or torn insides. They are just bruised, cut and unconscious. I saw how hard it must have been to control yourself like that."

James nodded. Harry came up with Ginny rubbing his arm. He apologized as well and offered to pay for anything that the Slytherins may need to heal themselves. Dumbledore just smiled "Very Generous. You do take after your parents. But I don't think so. I do believe we will be fining the families of all the Slytherins because of the trouble and stress they put you under. 50 Galleons per Big house member from each Slytherin should suffice."

The Potters were gaping. "So wait. Everyone in the Big House will be getting 50 galleons from every Slytherin?"

"Yes. But if we find anything in their common room or dorms to cause what they said they had planned, that will double to 100 Galleons per person." said Dumbledore. The Potters were almost drooling. "I have already sent some Professors to the common room. They should be back shortly. Maybe you should tell your friends at least that they are going to get 50 galleons from each of the Slytherins. The 100 is questionable at the moment." he said.

They nodded and as if in a trance walked over to their friends. Everyone was staring at their shocked faces. Harry recovered first.

"Remus, according to Dumbledore, you along with the rest of us won't have to worry about a shortage of money for a while." he said.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Um, why?" he said. With everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Professor Dumbledore said that each member of the big house would receive 50 Galleons from every single Slytherin." said Harry slowly. Everyone gaped at him.

"That's 800 galleons from every family!" he said.

"You didn't let me finish." said Harry, "He also said if they found the things they would need to go through with the things they said, the amount would double so every Slytherin would give us 100 galleons each."

"1600 galleons." stuttered Tonks. Everyone was in a state of shock. Dumbledore was watching the group in their state of shock. It was rather funny. He saw Harry recover again. Then he watched as Harry waved his hand around the group and said, "Calm down."

They all seemed to do just that. "Now, take a deep breath and understand our situation." he said. They all took a deep breath and shut their eyes only to open them after a minute. Ginny walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Now," she said, "wait patiently and occupy yourselves. Do not be upset or surprised by our new situation." she said. They nodded and went their separate ways to sit and talk. Dumbledore just stood and watch. Two children just commanded every to do something and as if in a trance they did. He walked over to them.

"How did you do that?" he said.

Harry smiled. "Arthur." he called. After a second someone materialized beside them. "Hello Albus. I am Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

Dumbledore stepped back drawing his wand. "You are dead." he said.

"Well yes, but for being a special case I am a ghost of some sort that gets set over to watch someone. Or in my case some people. My ward happens to be the occupants of the Big House." he said.

"Very well, can you explain what these two just did?" he said. Arthur nodded and proceeded to tell him about commanding magic and how anyone of the Big House that recovered first would have used it because they all can. He demonstrated by conjuring a cake. "Because they are my ward, they have my abilities, they haven't been taught some of them yet. But they will by the time they come back to Hogwarts in the fall."

After Arthur left the Professors all came in with disgusted looks on their faces. Each of them had papers and objects in their hands.

"Albus! Every Slytherin had directions for what to do and something deadly to do to the Big House students. Each had the devices to do it and each had a person to go after." said McGonagall.

"Alright Minerva, I will call all the parents here in a few minutes. Could you start working on getting up all the Slytherins?" she nodded.

Dumbledore smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek effectively making her blush. Draco and Harry snickered. "Potter! Black! I heard that! Oh how that never gets old. Potter and Black inseparable." she said, eyeing the now snickering James and Sirius.

Remus leaned over to Tonks ear "There will be a little Lupin running around by 1998." he said. She grinned. "Maybe more after that." she said back. Remus grinned, "Making plans to seduce me more than once are we?"

"There is a rather large chance of that." she said innocently. Remus smiled, "How did I ever put up with you last time?"

"The same way you will put up with me this time." she said. "You would kiss me and forget why you were confused or mad. Like this." she said as she kissed him. After a while he pulled back "Your right you know."

"I always am." she replied cheekily. "Now come on, people are coming." she said pulling him up and whipping his butt off.

"Hey! I could have done that myself!" he said as she whipped off her own.

"Yes, but it is much more fun when I do it." she said as she walked away. He shook his head and followed.

Dumbledore gathered all the Slytherin parents. "I am sorry to inform you but, your children were threatening an entire house and 6 members of my staff with actions that would ensure life threatening situations. These after been reviewed had a 97% of death even with the factor of having the best healers in the world attending to them. To say I am disappointed is an understatement. Therefore each of you will be paying a fee of 1,600 galleons and you will take your children home to be punished." he said.

The parents grumbled. They all paid and Harry silently did diagnostic spells on the money. Surprisingly they all checked out. By that time the head table was piled in Galleons. When the parents left Dumbledore waved his wand and they all arranged themselves into 16 large piles. Harry waved his wand in a circle and did a spell he learned from the goblins in the dream. It all added up to 121,600 galleons, which means each pile had 7,600 Galleons. Harry grinned he had done the math earlier. It was right. Since each of the 76 Slytherins had to pay 7,600 galleons, or at least their parents did. Then the correct total is 121,600 galleons, which was in the pile. Then there is 16 Great House members so you take the 121,600 by 16 and get the large piles of 7,600 galleons for the Marauders to keep.

"It is all here. All 121,600 of it." said Harry.

"If our math is correct we all walk out of here with 7,600 more Galleons then we came in with." said Ginny.

They nodded and Remus walked to Dumbledore "Do you mind if we visit Gringotts? Wouldn't want this falling into the wrong hands." he said.

"No no, I insist go." he said.

Remus put all of his money in his little and helped Tonks with her little bag. Everyone walked out and into their passage. They changed or teleported and ended up in an alley right beside the worn down muggle side of the leaky cauldron. They all walked in and went straight to the wall, making sure to make eye contact with no one. They quickly walked to Gringotts and waited while the adults went down to their vaults. The bonded couples agreed to put theirs into the Merlin vaults. The twins were happy, especially when the goblin told them they couldn't put their money in a vault of their own but they could store it in their parents vault where even Molly couldn't be able to touch it.

This was the first time Remus has been in his vault since the summer trip with the Potter there. He hadn't found out, yet.

Up came and exasperated Remus and a confused Tonks. When James came back up with Lily. Lily went over and talked to fred and George about pranks of all things.

Remus went to James angrily, "You put that money in my vault! Didn't you?" he said. James said "Calm down Moony you just went down there you put it in."

"Not that money! There was an extra 3 thousand Galleons in my vault when I got there!" he said.

"Well it wasn't me." said James honestly. Tonks laughed.

"What?" said Lupin turning to face Tonks.

"I know who did it." she laughed out.

"Who?"

Tonks stopped laughing a bit, "Can you really believe that Lily would go up to the Weasley twins to talk about Pranks for no reason?" she said.

James raised his eyebrows then chuckled, "And Padfoot thought she wouldn't make a good Marauder. Sneaky that one." he said as he walked to her. He picked her up and she squealed. ames put her back down in front of Lupin.

"You put money in my vault." he stated.

She smiled, "Yes I did, I figured you would stop complaining so much about being poor against Dora all the time."

Remus huffed. "Thank you. But really I'm fine now. Take it back." he said after a moment.

"No givesies backsies." she said.

Remus pouted, "And you are supposed to be the Mature one." said James. Tonks kissed Remus' cheek and he quits pouting and grins a wolfish grin.

"Moony! That wasn't very mature!" said James winking at Tonks. Remus growled protectively.

"Hey! I am a married man! She's engaged!" said James then he dropped his voice, "To a rather feisty werewolf, I might add."

Tonks chuckled and kissed Remus' cheek again. He slowly stood up from his crouched position.

"Jeez, Moony." said James shaking his head and walked to his wife.

In each of the vaults that at one point belonged to Merlin, each bonded couple found a full house of stuff. Furniture everywhere, couches, chairs, even beds. The most astonishing however were the potions that had preservation charms on them and the preservated books. Potions and directions to make them, books on everything. In some books there was unheard of hexes. While not being dark magic they could do loads of damage and weren't affected by shields. Harry read how they were affected and determined that their shields could stop them and the maps' shields by extent. He was thrilled. Everyone went into a state of shock when they found a certain potion. No one could wait any longer. They duplicated the instructions and Harry duplicated the one potion and they all went back up to the top floor of Gringotts. To an outsider they would see 8 unsupervised children bubbling with excitement with books and parchment and one with a bottle in hand. They ran over to Remus.

"This is going to be great come on we have to go!" all 8 said in unison. They all walked, or rather the eight ran while dragging everyone else out to where they arrived in muggle London. They all transformed or teleported away.

Each ended up in the common room and Harry and Ginny were torn between bolting towards the door and running to the Potions lab or staying with Remus. So they did both.

"Everyone go as quickly as you can! We need to talk to Professor Snape." said Hermione excitedly.

They were all puzzled at the 8 jumping children.

In the Potions lab Snape looked up. He never had visitors, especially those who knocked. He got out his wand and pointed it at the door, "Enter" he said.

The door opened and in walked 8 jumping children followed by 6 adults and 2 people who were staring at the children. He lowered his wand and said "What can I help you with?"

Harry walked up with a pile of parchment. "We were in our vaults from Merlin today, we found potions instructions and completed potions, we were wondering if this one would work?" He said as he picked up the top piece of parchment and handed Snape the bottle. Snape saw the description gasped looked to Lupin and back and said quietly in Harry's ear, "Did you tell him?"

"No, we wanted to know if it would work first. Didn't want to raise his hopes in case it didn't work." he whispered back.

"Good idea." said Severus smiling approvingly. Then he continued reading while saying loudly and chuckling a bit "James Potter, If Harry wasn't your spitting image I would say he isn't yours."

James scowled playfully. "I'd love to know who raised him. He is nice. Was it you Remus?" said Snape as he continued to read.

"No actually I didn't." said Remus. Snape looked up then "Who was it then?"

No one answered, "Aunt Petunia." said Harry after a moment. Severus gasped, "S-so, how was it?" he said as calmly as he could, even though he already knew the answer. Harry sent all the images through his Occlumency barriers. He saw all the things he went through as a child. Him in a cupboard for the third day. Him being beaten then he was back to himself. He glanced around the room and then looked down. "This will work." he said passing the paper back. Harry beamed.

"And if you wouldn't mind, I am going to start treating him like a Potter." said Snape looking at Lily and James. Lily chuckled, she knew what he meant. James raised his eyebrows.

"I am going to start spoiling him James." Snape clarified. James stuck out his tongue.

"So you are sure this will work? I mean every part of the description? Minimal pain, no toll on the body at all, changing at will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, want me to go look for the Wolfsbane so we can test it?" he whispered, Harry shook his head.

"Can someone tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" said Sirius, earning a slap on the arm from his fiancee. "Sorry" he whispered in her ear.

Harry grinned and went to Remus, grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the potion. "Drink this." he said as Snape came back out with the Wolfsbane Potion. Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "The full moon was on the 16th today is the 21st. I don't need that."

"We wanted to test something. Drink." said Snape. Remus drank the Wolfsbane and the other Potion.

Everyone watched as Remus grew 3 inches and the grey in his hair disappeared. A bunch of larger scars faded away and there stood what looked to be a non-lycanthrope man. Remus blinked "What did you do to me?" he said.

Harry picked the paper off Snape's desk and handed it to Remus. Remus read over it and gasped. "When you gave me the Wolfsbane and said you wanted to test something, I imagine you meant for me to, you know, transform?" Harry nodded. "According to the paper it won't hurt." added Snape. By now the paper was being passed to the other 7. Remus said "Alright. Step back."

Everyone obeyed and Remus closed his eyes and i the next second Moony was trotting around the room. Then he stood back up and Remus was there. "That was amazing, it didn't even hurt!" he said. Harry grinned and signalled Snape for a highfive. He scowled but gave him one anyways much to the pleasure of the original Marauders. Harry laid the other pieces of parchment on Snape's desk. He duplicated them and left one for him and shrunk the others and put them in his pocket.

"Thanks Sev." he said as he walked to Ginny and grabbed her hand.

"Watch out Potter, that is a red head. They have tempers." he said eyeing Lily then glancing back at Ginny. Harry chuckled, "Trust me I am well aware."

"Good. Good luck." he said then he put his stoney mask back on "Get out! I am busy!" he said as he smiled and went to read the new recipes on his desk. Everyone laughed and excited.


	15. Ice Heart

When back in the common room most stayed in the common room instead of going to their rooms. They talked about the different potions and spells they found. But not everyone. Moony was prancing around his room. After a minute a frantic Tonks came in.

"Oh there you are, I didn't know where you went. I was worried." she said. Tears started to fall down her face. Monny walked over to her and whined. She smiled through the tears. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Moony jumped up and laid on her lap. She giggled.

"Enjoying yourself?" she said.

Monny picked up his head and did a nod. She laughed. He crawled off of her and then laid beside her and there was Remus, laying beside her.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said. He put his nose on her neck. She giggled, "Oh so you are enjoying yourself?"

"More than you know." He said before he kissed her neck. She grinned "I doubt that."

He chuckled against her neck. He grabbed her arms and rolled over pulling her with him she squealed. They ended up with Tonks being level with Remus. He let go of her arms and put one hand behind her head and wrapped it in her hair and gently pushed down and started to kiss her. She didn't object, she replied with great enthusiasm.

Harry and Lily were boring James by talking about trying to make a wolfsbane potion that is permanent. James looked around the room and saw all the couples talking and Ginny was sitting on the floor playing with a bottlecap. James stood up and dropped down to the floor across from Ginny. He looked closer at the bottlecaps on the floor. It was like a snake. No it was a basilisk.

"Is that a basilisk?" he asked. Ginny jumped not realising that anyone had been there.

"Um, yeah. I'm not particularly fond of them."she said.

"But you are one." said James.

"Not everything happens because of happy things." she whispered.

"Why don't you like them? I wasn't aware you had seen one before your animagus potion." said James.

"It was the dream. In the chamber. The diary horcrux had been possessing me all year. It made me open the chamber. Finally it left me in the chamber, slowly killing me. It was my first year. Of course second year Mr. Noble over there came down and saved me. The basilisk almost killed him, he was dying when I woke up. That is why I thank the gods Fawkes was there. He is my hero and the phoenix was his guardian." she said staring down at the yellow bottlecap eyes.

James stared down at her, "So your a phoenix as well as a basilisk. You were killing him but keeping him alive?"

"Isn't that a woman's job?" she said with a straight face.

James chuckled, "What is so funny?" said Ginny sternly. James stopped laughing then he stood up and said "Something with you red heads. Bossing the Potter boys around."

Ginny laughed. "It is our job, it is what we were made for, annoying the heck out of you guys."

James just went to his room shaking his head, Lily followed after a moment to keep up her promise.

Harry winked to Ginny then waved his hand at the bottlecaps and they changed colors and moved into the shape of her face.

"Wow." she said. "I can do better." she said. she waved her wand and the other bottle caps in the room came over. She waved her wand and it formed into Harry's face and Ginny watched as they leaned in and shared a bottle cap kiss. Harry chuckled, "Creative. I wonder what possessed you to make them do that. It is disgusting." he said jokingly. She glared, "Fine then. I wont ever do that again." she stood and went to her room.

"Aw Ginny! Wait for me." he said as he dashed to his trunk. He got in to find Ginny laying down in the bed. He got in and wrapped his arm around her. She picked up his arm and flung it off of her.

"Ginny." Harry moaned. She stood up and went to her bathroom and Harry did the same. He changed, came back out and saw her laying on the bed again. He jumped into bed and nuzzled his nose to her neck. She growled. He kissed her neck and said in her ear "So not disgusting." Her glare wavered slightly. He back up and spun her around. "Please, you know I was joking." he said.

"Not a joking matter." she said.

"I won't do it again. Please." he said earnestly.

"Why should I?" she said. Her plan to make Harry grovel was working perfectly. She would have to tell Lily what she did.

"Please I need you. I love you. Please. I want to kiss you. I want to be with you. Please." he said.

She grinned and kissed his shocked lips. Then she pulled back "If you insist."

"You weren't even mad! Were you?" he said.

"Not even the slightest." she said.

He glared, "Why did you do it then?"

"To hear you grovel. Hey, don't look at me like that! Blame your dad! He said we boss you around! Clearly you need us more than you think you do." she said. Harry huffed, "He should know by now to not test a red head! For gods sakes he is married to one!" he said.

Ginny chuckled, "By the look in his eye, tonight he must be getting, um, rewarded." she said.

"I didn't need to know that!" he said his eyes bulging. "Great now I can see that in my head!" he said.

"No stop it! Get that out of your head! I can see it too!" she said.

Harry chuckled. He stopped picturing that and then pictured their wedding. Ginny smiled and then started to cry during their wedding vows. "Do you mind if we use those again? They didn't really mention the chamber, or Fred or anything." she said when the memories were done.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he said.

"I Love You." she said.

"I Love You too." he said. Then for the billionth time since they got them, both felt whole and refreshed as their lockets glowed.

"Why do they do that? I never asked." said Ginny as the lockets dimmed down.

"I charmed them to recognize us as a couple. The couple they belong to. They realise when we speak the truth." said Harry.

Ginny grinned, "So if I said something true about Ron, then would it glow?" asked Ginny.

"It should." said Harry grinning back.

"Alright, when I was smaller Ron said he would eat a slug if I met Harry Potter." she said,

The locket glowed around her neck. "Do you think we could hold that to him?" said Harry chuckling.

Ginny nodded, "We should get Fred and George to make a candy of theirs look like a slug and give it to him."

"Ron did actually eat slugs before." said Harry. He showed her the memory through the bond. Ginny rolled around the bed laughing. Finally Harry calmed her down and she cuddled up on him and they fell asleep.

"Remus?" he heard from one of the best things he has ever heard. It was her.

"Yes Nymphadora?" he asked. Then he scolded himself. She hated her name.

Tonks smiled as she came in from the bathroom. She saw his sad and scared look and laughed. He looked up to her. She wasn't mad.

"Remus," she purred as she pushed herself against him. He smiled and shuddered. "Don't be scared, baby. I like it when you call me that." she purred again. He shuddered again and she chuckled slyly. She pulled back and he scowled, she grinned.

She walked to the bed, exaggerating how her hips swayed. He followed her quickly. Watching her the whole way. She turned and pushed him down on the bed and she laid next to him. He wrapped them in the blankets and she cuddled his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer.

That is how Tonks fell asleep, in his arms. Remus stayed up all night again. He would just take the wide eye potion in the morning as usual. He listened to her sleep like this a lot.

"Remus…My husband." she said. Remus grinned, she was dreaming about him. Again.

"Get...away. Leave me alone!" she said. Remus looked down.

"No! Not him! Take me! Not Him!" she screamed. Remus didn't move, he was surprised at the turn in her dreams. This never happened before.

"Let him go! Take me instead." she pleaded.

Remus stared at her, he still was too shocked to move.

"No! Don't kill him!" she said.

After another second she shrieked "NO!" Remus snapped into action and shook her slightly saying "Nymphadora, sweetie, wake up. Come on please, wake up."

She opened her eyes and tears fell from them. He whipped them off, but more fell.

"T-that w-w-was awful." she cried.

"I know." he whispered. He was sitting up now rocking her in his arms.

"It was Fenrir! H-he t-tried to k-k-kill y-you." she sobbed out.

"Shhh, that won't happen. Not ever. Now calm down, I am alright, you are fine. He won't get us." he whispered. Tonks snuggled into him. She let the last of her tears fall and Remus whipped them and stuck them in his mouth and hummed. She giggled. He just leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back for a while before she pulled away and he groaned. "I have an effect on you don't I?" she giggled.

"More than you know." he growled. She chuckled and he smiled "I love you." he said.

"I love you." she said back. Then when he smiled she buried her face in his shoulder and fell asleep again, into a nice dream this time.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes Love?" Draco answered from the bed. Astoria strode over to the bed.

"Do you mind if, I maybe, ask you some questions." she answered slowly.

"Yes anything." he said.

She sighed and laid down on the bed and turned her back on him.

"Hey? come here? What is wrong?" Draco asked now concerned, she had never turned her back on him like this, theoretically and physically.

"Do you think that maybe you like me even though it puts you in harms way from the Slytherins?" she whispered. This had been troubling her ever since they bonded and the slytherins started to glare.

Draco teleported right in front of her. He grabbed her hands and was kneeling by her head so they were level. "I'm sure I love you. I could care less if they glared at me. I don't want to be like them, they glare at love. I would rather be in love and happy than alone and bitter. I would take you over them in a heart beat. Harry told me to trust him when he said to kiss you when you came. I knew I could do it, we hung out as kids and you were always my favorite playmates. You always knew what I wanted to do and what I wanted and I was the same for you. It was like we had know each other for 150 years instead of 3." he said. She smiled slightly.

"I love you and wouldn't trade a second with you for the world." he said. He put his head on the end of the bed by her hands. She used her hands that he was still holding to lift up his hands and his head. She flexed her fingers and he took the hint to let go. He was close to tears, He thought she didn't believe her. She felt this through their bond. She cupped her hands to his face and pulled it towards her . She kissed him hard. He didn't kiss back for a moment then he responded. A thought accidentally drifted through the bond.

I have to savor this. It is going to be our last kiss, she doesn't believe me.

She pulled back and gasped. He was crying now.

"Draco, I believe you. I love you. That isn't our last kiss. I promise." she said. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. He still didn't kiss back.

She pulled away, crying now. She sat up in bed and jumped off and kneeled by Draco.

"I love you." she said sending all her love through the bond. He looked to her and opened his arms to ho her. She tackled him. She kissed him. He kissed back this time she responded more enthusiastically. After a long while of snogging on the floor Draco pulled back and pulled her up onto the bed.

"I love you." she heard. Astoria was pretty sure she mumbled love you too back but she was out before she could think more about it.

In the morning. Ron woke up to feel someone kissing his lips. He opened his eyes to Hermione. He grinned and then kissed her back.

After a bit he pulled back. "I'm not a morning person, but I could be if that is how I am woken up."

Hermione giggled. "I'll remember that." she whispered. She rolled off of him and he groaned. She just giggled again. He sat up and grabbed her and put her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" she got out between squeales.

"According to Harry, I didn't open my eyes for seven years at Hogwarts, I'm opening my eyes and being with my wife." he replied. Hermione stopped giggling and cuddled up to him.

"Alright so if we went 7 years without saying this then we better make up for it now. I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he leaned down. She leaned up and then snogged for a while. After she pulled back he groaned again.

"Come on! We need to get ready!" she laughed out. He chuckled a bit too.

They got dressed and went to the training room.

Neville and Luna stretched together and Neville yawned.

"Hey Nev," she said sweetly.

"Hey Lun." he answered. She kissed his cheek sweetly and he grinned he returned a kiss to her cheek. This was a normal morning for them.

After they got dressed for training, 30 minutes early as usual. Neville went to Luna and whispered in her ear "We have a half hour, I was wondering if maybe we could go to the forest part?" She nodded and Neville watched her stroll to her door. After she stepped out. He rushed to his door ripped it open and came to the familiar hall. There were as usual, 5 doors. Labeled, Out, R.O.R., Kitchen, Gameroom, Forest, and Library. He went to the one that said Forest, of course. He went in and said "Share with Glitter!" then after a moment the forest morphed a little so both forests were combined. He grinned as she came to him. He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. She smiled.

He leaned down and started to snog her. After about 10 minutes of snogging they pulled away.

"We don't normally do that." he stated.

"But we should." she said.

* * *

"Alright, each of us have come really far. Each able to single handedly take down 100 death eaters at once and now we need to move on to the next step. Protecting Hogwarts!" said Harry as the training room morphed into an exact replica of Hogwarts. They all set up their defences as the Dummy death eaters attacked. What took hundreds of students and teachers and order members all night to do took 45 minutes for these 16 to do. It was remarkable and no one was even injured.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about our progress, we might be able to train others like this." said Lily. Others nodded in agreement and then they exited their trunks.

In the common room Lily rounded on Harry.

"Would you quit using the dark magic? I saw you using Sectumsempra again!" she whisper yelled. Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, but if you knew where I learned it you probably either be more mad." he replied.

"Who is the Half-Blood Prince?"she said. Harry chuckled. "Harry James Potter. You tell me this instance." she seethed. Harry took a step back. She just moved with him while Ginny and James were chuckling behind them.

"Who do you think will last longer?" asked Ginny.

"Oh Lily is going to beat the crap out of him." said James.

"You don't actually think she will hit him do you?" she asked now worried.

"Probably." said James. Ginny looked up and saw Lily raising her hand and Ginny leapt in front of Harry who was wincing already. He had tears falling now. Lily stopped her swing in mid air when Ginny ended up in front him. Ginny grabbed Harry and teleported them across the common room.

"It is alright, your fine. They aren't the Dursleys. They won't hurt you. I'm here, no one will touch you." she said. Harry was sobbing with his eyes shut, reliving every memory of neglect and abuse he could remember, he couldn't stop them. He had to relive it, he couldn't stop them he didn't know how. Finally he opened his eyes and his mother rushed over and he cowered and she stopped. Ginny sank to the floor where Harry was cowering. She stuck out her hand to grab his. He flinched and drew his hand back. She slowly reached out her hand and took his. He flinched. She sighed and sent he love through their bond.

James was shocked, his son was flinching away from Ginny! That was totally out of character. The only person who had a chance of comforting him, and he was flinching?

Lily was crying, her baby was flinching away from every touch people were trying to give him and it was her fault. He was crying and shuddering and she couldn't help. It looked as if Ginny was failing too.

Harry was reliving the memory of being beaten for bringing home a test with an A+ on top while Dudley's test had a D- on it. Then when he had asked about his dreams with a flying motorbike and a guy with black shaggy hair. The dream was an old memory of when Sirius arrived at the Potter's house. That was the hardest beaten he had ever gotten. He howled in pain of the memory. The only other people in the common room that choose to stay was Sirius and Amelia. Sirius heard the howl and was immediately by Harry's side.

"Hey pup." he whispered. "It's all good. We won't hurt you."

"S-s-sn-snuffles?" Harry stuttered out.

"Snuffles? That's new." he said. Harry opened his eyes and hugged Sirius tightly.

"So, about this Snuffles?" he said raising his eyebrows. Harry smiled slightly. Harry was completely ignoring his parents for the moment.

Harry racked his brain for a second before he sent to Sirius how they decided to call him Snuffles with their letters so no one knew it was him. He chuckled.

"You couldn't go with Padfoot? No you went with Snuffles." he said. Ginny grinned. Apparently that is what Harry needed some words from his godfather. She let go of Harry and jumped on the taken aback Sirius.

"You helped him, thank you." she said. Then she slid back to Harry. Sirius smiled. Harry picked up his wand and dried off his face. He fixed himself and Ginny and stood up and jumped on Sirius' back. He laughed, "Hey pup, What are you doing?"

"Hitching a ride to the Great Hall." he replied. Sirius laughed "Hang on." then he ran out of the common room. The laughing Amelia and Ginny followed them.

"What did I do?" said Lily.

"I don't know, apparently he doesn't take well to physical abuse." replied James.

"Why?" sobbed Lily. "What happened to him?"

"There is only one way to find out." he said. She nodded and James looked at her. "Calm down and be cool." he said using his magic. She calmed down immediately.

They walked to the Great Hall and found the laughing Marauders. Lily sat down next to Ginny and James sat down too.

"Harry." James whispered. Slowly Harry turned to his dad.

"What happened?" he asked. Harry closed his eyes and sent every beating to His Mom, Dad and Sirius and Amelia. The 4 gasped and focused on the memories.

Harry returned to his conversation with Hermione and Ron about their Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Professor Kettleburn. Ginny was watching the adults wince and growl and flinch and gowl even more. She knew what they were feeling she had seen these one night after Harry's nightmares.

After five more minutes of being focused on assaulting images, Sirius, Amelia, James and Lily all came back to reality. Lily was crying and so was Amelia, James and Sirius had pure murder in their eyes. They watched as Harry laughed at Hermione's exasperated noise and her berating on Ron. Then he engaged in a conversation with Remus on how they could figure out what a boggart looks like when not in a form. Lily was still crying but she was amazed, he lived through that. He turned out somewhat normal, and polite and overly caring and forgiving.

Harry could feel the 4 sets of eyes on him, but he continued his conversation. After they both agreed to use a magic powered muggle camera, and the conversation ended. he turned to the amazed for pairs of eyes. He smiled warmly at them. After they finished their breakfast every left and went to the common room.

Harry sat on the couch and Ginny sat beside him. James, Sirius stood behind the couch opposite to them. Lily sat in front of where James was and Amelia did the same with Sirius. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, until Sirius broke it.

"So pup, what's up?" he said.

"The sky." Harry said smiling. Sirius barked out a laugh, "Good point."

This laugh broke some of the tension in the room.

"Dad!" whined Harry. "I heard that! You will be doing nothing of the sort." he said more firmly. James scowled.

"I am missing something." said Sirius.

"He thought that he was going to go find the Dursleys and kill them all." said Harry glaring at his father. "Which none of you will do, you would only have to kill Vernon. Petunia was abused as well and Dudley didn't know any better."

James huffed. Lily choked on a sob. Amelia turned in her seat and grabbed Sirius' hand silently pleading with her eyes for him to be with her. He nodded slightly and walked around the couch and sat on it as it grew. He grabbed Amelia's left hand rubbed her ring finger where he ring was. She smiled.

"Wait, did you just give us permission to kill that pig faced bastard?" growled Lily. Harry merely smiled. "Yes!" said James punching his fist into the air. Harry smiled again.

"When now? We already ruined his life! Let us end it!" said James.

"Later, I need to fulfill what I told him last time. Everyone else has to know." He replied. That made all the expressions pale, for adults those images were awful, for children? Unimaginable.

* * *

Harry picked up his map and sent the message to all the Marauders to come back to the common room. After a few moments, everyone walked into the room and sat down.

"This maybe disturbing, but bare with me." he said, then he sent the images to those who haven't seen them. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and he scooped her up and put her on his lap. She rubbed his leg and he relaxed. She did as well and spoke quietly to him.

"You think we can snag by Diagon Alley and get those wand holsters?" she whispered. He nodded and she spun around to face him on his lap.

"Do you think you can teach me to be a parselmouth?" she asked.

Harry's eyes bulged and his eyebrows disappeared. She chuckled and he relaxed again. He loved her laugh. He nodded after a moment and collected different thoughts and sent them to her. She smiled and hissed at him "Hello Harry."

He grinned "Hello Ginny." she grinned and spun back around to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and waited until everyone came back to reality.

Harry and Ginny still hadn't gone to get the wand holsters as they were now snogging. The holsters completely forgotten now. They wouldn't get them for a while, well there was always the summer.

* * *

"Siri?"

"Yes Ams." he said.

"What was your worst dream?" she said. Sirius immediately went back to the dream he had when he woke up and went to the library at Potter Manor. Sirius looked back to her, she wiped a tear he hadn't realised had fallen out of his eye.

"Was it Lily and James?" she said. He shook his head no which surprised her.

"It was the night before I came to the Ministry for you. I dreamed that when I asked you out, you yelled at me told me that I didn't love you. Then after I warned you, you opened the door and Voldemort shot you with a killing curse. It scared me so much, I thought I had lost you." he whispered. Amelia attacked him with a snog.

"That is incredibly sweet in its own way." she said after she pulled away. He smiled.

"How so?" he said.

"It proves you care." she whispered.

"Of course I do, you really are the only girl that I have been with in my dreams. You really are the girl of my dreams." he said. She grinned, "Same as well for me. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than you, and when I do it is disgusting." she said. Sirius grinned.

He kissed her, it was extremely passionate. He pulled away, "Not disgusting?"

"Not even possible." she growled.

"Amelia Bones! I never pictured you as a growler." he said.

"Well, my fiancee is a dog so." she drawled out.

Sirius chuckled, "Good point."

* * *

James was still behind the couch, just watching Lily. After a while she furiously turned to him, "Are you coming to sit or not?" she hissed. He nodded meekly and walked around and sat awkwardly beside her. He was rigid in his chair, he didn't dare move so she wouldn't be even more mad. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Calm down, love. I'm not mad, now come here please." she said. He relaxed slightly and scooted closer. Lily's eyebrows disappeared.

"Really? James Charlus Potter! You couldn't get enough of me in school and now look at you. I asked for you to come closer and you scoot a fraction of an inch." she said. James blushed. Lily stood up and pushed him against the armrest and then sat on his lap. He tried to snake his arms around her but she slapped them and he pouted. She adjusted herself to almost straddle his lap. She leaned in and kissed right behind his ear. "Be good, maybe after we shove Vernon out a window we will be able to celebrate properly."

"Really? You mean it?" he asked.

"Maybe." she replied.

When everyone snapped back, the guys were murderous, especially Remus, protective uncle! Most of the girls were crying and they guys comforted them a bit. Harry waited till they were all calm and waved his wand. The tear tracks disappeared and everyone was wearing a nice pair of black robes that made them look a bit like death eaters.

"I will send you a signal, Ginny. Then I want all of you to apperate in that office. Only when signalled though." They nodded and Harry apperated. Vernon was in his living room when Harry apperated right in front of him. He jumped a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he said clearly outraged.

"The time is right my dear old uncle." Harry replied cooly. Vernon backed up in his couch making it groan in protest.

"Now think over this, my red headed mother with a temper to melt a glacier, my father with enough fury to sink a continent, my murderer uncle Sirius and my werewolf uncle Remus are coming along with the rest of the most powerful wizards and witches ever are coming to handle you." Harry said. Vernon just glared, "I don't care. You aren't as good as you think. You are a freak, no measurable talents. I could easily take you." he said.

Ginny come now

Alright

After a moment Ginny and the others appeared beside him and Vernon had stood up and went to take a swing at Harry. Harry raised his hand and Vernon fell over. Ginny was fuming now, as was everyone else.

Vernon took a minute to stand up, "Did I mention my girlfriend? She happens to be more scary, more hurtful, and more powerful than the most painful things in the world, Muggle or Magical." Ginny smirked.

"Trust me, an evil wizard shot me with a deadly curse, anything she dishes out it some much worse." he grinned. Vernon still didn't back down.

"What are you going to do without those freaky sticks of yours?" he gloated.

"Don't need them." replied Harry.

"I may only be eleven but I am more powerful than anyone, ever." Harry smirked. All of the Marauders were now standing, full glory in the living room. Everyone of the Marauders raised their hands and flicked and watched as all the stunners combined killed Vernon. His fat body fell to the floor and everyone looked at each other before disappearing.

Then they left and sat in the common room just staring off. After a while Sirius stood up, "Butterbeer?" he asked. They all nodded. James called for Dobby and Dobby came then left with his orders and came back a minute later with cases of Butterbeer. James grabbed 4 and headed to his room unnoticed with Lily following him. Harry caught the wards going off and almost choked on his butterbeer.

"Slow down pup. You might spill that delicious drink your hand." he said sarcastically.

Harry pointed to the door. Everyone saw the wards and started snickering. Harry just scowled. They continued with their butterbeers until 10:30 then Harry went to bed. As did the rest of them.

* * *

The Marauders all passed their exams with flying colors. Literally they set off Fireworks after the tests were over. Everyone cheered. They had done the best in the school records, ever. They had requested to take all 4 of the first four exams. They were allowed and passed with perfect markings on all of them, Outstandings on everything of course, seeing as they hadn't missed a single question or point on an essay. They were told they could, if wanted, take their O.W.L.s the next year.

Ron, Fred and George all sent of different colored dragon fireworks. There was an orange one, a purple one and a green one. They would have sent them after the Slytherins but they were dismissed for the rest of the year. So instead they sent them to loop over the remaining tables. McGonagall was looking stern as usual but her lips were twitching slightly. Dumbledore was smiling merrily with the twinkle in his eyes. The other teachers were amazed, Dumbledore had his wand in hand to make it look like he was doing it. None of the Marauders had a wand out they had done it by their fingers and removed the traces. Everyone laughed when a dragon, the green one, swooped in and ate Sirius. Then it went back to the rest of the dragon while Sirius patted his robe putting out the small flame there. He scowled. The Marauders all almost fell out of their seats laughing. James and Remus did. He scowled. Finally Dumbledore lowered his wand and the Marauders let the fireworks fade out. Sirius ate with a scowl and left quickly. Amelia stared after him. She stood up and went after him, abandoning her food.

Sirius marched back to the common room, singed clothes and soot covered skin. Amelia caught up to him. She grabbed his arm but he shook it off and kept walking. She stopped and tears started to fall, without permission. She waved her wand and his robes fixed itself and the soot disappeared. But he kept on going. She ran after him and passed him. She spun around and blocked the hall. He scowled and tried to get around her but she wouldn't let him.

"Siri?" she said, nothing in reply.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" she shrieked. "LISTEN TO ME!"

He shrunk back, in fear. "Tell me what your problem is." she said fiercely.

"N-Nothing." he said.

"Like Hell!" she said, "You rushed out of the hall and wouldn't let me close to you." she growled.

He shrank back, "I just was going to get something. Something you weren't supposed to know about." he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked as she straightened. He darted past her into the Hufflepuff hidden corridor. "Can't tell you."

"SIRIUS!" she shrieked. He ran to the next door to the common room. He ran to his room and into his trunk. He went to his game room. He pulled out a chess set and opened the lid and pulled out a knight. He tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The knight opened its mouth and out popped a chain. He pulled the chain and out came a beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain and a clear diamond heart on the end. He pocketed it and petted the knight and put him back in the box. He had charmed it to disappear from his pocket and go to the knight if he was in any type of danger or there was a chance it would be damaged. He was angry because he was going to give it to her in the Great Hall, in a really sweet manor. Walk up behind her and start kissing her neck., slide it on clip it kiss her and then back up. But now, but thanks to the dragon, he had to come back and get it. Then he readied himself and came out of the trunk.

"SIRIUS!" he heard as soon as he was out. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked. She yanked off her wedding ring and threw it at his feet before she ran out of the room, her trunk following quickly.

* * *

Sirius stared after her until his eyes fell to the ring on the floor. He picked it up and it then became very blurry. He realised he was crying, he had never cried in his life, ever. He just collapsed to the floor. After a while of sitting there a very concerned Harry and James came in. Harry rushed to Sirius and saw him with his head in between his knees and a hand with a golden thing in it. Amelia's ring. He took the hand that the ring was holding and pulled it. Sirius looked up with bloodshot eyes that were filled in tears. His clothes were soaked and he just looked awful. He sniffed and put his head back down.

"Amelia left. She told us she was going back to the Ministry." said James quietly. Sirius just cried more. Harry poked him for five minutes until he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head up.

"If you want her back, you have to get up and get her." he said. He saw the hurt in Sirius' eyes and knew if Amelia didn't come back then he wouldn't ever be the same. Harry yanked him up as he used his magic to search. He found Amelia in an apartment over the Leaky Cauldron. He said "Sirius, come with me. I know where she is." Sirius followed him out of the room. Ginny joined Harry when they came out and Harry decided they should walk out to the apperation point instead of pretty much cheating the rules. Again.

They tried having a conversation, a few times. But it usually ended up with just Ginny and Harry trying to coax Sirius into at least showing any emotion other than pain. It all failed.

Finally they reached the point and Harry apperated them to the Leaky Cauldron. He greeted Tom quickly and told him they were visiting a friend. He nodded and let them go up. Harry and Ginny drug Sirius up the stairs.

At Amelia's room Harry knocked.

"Enter" they heard. Harry opened the door and shut it putting up wards around the room when he shut the door. Amelia scowled. "What do you want?" she spat glaring at Sirius. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he looked down.

"Amelia, please. He won't talk. I haven't seen his face move from that expression since you left." said Harry looking concerned to Sirius. It was amazing how many tears came out of him, but he never had cried when he was little so they were all locked up and waiting. The floor he was standing on was soaked in a puddle already.

Amelia just glared but Ginny noticed it soften a bit. "I'd still love to know what I wasn't supposed to know about. Something you wanted to check on." she spat.

Sirius didn't say anything except reach into his pocket. He pulled out the necklace and held it up to the light so the diamond glittered and the chain sparkled. She gasped. She stepped back and spluttered, her glare completely gone now. Sirius just lowered it to his pocket and continued soaking the floor. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and walked out of the room adding more wards and charms.

Sirius just sat down on the soaked floor. He silently cried harder than ever before. Amelia stared at him, Sirius the tough guy, Sirius her tough guy collapsed into tears. She had sank to the ground earlier so she leaned forward and crawled to him. She placed her hand lightly under his chin and lifted his soaked face to face her. She saw all the pain in his eyes and it broke her. She pulled him into a kiss and he didn't respond, he just cried harder.

He whimpered and back away from her, she stared and it broke her even more. She looked to his hand and saw the ring still clutched in his fingers. She scooted closer to him and snatched the ring. He whimpered but didn't stop her, she didn't put it on, she just held it. She scooted extremely close to him. He was against a wall, it wasn't like her could avoid her. He had no where to go. She sat on his lap and nuzzled her nose under his neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my temper slip. It is that time of the month for me anyways. But I didn't need to yell or go as far as return the key to the rest of my life. I don't really know why I did it." she whispered. "Please forgive me, the last few hours have been complete torture." she whispered.

He didn't move, didn't speak. If she wasn't pushed against his chest, feeling him breathe, she would have sworn he was dead.

"Please forgive me." she whispered more urgently, "I don't know what to do without you. I sat here and stared at the ceiling for the past 2 hours. Please."

Still nothing, she snuffled and started to cry is his neck. He softened and relaxed, he hated seeing her cry. Slowly he lifted his dead limbs and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked his arms and sighed, he was glad she was with him. He felt whole again. Slowly as if not to scare her away. On hand went to his pocket and pulled out the necklace and put it around her neck. She snuffled into his neck but watched his every move.

She grabbed his hand when he was done and put the ring between his fingers as she guided it to put it on her finger.

"It is so pretty." she said for the second time as she looked at the ring.

For the first time in almost 3 hours Sirius spoke.

"Yeah, it goes with you perfectly. So pretty."

Amelia snuffled. "I love you."

"I love you, ya know?" it was quiet but sincere. She snuffled and said "I love you too. Don't forget that, no matter what I do."

He smiled a bit. He moved slowly, he reached to her chin and pulled it up to his face. She smiled and he kissed her. She responded enthusiastically. Harry and Ginny came in to find them snogging on the wall. They smiled and went to the couple. Harry tapped Sirius. Sirius scowled and punched him on the arm. Then he continued snogging Amelia. Ginny rounded up Amelias things and banished them to Amelia and Sirius' room. Harry grabbed Amelia and Sirius, who were still snogging, and apperated, quickly followed by Ginny.

Everyone applauded when Amelia and a happy Sirius appeared in the common room with Harry holding their shoulders. He strode over to where Ginny teleported. He grabbed her hand. Amelia would've hugged the two but she refused to move from Sirius' side. After all the congratulations and applause, Sirius went to their room he went to his trunk and went to the bedroom. Amelia went to hers and went to hers and immediately saw Sirius' request. She said "accept" then the rooms morphed and Sirius was laying in the bed. She ran to the bed and laid down beside him and cuddled into him, she fit perfectly beside him. She kissed him sweetly and he grinned against her before kiss her back. She pushed him on his back and continued to kiss him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed back. After snogging for a while, Sirius pushed her back and rolled them back to their sides.

"What was that for love?" he asked.

"I was trying to get back the time we lost earlier." she said. Tears pooled in her eyes. He sighed and pressed closer to her "You coming back was enough to make up for it. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss,I did really. But it is alright." he cooed.

"Then why did you turn the floor into a pond?" she whimpered.

"Because, I thought you wouldn't come back." he said softly. "But you did. And that is all that matters."

She snuggled into him, "One of my best decisions." she said, "But it was my fault I had to make it."

He put a kiss on her head "Don't worry. Just stay and it will be alright." he said.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm an awful person." she cried.

"You are not, and if you were I stay because I love you." he said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Plus it is you that is putting up with me. I always seem to bugger it up. The dance we always did around each other in school. When I proposed, when I got locked up, and now look at us."

"Yeah your a handful." she whispered. He chuckled, "Yeah I am. No I can see you are tired. Sleep love."

She nodded and slowly fell asleep.

That night as planned, Arthur Pendragon appeared in all of the Marauders dreams. He started to teach them things. The most impressive ones were seeing the future and moving things with their minds. It was amazing. Some less impressive ones were feeling other people's emotions, but they figured it would come in handy for something. Harry found some of the new found abilities disturbing. Causing pain with your mind and tracking people off their scents. Harry smiled at one, being able to tell people's feelings for each other with just pictures and colors that appear on them if you concentrate. Harry smiled, Harry and Ginny both had a nice shade of yellow that was soft but at the same time striking and bold. James and Lily had red, Hermione and Ron had a nice shade of purple, Draco and Astoria had a distinct blue, Neville and Luna had a light green, Sirius and Amelia had a silver color and Remus and Tonks had a very bright and shinny gold.

Arthur smiled at them. Harry notice Fred and George, Fred had a bright shade of orange and George had an orange but it was a tad different than Fred's.

"Now I will be back in a few months, but there is one more thing for me to say before I leave you." said King Arthur. Every saddened a bit but still were happy of sorts. "Try retaking your animagus potion, but this time pair into two groups of 8. I think you would be amazed at what happened." Then he was gone.

* * *

The Marauders woke up and went to their training rooms. The got into Harry's and every grouped into two groups of 8 as instructed. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George. The other group was James, Lily, Sirius, Amelia, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione. They all drank the potion and grabbed the people in their groups hands as they collapsed. Harry's group got a Hungarian Horntail, Harry saw half the head, Ginny saw the other half, Draco saw the right arm, Astoria saw the left, Remus saw the chest, Tonks saw the hips, Fred and George got the feet. James' group got a Norwegian Ridgeback. James got half the head, Lily the other, Sirius the arm, Amelia the other, Nevile the chest, Luna the stomach, Ron got one foot, and Hermione got the other. They came out in record time of 20 minutes. The gasped and went outside by means of their own choosing. The flew into the forest and grabbed their groups hands and changed. It was successful. Two black dragons appeared in the middle of the forest. James and Lily shot Fire and the Harry Ginny joined them afterwards. The brain could be operated or had to be operated by all eight of them. The changed back and went to the castle again. In the common room they were all talking excitedly.

After classes, Harry was walking in the 'Hidden Passage of Hufflepuff' with Ginny. For some reason he felt as though he should go to Diagon Alley. Ginny looked shocked when he said this but agreed they should go.

They teleported to Diagon Alley, right behind a building as planned. They walked out and Harry felt a tug in his head, he steered them to, of all places, Magical Menagerie. He walked in and walked directly to a new shelf. It had and icy white snake in a heavy guarded cage. It's eyes opened and it had startling blue eyes.

"That is a new one. Been causing problems. He is scheduled to be killed tomorrow morning." said the clerk. Harry grinned, "How much do you want for him?"

The clerk was startled, "2-2 Galleons, he was originally more but he is a troublesome snake. Are you sure you want him?" Harry nodded and laid 2 Galleons on the desk. He waved his hand and the cage opened. He reached in and gently grabbed the snake. It hissed, "Hello new master… my name is Ice."

Harry grinned patted his head and him and Ginny walked out. Harry teleported to Hogwarts.

"So Ice, he said you were a menace? Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because I am a magical snake. I am over 3000 years old. I know things even you don't." he hissed.

"Like what?" hissed Harry.

"Like where the things of Merlin are. They are in your vault master."

"Master, why do you call me master?" Harry hissed back.

"You will be my bonded familiar when you are ready. I chose you, you have a long life in front of you." he said. Harry grinned, "How do we bond?"

"You will have to drink a drop of my blood and I yours." he hissed. Harry nodded and pricked his finger. He dropped some in the snakes mouth. His cut healed over and then he slit the end of the snakes tail and grabbed a drop and watched as the snake healed itself. Harry stuck the bloodied finger in his mouth and suddenly another smaller door opened in his mind. He smiled.

"Master, there is a hidden door in only your vault. I will direct you too it next time."

"Alright, tell me about yourself. And how will the goblins not catch you?"

"The goblins cannot remove my protection. I can become invisible, I can kill, I can wound, I can heal, I know occlumency and I can block other peoples minds if requested. There isn't any ward known that can keep us apart. I can train you with a sword and help you improve your already powerful magic and I can charm any animal into helping me." The snake hissed.

"Wow, thats awesome. So what exactly do you eat." asked Harry.

"Normally large animals but I like mice. No bugs of corn or something pathetic like that." Ice hissed.

"Fine with me. I'm not fond of rats." hissed Harry.

The snake gave what could be called a smirk. The snake slithered down the hall, "No one is particularly allowed having snakes here, so what should I do?"

"I can sit in that bag of yours or around your neck. Don't worry I wont kill you. I'd feel it if you were in pain."

"The bond?"

"Yes, it is the same for you, if I am in pain, you will feel it."

"Ok where do you want? Neck or bag?"

"Neck, if you don't mind." is hissed after a moment.

"Alright slither up then. But please my wife is the only one who knows I have you. Invisible please." pleaded the hissing Harry.

"Anything master, but tonight we shall train." he hissed as he crawled up. He slid around Harry's neck and he watched as the snake became invisible. He smiled, there were wrinkles on his shoulders but the people that were now walking past didn't seem to notice anything.

"Where did your snake go?" whispered Ginny.

"Around my neck." he whispered back.

"Wow, invisible. It doesn't look like it. Are you sure?"

"Positive." hissed the snake.

"Oh wow." she said.

"She speaks our language too?" hissed Ice trying to hide his shock.

"Yes, there is another."

"Voldemort." hissed the snake but it sounded as if he meant to spat it. Harry nodded. "Do you know what Horcruxes are?" hissed Ice a few minutes later.

"Yes, and I have destroyed all of the 6 made horcruxes the Voldemort made." said Harry quietly as they walked.

"Good, now I can see this in your head. Oh look the big dream." Ice watched the dream.

"Did you let that snake out? at the zoo?" he asked when he was done.

"No, I thought of that, no snake, no Nagini." Harry hissed.

"Good Good, the training should be easier." he hissed in appreciation. Harry just smiled as they walked into the common room. Harry walked to his and Ginny's room where their trunks are. He walked to his and opened the lid.

"Where do you want to sleep? Outside with animals or in a bed?" hissed Harry.

"A bed, I can show you what I prefer if you don't mind."

"Not at all." hissed Harry. Then an image of a bed that looked almost like a dog kennel. But it was just a small bed with a roof over it with a small hole with a flap. It was like a kennel with a dog door on it. The whole thing was black except for the white and bluish letters that say ICE on it. Harry nodded and jumped into his room where the share message from Ginny was waiting. He accepted and flicked his wand. He made it bigger on the inside. He put a rather comfy bed in one spot and put a place to wash up in the other side. Ice said "Thanks." before he slithered in to get some sleep.

Harry smiled. Then he sat on the bed with Ginny. She crawled across the bed and pushed him down. She crawled onto him and pushed him down. She pressed her forehead to him and rubbed her nose against him. Then she pulled away and rolled to other side of the bed.

"You tease!" he groaned out. Her back was turned to him but he knew she was smirking. He rolled to lay right behind her. He kissed her neck as she turned.

They snogged for a bit until Ice woke up and hissed, "Stop it! It is dinner time." he said. Harry and Ginny broke apart scowling at the snake. It hissed what could be called a snicker. He slithered onto the bed and around Harry's neck. Then he was gone. Harry sat up and grabbed Ginny's hand and they fixed their hair in Ginny's case and Harry fixes his glasses. The snake snickered. Then the two walked to dinner with their house. When they sat down the snake slithered off Harry's shoulder and sat on his lap. Harry waved his hand and a couple of dead rats appeared. The rats were eaten quickly.

Finally after dinner Harry and Ginny were in their room as Ice trained them. He was teaching them to fight with swords. They were rather good at it. But they couldn't properly train by killing for obvious reasons. Harry finally dulled the swords so that they were plastic and didn't hurt. Harry struck rather hard and he watched as the skin on her neck turned a sickly red that faded to purple. she gasped quietly and dropped her sword. Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the sword and walked to her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He buried his nose by the new bruise. Ginny felt her neck get wet, Harry was crying. The mark disappeared thanks to the healing abilities from his phoenix, but that isn't why he was crying. He had hurt her. She rubbed his back in soothing circles and he pulled back.

"How are you not yelling at me? Or even being mad?" he cried.

"Because, you didn't mean it for one. For two it was an accident. For three I could care less about a bruise, I was worried my brothers would jump to the conclusion you were intentionally being mean to me or being too rough with me while snogging or something. And four, I love you and I won't be mad over something that happened while training. Being mad would be ridiculous."

"But I hit you too hard, I gave you a bruise! It must have hurt!" he said. It broke Ginny to see him cry, knowing what he felt. Guilty. He thought he was responsible for this.

"I remember having a conversation somewhat like this before, from watching every second of your dream. Like after I told you I didn't want kids at that moment. Eventually, that night we had sex and I got pregnant. You blamed yourself for forcing me into being a mother. But you wouldn't listen when I told you I was ready and I actually wanted a child. You didn't believe me but I was ready, I wanted one and I was happy. You wouldn't listen when I said it takes two to make a child, you didn't rape me so I was a very active participant from that memory. You wouldn't listen. So let me ask you this, do you think I care if you gave me a bruise?" she said sternly.

"You should."

"I said do you think I do not what I should." she said.

"No."

"Good, so now it is your turn to think that as well. Plus what good would yelling do? Make you cower, make me mad and no one is happy." she said.

Harry let loose a small smile. She waved her hand and it made Harry shift to the exact center of the bed. She pushed his head down and kissed him like earlier. Ice just rolled his eyes and went to his cage.


	16. Next

"James?"

"Yes Lily Flower." he said leaning over to her side of the bed.

"Do you remember that night at Potter Manor after 7th year?"

"The night after I proposed." he said nodding, then he smirked. "The night we both lost our virginities."

"Both? What about the other girls at school? I mean you were known as the 'Gryffindor sex god' or something." said Lily now extremely confused.

"Well those were all fake, Sirius had bet me once that I couldn't top his record for the Gryffindor sex god, I took him up on it but I knew I shouldn't have because I wanted you to be the one I lost it to. So I just dated girls and Implanted images of me having sex with them in their heads. The only person who knew I was doing that was Remus because I asked him how to do it. Sirius never knew that I was a virgin." said James. Lily grinned, "You waited for me?"

"Of course."

"Well that makes me feel great, you being the Gryffindor sex god was one of the main reasons I wouldn't go out with you." sighed Lily.

James pouted "If I would've known that I would've told you about what I did."

"I now wish you would've."

"Too late now." he said, Lily pounced on him and remade his memory of that night.

They were laying in bed. Cuddling close together. The girl was playing with a locket that was clearly new as it glittered a fine gold.

"So you feel the need to buy me unnecessary gifts for what reason? I'm happy just to be with you." she said.

"Because a pretty girl needs pretty things." he replied smoothly.

"Draco," she said.

"Yes Astoria?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"With the compliments and the presents."

"Why?"

"Because, just being with you is enough. Plus when you say things like that it makes me feel cheap." she whispered.

"You are not cheap. You are worth more to me than anything in the world." he said.

"Draco." she cooed.

"No, I'm not lying." he said.

She snuggled into him, "If I am worth that much I don't need you to buy me things to make me worth more." she said. It was muffled into him but he heard anyways, through the bond.

"Fine, but I still love you."

"As I love you."

"Good." he said. They snogged for a bit. She pulled back and fell asleep.

* * *

The Marauders loved their dragon forms. It was loads of fun so they agreed to learn to fly and started breathing a lot more fire when they returned to Potter Manor. Away from the house at least.

* * *

She was so beautiful laying there in his arms. He couldn't believe she was his fiancee. It was amazing. Her eyes fluttered open to see his face.

"The best thing to see in the morning." she whispered.

Remus grinned, "I don't know Dora, I think mine is better. So. Gorgeous." he said. She blushed.

"Today is the day." she whispered. "Time to leave here and go back to Potter Manor."

He nodded and gathered her in his arms and picked her up off the bed.

"I can walk you know?" she said between giggles.

"Yeah but this way is much better." he cooed. She giggled. He picked out something casual for Tonks. A Weird Sisters T-shirt, a pair of jeans and her boots. He waved his wand and her pajamas came off to be replaced with theses clothes. He did cleaning charms and things before she was ready so it took her two minutes to take a shower, brush her teeth and get dressed. He did the same thing to himself and then he made her sit cross legged on the bed as he sat behind her. He grabbed her favorite brush and started to brush her hair gently.

She hummed with happiness and relaxed under Remus' gently stroking and brushing of her hair. Finally after brushing her hair for a full 10 minutes he put the brush to the side. He stood up and walked to her front and put her on the floor. They left their trunks and clean up the small room. Remus grabbed her and swung her until she was on his back.

"Did you notice how much stronger you are now because your furry little problem is optional?" she whispered.

"Why do you think I am carrying you?" he asked back.

Then he stepped out of the room, he ducked so her head wouldn't hit the door frame.

"We have time, what do you want to do?"

"We can play outside for a while can't we?"

"Play what?"

"I don't know chess? How about we make a picnic?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Harry? Can we go swim with the merpeople?"

"Sure, let me get some towels."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mione," said Ron walking out of the bathroom with two large towels.

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you want to go sit on the dock?"

"Sure, but no books." she said as she laid hers down.

As it turns out all of the Marauders were on the grounds even Fred and George who convinced Alicia and Angelina to pack earlier in the week.

Not a single one of them had the same idea to spend the day. Ron and Hermione had bathing suits on but didn't feel like swiming.

They spent their time talking, tanning (Ron had loads of charms on) and dangling their feet in the water. Ron couldn't help but stare at how Hermione's one piece fitted her.

Hermione was trying to keep her staring at Ron's chest in check.

After a while she noticed his eyes on her and blushed. Ron noticed her blush said "Um, sorry. I… just…um…pretty."

She laughed, "Thank you Ron, It is alright I was trying to stop myself from looking at your chest." she said while blushing. Ron smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were talking with the mere-people. The mere-people agreed to side with them in the war if they could get them to not be classified as a beast, but as respected and dignified creatures.

_Do you think we can unite them to help us? Especially during the 2nd challenge?_

Maybe but not now. We can work up to it.

_She nodded and finally Harry check his watch, thank goodness it is waterproof. He realized it was close to the time to leave._

Let's go, we will be late.

_Alright._

They swam to the dock and met Hermione and Ron who just got up to walk back. Harry summoned the towels he hid. They dried themselves off and all of the Marauders went back to the common room. From different places but at the same time.

* * *

Remus and Tonks were enjoying their picnic by the lake. She was sitting beside him, not touching him but just sitting. When she was done she leaned back, waved her hand and effectively made the picnic basket disappear. Then she waved her hand and was in a very revealing black lace bikini. She laid down and morphed into herself so her breasts got larger, her hair was brown as were her eyes. Remus just gaped at her.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she opened her closed eyes. He nodded. She grinned, he reached out his hand to touch her stomach. She slapped it and grinned as he whimpered.

"How much do you like what you see?" she asked.

"More than anything." he growled out.

"Hmmm, I think you need a change." she said. She waved her hand and his outfit changed to a tight pair of swim shorts. She noticed their was a slight bulge in them. She grinned. "Looks like someone needs some special help." she chuckled. He nodded.

"Soon my love, soon." she cooed. She then closed her eyes and felt lips on her neck. He sucked there and she moaned. He chuckled darkly against her. He started moving down but she stopped him and moved his head up to hers and started to send her magic to her mouth, "Control yourself." is all she said. she didn't want to but she figured Remus would be disappointed if Moony made him break his promise to not do that until he was married. She wouldn't have been able or willing to stop him if he moved farther. He sighed, "Thank you." he groaned, "I didn't want to lose control. I'm sorry. I promised I wasn't going to do that." he said looking away from her after straightening up. She sighed and changed her bathing suit to something more modest. She grabbed his chin and turned it to her face. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Hey, it was my fault, I was the one to wear that bathing suit." she said.

"But I could have lost control, could have raped you right here right now." he said.

"Can't rape the willing." she snorted, "And I know how to handle it."

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, we could pick a day for our wedding. I don't think I can wait any longer. It has to be soon." she whispered.

"Alright, like when? September? January?" he asked.

"I was thinking sooner. Like June 30st."

"But that is in less than two weeks." he said, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be big, plus us girls have been planning for a while. It will be ready in time if you wish."

He grinned, "This is your day not mine you get the main say in it all." he replied.

"Oh wonderful, Amelia and Lily are going to hound me cause you put me in charge, free rein to design everything." she said in a sarcastic cheery tone.

He chuckled, "Good luck."

* * *

"Sirius I was wondering, Lily, Tonks and I have been planning the weddings. I was wondering if you would help me figure out a date."

Sirius looked to the girl he loved sitting on his lap, "Well how soon?"

"Extremely." she said. "I don't think I can take not being with you officially forever any longer."

"September?" he asked as she leaned back.

"Not soon enough." she said as she turned to him.

"Alright July?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, a bit later."

"You are impossible." he said as he rolled his eyes

"I was thinking a bit into August." she huffed.

"Like the 15th?" he asked.

"Yeah, August the 15th. The first day of the rest of our lives."

"I like the sound of that. August 15th the first day of our lives together. Amelia Susan Black, at least you will still be Amelia B."

"Yeah." she said. She snuggled into him. "I like the sound of that too. Amelia Susan BLACK." she cooed. He grinned and kissed her head.

After a while they stood unknowingly joining the rest of the Marauders.

* * *

After some people changing they met in the common room. All of them had gotten a butterbeer from Dobby.

"To a wonderful year!" they said.

"Yeah because Gryffindor won the House Cup!" said the twins.

Everyone laughed and downed their butterbeers. When they disposed of the bottles, they all walked out with their things shrunk down and in their pockets. Ice was around Harry's neck.

"You may teach others about the sword fighting now, you are very well mastered in it." it hissed.

"Thanks." Harry hissed back.

Lily and James were both staring at Harry. What on earth was that? Was he hissing?

Harry kept on walking. He had heard his parents thoughts but he didn't mind. When they got to the Marauders compartment, James and Lily sat on Harry's left while Ginny was on his right.

"Were you hissing earlier?" whispered James.

Harry nodded, and hissed to Ice "Should I tell them?"

"If you would like."

"Ginny?" he hissed.

"It is up to you but I guess it would be easiest now because we are hissing in front of them."

Harry nodded again.

"What is that?" asked Lily.

"Parseltongue." he said. James and Lily gasped.

"Thats dark magic!" said James.

"No it is known to pass from the descendants of Slytherin. His descendants can choose to do what they like. To be good or bad, it is up to them." said Harry. "Ginny can do it and it comes in handy."

James just stared at him, so did Lily, "I can understand Ice better." Harry said looking down to his neck.

"Who is Ice?" asked Lily.

"My snake." he said then he hissed "Reveal yourself please."

"Yes master." then snake was there. James and Lily gasped as the white snake appeared.

"Do you like him?" asked Ginny as she patted the snakes head. Ice emitted a noise that sounded as close to a pur as a snake can get.

"Um, I guess but when did you get him?" asked Lily.

"The afternoon after finding out about the dragons. I had a strong urge to go there and I found out it was because the snake had picked a master, me. I learned a great deal from him in the past 2 months."

"That is a long time! And learning what exactly." said James.

"Sword fighting, physical fighting. Better dueling techniques, how to controll my magic more, how to organize my thoughts to hold more information, and loads of old runes and charms and spells." said Harry.

"That snake taught you all that?" said Lily.

"Yep." said Harry, popping the p with his lips. Lily and James stared at the snake in awe.

"What has been eating? Where is he sleeping? And why didn't you tell us you had him?" said James.

"Rats, a cage in my trunk that he picked out, and because I wasn't sure if you would let me walk around with a snake around my neck if you knew." replied Harry.

"That is a good point pup, they wouldn't have." interrupted Sirius. He had been listening the whole time but didn't want to say anything in the family matter but he wanted Harry to know he had guessed right. James and Lily sighed nodding in the same way. Then they heard a faint his.

"Hey Snuffles, Ice said congrats."

"For what?" he asked.

"He saw the closeness of you too and then the rings, he has seen my dream so he knew you were alone." said Harry. Sirius grinned "Tell him I said thanks."

"He understands english, you tell him." said Ginny.

"Thanks Ice," said Sirius.

Hiss was all he got back before Harry said "He said no problem." Sirius nodded. Weird, but cool.

* * *

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Other than the routine visits from the others the 6 adults left to where they were supposed to be sitting. After the third visit, they came back and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Got a problem with us Potter?" asked a particularly bitter Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith.

"No Zacharias. It is just my pet seems a bit agitated. He was trying to tell and old story and we keep getting interrupted." replied Harry.

"But owls, cats, and toads don't talk. Boy I knew you guys had problems but talking to animals, you are mad." he replied smugly.

"My Owl isn't here and that wasn't the pet I was speaking of" replied Harry cooley.

"But you aren't allowed to have other animals here." said Zacharias.

"I am aware," said Harry.

Zacharias scowled and left grumbling about nutters talking with animals.

Ice returned to hiss the story for Harry to translate about his life.

"Ice was born in the year, wow, 592 B. Ireland no less. He was trained and then started to travel. Being one of a pack of many that headed off on their own, the rest died. He hadn't found a master so he was deemed to stay alive. Being the last of the Glacier Snakes would be hard, but with his knowledge he got through. He said this story would be on the time not very long ago he met with a dark shadow in the forest. The forests of Albania. He said he found a dark roaming figure looking for a body to posses, it tried him and then tried to destroy him when it didn't work. All in vain, the thing that tried to posses him took the form of a snake that was close as it tried time after time to kill him, Ice finally hissed to him "Tom you fool, I know who you are what you have done and I know the Potters will come for you." The story abruptly cut off there and Harry was hissing at his snake.

Then after what looked like a heated discussion he continued, "I understand what you are doing, what you have made and I know that your enemies will rise to face you and defeat you, easily." said Harry. "As you can imagine Tom wasn't happy and Ice left. But only after," he cut off and started hissing again. The snake just hissed back a bit more irritable than earlier.

"But only after, saying that the 'Harry Potter would join his mudblood mother and blood traitor scum of a father shortly.' he then tried to strangle him again, failing as well." finished Harry. Everyone grinned at the snake but were still half scowling from Voldemorts comment on Harry's parents.

Ice let Harry tell the stories of loads of things, even how Ice had seen what happened to Harry's parents but couldn't open the window to help. Harry agreed they would teach him to open doors and windows, when they got home. Ice told them that was really the only thing he couldn't do.

After the story the door slide open again and all heads went up and all the wands came out. But it turned out to be Dudley and Susan. They relaxed and expanded the cart. The two sat down and joined the conversation.

When the Marauders and Dudley and Susan got off the train they weren't surprised to see the six adults 'helping' people off the train. They knew they just wanted to find their group. Harry grinned and joined them. Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia, Tonks and Remus all grinned at them. They did it. And by it, they meant a lot. Not only all the wonderful things from this year but they also did something that they didn't even know they did. They broke the record for a different defense professor every year. Nothing bad happened to Remus, actually good things happened to him. To all of them.

* * *

_**BEWARE, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE COMING EVENTUALLY BUT IT WILL TAKE LONGER AS IT ISN'T FINISHED AND i'M LAZY!**_


	17. The Go To Page

If you don't like how I did the schedule tell me, I got it from here: . ?app=blog&blogid=862&showentry=6028

Thanks!


End file.
